After Forever
by LaurenRee
Summary: Sequel to Forever and Always. What happens after Clarion and Milori get married? What happens when someone begins to release tornadoes in the Winter Woods? What happens when the Pixie Dust turns blue?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've this written for a while but have put off uploading it for a really long time. Anyway, if it wasn't for i luv milarion it probably wouldn't be up yet. I luv milarion your reviews literally make my day! Thank you soooooo much! I love all the other reviews too! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 1

Clarion awoke thanks to the sun shining into her golden bedroom. She rolled over to see the Lord of Winter laying next her. She couldn't have wished for a better husband. She sighed as she placed her head on his bare chest. Milori was still sleeping and Clarion could feel his steady heartbeat. Clarion was almost asleep again when she felt a cold touch on her hand.

"Good morning love." Milori ran his hand up her arm. Clarion smiled at the sight of his warm chestnut eyes.

"Good morning Milori. Did you sleep well?" Clarion beamed at her husband.

"I did, thank you for asking dear." Milori leaned in close and stared into her blue eyes. He tried hard not to get lost in them but it was to no avail.

"What are you staring at?" Clarion giggled. Milori just smiled.

"You just look extraordinarily beautiful today." Clarion blushed as he rubbed her check with his thumb. Clarion couldn't stand the wait any longer and kissed him. His cold lips made her shiver with delight.

"You say that every morning honey!" Clarion said giggling. "I love you." Milori pulled her into a close embrace.

"I love you too, Ree." He replied as Clarion kissed his cheek. "Do you have any royal duties to attend to today?" Milori had the day off and was hoping Clarion did too.

"I just have one. I have to check the progress of spring." She nuzzled her head into his neck. "Then I have to attend to these _other_ matters." Milori looked at his wife; the way she said 'other' confused him greatly.

"What 'other' matters?" He asked as Clarion smiled slyly at the lord.

"These." She whispered as she began to pepper him in kisses. Milori smiled warmly as he lifted her head so she gazed into his eyes. He kissed her lips softly. They had just opened their mouths when there came a knock on the door. Milori pulled back reluctantly as Clarion went to get the door.

"Good morning Queen Clarion." Smiled Kara, a serving talent fairy. She held a tray of food in her hands. "Would you care for breakfast in bed?"

"Of course, thank you Kara." Clarion smiled warmly at the young fairy. Clarion closed door and set the tray down. Milori got up and walked towards his wife. "Are you ready for breakfast darling?" Clarion asked as she dished two plates of eggs, hash browns, and toast. She turned around to Milori, who places his hands on the wall, trapping Clarion inside.

"After this." He bent down and kissed her. She placed the plates on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his arms down and around her waist, pulling her close. They kissed passionately. Milori kissed his way to her neck. She didn't dare move away from his loving. Suddenly Ree gasped and bit her lip as Milori kissed 'that' spot on her neck. Milori kissed her sweet spot over and over.

"Milori...please..." Clarion said in between gasps. He smiled against her skin as he pulled away. He kissed her lips again as she gently touched the spot he had kissed so many times. "Milori!" Ree cried out in shock. "Have you..." She flew quickly to her mirror. She gasped in shock as Milori began to laugh.

"What's wrong Clarion?" He asked smirking.

"You left another mark! And this time my dress won't cover it!" Milori laughed as Clarion peered at the mirror. She sighed as she touched the mark again.

"You know that thing I say every morning?" Milori began as he hugged her from behind.

"Yes." Clarion nodded. "What about it?"

"I only say it every morning because it's true every morning." Clarion looked lovingly into her husband's eyes. She was lost for words, so she kissed him. They stayed in that tight embrace for a few moments before getting ready and eating breakfast.

They were walking down hand-in-hand to Springtime Square. Clarion could feel the other fairies looking at her neck. She covered it with her hand.

"So how long until Spring needs to be delivered?" Milori asked his lover.

"In two weeks. They should have about two thirds of the preparations finished by tomorrow." Clarion told her husband about what needed to be done. Milori was still learning about the warm seasons, as Clarion was learning about winter. They had only been married for about a month, but it was the most amazing month of their lives.

"I have a feeling they will be right on schedule." Milori said confidently.

"Oh you do?" Clarion joked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine the Minister of Spring falling behind. He's so nervous now; he'd be an even bigger wreck if he fell behind!" Clarion laughed at her husband's response.

"You do have a point there darling." Clarion said through her giggles. They walked into Springtime Square where Minister of Spring was waiting. "Hello Minister." Clarion nodded.

"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori." He bowed before continuing. "I'm proud to report that everything is on track."

"That's wonderful to hear." Clarion replied before she began to fly around, looking at the baskets. "Are these rainbows all accounted for?"

"Yes your highness." Clarion gently picked one up and opened it. A beautiful rainbow shot out. She closed it, trapping the rainbow inside again, noticing the minister was staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" Milori asked noticing too.

"No, it's just...um..." The minister didn't know how to put it. "What...happened to your...neck Queen Clarion?" Clarion blushed. _"At least he doesn't know why it's there." _She thought.

"Just a small tree branch accident." Milori lied straight through his teeth for Ree.

"Oh of course. Be sure to...um... see the healing fairies if it gets worst." The minister stammered out. He then bowed and left awkwardly. Clarion turned to Milori.

"Why did you lie to him?" Clarion asked angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry! Do you want me to tell him how that really got on your neck?" Milori asked sarcastically. Clarion blushed.

"Of course not." Milori laughed and pulled her into a hug. Clarion smiled and kissed his cheek. Fairies passing by giggled at the royal couple. The newer fairies were still getting used to it, while others were just fine with the couple.

"Would you like to go for an owl ride honey?" Milori asked when she broke out of the hug.

"I would love to!" Clarion exclaimed; her excitement was one of Milori's favorite things about her. "But don't forget tonight I have those other matters to attend to."

"How could I forget?!" Milori laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. They grabbed Clarion's coat and walked to the winter woods.

When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw. The Winter Woods looked like it was attacked. Clarion stood close to Milori as they walked through the rubbish. They saw nobody was there and began to look for survivors.

"Milori! Milori over here!" Clarion called out. She had found Periwinkle and Tinkerbell stuck under a fallen tree branch. Milori ran over and helped Clarion free the girls. Clarion hugged Tinkerbell and looked for injuries. Milori did the same for Periwinkle.

"You're not hurt." Milori said as he hugged the frost fairy again. The sisters were crying. Clarion embraced Tink rubbing her back.

"It's ok Tinkerbell." She looked over at Periwinkle. Milori had walked over checking for more fairies, leaving Peri crying alone. Clarion held out her arm and Peri ran into her hug. She rubbed both of their backs. "Periwinkle. It's going to be alright." Milori walked back over and put a hand on Clarion's shoulder.

"There aren't any others. What happen here?" He looked to the girls for answers.

"I don't know. We were just walking." Peri started.

"Then the wind picked up and this branch fell on us!" Tink finished. Clarion let them go and wiped away their tears.

"Just a snow storm. Right?" She looked at her husband.

"Yes, just a snow storm. Everything is alright now." The girls nodded.

"Why don't we walk you two to the healing fairies?" Clarion asked leading them away from the fallen branches. Milori followed after taking a look back. _"Please be from a snow storm." _


	2. Chapter 2

**I've already written about half of this story during my writer's block for my other, so I will update a chapter or two a day. I luv milarion, I really wish you weren't a guess so I could just pm you, but I love reading your reviews. Like you have no idea how much better my day gets when I read your reviews, or any review really. Anyway, enough of that on to chapter 2! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 2

"They are fine Queen Clarion." Clarion sighed out of relief as she watched Tink and Peri walk out of the infirmary together.

"Thank you for saving us Queen Clarion." They said in unison.

"You're welcome girls. I'm just so glad you aren't hurt!" Clarion had always felt as though each fairy and sparrow man was like her own child. She wouldn't know what to do if she let one get hurt. It was getting late now so Clarion walked Tinkerbell and Periwinkle home. She fluttered to Dewey's library.

"Dewey?" She called out. Dewey heard the sweet voice and flew to it.

"Queen Clarion! What can I do for ya?" Dewey asked holding his staff in one hand and a book in another.

"I was wondering if I could get a book on snow storms." Clarion gave him a cute little smile.

"Oh alright!" Dewey flew to a shelf and looked through a pile of books. "Here ya go. One book on snow storms."

"Thank you Dewey." Clarion smiled warmly at the Keeper. "Have you seen Milori?"

"He stopped by here for a moment then headed to his room." Dewey informed the queen as he flew back to his desk. "He wanted me to remind you about your other matters." The way he spoke showed he had no idea what the matters were, but it still made Clarion blush slightly.

"I almost forgot! Thank you Dewey!" Clarion giggled as she left and headed to Milori's room. She knocked on his door. "Honey?" She asked poking her head into the room.

"Right here sweetheart." She walked in to see Milori sitting on a small ice blue sofa. "I was hoping we stay here tonight. I don't want to leave in case another storm hits." Clarion sat on the end and gently placed her legs across his lap.

"I'm fine with that Milori." He removed the gold flats she was wearing and began to rub her feet. Clarion let a small laugh escape. "That tickles Milori!" He laughed and continued to rub her small feet. Clarion opened the book and began to read.

"What are you reading?" Milori asked.

"It's a book on snow storms. I got it from Dewey." She sounded like a small child on Christmas morning. "Did you know some snow storms just come out of the blue?" Milori laughed. He secretly loved the twinkle in her eyes when she learned something new.

"Really?" He knew the answer but wanted her to tell him more.

"Yes! Others build up for days then hit. They can do a lot of damage and..." She trailed off, "You already know this..." She said slightly embarrassed she had gone on and on.

"Yes, but you are so adorable when you teach me new things." She crawled up to him and kissed his lips.

"Thank you Milori." They kissed again.

"When are you going to attend to those other matters?" Milori asked before kissing her again. She pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"Right now." She reached back and unzipped her dress as they made for the bed.

It was later that night. Clarion was lying in Milori's arms. She was cold and the fact that she was still nude didn't help. She shivered and snuggled closer to Milori for warmth. He felt her shiver and awoke.

"Are you cold Ree?" He looked at his lover concerned. Clarion simply nodded her head. Milori got up and grabbed a thick blanket. He quickly wrapped his wife up in it. She laughed as he rubbed her back, arms, and shoulders.

"Thank you Milori." She gently kissed his nose. _"How did I get stuck with the sweetest sparrow man in all of Neverland?!" _Clarion thought as she looked up into his eyes. "I'm much warmer now." Milori chuckled.

"You were probably so cold because you have no clothes on darling."

"I'm sorry! Next time I'll stay dressed!" She joked. He just laughed and kissed the top of her head. They both drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

Clarion awoke first the next morning. She had no affairs to attend to today so she planned to stay with Milori again. _"If I stay with him here again I need to find some warmer clothes." _She looked down at her thin Pixie Dust gown. Even in her coat she was cold. She began to look through Milori's acorn dresser. She found a thick cotton sweat shirt and a pair of thick sweat pants. She put them on, even though they were too big. Milori had woken up and laughed.

"I like the new look Ree." He smiled as he walked up to his beautiful wife, "Oversize sweats really just bring out your eyes." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for taking them; I was cold." Milori held out his hand and when Clarion took it he spun her in a circle.

"It's alright. As long as you are warm enough Clarion." He hugged her. "Would you like to go get breakfast?"

"Of course! Where do you get breakfast here?" Milori took her hand and lead her out of the room. Neither of them looked like their normal selves. Clarion's hair was down and she wasn't even wearing her crown. Not to mention the outfit she wore. Milori wore an old pair of pants and a t-shirt. He had left his cape in the bedroom. They looked like completely different fairies. They walked down to a small diner and sat in a booth.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress asked and took their drink orders. Clarion ordered coffee with cream, while Milori got his black.

"She didn't even know it was us!" Clarion giggled.

"No dear, she knows who we are. They just treat everyone the same here. That's why I come." Milori squeezed her hand and looked at his menu. "I suggest the omelet. They are really good even though they are cold."

"Do they service any hot food here?"

"No, but use your light talent to heat it."

"Good idea Milori! You're so smart!" She leaned over the table and kissed him. They broke apart as the waitress brought their coffee.

"What would you like to eat Lord Milori?" Clarion looked shock; the waitress really did know who they were. "And you Queen Clarion?"

"Oh, I'd like the omelet with hash browns." The waitress smiled and took the menus. "Thank you Becky." Clarion added we she noticed the name tag.

"No problem, that'll be right up!" The food was soon brought out and they ate. When they finished Milori paid the bill and left a tip. Clarion was waiting outside for him.

"Why are you outside?! You'll get even colder Ree!" Milori sounded more concerned than angry.

"I'm sorry Milori. I was getting a headache so I stepped outside for some fresh air." Clarion looked at her feet. Milori sighed and hugged her.

"It's ok, I love you."

"I love you too." Clarion replied, and then looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Can we go for that owl ride?" Milori answered by calling his owl. They got on and Clarion wrapped her arms around Milori's waist tightly. They took to the air flying around winter. "Whoo! Yay!" Clarion shouted as the owl flew in circles around a frozen waterfall. Milori laughed at his wife's excitement.

_"How can she be so perfect? How can everything be so perfect?" _He thought to himself as Clarion's grip tighten. "Are you ok Clarion?" He asked just to make sure.

"No! No, Milori please land!" He immediately landed the owl and helped her off. She walked a foot or two away before throwing up. Milori rushed to her side and held her hair back. She threw up again. Tears threaten her eyes and as she threw up once more, they began to leak from her eyes. Milori wiped them away. Clarion finished vomiting and he helped her up.

"Let's go to the healing fairies." Milori spoke as he helped her back on to the owl and then flew them to the infirmary.

"You aren't running a fever and you aren't too cold. It might have just been the food or motion sickness." The healing fairy told Clarion as she lay in a bed. Clarion nodded. "Just take it easy. No owl riding or spicy food."

"I'll watch her carefully." Milori stated as he helped his wife up. They held hands as they walked out and back to Milori's room. They had been in the infirmary almost all day.

"Milori, I think I need to just sleep." Clarion said as she crawled into his bed.

"You don't want to eat anything?" Milori asked. He had a serving talent bring him crackers and chicken soup.

"No thank you, I just feel extremely tired." Milori sighed as she closed her eyes. He brought over another blanket and laid it on top of his now asleep wife.

_"What could have made you sick Ree?" _Milori sat and began to go over daily reports from the winter head talents. _"What? A winter fast flyer had a run-away tornado! That's what caused the tree branch to fall on Peri and Tink!" _Milori looked at the time. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Clarion. _"I need to remind all fast flyers to be careful tomorrow."_ He made one last mental note before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Clarion awoke feeling groggy. _"Why did I get so sick yesterday? It couldn't have been from the owl ride; I do that all the time. I highly doubt it was from the food. Becky is such a nice young cook." _Clarion pondered over this as she walked to Milori's acorn dresser. She pulled out a different sweatshirt and a thicker pair of pants. She got dressed and brushed her hair up into its high bun. She heard Milori groan and walked over to him. He stretched his arms and then wrapped them around Ree.

"How do you feel today?" He asked kissing her cheek lightly.

"I feel much better. A little groggy, but that's it." She smiled warmly at her husband.

"I'm glad you're feeling more like yourself today dear. Do you have to go back to the warm side for anything today?" Clarion snuggled close to Milori.

"I don't believe I do. I checked the seasons earlier this week; I normally check them once a week." She looked out the window. "Do you have any royal affairs today?"

"Sadly yes, I have to check on the snowflake fairies, and the glacier fairies. Then I'm holding a meeting tonight to remind fairies to be careful when they are working."

"Why do you need to remind them? Did something happen?" Milori nodded his head. Clarion's eyes filled with concern.

"There was a run-away tornado. It caused all those branches to fall the other day." Clarion gasped.

"It made that branch fall on Tink and Peri." Milori nodded and began to get ready. Clarion accompanied her husband all day long, learning about winter. She felt fine until after lunch. A small headache began to form but she ignored it. Milori noticed she didn't eat much at dinner, but just figured she didn't want to get sick again. After dinner Milori called the meeting and he and Ree flew to the Pixie Dust Falls. She stood back while Milori talked.

"Attention! Fairies and sparrow men!" Milori began, he continued when everyone had quite downed. "I just wanted to remind everyone to be careful as they work and practice their talents. I won't name names but a tornado got lose and it could have caused more damage than it did. Thankfully no one was hurt, but we still need to work with caution." He was about to continue when he heard a noise from behind him. Clarion had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there *winks* so here's chapter 3! Yay! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 3

Milori rushed to Clarion's side. She laid on the cold, hard ground unresponsive to his touch.

"Healing fairies!" Milori called. Four or five healing fairies rushed up to the fallen queen. They gently pushed her onto a gurney and then to the infirmary. When they got there, the healing talents began to check Clarion's vitals. Milori paced back and forth as he waited outside the room. He didn't want to be in the way, but he didn't like not knowing what was happening inside.

"Lord Milori." A small nurse called for him. "Her vitals are fine and-" She was cut off by a horrid noise. Milori rushed into the room to see his wife throwing up again.

"Clarion!" He ran and hugged her. He wiped her face with a damp wash cloth. "I was so worried." She smiled at him. "I love you." She hugged him back too.

"I'm so sorry about this Milori. I love you so much!" Clarion had tears striking down her face. Milori wiped them away as the head healing fairy floated up to them.

"Queen Clarion, a group of warm healing fairies will be here shortly to take you to the warm seasons. You seem to be alright for the time being, but please go home and rest."

"Do you know what made her sick?" Milori looked hopefully at the fairy.

"We were not able to figure it out. The warm healers may be able to, but it seems unlikely. Never in Pixie Hollow has anyone just gotten sick and then be fine the very next second." As the fairy finished talking the others arrived to take Clarion home.

"Thank you for taking care of me Marla." Clarion thanked Marla before she was wheeled out. Milori walked beside her wheel chair. "Milori you have business to attend to. I'm fine." She pulled his head down for a kiss. A couple of the nurses flying nearby giggled. "Just come home tonight." Milori nodded, kissed her again, and flew off on his owl.

Clarion had been lying in her bed all day. She had thrown up again that morning, but was feeling fine now. _"Something isn't right." _She thought to herself. _"I know! I can go check the Pixie Dust room! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!" _She faded into a stream of pixie dust and traveled to the Pixie Dust room.

The Pixie Dust room was the medium sized room where all the Pixie Dust comes from. Only the queen can enter, so it is also known as the Queen's Room. Inside there is a small library with books about the pixie dust and queen. Everybody knows that the queen and pixie dust are almost one, so whenever something seems wrong with the queen, you can check here. In the middle of the room floats an hour glass with no top or bottom. The pixie dust flows from a small hole in the ceiling and swirls through this hour glass before falling through the rest of the tree.

Clarion floated in and gasped. Normally the pixie dust is gold as it swirls through the hour glass.

"It's blue!" Clarion said out loud to herself. "Why?" She flew quickly to the bookshelf and took a book out. She sat in a small gold chair and began to read.

_When the pixie dust flows golden, everything is fine with the queen. _

_When it turns blue in the hour glass, that means the queen is-_

Clarion dropped the book. "I'm pregnant!" Clarion picked up the book gently.

_When it turns blue in the hour glass, that means the queen is pregnant. It will change colors as the seasons pass and will return to gold after the child is born in nine seasons. _

Clarion couldn't believe it. "I'm pregnant..." She repeated out loud. Nobody could hear her. "So I've had morning sickness." She continued to read about pregnancy. "I will continue to have morning sickness, headaches, and fevers." She sighed, thinking to herself about the long nine seasons ahead of her. She placed the book back and walked out the door. She couldn't help but smile as she touched her stomach.

"Clarion! Clarion there you are!" Fairy Mary cried out. Vidia soon flew up beside her.

"Milori has been looking everywhere for you!" Vidia told her. "Where were you?!"

"I was in the Queen's room." Mary and Vidia sighed out of relief. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. Where is Milori?" It suddenly dawn on Ree that it was Milori's baby as well. And that she would have to tell him.

"He is down in the meeting room." Mary tried to say more but Clarion was already off. She flew as quickly as she could to the meeting room. She didn't want to keep her husband waiting any longer; she knew how worried he must be. But she also wasn't ready to tell him the news. _"I hope his is not mad at me..." _She took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Clarion!" Milori screamed and ran to her. He took her in his arms and spun her around. "I was so worried! Where were you?" He asked when he sat her down, although he still held her tightly.

"I was in the Queen's room. I'm so sorry I worried you. I thought I'd be back in bed before you got home." She kissed him gently. "But I found out the most amazing thing while I was in there." He looked confused at his wife. "I'm not sick!" She said with glee.

"If you're not sick Ree, then why have you been throwing up and why did you faint?" Milori's voice was filled with much concern.

"Ok, well in the room there is an hour glass that the pixie dust flows through."

"What does this have to do with you?" Milori interrupted. Clarion didn't mind.

"Let me continue." Milori nodded and continued to listen carefully. "Whenever something happens to the queen the pixie dust inside the hour glass changes color." Milori looked utterly confused. "When I went to check, it was blue!" Clarion looked at Milori for a respond. He was still confused.

"What does that mean dear?" Clarion looked around. There were a couple of fairies flying in and out working. She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"What!" Milori yelled. He noticed the working fairies staring at him and dropped his voice to a whisper as well. "What? You're pregnant?!"

"Yes!" Clarion was extremely happy, but saw mixed emotions in her husband's eyes. "Milori, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen. But it did!" Milori stood there quietly, clearly trying to figure everything out.

"This is...this is incredible Clarion. I'm so happy for us!" Clarion smiled, she was glad her husband was happy. "I can't wait to hold him in my arms." He gently touched Clarion's stomach. She giggled.

"I'm sorry Milori, but I have a strong feeling our baby is a little girl." They laughed and hugged tightly.

_"I'm so glad she isn't sick! Just...just expecting." _Milori sighed as he helped Clarion unzip her dress. It was later in the evening and they were getting ready for bed. Clarion had explained how her pregnancy works. She climbed into bed and rested her head on his chest.

"When do you want to announce it?" Clarion tensed.

"We have to announce it?" She looked up frighten. Milori chuckled.

"Yes dear, I don't think the fairies would be happy if they found out on their own."

"But what if they lose faith in us? What if they question it? What if no one takes the news well?" She began to cry.

"Honey, nobody will lose faith in us. They love you as their queen and will rejoice at the news." He wiped away her tears and laughed lightly. "Starting with the mood swings already?" She smiled at his joke.

"I want to tell Mary, Vidia, and Dewey tomorrow morning. Then we should tell the ministers."

"And the rest of Pixie Hollow afterwards?" Clarion nodded. "That sounds like a lovely plan. Now why don't you get some rest?" Clarion nodded once again and they kissed. Milori rubbed Ree's stomach. "You get some rest too." They smiled warmly at each other before falling into a blissful sleep.

**Yep, she's pregnant! So MilarionLuv, you aren't that weird. And I hate that everyone could guess what was going to happen…hopefully you won't be able to do that for the rest of the story…. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A couple things before this chapter. 1) I think Lord Milori and Queen Clarion are immortal, so they will rule forever, but they have an heir in case one just killed. 2) If Clarion seems ooc it's probably because of the pregnancy. However, I am trying to write her how I imagine her during pregnancy so hopefully y'all will like it. 3) I luv milarion: I will be glad to help you with any stories, just pm me when you do! **

**Ok that's it…Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 4

Clarion awoke early. She couldn't wait to tell her best friends about the baby. She had gotten dressed and was standing in front of her mirror. She slid her hand down to her stomach. Her smile faded. She turned back to see Milori sleeping.

"I hope you like it here." She started to rub her stomach as she talked to her unborn child. "I hope you like me. I hope I'll be the best mommy ever for you." Milori smiled as he sat up in bed.

"You will be the best mommy ever!" Clarion jumped slightly. Milori got up and kissed her lips. He then bent down and kissed her belly. "I know that for sure." He finished getting ready and placed her crown on her head.

"We are going to have breakfast with Mary, Vidia, and Dewey." She reminded her husband as she slid her wedding ring on.

"Do you still like your ring?" Milori asked remembering the wedding.

"Of course I do silly!" She went to kiss him but stopped. She rushed to the bathroom and vomited. They stayed in the bathroom for a few moments. "I'm done." Clarion said, breathing heavily. "I'm ok. Let's go eat!" She perked up at the thought of seeing her friends. Milori took her hand and they walked to the diner.

"Clarion! Milori!" Vidia called and waved her hand. She sat in the back of the restaurant in a corner booth. Mary and Dewey walked in after Clarion and Milori took their seats.

"How are ya feeling today Queen Clarion?" Dewey asked after the waitress brought their drinks. Clarion took a sip of her water before answering.

"Well, I threw up again this morning-" she was interrupted by Mary.

"What! You should be back at the infirmary!"

"Yeah! Not here!" Vidia finished.

"No it's alright. She has morning sickness, and the healing talents can't do anything to help." Clarion nodded, agreeing with her lover.

"I just have to wait it out." They all looked confused.

"How did ya catch the morning sickness?" Milori chuckled at Dewey's question.

"You don't really catch morning sickness. It's more of a side effect." He squeezed Clarion's hand under the table, letting her know she could tell them their secret.

"We'rehavingababy!" She said in one breath. The other three fairies gasped. Vidia and Mary began to squeal and jumped up to hug the expecting couple. Dewey soon followed, trying not to cry. Clarion saw this and began to tear up herself.

"Now Dewey, Clarion has mood swings. You have no excuse for crying." They laughed at the Keeper.

"It's just so beautiful!" Clarion hugged her friend and reassured him kindly.

"It's alright Dewey, Milori cried when he found out too." Milori blushed as Mary began to ask questions. Clarion and Milori answered them all. The food came and they began to eat.

"So there's a little fairy inside you?" Vidia asked.

"Yes! It seems so weird doesn't it?" They all nodded and continued eating. Everyone talked lightly until Milori noticed the time.

"Ree, we are going to be late for our meeting with the ministers!" Clarion too looked out at the sun.

"You're right honey!" They began to leave but Clarion stopped when she noticed her friends' confused looks. "We have to go tell the ministers about that thing." She placed her hand on her belly. The others laughed. "Then we are calling a meeting to tell the rest of the fairies and sparrow men." Mary laughed again.

"Be ready for plenty of questions from Tinkerbell and her friends!" Clarion nodded and walked out the door with Milori.

"Hello Queen Clarion." Sunflower said as she took her seat in the meeting hall. She was the first to arrive and smiled warmly at the Queen and Lord.

"Good morning Sunflower. How are you today?" Clarion asked politely.

"I'm doing just fine. Are you feeling better?" Sunflower, Clarion, and Milori made small talk until everyone arrived.

"May I ask why this meeting was call on such short notice?" Redleaf asked.

"We have found out some news earlier this week and need to tell you before announcing it to the rest of Pixie Hollow." Lord Milori informed the Minister of Autumn. He nodded respectively.

"Well can you get on with it? I have better things to do!" Snowflake, the minister of winter snapped. She had always been bitter. Clarion glared at her.

"Please Snowflake." Clarion said quietly. Everyone looked at the queen; tears had started to fill her eyes. Milori sighed; he knew that she was having a mood swing. He got up and took Clarion in his arms.

"What's wrong Queen Clarion?" Sunflower asked very concerned.

"It-it's just...everything is-is so perfect, but Snow-snowflake...just she just upset me..." Clarion said sniffling. Milori hugged her tighter and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Queen Clarion. I didn't realize it would upset you." Snowflake hung her head down in shame.

"Really?" Clarion asked as she dried her tears.

"Yes really." Snowflake smiled warmly, something she doesn't do often. Clarion smiled as well and took her seat. Milori walked back over and sat down.

"Now that everyone is ok, will you tell us the news?" The Minister of Spring asked nervously.

"Of course!" Clarion beamed.

"As you all know, the queen is the only fairy who can get pregnant in Pixie Hollow." Milori began.

"And I'm pregnant!" Clarion exclaimed happily. The looks on the ministers' faces were priceless. Sunflower was over joyed, Snowflake was disgusted, Redleaf look almost confused, and Hyacinth looked broken.

"Queen Clarion! Lord Milori! This is amazing! Congratulations!" Sunflower hugged the royal couple.

"You're having a baby?" The minister of spring asked in an almost sad tone. He didn't like thinking of Clarion with another sparrow man, none the less her having a child with someone else.

"Yes!" Clarion nodded her head.

"I'm very happy for you two." Redleaf hugged the queen and shook the lord's hand. They dismissed the meeting and walked to their room.

"They seemed to take the news very well darling." Milori said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know. I was very worried they wouldn't accept it. Sunflower seemed the happiest!" Clarion said as she rested her head on Milori's chest.

"Sunflower always seems the happiest!" Clarion and Milori laughed. "How do you feel Clarion?" Milori's tone was protective.

"I feel amazing sweetheart!" She told him as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips. Milori pulled back after a few moments.

"That's wonderful; you had me worried earlier while telling the ministers." Clarion blushed, realizing what her lover was talking about.

"I don't know why I started crying. I felt fine and wasn't even upset at Snowflake's outburst." She said sighing. "I hope I can get my mood swings under control." Milori hugged her reassuringly.

"You will dear. Don't worry." He looked at the time. "Are you ready to go tell the rest of Pixie Hollow?" She took his hand and they walked down to the Pixie Dust Centre. Everyone from Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods was there. They were all gossiping about the reason for a meeting.

"Did you break something Tink?" Gliss giggled as she arrived. She sat next to Spike.

"I swear I haven't broken anything...lately..." The group of fairies laughed. Clarion took a deep breath and held her hand up. One by one the fairies stopped talking and looked to the Queen of Pixie Hollow. Just before she began to talk Vidia, Mary, and Dewey flew in. They all gave a thumbs-up to the couple.

"Attention fairies!" Milori said to make sure everyone was listening. "As you know a queen or lord has an heir to the throne." Panic shot through the crowd.

"Fairies please! You all know our reigns will never end."

"Queen Clarion is correct. But we must have an heir just to be safe; that way if anything did happen to one of us, Pixie Hollow would have a leader." Milori took her hand and squeezed it. She took another deep breath.

"And Lord Milori and I are expecting an heir to either thrown in around nine seasons." The crowd gasped. A fairy in the front row fainted and others flew to her. Some of the fairies were happy to hear the news. But most were shocked. After all, they had just found out their queen was pregnant!

"Is that even possible?!" Tinkerbell shouted.

"Yes it is." Queen Clarion said. She didn't want to answer any more questions. Milori knew this.

"If you have any questions about this subject, please come and talk to us personally." Fairies began leaving, and when there were one or two left, Milori kissed Clarion's lips. "That's my strong Ree." Clarion returned his kiss and they walked to the small diner they had eaten at earlier.

"What would you two like to drink?" Asked Carly, a serving talent.

"I would like a water Carly." Clarion smiled. "And I believe Lord Milori would like lemonade." Milori nodded in agreement and Carly flew off. "Milori?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you really happy about all this?" She looked sadly at her husband.

"All of what?" He looked confused. Clarion sighed.

"Us being married, us having a baby...us?" She looked as though she was going to cry, and Milori knew this wasn't because of a mood swing. The waitress brought their drinks, giving Milori a moment to think.

"Clarion...of course I'm happy with us. I love you more than anything in the world!" Clarion didn't look convinced. "Have I ever told you about my plan?" She looked at Milori greatly confused.

"No." She replied very quietly.

"Well, the day I met you, I came up with this plan. You've been a part of it since day one, and even though there were some bumps along the way, because of you it's been flawless."

"What...what is it?" Milori got up and sat beside her.

"Step one: meet the most amazing fairy. Step two: get her to like me. Step three: fall in love. Step four: get her to marry me. Step five: live happily ever after." He paused for a second, "Clarion, you've helped me check off four steps. We are working on step five now." He bent down and kissed her belly. "And I couldn't be happier."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Yay! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 5

Clarion awoke early that morning to a terrible feeling in her stomach. She flittered to her bathroom and puked. She let out a long sigh. She was just over a season pregnant now and thought the morning sickness was over with. As she leaned over the toilet Milori walked in.

"Morning sickness huh?" He asked as he knelt beside his pregnant wife.

"I thought I had gotten pass this." She hurled into the toilet again. Milori flushed the toilet and hugged her.

"You're doing a great job Clarion." He kissed her cheek. "You look extraordinarily beautiful today." She giggled.

"Thank you honey." He helped her of the floor and they brushed their teeth. Clarion went and sat down on the end of her bed.

"If you don't feel well today I'm sure I could check the seasons for you." He sat beside her and felt her forehead. "You don't have a temperature; that's a good thing."

"I can handle it Milori. Thank you for offering, but I'm the queen, not you." She kissed his lips before they made their way down to breakfast. Clarion wouldn't eat.

"Ree," Milori whispered to her; he didn't want the ministers to hear. He knew they were straining their ears to listen. "Please eat." Clarion shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She said poking the muffin on her plate.

"I bet our little fairy is though." Milori reached over and broke her muffin in half. "Butter or no butter?"

"Butter." Clarion passed the butter to her lover and he smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered to her as she began to slowly eat. The ministers watched, bewildered that Milori got her to eat. Milori whispered something else to Clarion making her laugh. The smile remained on her face and her appetite grew.

"Queen Clarion would you mind supervising the preparations for fall today?" Redleaf asked.

"I would love to Minister." Clarion smiled warmly as she finished her muffin.

"Just don't overdo yourself. I have to go to winter today, so please if you start to feel bad in anyway go lay down." She nodded her head and kissed his cheek. "Snowflake, you will have to come as well." Milori told the minister after a few minutes.

"Why Lord Milori? You know I do not like crossing unless it is necessary." Snowflake asked in a bitter tone.

"This is necessary. Someone has been releasing tornados and it isn't a winter fast flyer." Clarion looked to her husband.

"That sounds serious honey. Please be careful." She squeezed his hand. "You be careful too Snowflake." She smiled warmly. Everyone finished eating and the minister left. Clarion and Milori walked out together.

"Please be careful today honey." Clarion said resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I will Clarion. You be careful too." He kissed her head.

"I'm not the one dealing with tornados." She spoke like she didn't want him to go.

"I have to go Ree. I need to stop this so everyone is safe again. I wouldn't want anyone to be in danger, especially you and our little boy."

"Milori!" Clarion groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you; we are having a baby girl!" They chuckled lightly.

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Well, no." Clarion stammered. He laughed.

"I guess we have to just wait to see our little boy." Milori placed his lips on hers. When he pulled back Clarion groaned playfully. Milori flew off on his owl to the winter woods.

"Hello Queen Clarion!" Redleaf greeted her kindly as she flew up to him.

"Hello Redleaf, would you remind me what needs to be completed today?"

"Of course your highness. We have to bathe the animals, load leaves, and finally bottle breezes."

"Yes. I remember now. How about you go and check the leaves and breezes. I will go to check on the animals." Redleaf nodded and they flew in different directions.

"Hello Fawn! How is everything going?" Clarion asked when she saw the animal fairy. She was bathing a rabbit.

"It's alright, but I have a lot of work ahead of me!" She giggled lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"The others had to go take care of something else. So I'm giving them their baths this year." Clarion looked around at the animals that were waiting. There were many and Fawn would never finish.

"Let me help you dear." Clarion said as she grabbed a wash cloth and shampoo.

"No Queen Clarion! You might hurt yourself!" Clarion laughed.

"I will be fine Fawn. Anyway, if I don't help you will never finish in time." Fawn sighed; she couldn't do anything and got back to work. They work for a little in silence, washing rabbits.

"Queen Clarion?" Fawn asked softly.

"Yes?" Clarion asked drying the very last rabbit. They then moved on to the squirrels.

"I know where babies come from and all, but what's it like to be pregnant?" Clarion thought for a moment. She looked at Fawn to see her staring. Clarion was hardly two seasons yet, so she wasn't showing much.

"Honestly, it's different. I mean, I wake up and I have to remind myself I'm carrying another fairy with me." Fawn smiled at her answer.

"Do you feel different too?"

"Most of the time. Like this morning, I was throwing up and didn't feel like eating, but the day before I was perfectly normal." She spoke as she rinsed the second squirrel.

"Why were you puking?" Fawn asked; her tone almost scared.

"It's a thing called morning sickness, but I get it almost any time of day. I also get these headaches, and mood swings. Thankfully I haven't had any fevers yet." The queen kissed the squirrel gently on the nose before calling the next one over.

"What are mood swings?" Clarion chuckled to herself and began to explain everything about her pregnancy.

"Wow...and Ro and Sled want that?" Fawn muttered to herself. Queen Clarion heard and gasped.

"Rosetta and Sled have talked about family?" She stood there flabbergasted.

"What-no!" Clarion looked at Fawn.

"Fawn?" She said hoping the fairy would break.

"Ok...they have. They've talked about everything. They are in love and want to be together forever!"

"What do you mean everything?" Clarion pulled the animal fairy down as she sat on a mushroom.

"They talked about marriage, but they aren't ready just yet. They know they want it someday, but not today. Anyway, they can't since that silly rule!" Fawn started to relax a tad.

"What rule?" Clarion had no idea what Fawn was talking about.

"The rule that only a queen or lord can marry." Clarion gasped.

"There's no rule like that! Why would they think that?!"

"I'm not sure; I can ask though. I'm having dinner with everyone tonight. Oh my!" She noticed the time. She and Queen Clarion had spent the whole day talking and washing animals. "I'm going to be late!" Clarion laughed lightly.

"Go head, there's one more and I can handle her." Fawn thanked the queen and flew off. Clarion then turned her attention to the last animal, a rowdy rabbit that had arrived late.

"Let's get you all cleaned up!" Clarion happily talked to the bunny and she covered her in shampoo. The next thing she knew though, the rabbit took off. She flew as quickly as she could to catch up and was chasing it around the Autumn Woods. "Come here little bunny!" She shouted. The bunny halted immediately. "That's more like it!" Clarion said before stopping herself. An angry sparrow man stood before them.

"Clarion! What are you doing?! I ask you to take it easy and be careful and I come home to see this?!"

"Milori, don't be mad! Please I was only helping Fawn and the rabbit-" Milori cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Clarion!" He huffed, "you could have hurt yourself or the baby!"

"But I'm fine! See?" She twirled around.

"This isn't a joke Clarion."

"I know it's-" Milori cut her off again, this time he called an animal fairy over.

"Please finish giving this little one a bath." The fairy nodded and took the bunny away. Clarion felt like crying; she had just upset Milori, herself, and their child. Milori took a deep breath and turned back to see her gone. She had turned into Pixie Dust and traveled home. Milori began the walk to their room.

Meanwhile, Fawn was eating with all her friends. Tink, Peri, Rosetta, Sled, Gliss, Spike, Vidia, Slivermist, and Iridessa were all eating happily.

"What did you do today Fawn?" Peri asked.

"I bathed the animals with Queen Clarion."

"What?!" They all gasped.

"You worked with the queen?!" Gliss looked at her.

"Yeah, and she's so cool! You'd never think she was a queen!"

"Of course you wouldn't! She's always been that way." By now they all knew how close Vidia was to Clarion. "What did you guys talk about?"

"We just talked about animals, and her pregnancy." They all looked at her.

"I was confused about how it works." Fawn clarified. She could hear Ro sigh quietly next to her. Fawn went on to answer questions the others had about pregnancy. They all laughed as she told them how Clarion accidentally sprayed herself with the hose.

"Fawn? Did she tell you how she got pregnant?" Tinkerbell asked. Fawn looked shocked, just like all the others.

"I'm her best friend and she didn't even tell me about that!" Vidia told Tink. Then it dawned on Rosetta. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You mean how a baby is made, not how Queen Clarion and Lord Milori made theirs specifically!" Tink nodded her head. Everyone began to laugh.

"Tinkerbell, Queen Clarion didn't have to tell me about that! Every fairy knows how it happens!" They continued to laugh.

"I don't." She said quietly.

"I'm not explaining it to her!" Vidia shouted.

"Me either!" Slivermist shouted as well. The last fairy to call no go was Periwinkle.

"Why don't you go ask Queen Clarion...?" Tinkerbell looked disappointed; she knew she would have to wait until tomorrow. The diner closed down for the night and the girls parted ways. As she was flying home, Peri saw Lord Milori walking along the border alone.

"Lord Milori, why are you here?" She looked confused; Clarion and Milori were never apart if they didn't have to be.

"I needed some air that's all." He replied to the frost fairy.

"Is Queen Clarion alright?"

"I think so, thank you for asking." Peri knew something was wrong and soon picked up on it by the tone of his voice.

"Did you and Queen Clarion get in a fight?" Milori tensed when she asked the question.

"Yes, we did." Milori sat on the log sadly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Peri asked sitting next to him. "You can tell me, if you want." She reassured him.

"She was chasing this rabbit around earlier and she was flying at a dangerous speed." He sighed, "I was worried she would hurt herself and got mad."

"And let me guess, she got mad because she thinks she can still do things like flying fast without hurting herself or the baby." Milori nodded.

"I wouldn't let her explain why she was chasing it and she turned to Pixie Dust before I could explain myself." He placed his head on his hands.

"Lord Milori, you need to talk to her. You should go and apologize to her. Make sure you don't go to bed fighting, and remind her that you love her." Peri said standing. "I have to get home, and you do too." He stood and watched her fly off. She suddenly turned around and flew back to him. "You may already know this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. You don't want to lose Clarion. And right now, you've put yourself at risk of losing her. And the baby she's carrying."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 6

And with that Peri left. _"She a smart fairy; that's for sure." _Milori thought as he hurried home. _"I hope Ree isn't asleep yet." _He walked into their room to see her sleeping. She was changed into her nightgown and everything. Milori sighed and changed into his pajama bottoms.

"Clarion? Clarion? Dear please wake up; I want to talk to you about earlier." He whispered as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Well I don't!" She snapped before rolling over. Milori took a deep breath.

"Please Clarion? I just want to apolo-".

"Isn't it obvious?! I don't want to talk Milori! Now please just let me sleep!" She was angry and didn't even try hiding it in her voice. He sighed and lied down next to her. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she turned away quickly. He rolled over and fell asleep, but not before letting a single tear fall from his eye. _"How could I ruin everything so quickly?!" _

Clarion slowly began to cry. It was an hour or two after Milori had come home. _"Why didn't I let him talk? He must be so mad at me! He will never trust me again!" _She cried herself back to sleep, even though she'd slept better. It was thirty minutes later when Clarion woke up. _"Is something on me?!" _She looked all over herself, nothing was there but she still felt like a cricket was crawling over her stomach. She gasped happily.

"The baby!" She cried happily. She placed her hand on her belly and felt the little fairy moving. "Milori! Milori! Honey wake up quick!" Milori shot straight up.

"What? What is it Clarion?!" He asked alarmed. Clarion grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Feel!" She looked at his face for a reaction.

"Is that?"

"Yes! Milori that's our child! She's moving!" Milori's heart skipped a beat when Clarion said 'our child'.

"Oh my! Does this mean he's healthy?" Clarion nodded.

"She," Clarion emphases 'she', "is very healthy and happy!" She laughed at the funny feeling the moving child brought. She slowly slid her night gown up and replaced Milori's hand on her bare stomach.

"This is incredible Ree!" He smiled and kissed her belly. "You better let your mommy sleep tonight!" Clarion giggled. It was that moment she knew Milori would make a great father. She sat there thinking as Milori talked to their child some more. _"The way he helped Peri, and cares for me...now this? He will make the most amazing father..." _She was brought out of thought by her husband.

"Clarion, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier today. I was so worried you would hurt yourself or the baby." She hugged him tightly.

"No, Milori, I'm sorry. You told me to be careful, but I didn't. I'm so sorry I made you worry like that." He kissed her softly.

"Don't be Ree. I love you, I wasn't ever truly mad. At first I felt betrayed, but I did some thinking. I realized you never liked to feel incapable, and that hasn't changed just because you're expecting."

"You're more than right dear. I was thinking too and realized you were only trying to protect me. Like you do every other day of your life." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed and Milori pulled her as close as he could. His tongue had just entered her mouth when he felt something press against his stomach. He looked down to see Clarion rubbing her growing belly. He laughed lightly.

"I guess our little one wants to sleep!" She laughed lightly before kissing him a last time and falling asleep in his arms. He slept peacefully, not moving his hand from her stomach.

The next morning Clarion and Milori were woken up by a knock at their door. They sat up and Clarion brushed her nightgown into place.

"Enter." She said calmly as Milori got up and put a shirt on. Peri entered frantically.

"Lord Milori! Someone set another tornado free! It's wrecking winter!" Milori jumped up quickly and ran out of the room with Periwinkle. Clarion got up and tried to follow but couldn't keep up with his owl.

"Milori!" She shouted her lover's name over and over. He finally heard and turned back.

"Clarion! Please go home; this is too dangerous for you!" He looked more worried than ever.

"No!" Clarion stated firmly. "I'm coming to help! You'll need it!" Milori sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and sat on his owl. He flew to the winter woods. Clarion gasped when she saw the tornado running wild in the woods. Snow was being pulled into and it was growing bigger by the second.

"Fast flyers!" Milori began to shout instructions. Soon fairies and sparrow men flew towards the tornado trying to stop it. Clarion stood back and watched. It wasn't working. She flew up to her husband.

"Milori! What if you freeze it? Have all your frost fairies and freeze fairies fly closer and freeze the snow. It should stop the snow and then have the fast flyers come in and stop the wind!" He looked at his wife and nodded. He shouted new instructions and everyone went to work. Clarion stood beside a tree and hoped it would work. Then she heard a scream.

"MILORI!" She shouted and flew to the tornado. She got there to see the Lord of Winter being sucked into the tornado. All the fairies gasped and stopped freezing the tornado. They all looked at each other and before anyone could stop her Clarion flew straight into the tornado. "Milori! Where are you?!" Clarion was shouting.

"Ree?! Ree!" She followed the sound of his voice. Clarion saw her husband being flung around the tornado and as she flew to him she was struck with a large icicle. She fell to the ground and landed hard on her stomach. When she got up she saw her lover again.

"Milori!" She grabbed his arm and began to fly from the tornado. She was struggling and when they made it out of the mouth Peri, Spike, and Gliss flew up to help them the rest of the way out. They were a few feet from it now, so Ree told them to finish freezing it. They flew off to finish the job. Milori lay on the ground and Clarion gently placed his head in her lap. "Milori?" She whispered. He opened his eyes slowly and Clarion began to cry.

"Ree? Thank you." He said weakly. He sat up and hugged her. They looked over to see the fairies watching them. The tornado was frozen solid and everyone cheered as Milori stood up.

"Thank you for helping everyone. Our next task is to find out who released it and why." He leaned against Clarion, still weak. "But for now return to your homes and get some rest." He turned back to Clarion; she was still crying as she hugged him tightly. She sniffled.

"We should go to the infirmary." Milori agreed and they walked slowly to the infirmary. When they got there Clarion led Milori into a private room.

"Queen Clarion, I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." Clarion nodded, kissed Milori gently, and went outside. She looked through the door after a few minutes and saw fairies flying all around The Lord. She sighed and began to pace.

_"How could this happen? At least he will be ok. It was close though. I was so worried..." _She began to breathe heavily so she started listing everything that had gone their way. _"We were reunited. We got married. We haven't fought that much. I'm pregnant and Milori can't wait until she is born. I can't wait until she's born." _Clarion began to think about raising a baby. She began to panic. _"What if I'm not a good mother?! What if she doesn't like me?! What if she doesn't like being a princess?!" _As she thought she got light headed and dizzy. Soon she fell to the ground.

"Queen Clarion!" A healing talent rushed to her side.

"I'm-I'm ok." She told the fairy, but as she was standing up she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen. Clarion hunched over and cried out in pain. Milori heard her and called her name.

"Clarion!" He got up despite the other fairies telling him to stay. He rushed to her. Tears were streaming down her face. "What...what is it Clarion?!" He bent down and laid her on her back. He tried to wipe away her tears, but more took their place. She could hardly talk through the tears.

"Milori..." She screamed out in pain again.

"Clarion...please tell me what hurts!" As he spoke he noticed she was clutching her stomach. "No...No… No!" Milori screamed and tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"The...the baby..." Clarion managed to get out. Milori picked her up bridle style and carried her to a room. He lied her down on the bed and knelt down beside her. She was crying her eyes out in pain and Milori couldn't do anything. He laid his head on her shoulder. Clarion laid there crying when Milori started talking through his own tears.

"This happened because you had to save me Clarion."

"No! No it didn't Milori! Please don't blame yourself!" Clarion tried to sit up but Milori stopped her. She stopped crying. "Milori you know good and well I would have saved anyone. Not just you." The nurse brought her a sunflower seed and basil.

"This should help with the pain Queen Clarion." Clarion wouldn't take it. Milori took the seed and herb and handed it to his wife. He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Please Clarion. Take the sunflower seed and basil. It'll help." He curled his finger under her chin and lifted her face up so her eyes met his. Her blue eyes were filled with sorrow. She looked into his brown eyes; they too filled with sorrow. He place his cold lips onto her warm ones. When they pulled back she took the medicine. The pain stopped and they calmed down. A few minutes passed and they walked hand-in-hand out of the infirmary.

"Milori, can we go to the warm side?" Milori nodded and they walked to Clarion's bedroom. It was only midday, but they still went to sleep. Clarion snuggled as close as she could to Milori, but she couldn't get close enough.

Clarion awoke the next morning as sun shone into her bedroom. She looked over to see Milori; his face and chest had bruised threw the night. Tears began to form when she remembered how those bruises got there. Milori woke up moments later and kissed away her tears.

"Good morning darling. You look extraordinarily beautiful today." Hearing Milori say that brought a smile to her face, even if it only lasted for a moment. Clarion reached down to rub her stomach. It felt sore. Milori pulled up her nightgown to revel a much bruised belly.

"Clarion. Everything will be fine." She shook her head in disagreement.

"Milori, I think we lost her." Clarion said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She buried her head into Milori's chest and began to bawl.

"Clarion...it will be ok. You are ok, I'm ok, and maybe she is too." Clarion looked up at him. "You can go check the Pixie Dust room. She might have made it."

"I would really rather not go in there. I don't want to see the Pixie Dust turn back to gold." He sighed. "I'm almost one hundred percent sure that she didn't make it."

"How would you know Ree?" Milori asked; he didn't want to accept the fact that his unborn child was gone.

"It's happened before." Clarion whispered.

"What?!" Milori looked at her. He felt betrayed, angry, sad, and confused all at the same time. "What do you mean 'it's happened before'?"

"Before we were married...I got pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you. Then just before I was going to tell you, I got the same pain. Same pain, same area. It passed a few minutes later. I went to the Pixie Dust room and the dust was gold." She took a deep breath. "I was only pregnant for a week and a half. I didn't want to worry you; so I never told you. I'm so sorry Milori!" He got up and began to pace. She followed him back and forth. "Milori please forgive me!" That's when he turned and took her shoulders in his hands.

"No Clarion! I don't care if it's happened before! It didn't happen! Our child is still alive!"

"No! Milori, I'm sorry, I let you down." Milori sighed.

"You won't go and check?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to go in there." Milori nodded his head.

"When do you want try again?" Clarion looked at him shocked.

"You-you want to try again?"

"Of course Ree. If there is one thing I've learned from all this is this: I want a family. And I want one with you." He took her in his arms. "You want a family too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do Milori! With all my heart! And I know for a fact that I want you to be the father!" She kissed him with every emotion she felt.

"Let's try to get pregnant." Milori looked down at his wife. She simply kissed him. He opened his mouth and they kissed fiercely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I'm going to warn you now: Clarion is extremely out of character this chapter! But I thought it would be important to the story line…Anyway, I hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 7

"Milori?" Clarion was in bed with her husband. They had been sleeping for a while. All fairies knew not to bother them what so ever. Milori had almost died the day before thanks to a tornado, and Clarion may have just had another miscarriage.

"Yes dear?" Milori asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You do want a baby right? Because there is no turning back now." They had tried to get pregnant again earlier that day and hadn't really brought it up since.

"Yes. Ree, I want a child, and I want you as their mother." He kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"Milori? Did you mean it when you said you didn't care about the first miscarriage?" Milori sighed.

"Clarion, I didn't mean that. It hurt me so much to hear that you've been through this pain twice. But it hurt me even more to know you didn't tell me. That I wasn't there to help you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I should have. I know that now. I can tell you anything."

"Yes you can dear. Yes you can." They drifted back to sleep; both wishing the past couple of days were just a dream and that they would wake up any second.

But they didn't 'wake up'. They continued on with their lives. The next day they got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to work. The days passed slowly for the two of them. Fall was delivered to the mainland; successfully like always. But Clarion and Milori's lives were filled with sorrow.

"Dear, would you like to go for a walk?" Clarion asked her husband. Milori had been staring out the window like he did every night since that day. It had been three weeks. He looked over at his wife.

"You would have been three seasons." Clarion sighed. Milori hadn't gotten over what had happen, and she knew he wouldn't until she checked the Pixie Dust room. "Oh Ree, I'm sorry. I would like to go for a walk however." Clarion smiled slightly and looped her arm in his. They walked down to the border and sat. Milori was in winter, Clarion was in spring. They were talking lightly when Rosetta flew up.

"Queen Clarion! I've been looking all over for you! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to talk to you." Clarion stood and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to come and talk. Why don't we go to the tea room?" She then turned her attention to her husband. "I'll meet you back home when we are done?" Milori kissed her cheek lightly and rubbed her stomach. She let out a soft sigh.

"I'm not losing hope Clarion." Milori whispered ever so softly. She kissed his nose before flying off with the garden fairy. They arrived in the tea room and sat in two golden chairs.

"Queen Clarion, how did you know you loved Lord Milori?" The bluntness of the question startled her a tad, but she answered it the best she could.

"I guess it was because I felt different around him. I still do. My heart beats faster and everything seems like a dream." She looked to the young fairy in front of her. "Do you get like that around Sled?"

"Yes. I want to be with him forever." Clarion smiled.

"You will be Rosetta. Have you two talked about marriage?" Rosetta nodded and pulled a ring out of her pocket. Clarion gasped.

"He proposed to me last week. We haven't told anyone yet." Clarion hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Rosetta! I can't wait until you walk down the aisle!" Rosetta smiled brightly.

"So we can get married?"

"Of course!" They hugged again tightly. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Rosetta looked around nervously.

"Actually, there is. I want a baby, but I know I can't have one." Clarion tensed slightly at the subject. Rosetta picked up on it quickly. "Queen Clarion, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Even though the royal couple never officially announced it, everyone knew the chances of Clarion still being pregnant were slim.

"No Rosetta, it's alright. Being pregnant is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I understand why you want a child so badly." Rosetta looked at her.

"Really? Is there any way I can get pregnant?"

"I'm sorry Ro. Only the queen can get pregnant, and if I could change that I would." Rosetta sighed and a tear ran down her cheek. Clarion wiped it away and hugged her tightly. "I promise, if I ever need a babysitter, I'll come to you first."

"Really? You'd trust me with your child?" Clarion nodded as she watched a big grin brake out on Ro's face. "Queen Clarion, what was your favorite part about being pregnant?" Clarion thought for a moment before answering.

"I liked the glow I got from it. The little bump I started to get."

"It still looks like you have it." Rosetta said pointing to Ree's belly.

"Yeah I know. But my favorite part was the feeling I got when she would move." She placed her hands on her stomach and blinked back tears. Rosetta saw the queen on the verge of tears and didn't know what to do. She had never seen Queen Clarion like that. When spring was almost ruined, Queen Clarion didn't cry. When Pixie Hollow was almost frozen, she didn't show a single sign of tears. Queen Clarion was always so strong, but now Rosetta sat in front of her queen, who had a tear drop rolling down her cheek. Rosetta wiped the tear away and simply hugged Ree.

"Queen Clarion…I'm so sorry this has happened. You didn't deserve this. Neither did Lord Milori and I know one day everything will work out for you." Clarion hugged her back, but the tears only came harder. Rosetta could tell Clarion was trying so hard not to cry, but she had lost all control. "It's ok to cry Queen Clarion…" She rubbed Ree's back and Clarion pressed her face into Rosetta's shoulder and cried. Rosetta sat there embracing the heartbroken queen. After few minutes passed Clarion sniffled back the last of her tears. She pulled away from the garden fairy and Rosetta had to hide the shock on her face. Ree's eyes were puffy and red. Not to mention her nose, which was also red, and her cheeks, which had tear stains.

"I'm sorry Rosetta…I shouldn't have cried like I did. I'm so sorry. Did you have any more questions?" Clarion was standing to go when Rosetta took her hand and pulled her back down.

"Queen Clarion, don't be sorry. Really don't. You don't always have to be the perfectly strong queen. You are allowed to have your moments. And this is a perfectly acceptable time." Clarion wouldn't look the garden fairy in the eyes. Rosetta continued anyway, talking in a soothing voice. "Losing a child is the worst thing anyone could ever go through. I know…"

"How do you know?" Clarion asked softly. Her voice was still shaky.

"Remember Annie?"

"Of course I do." Clarion replied. Annie was a young garden fairy that had died a couple years ago. Her clumsy stopped believing in fairies at an early age. Rosetta had taken Annie in when she was born. Annie became a daughter to Rosetta, and when she died Rosetta was crushed. Seeing her light go out was the worst moment in Rosetta's life. "She was like a daughter to you." Clarion then squeezed Rosetta's hand.

"Yes she was. I loved her more than anything else in this world. I wanted nothing more than to know she was safe and happy." Rosetta let a tear leak from her eyes, but no others. She decided to be the strong one for a little. "When she died, I cried my eyes out. I still cry too. Like on her birthday or anniversary; I cry. Sometimes if something reminds me of her, it takes all my might not to break down." Rosetta was trying her best, but she could tell her voice was becoming shaky. She took a deep breath. "Losing your child is horrible…even if she wasn't exactly yours."

"Rosetta?" Clarion began. "Remember how Voila came and got you so you could see Annie before she passed?"

"Yes? You sent for me because you were already there."

"Annie…she asked for her mother." Clarion looked at Rosetta with tears welling up in her eyes again. Rosetta covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't even have to ask who her mother was. You were her mother." Clarion leaned over and hugged the fairy. Rosetta cried and Ree rubbed her back. Rosetta calmed down after a little and looked back to the queen. Clarion gave her a small smile and hugged her tightly. They were both still emotional.

"Queen Clarion, I wouldn't be able to be as strong as you. I mean, you lost your own child. Someone who you were related to. If that happened to me I don't know what I would do. Do you miss her?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't know why. Why do I miss someone I never met? How is that possible?" Another tear rolled down her face as she spoke. "I miss the fairy I thought she'd be."

"What do you mean?" Rosetta asked as she took the queen's hands in her own.

"I could see her flying through Springtime Square with us. I could see her riding owls with Milori. I could hear her laughter when Dewey would tell jokes. I miss the thought of her running into our room during thunderstorms or when she'd have nightmares…" Clarion was beginning to lose it again, and this time Rosetta was too.

"Oh Queen Clarion!" They sat together and tried to calm down the best they could.

"I know…it's stupid…I shouldn't be crying like this…over someone I'd never met."

"No Queen Clarion! It's not stupid one little bit! And I promise you that one day a little fairy will run into your room during a thunderstorm. I promise one day your little girl will ask you to do her hair. I promise you will have endless story times and play dates!" Clarion smiled at Rosetta. "I know it." She whispered.

"Thank you Rosetta." After that they drank their tea while collecting themselves. When they parted ways they still had red eyes and tear stained cheeks. But they both left smiling. Somehow that talked helped both of the fairies get over the loss of someone close. Someone they thought they had no reason to mourn over. And it helped.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to say much about this chapter….Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 8

Rosetta was flying home when she spotted Sled out of the corner of her eye. Thanks to all the crying that had taken place she forgot all about the wedding.

"Sled!" She called as she flew to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Terence-" He was trying to answer when he noticed Rosetta's eyes. They were still red and puffy. "Why were you crying?" She looked at him confused. _"How does he know?" _Then she realized her eyes were still red.

"I was talking to Queen Clarion and-" Her boyfriend cut her off.

"She didn't say we couldn't get married did she? If that's why you're crying then I'm going to storm that palace and give her a piece of my mind!" He was working himself up for no reason.

"No, Sled, I was crying because we were talking about children." She placed her hand on his arm to calm him.

"Oh, did you talk about Annie?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"And I'm guessing you talked about her and Lord Milori's child. Well, I guess they don't really have one now." He looked to the ground. He was close to the lord, so seeing him unhappy or talking about it dampened his mood as well.

"Yes, but we talked about other things…" She took out her ring and put it on her finger. "Including our wedding. The one we get to have!" She squealed and jumped into his arms.

"This is amazing Rosetta! Let's start planning! Frost! I can't wait!" Rosetta giggled, that was most excited she'd ever seen Sled.

"Honey, can we plan tomorrow? I'm tired as a dog." Sled agreed and kissed her passionately. They parted ways and flew home. On his way he saw Queen Clarion. He knew it would be a bad idea, but he flew up to her any way.

"Queen Clarion?" He asked. Clarion jumped, she had been flying with her head down and hadn't noticed Sled.

"Hello Sled." She replied happily, or at least as happy as she could fake. Sled immediately noticed her eyes. _"Queen Clarion cried too?" _He couldn't believe it.

"Oh, well…I just wanted to thank you. For you know, letting me and Rosetta get married…" She smiled brightly.

"No need to thank me Sled. Every fairy has the chance to get married, and I'm so glad you two are." He smiled before bowing and flying away. Clarion then walked back to her bedroom. Milori was waiting for her.

"Clarion, I know it's a bad time…" He trailed off seeing her heartbroken. He ran over and hugged her tightly. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He sat down and she sat in his lap. "What happened Ree? Please tell me." He looked at her with concern.

"Rosetta and Sled are getting married." She told him. Milori sighed.

"That's not the reason you were crying darling." He lifted her chin and looked into her blue eyes.

"I miss her Milori…so, so much." He hugged her tightly. "Why did this happen to us?"

"Dear, I don't know…but it'll get better just wait." He kissed her forehead. "I miss her too." They hugged tightly and stayed that way for a long time. Milori just couldn't help but think about how sad his wife was.

"Milori, I'm ready. I want to go check the Pixie Dust Room." She said firmly and she broke out of the hug and walked to the door. Milori jumped up and followed quickly. They made their way to the room slowly. Neither wanted to lose the last bit of hope they had. Neither wanted to see what color the pixie dust was, but it had to be done. Clarion stopped outside the room.

"Go on Clarion. I can't go inside, but you can. Go check to see if our child is still alive." He let go of her hand. She walked to the door and it began to glow. The door opened and right before she stepped in she turned and ran back to Milori.

"I can't do it Milori!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes you can Clarion. I know you can." She wouldn't look at him. He lifted her chin. "Let's make a deal my love." She raised an eyebrow. "If we are still pregnant we celebrate, and vow to never make another mistake during this pregnancy." She nodded. "And if we aren't pregnant…then we try again. And we try until we get pregnant." She slipped a smile.

"I like that deal." She continued to smile. Milori held out his hand to shake. "Oh no, that's not how I seal deals like this one…" She said playfully. He looked at her questioningly. Before he could speak she kissed him. "There…" She said when they pulled back. "It's a deal." They both smiled and he walked her to the door of the Pixie Dust Room. "Milori?"

"Yes love?"

"You love me right?"

"Clarion, why would you ask such a silly question? Of course I love you!" He took her in his arms.

"Baby or no baby?" He still looked at her shocked.

"Clarion I love you no matter what." She smiled at him and kissed him again. She was about to walk inside when they heard screaming.

Quickly they flew to the screaming to see Rosetta being cornered by a hawk. Milori was running towards the fairy, Clarion close behind.

"No Clarion look at me! Don't take another step! Turn around and go back home! I can't lose you or the baby. Remember our deal!" He was practically yelling.

"I won't take another step, but I am not going home Milori! I won't! I'm not leaving two people I care about!" She stated firmly. He nodded, knowing she would argue and Rosetta didn't have much time. He turned and ran to the hawk, calling his owl along the way. It was dark and no other fairies were out. Clarion watched as her husband jumped onto his owl and attacked the bird of prey. The hawk turned from Rosetta to Milori's owl giving her a chance to run. She took it and ran straight into Clarion's arms. She was bawling and Clarion rubbed her back. "Sh sh it's alright. You're safe. Come along sweetheart." Clarion led her into the base of a tree. She walked back out and saw Milori's owl being chased by the hawk. She heard Milori scream as the hawk dived and hit the owl. Clarion raised her hands and vines followed her actions. The hawk was wrapped tightly in the vines and couldn't get out. Clarion sent a blinding light ray at it causing it to shriek. It broke free and flew away.

"Queen Clarion! It's Lord Milori!" Clarion heard Rosetta's voice and flew quickly to her. She was holding Lord Milori. He was barely awake and was bleeding from multiple wounds.

"Rosetta, do you have your pixie dust?" Clarion asked taking her husband in her arms.

"Yes, I always do!" She quickly gave the queen the rest of her ration for the day. She could care less though; Lord Milori had to make it.

"Milori?! Honey, can you hear me?" Clarion called. She felt his touch and looked to see his hand holding hers. She began to sprinkle the pixie dust on his wounds. She took off his shirt to see a gash across his stomach.

"Oh my!" Rosetta looked at it then Clarion. "Queen Clarion?" She started with worry. Clarion looked at it and sprinkled more dust into it. It began to heal, but he was still fading fast.

"Milori, do you remember the day we met?" She began to talk to him. "I wanted to cross to winter, but you stopped me. We started talking, remember? We talked all night, until we saw the morning star. And then we kissed? Do you remember?" He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. Rosetta sat back and watched. "How about that time we played truth or dare? It was a lot of fun wasn't it?" He nodded his head barely. Rosetta looked shocked. Clarion was bringing the life back to him with pixie dust and memories. "Or when I first crossed to winter?" They thought it was working, but Clarion was running out of dust.

"I'll go get more from Terence Queen Clarion!" Rosetta told her, "Lord Milori please stay with us!" She flew off as quickly as she could.

"Milori…please…you need to make it. I can't live without you anymore." She was wrapping one of his cuts with a blade of grass when her finger slipped. Milori howled and squeezed her hand tighter. "I'm sorry honey!" She kissed the cut and then his lips. She suddenly got an idea. "Milori, do you remember the first time you kissed my neck?" She saw a flicker of happiness in his eyes. Rosetta flew back, but Clarion didn't notice. "What about the first time you touched me?" She looked into his eyes.

"Our… one… year…" He whispered. Clarion nodded happily.

"Yes, you remember when you crossed into Spring." He nodded his head firmly. Clarion lay down next to him. "You remember what we did?" He turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"I will never…" He grunted in pain. "Forget…" He squeezed her hand tightly. Clarion sat up and pressed down on the wound. Milori began to breathe heavily.

"Rosetta!" Clarion screamed not taking her eyes of her lover. "Rosetta hurry, he needs the dust!" Rosetta flew quickly and handed her a whole bucket of pixie dust. Clarion began to pour it all over Milori. His strength grew. Rosetta sat back down and continued to listen. "Darling, do you remember that night Mary figured it out?" She saw him smile.

"Clarion…we should…have made that bed…" Clarion laughed lightly. He was coming back to her.

"Yes, yes we should have!" She laughed again.

"Remember the first time you took me water skiing?" He tried to sit up, so Clarion helped him. His gashes were now bandaged and only small cuts remained visible.

"Yes, and you still suck at it sweetheart!" He rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Do I still suck at this?" He leaned in and kissed her. She returned it passionately.

"You never have…" She replied when they broke apart. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I would never let that happen, Ree. I love you too much."

"I love you too." They were going to kiss when Rosetta coughed. They turned quickly and Clarion blushed. "I forgot you were there Rosetta!" Rosetta laughed a bit.

"Been here the whole time…I'm gonna go now that you're alright. Thank you for saving me Lord Milori!" She called as she flew away. Clarion turned back to Milori.

"Can we go home?" He asked. She helped him up and kissed him again.

"Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 for you! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 9

"Come along darling…you can do it." Clarion spoke reassuringly to her husband. Milori was limping and could hardly walk, but they had to get to the infirmary.

"Dear, it's late. Can't I just go tomorrow?" He stopped and looked at her.

"No honey. Your cuts might get infected. We have to go today not tomorrow." She told him firmly. He leaned up against her and began to walk again.

"It'll be tomorrow by the time we get there…" he mumbled. Clarion rolled her eyes. That's when he stopped dead in his tracks and tried to change directions.

"What do you think you are doing Milori?" She asked.

"We didn't get to check the pixie dust room." He said weakly. Clarion sighed. She could feel him getting weaker again. He needed to lie down and stop moving.

"Milori, there is no time for that…now please come." Clarion tried to pull him along but he didn't budge.

"I'm not moving a step until I find out if we are pregnant or not." He said firmly.

"Then I guess you're stuck here. Because I'm not checking that room until you are healthier. And safe in the infirmary." He opened his mouth to speak, but she placed a finger on his lips. "I'm the only one who can check so you've lost the argument."

"Clarion, please…" He begged her before falling to his knees.

"See, this is what I'm talking about Milori! You are so weak and I can't lose you! We made a deal remember?" She helped him back up. "And I need you healthy!" They began to walk again.

"Why do you need me for the deal?" He asked his wife.

"Because, if I'm pregnant I need your help so I don't make any more mistakes." He nodded in agreement. "And if I'm not, I definitely need you! And you cannot hold up that end of the deal like this!" She giggled lightly.

"Really?" He asked before kissing her neck. She gasped and he looked up to see her biting her lip. He kissed her sweet spot again.

"Ok…Milori that's enough…we are at the infirmary…stop…" He stopped kissing her before he limped into the infirmary. The fairies waiting gasped. Milori was bleeding through the bandages and was bruised severely. A group of healers rushed forward and took the lord from the queen. She followed right behind as he was ushered into a room. They began to clean all the cuts and he hissed.

"Ree?" he whispered.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." She took hold of his hands.

"It stings." He whispered again.

"It'll be alright. Squeeze my hand when it hurts." She kissed his forehead. As they gently cleaned every small cut he squeezed her hand. She would squeeze back and kiss his cheek or nose. Finally, the healers unwrapped the bandage covering gash on his stomach.

"Lord Milori this one needs stitches. It's going to hurt worse than the rest, but please let us work. We need to get you all healed up." He nodded and Clarion wiped his face with a cold washcloth. She lowered her mouth to his ear.

"They need to get you all healed up for our deal." She whispered gently. He smiled, but only for a second since they began to clean and stitch the gash. After a few minutes they were done and brought Milori pain medicine. He took it gratefully as he sat up.

"When can I go home? I have something to check on." He asked Jonna, the head healing fairy.

"When that gash heals." She told him. "Until then you have to stay here on bed rest." He sighed and Clarion laid him back down. Jonna left; she knew Clarion could watch him.

"You are so brave and strong Milori!" She kissed his lips. "I love you." He smiled warmly.

"I love you too. Thank you for saving me back there." He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are very welcome dear." She rubbed his arms and proceeded to lie down next to him in the small bed. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Alright, I love you so much Ree." He kissed her and began to trail kisses down her neck. She let him and didn't even try pulling away.

"I love you too Milori. More than you will ever know." She moved his head up and kissed his lips, and then they fell asleep together.

"No! No Sled! I told you, I don't want a big wedding!" Rosetta and Sled were arguing the next day.

"Why not? I thought you liked all the attention?" Sled wanted everyone to be there, but Rosetta only wanted close friends. They had been arguing for the good portion of the morning.

"I do like attention Sled…but this is something so personal and it's supposed to be the most important day of our lives. I don't want random fairies there. I just don't." She stopped walking and looked at him. "Why do you want everyone there?" They were on their way to breakfast.

"I guess I wanted everyone there because I thought it would make you happy." He took her hands. Rosetta sighed and smiled at him.

"What will make me happy is sharing this day with our closest friends." He nodded and she reached up to kiss him. "I love you Sled."

"I love you too, Rosetta." He wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued to walk. "So I'm guessing you want Tink and the gang there."

"Yep, and you probably want Slush and Terence. Do you have any other friends you'd like to invite?"

"Thorn…and I guess Dewey would be marring us, right?"

"I thought Queen Clarion or Lord Milori did it. And Thorn is more than welcomed." He chuckled lightly.

"Ok, I guess we need to ask next time we see Queen Clarion. Are we just going to have bridesmaids and groomsmen, because that's what it looks like to me?" Rosetta laughed now too.

"I guess!" They continued to fly when they spotted Lord Milori and Queen Clarion. "Do you want to go ask them now?" She asked pointing to the royal couple.

"I don't know Ro. It looks like they are dealing with some personal stuff." Sled rubbed the back of his neck, but before he could stop her, Rosetta flew to the royal couple.

"Milori, we are going to our bedroom. You're lucky enough they let you out early. I'm taking you home and you are going to bed." Clarion told him firmly as Rosetta flew up.

"But Ree…"

"No buts mister…gosh why are you so heavy?" She was holding him up as he walked. He laughed lightly.

"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori?" Rosetta asked. "I was wondering if we could ask you some questions about weddings."

"We?" Milori raised an eyebrow. Rosetta looked around confused and saw her boyfriend waiting in the distance.

"Sled…he didn't want to come ask you…" Clarion chuckled and waved Sled over. She smiled warmly at the couple. Sled saw Clarion struggling to support her husband and went to help. Together they walked back to the bedroom and helped Milori into bed. Clarion put a damp washcloth on his forehead and sat next to him.

"What questions do have for us?" She asked as she gestured for them to sit. Rosetta and Sled pulled two chairs over to the bed.

"Well, we wanted to know who would perform the ceremony." Rosetta told them.

"That would be the Keeper." Milori answered. Sled gave Rosetta a look of 'I told you so'. Rosetta stuck out her tongue.

"Any other questions?"

"Does everyone have to be there, or can it just be our friends?" Sled asked politely.

"You can have just your friends if you want. May I ask when you plan to wed?" Clarion looked eagerly at the two.

"I guess when we get everything ready. We don't really know what to do…" Rosetta trailed off. "Oh! Queen Clarion can you help me plan it?! Please!" She begged the queen. Clarion looked shocked.

"You want me to help?"

"Yes! Oh, please will you?"

"Of course!" Clarion laughed. She hugged the garden talent. "When do you want to start?"

"Whenever you are free Queen Clarion! I don't have work for a couple days." Rosetta was jumping up and down.

"Would you care to begin now?" Clarion was almost as excited.

"Oh yes! Sled can you make it?" Sled shook his head.

"I got to head to work. But you can go ahead. You know best anyways!" He kissed her cheek and left. Rosetta blushed slightly.

"Ready?" Clarion was standing to go. Rosetta nodded. "Milori, dear, I'll be…" She stopped when she saw him asleep. She smiled warmly and wrote a note explaining why she had gone. She left out his medicine next to the note and rewet the washcloth. Covering him with a thin blanket she kissed his lips. "Sleep tight darling. I love you." She whispered. Rosetta and Clarion then flew to the tea room.

"This is going to be so much fun! Thank you for helping!" Rosetta exclaimed as the fairies sat down.

"It is my honor Rosetta! Have you and Sled decided on anything?" She asked as she bit into a pollen cookie.

"We have decided to have a small wedding. Just friends like Tink, Vidia, Fawn, Sil, Dess, Bobble, Clank, Gliss, Peri, Slush, Spike, Terence, and Thorn." She said in one breath while counting on her fingers. Clarion laughed lightly. "And of course you and Lord Milori!" Clarion once again looked shocked.

"You want us there?"

"Yes…and I was wondering…Queen Clarion…would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Clarion gasped and covered her mouth.

"Rosetta! Do you really want me as a bridesmaid? You don't have to make me one if you don't-" Rosetta quickly cut her off.

"No, Queen Clarion, I really want you as one of my bridesmaids. Really, I do!" She was nodding her head. "Will you be one?" Clarion jumped up and hugged her.

"Of course! And sweetie, you can just call me Clarion." Rosetta was taken back.

"But you are the queen! I'm supposed to…" Clarion put her hand up.

"I may be the queen, but I don't like it when friends treat me like one."

"I'm…you think of me as a friend?" Clarion nodded her head and was going to reply when Rosetta shot into the air screaming.

"I'm friends with the queen!" She shouted. Clarion began to laugh very hard and Rosetta blushed as she sat back down.

"No, no, Rosetta, you are friends with Clarion." She told her as she placed a hand on her chest. Rosetta nodded but was still squirming in her seat. "Now, who are the other bridesmaids?" They continued to plan and by lunch time they had about half of the wedding done. They added a few more fairies to the guest list that had been forgotten and even decided on a day.

"Clarion, I can't believe it! I'm getting married in one week!" Rosetta squealed. Suddenly she gasped. "That doesn't leave enough time for a dress!" She frowned. Clarion looked at her, and then got an idea.

"Come by Mary's workshop tomorrow morning. Mary and I will make you a dress." Clarion said smiling. Rosetta nodded and flew off to have lunch with her soon-to-be-husband. Clarion went back to her room. "Milori…" She whispered.

"Ree?" He asked quietly. She walked over and saw his eyes flutter open. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Hello dear…how did the wedding planning go?" He slowly sat up with her help.

"It went great darling! They are to be wed in one week. It's not completely planned, but it's almost there. Tomorrow Mary and I are going to make her dress and we are going to finish planning."

"That's great honey. Who's all invited?" He gently kissed her cheek as he spoke.

"Just their closest friends and us!" She clapped her hands together.

"Really? Now why are we invited?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because Sled is pretty close to you correct?" Milori nodded; Sled was one of his closest friends. "And Rosetta asked me to be a bridesmaid!"

"Wow…" Milori replied quietly. Clarion went on to explain the whole day she had. They ate lunch and Clarion went to attend to a few duties.

"Ok Milori, I want you to get some rest. Take your pain killers please." She waited and watched as he took the herbs. "Thank you sweetheart." She helped him back down. "I'll be back in a little. The Minister of Spring needs my help with something. I love you." He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down to him. He kissed her before whispering,

"You aren't going anywhere yet…" She smiled into his kiss and opened her mouth. The two lied there kissing for several minutes. He was kissing her neck when she stopped him.

"I have to go now. I love you, please be safe." She kissed his nose.

"You too Ree…" He said sleepily since the pain killers were making him tired. He was asleep again before she left. She attended to the rest of her duties that day and returned home. She fell asleep cuddling with her husband. Meanwhile, Rosetta had updated her soon-to-be husband on all the plans, and he loved them all. Then she returned home and fell asleep giddy for the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clarion awoke the next morning to Milori playing with her hair. He smiled warmly at her before kissing her cheek.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" He asked her as she sat up and faced him. She felt his forehead before answering.

"Very well. How about you? You weren't in too much pain were you?" She got up and grabbed new bandages for his wounds. She was unwrapping it when there was a knock.

"Come in." Milori called. Jonna walked in.

"Good morning Queen Clarion, Lord Milori!" She floated over to the bed. "I see you've beaten me to the new bandages!" She was checking on his stitches as she spoke.

"Yes, I thought I could change them. I'm sorry if you wanted to." Clarion brought the new bandages over. Jonna chuckled.

"No need to apologize Your Highness. Lord Milori you are looking much better. How do you feel?"

"I feel just fine, thank you for asking Jonna." He winced as she gently touched his wound. Clarion quickly moved to him. "I am fine Clarion." She took his hand anyways.

"You know Lord Milori; I think these stitches are ready to come out. Of course you will still have to be bed rest, you are still open for infection, but these are ready to come out!" Jonna sang happily. She grabbed her medical bag and pulled out her supplies. "It seems someone took very good care of you!" She raised an eyebrow at the queen. Clarion blushed ever so slightly. Milori laughed lightly.

"Yes, someone did." He gently brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. This caused Ree to blush even more.

"Ok, well I'm going to go fetch some help, then we'll be back to remove your stitches."

"Jonna, I can help. If that's alright with you..." Clarion looked hopefully at the head healing talent.

"That would be splendid! That'll save a lot of time and I'm guessing Lord Milori would like to get this over with quickly as possible?" Milori nodded his head and Jonna handed Clarion some supplies, including medical scissors. Clarion looked at her very confused.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked the trusted doctor.

"I need you to gently cut the stitches so they are undone. I'll follow along and pull them out." Jonna turned to Milori. She handed him a squishy foam ball. "Squeeze on this when and if it hurts." He nodded and Jonna looked to Clarion. "Queen Clarion, if you would rather not do this I can go get help quickly." But as she spoke Clarion was already wiping down the wounded area with an alcohol swab.

"I can do this Jonna. Thank you for your concern though." She looked up from her husband's stomach and smiled. Jonna smiled back and grabbed her forceps. "Ready?"

"Ready." And with that Clarion gently put the scissors under the first stitch and cut it. She quickly looked at Milori's face. His eyes were shut but he didn't seem in pain. "Queen Clarion, it won't hurt him that much." Jonna whispered. She could sense Clarion's worry. As Clarion began to cut the second stitch Jonna began to pull out the first. Milori squeezed the foam ball. Clarion tried her best to be quick about her job and she finished cutting the stitches a few minutes later. Jonna of course took longer. She had pulled out five stitches. She still had ten to go.

"Ree?" Clarion was watching Jonna work when Milori whispered her nick name. She knelt down so she was eye level with her husband.

"I'm right here Milori. Are you ok?" She stroked his cheek, causing a smile to appear on his face. Seeing him smile made her smile, and when Jonna took a quick look she smiled.

"It feels funny." Milori told his lover. He pushed back a piece of her hair as she laughed lightly.

"It just feels funny?" She asked jokingly. Milori laughed too. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it.

"Yep. Just feels funny!" He replied sarcastically. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Look at you, even when someone's pulling stitches from your stomach you still make time for jokes!" He laughed along with her.

"Yes, and that's why you love me!" He gently squeezed her hand.

"That along with a million more reasons." She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"I hate to interrupt your cute little moment, but all the stitches are out. You are healing faster than I thought you would, so you'll be out of bed and moving by tomorrow!" He smiled and sat up.

"That's wonderful news, thank you Jonna." Clarion replied. Jonna nodded and gather her supplies.

"Thank you for everything Jonna." Lord Milori told her as she flew out the door. She waved to the royal couple before shutting the door and heading back to the infirmary. Milori then turned to his wife. "What are you doing today?"

"This morning Mary and I are making Rosetta's wedding dress, then after lunch I have to supervise the preparations for fall with Redleaf." She smiled as she spoke.

"I can see you are excited. Is it maybe because you get to play seamstress today?" He raised an eyebrow. Clarion laughed lightly.

"Indeed it is." She stood and got ready for the day. When she walked out of the bathroom Milori called her over to him. "Is there something wrong dear?" She asked in a worried tone. Milori reached for her crown and placed it on top of her head.

"Nothing is wrong at all. You look extraordinarily beautiful today." He pulled her into his lap.

"Thank you Milori." She kissed him on his cold lips and he melted into her warm ones. "I love you honey."

"I love you too Ree." They kissed again. "Please be safe." Clarion nodded before pulling him close.

"You too." She hugged him tightly before leaving. She quickly flew to Tinker's Nook and into Mary's workshop. Rosetta and Mary were waiting patiently for the queen to arrive.

"Hi Clarion!" Rosetta greeted her happily. Calling her 'Clarion' instead of 'Queen Clarion' was still a little funny to her, so she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Rosetta, I'm sorry I'm late. Something came up…" Clarion trailed off as she looked at the white fabric in the workshop.

"Something huh?" Mary asked. Clarion turned to see her friend smirking. Rosetta looked at Mary, then Clarion.

"Oh my!" Ro exclaimed when she realized what 'something' Mary was talking about. Clarion instantly knew as well and jumped to her own defense.

"Not anything like that Mary!" She rolled her eyes. "We removed his stitches this morning!" Rosetta began to laugh.

"Sure…" Mary said sarcastically.

"I mean it Mary!" Clarion angrily told her best friend.

"I believe you Clarion." Rosetta said. Clarion smiled warmly at her and picked up white fabric. She walked over and asked Rosetta to feel it. "I like the way that feels." Clarion nodded and Mary took measurements. They cut and sewed the dress together. Rosetta tried it on and stepped out in the plain white dress.

"It fits perfectly!" Mary exclaimed.

"You look so pretty Rosetta! But Mary, it looks a little dull." Clarion observed. Mary nodded and they flew back to the fabrics. She picked up spider web lace. "We could wrap this around the top…"

"And make it slowly blend in with the bottom and train!" Mary finished.

"Do you think there is enough for a matching veil?" Rosetta cut in.

"Of course!" Clarion giggled. Together she and Mary added detail to the beautiful wedding gown. When Rosetta stepped out the second time she took their breaths away.

"My gosh…you look so amazing Ro…" Ree gasped. Mary was lost for words so she just nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Ro giggled. "Can I keep it here?" Mary nodded once again as she inspected the dress all around.

"Wow…you really look beautiful Rosetta. Sled is going to flip when he sees you in this!" Mary exclaimed causing the two others to laugh. Rosetta changed and the three fairies went back to work.

"Hello minister." Clarion greeted nicely. Redleaf turned from the group of fairies he was watching to the queen.

"Hello Queen Clarion. Thank you for assisting me today." He showed her what fairies were working on that day and they helped when it was needed. When everything was completed Clarion waved good bye to the fairies and traveled home as pixie dust. She walked in and began to panic; Milori wasn't in bed.

"Milori…" She called nervously. She heard her name and followed the sound out to her balcony. He was there sitting watching the sun go down.

"Would you care to join me love?" She floated over and sat on his lap. She leaned up against him as he hugged her close.

"Why did you get out of bed? You could have hurt yourself." She stroked his arms lovingly as she spoke.

"I was feeling much better and when I got up to use the bathroom, I decided to sit out here. I'm sorry if I worried you love." He apologized whole heartedly. She sighed and looked to the sun set. "It's a wonderful sight isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, but not my favorite." She turned to him again. He looked at her questioningly. "Those brown eyes of yours, they are my favorite sight." She leaned in and kissed him; he returned the kiss and let her hair down.

"Clarion…" He wasn't smiling anymore. He was dead serious. "I know things haven't been going our way. I've had two close calls and the baby…" He could feel his wife tense up in his arms. "But I have a feeling things are about to change. I have a feeling everything is going to fall into place."

"I have that feeling too Milori, like miracles are about to happen." She kissed him again and they walked inside. Together they lied down on the bed and cuddled close, sharing a kiss every so often. Clarion was running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. She gasped as he brushed by 'that' spot.

"I love you." He mumbled into her skin. He continued moving downward, leaving a trail of kisses.

"I love you too." She spoke so softly it was barely audible. He began to kiss her right above her breast.

"Milori…" She breathed. He looked up into her eyes and kissed her lips. He pulled her close and they fell asleep together.

The next morning came and Clarion helped him out of bed.

"What do you have to do today?" She asked him as she put his cape on. She was so focused on her husband she hadn't even put a robe on.

"I have to go make sure winter is doing alright. But no worries darling, Sled agreed to come with me today and keep me company. I think he wants to talk as well. I'll tell you about it when I get home tonight." Clarion smiled; she was relieved he wouldn't be working alone today.

"Alright, but please honey, if you start to feel bad come home. Winter can manage a few days without their lord." She kissed him and was about to leave when Milori stopped her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I like the outfit for today." He smirked. She blushed and playfully punched his shoulder as she went to get ready. After that they went on to work.

"Hello Lord Milori." Sled greeted the lord as he walked up to him. "You're feeling better I hope?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking." They continued walking deeper into the woods. "How have the preparations been going while I was out?"

"They have been right on track. Not a minute behind." Sled informed him.

"Brilliant." They walked in silence for a while. "Do you think we should check the snowflake baskets first or go check the frost fairies?"

"I think it would save time if we check the snowflake baskets first." Milori nodded and they went to check.

"These snowflakes look wonderful. Keep up the good work." Milori told the snowflake fairies before heading off with Sled to the frost forest. When they got there Milori watched and helped a few fairies with their techniques. Sled stood back when suddenly a snowball hit the back of his head. He turned to see Gliss, Spike, and Peri sticking their tongues out at him.

"Guys I can't play right now. I have to stay with Lord Milori." He told them.

"Come on now Sled! Don't be a baby!" Spike teased good naturedly.

"I really can't!" He replied to her teasing.

"You can good ahead Sled. We have time." Came Milori's voice. Sled turned to his lord.

"No, if I leave Queen Clarion will kill me! Plus I don't feel like playing anyway." Sled sat down on a leaf. Milori turned to the girls.

"Sled can play later ladies." They nodded and flew off to find someone else. Milori then sat next to Sled. "What's wrong Sled? You've never turned down a snowball fight." Milori was very concerned for the winter sparrow man.

"I guess I'm just worried." Sled had always seen Lord Milori as a father, so confining in him wasn't hard.

"Worried about what?" Milori placed a hand on Sled's shoulder. He was having a war with himself.

"What if Rosetta and I get married, but we stop loving each other?" Milori was taken aback by his question.

"Well, do you love her with all your heart?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you just as much?"

"Yes."

"Then everything will be fine." Milori assured the younger sparrow man. Sled looked to the ground trying to decide if he should ask his next question.

"How do you and Queen Clarion do it? I mean you've been in love for so many years and I seems like your love just keeps growing! Or at least that's what Rosetta and her friends say." Milori thought for a moment. He knew he had to make his next words count.

"Sled, you have to remind her every day that you love her. Surprise her by doing things out of the ordinary. Tell her she looks beautiful, they really like that. Bring her cute little gifts randomly. Kiss her as soon as she wakes up, and when she least expects it, and right before she falls asleep. And Sled,"

"Yes Lord Milori?" Sled was hanging on every word.

"Over use 'I love you'."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So Milori, dear, how was your day?" Clarion and Milori were eating dinner on her balcony. Milori had returned home safely after working for the first time since the hawk attack.

"It was wonderful darling. Winter is right on track, and everyone was doing fine." Milori reached over and patted her hand. "And I felt wonderful all day as well."

"How did you know that was my next question?" She giggled.

"A lucky guess." Milori shrugged. Clarion laughed again and continued to eat.

"Did Sled keep you good company?" She asked after a minute.

"Yes, but not as well as you." Milori whispered as he kissed her cheek. Clarion blushed slightly.

"You said he wanted to talk; what did you two talk about?" She stood and sat on his lap; they were both done eating.

"Stuff…" Milori stated plainly.

"Stuff? Like manly things, you know sports? Wrestling? That kind of thing?" She joked. Milori looked her dead in the eyes before saying,

"He asked me how we still manage to love eat other." Clarion looked at him shocked.

"What did you tell him?" She stroked his hair lovingly.

"Just some secrets…" He began to kiss her neck. She moaned as he reached her sweet spot.

"Are…you going…to tell…me?" She breathed in between kisses. Milori pulled back and shook his head as in to say 'nope'. Clarion groaned playfully but pulled him in for another kiss. He suddenly stood up with her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He placed his hands under her bottom to make a seat. They stayed like that kissing for a good minute before Clarion pulled back. "I would really like to know those secrets." Milori began to walk inside.

"Maybe after this…" He ran to the bed and dropped her. She giggled as she pulled his head down for a kiss. The next morning they woke up to a knock. They scrambled to get dressed before calling for whomever to enter. It was Rosetta.

"Hi Clarion, um, I just wanted to invite you to my sleep over tonight. It's kinda like my bachelorette party." Clarion looked unsure. "I would really like it if you came." Rosetta begged. Clarion was at war with herself before answering.

"I'd love to come Rosetta." Rosetta squealed and left. Clarion sighed. Just then she felt arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a kiss was planted on her cheek.

"You are worried dear." Milori whispered. "Why?"

"I feel as though I'm getting to close to my subjects Milori." He rolled his eyes. "Nothing good will come from tonight." She sighed again before kissing his nose. "Let's get ready." He nodded and they got ready. The day past quickly and they were soon together again in their bedroom. Clarion was busy getting dressed for the sleep over.

"I can't believe you are going to a sleep over darling." Milori voice came from behind. Clarion laughed lightly. She turned to her husband and rested her arms on his shoulders.

"Rosetta invited me and it's for the wedding, of course I'm go to go." He wrapped his arms around her.

"What if I want you to stay tonight?" He asked with love. She giggled lightly.

"I think you can survive a night without me dear."

"I'm not sure..." He whispered as he leaned in close. "I'll miss you..." She closed the space between them as she placed her lips on his.

"I'll miss you too." They kissed again.

"I might not let you go..." He whispered as he kissed her sweet spot. Clarion gasped.

"No Milori...I need to go...I don't want to be late." She pulled away from him slightly. He looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek as she blushed. "You're even more beautiful when you blush." She giggled.

"Your flattery won't keep me here tonight." She kissed his nose. "I love you." He playfully groaned as she walked away. Suddenly he picked her up from behind and carried her to their bed. He began to kiss her neck as he held her down. "Milori!" She whispered screamed his name and he smiled against her skin.

"I love you Clarion." He whispered before kissing her above her breast. His cold touch made her shiver. He loosened his grip as his hands wandered. When he finally pulled away he lied down beside her and pulled her close.

"I love you too. Now can I please go? I'm going to be so late!" She sighed. He nodded his head and let go of her. But she stayed and kissed him one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't do anything to stupid!" He said with a smirk.

"It's a sleep over Milori!" Clarion giggled. "Of course I'm going to do something stupid!" She joked with a wink as she walked out the door. She flew quickly to Rosetta's house. _"I can't believe I'm going to a sleepover..." _She sighed.

"Clarion!" Mary shouted as she walked in the door. Clarion waved and floated over to her friend.

"Hey Mary!"

"I didn't think you would actual come. I mean being queen and all, you don't really do this kind of thing." Clarion gave a light laugh.

"Yes I know Mary, but Ro is a good friend and I didn't want to upset her. I still can't believe I really came!" They both giggled.

"Queen Clarion?!" Gliss said in surprise as she stood with Spike and Peri. They looked at the queen with wide eyes. Clarion had on a pink strapless shirt and a matching skirt.

"I like your outfit...where did you get it!?" Peri asked. Mary giggled.

"Um I don't really remember...it's pretty old." Clarion said brushing the skirt off. The girls all giggled as the others arrived. Tink was the last to get there.

"Hi guys!" She started as she flew in. "Sorry I'm late!" Just then Clarion, Vidia, and Mary floated into the room. "Queen Clarion!" She exclaimed. Clarion jumped as she turned to Tink.

"Hello Tinkerbell." Clarion said calmly.

"You have legs!" Tink stared at the queen. Everyone began to laugh as Tinkerbell stared at Clarion's long legs. Tinkerbell blushed as she looked away.

"Of course I do!" Clarion giggled. She walked over to the young fairy and squatted down so she was eye level with her. "No need to be embarrassed Tink. It's ok." Clarion smiled warmly as did Tink.

"Then let's get this sleepover started!" Rosetta yelled. Everyone cheered and began talking lightly. They ate food and played different games. When night fell, a few of the fairies left.

"Sorry I can't spend the night Ro." Lily called as she left. The only fairies left were Mary, Clarion, Vidia, Dessa, Sil, Fawn, Tink, Gliss, Spike, Peri, and of course Ro.

"So buttercups, what should we do now?" Rosetta asked as she sat by Vidia and Ree.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Peri giggled. All the girls nodded their heads and sat in a circle. "Rosetta you ask first!"

"Ok...um..." She was looking around at her nervous friends. "Clarion!" Everyone gasped.

"Ro! Don't ask the queen!" Iridessa whispered. Rosetta rolled her eyes.

"Clarion, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth!" Everyone gasped and 'ooohs' were whispered.

"I'll go easy for the first question. So have you ever played truth or dare before?" Everyone turned from the garden fairy to the queen.

"Yes, I've played it many times!" Ree answered with a small giggle.

"You have?" Gliss looked shocked.

"Oh, our dear Ree is the queen of truth or dare!" Vidia said putting her arm on Ree's shoulder. Ree rolled her eyes, making the others laugh.

"Ok my turn!" Ree began. The others look around nervously. "Tinkerbell...truth or dare?"

"Um...truth!"

"Ok...do you like-like Terence?" Everyone gasped at turned to the tinker fairy. She was blushing incredibly hard.

"Maybe a little..." Everyone squealed.

"I told you something was going on between them..." Mary whispered to Ree.

"I know...don't rub it in my face!" Clarion huffed. Fawn over heard and laughed. Tink began looking around the room.

"Mary truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok...who do YOU like?" Clarion chuckled as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah Mary...who do you like?" She asked smirking. Mary playfully punched Clarion.

"Be quiet Ree!" Clarion gave her another cute smirk. "I like Dewey..." She answered quietly. 'Aws' were heard from everyone as Mary blushed. They continued until everyone had admitted who they liked. It eventually came back to Clarion.

"Queen Clarion, truth or dare?" Fawn asked.

"Dare!" Clarion said firmly.

"The first dare!" Tink exclaimed. "It has to be good!" All the girls whispered for a minute or two, and then Fawn turned back to her queen.

"I dare you to go scare Lord Milori, and all the ministers!"

"Fine, let's go!" Clarion stood to leave.

"Wow, Queen Clarion is fearless!" Sil whispered to Dessa, who nodded her head. They flew to Sunflower's house.

"Are you ready Ree? You haven't done anything like this for years!" Vidia challenged.

"Of course I am!" She said as she climbed through the window. Everyone else watched from outside. Clarion snuck up behind the Minister of Summer. _"I can't believe I'm doing this!" _"Boo!" Clarion yelled causing Sunflower to jump and scream. Before the minister turned around, Clarion changed to Pixie Dust disappearing. She reappeared with the others, who were on the ground laughing.

"Who's next?" Rosetta asked. Soon Ree had scared all the ministers. She made Redleaf scream like a girl, Snowflake spilt her tea, and Hythicath fainted. The girls all found it funny, but Clarion didn't like it at all.

"Guess who's next?" Peri sang. Everyone giggled.

"Someone's hubby!" Vidia poked Ree in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Ree crossed her arms over her chest.

"Does someone not want to complete her dare?" Mary teased.

"I don't want to scare my husband, but I'll do it..." She snuck into their bedroom. She opened the curtains slightly so they could see in. They all gave her thumbs up. Clarion silently flew to the bed. Next thing Milori knew, she screamed and jumped onto the bed.

"What the-" He screamed and fell out of bed. Outside the girls all covered their giggles.

"Milori!" Clarion quickly went to his side. "I'm so sorry honey." She whispered as she hugged him.

"Ree?! Why would you do that?" He pulled away angry. He got up and walked away from her.

"I'm so sorry darling. It was a dare...I'm sorry!"

"A dare?! Clarion you scared me to death!" He began to pace back and forth.

"Milori, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you that much!" She tried to stop him but he walked around her.

"Still! Clarion you could have given me a heart attack!" Milori was balling his fist up and Clarion was beginning to get scared. Outside all the girls began to worry.

"Oh no! They are arguing! And all because we made her do that stupid dare!" Silvermist whispered.

"Milori please, calm down. I-I don't like seeing you like this. Please." She begged him. He turned to her and saw her tearing up.

"Clarion, I can't believe you would do this..." He turned away. She walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." She whispered. He broke away from her and walked back to the bed. He sat down and turned to face the wall. Clarion floated over to him. She knelt down in front of him. She tried taking his hands but he yanked them away.

"Just go back to your party Clarion. I'm too mad to talk right now." He said softly. She got up to leave, but turned and kissed his lips. And for the first time ever Milori pulled away. Clarion disappeared into Pixie Dust, tearing welling up in her eyes.

Rosetta and the girls had already gone home and were talking about the wedding.

"Why did you pick Queen Clarion? I mean you guys have been friends for two days!" Vidia asked.

"I guess I just wanted her in it...I'm sorry not all of you could be bridesmaids."

"Yeah sure..." Vidia said. That comment drove them all into an argument. Clarion appeared in the room after collecting herself. She looked around confused.

"Girls? What is going on?" Everyone turned around.

"Queen Clarion! We are so sorry our stupid dare got you in trouble with Lord Milori!" They could all see the queen tense slightly.

"It's not your fault dearies." She floated over to Mary.

"Ree," Mary, her closest friend began. "Is everything ok with you two?" She spoke slowly and everyone leaned in to hear the queen's answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." Clarion whispered. Everyone else shared sad looks. Clarion suddenly looked back up to the group of fairies. "Why were you all arguing?"

"Um, no reason." Peri tried to cover up the real reason; the fact that Rosetta picked Clarion over her other friends.

"You girls don't just argue for no reason. What was going on?" Everyone looked around and sighed.

"We were arguing over who got to be the bridesmaids." Fawn admitted to Queen Clarion. Clarion got the idea quickly.

"Are you mad that Rosetta picked me to be a bridesmaid instead of one of her other friends?" Clarion asked the group. They all nodded their heads. Clarion sat as she thought for a moment.

"Rosetta, I don't want to be a bridesmaid anymore. Let someone else be one." Clarion told the garden fairy. Rosetta looked shocked.

"But Clarion!" She was going to say more when Clarion raised her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Rosetta. Let some of your closer friends be the bridesmaid, they deserve it." Clarion smiled warmly before adding in a joking tone, "Anyways, I twice your height! That would look funny!" Everyone giggled and Rosetta agreed to let someone else take Ree's place. But the girls were soon back to arguing over who that would be. Clarion kept trying to calm them, but they kept going. Soon Ro got so mad she left the room and locked herself in her bedroom. All the girls sighed in annoyance.

"Great!" Vidia huffed.

"Do you hear yourselves?" They all looked at Clarion shocked; she had never spoken to them in such a mean tone, though it wasn't horribly mean.

"Excuse me?" Vidia asked.

"Rosetta's wedding is supposed to be about her and Sled, and about how much they love each other. Somehow you've managed to turn it into something about you. And you've all really upset Rosetta." They all looked to the ground. "I suggest you go apologize to her." They all nodded and left the queen and head tinker, who hadn't argued, alone.

"Ree, please talk to me. What happened?" Mary took her friend's hands.

"He was so mad Mary…he won't look at me or talk to me. He told me to just leave. I tried to hug him, but he broke away. I tried holding his hands, but he pulled them away. I…I kissed him but he pulled away." Ree looked heartbroken.

"He's never pulled away from a kiss." Mary whispered. She quickly took her friend in her arms. "Clarion, it'll be alright…he just needs to cool off. I would bet money that he just wanted time to cool off."

"Oh I hope Mary…" Clarion sighed.

"Rosetta?" The girls stood outside her bedroom door. "We are so sorry Rosetta. This is supposed to be about you, so we won't argue anymore." Rosetta slowly opened the door.

"Sugars, I've decided I'm not having any bridesmaids. I really want all of you to be my bridesmaids, but if I do that there wouldn't be any guest. So instead, I'm not having any."

"Ro, you don't have to that!" Peri exclaimed. Rosetta just smiled.

"I want to! That way it's fair for everyone. And you guys are all still gonna be there, so it'll be perfect!" They all giggled and hugged. "Let's go back down stairs!" They were walking down when they saw the queen tearing up. The stopped and hid on the stairs.

"Ree, I'm telling you, Milori isn't really mad at you…look at me Ree!" She shook her friend's shoulders.

"No Mary! He was so mad! He almost punched the wall! He wouldn't even kiss me!" Clarion threw her hands up before burying her face into her hands. Mary leaned over and hugged her. "Did I just ruin everything Mary? All for a stupid dare?"

"You have to admit it was a funny stupid dare until the end." She chuckled lightly. "Minister of Spring never saw it coming!" Clarion pulled out of the hug.

"And Snowflake had the biggest mess to clean up!" They both laughed and Mary couldn't help but notice how emotional the queen was.

"Clarion, are you feeling ok?" Clarion gave her friend a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, you've been really emotional. One minute you're practically drowning in your own tears, the next you're laughing along to my stupid jokes." Mary spoke with much concern.

"I have been? I haven't even noticed." Mary gasped at her friend's response.

"Did you ever check the Pixie Dust Room?"

"Mary…you don't think…oh my! I've been having mood swings!" Clarion placed her hand over her stomach.

"Clarion I think you might still be pregnant!" Clarion smiled brightly as her friend continued. "Remember how you can absorb pixie dust, but you can't-"

"If I'm pregnant!" Clarion continued for Mary. "But that test is almost never accurate Mary." Mary ignored Ree and grabbed a bag of pixie dust.

"Would it hurt to see?" She pulled out a handful of pixie dust. Clarion was hesitant. "It might strengthen the baby, you know if you are pregnant…" And with that Clarion rolled up her shirt. On the stairs the girls stifled gasps. "Your stomach is still bruised Clarion!"

"I never went to the healing fairies for it…" Ree told her friend. Mary slowly put the pixie dust on the bruised stomach. The girls watched from above as the bruise disappeared. Clarion smiled as Mary pulled her hand away.

"Mary, I can't absorb it!" They laughed and suddenly Clarion felt something. She gasped and placed her hands on her stomach firmly. "The baby! She's moving Mary!" Mary quickly put her hands on Ree's stomach.

"How come I can't feel it?" Mary asked upset.

"She is so weak…" Clarion whispered. Suddenly she got up and brushed her shirt into place. "I need to go tell Milori! We have to go be sure!" Clarion suddenly turned to Pixie Dust. The girls ran down the stairs.

"She's still pregnant?!" Rosetta screamed. Mary jumped and turned around.

"Maybe! That test isn't always right!" She quickly said. "How long have you been listening?"

"A while, but come on Mary, we are going to the Pixie Dust room!" They began to fly off.

"Why?!" Mary called to Tink, who was up front.

"Because, we want to see if she's pregnant for real or not!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Milori was pacing in their room again when a bright light began to shine. He covered his eyes and when he opened them again Clarion stood in front of him.

"Milori!" She ran to him. "We have to-" He cut her off as he kissed her. She stood there for a moment but soon kissed back. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. "Milori! We have to go-" He cut her off again by putting his finger to her lips.

"Clarion, listen to me." He took a breath. "I am so sorry I yelled at you. I honestly don't know why I got so mad. But I promise you it won't happen again."

"It's ok Milori, but right now-" Once again he hushed her.

"No Clarion it's not alright. I should never yell at you or tell you to leave like I did. I promise you, I am going to change. I will never get mad at you like that again. I thought I lost you; that you would never forgive me. I love you."

"Oh Milori, I know you love me and I know you are sorry. I forgive you. I love you too." She was about to continued when Milori stopped her.

"Clarion, I now see that I can't treat you like that ever. And I'm going to change. I know I have to, especially if we start a family."

"We might be Milori." Clarion said quickly before he could say anymore.

"What? What do you mean Clarion?"

"Milori I had a mood swing at the party. I tried to absorb pixie dust but I couldn't." His eyes grew wide. "I think I felt her move." He quickly hugged her and kissed her.

"Let's go then! I want to know for sure!" Clarion took his hands and changed to pixie dust. He changed to pixie dust too, and when they arrived at the pixie dust room he stood there shocked. "Clarion could you always do that?" He called to her as she walked to the pixie dust room.

"Yes." She was on a mission now.

"Then why do we take my owl?! I say we travel like that from now on!" Clarion giggled and was going to walk in when Milori grabbed her and kissed her passionately. "I want you to know I love you no matter what. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, and I will love you tomorrow. Clarion I will love whether or not we ever have children. I will love whether or not you love me back." Clarion kissed him back.

"Milori I will always love you." She looked towards the door.

"Go check." Milori whispered. Clarion nodded and walked in.

"Oh frost! That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen!" Gliss squealed. They were all spying on the husband and wife.

"I'm so glad they made up!" Mary said. Everyone nodded.

"If Clarion isn't pregnant I'm going to scream so loud!" Vidia informed them. They all laughed.

"I'll cry." Iridessa giggled.

"Iridessa, you're gonna cry either way!" Tink joked. They all giggled quietly before turning back to Lord Milori. He was pacing nervously outside.

"Lord Milori looks so nervous..." Peri whispered. Tink opened her mouth to response to her sister when a scream was heard.

"Clarion?!" Milori yelled and knocked on the door with worry. Next thing he knew Clarion ran out of the room and into his arms.

"Three seasons!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Three seasons!" She yelled over and over.

"You're pregnant?!" He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Yes! The dust was purple! That means the third season! Milori we are having a baby!" She cried. He kissed her and they held it as long as they could.

"Did she say she was pregnant?" Rosetta whispered.

"Yes!" Fawn screamed. They all jumped and cheered, forgetting that they weren't supposed to be there.

"Girls?" Clarion asked. They all looked at each other then ran and hugged the couple.

"Congratulations!" They all cheered. Mary began to usher the girls away.

"Let's give them some privacy." They waved as flew back to Rosetta's house. Milori turned to Clarion.

"I love you so much, and our little miracle." He kissed her then her stomach. Clarion was tearing up. "Darling don't cry..." He wiped away her tears. She smiled at him.

"We're pregnant Milori!" She jumped up and down in his arms. He laughed and pulled her close again.

"Three seasons according to your screaming!" He joked. She blushed as she giggled.

"I'm just so happy!" She hugged him.

"Clarion, are there books about your pregnancy that I can read?" He asked her hopefully. She nodded a yes and walked back into the pixie dust room. She came back out with a book and a small pouch.

"Here's your book." She handed it to him with a small kiss on the cheek.

"What's in the pouch?" He began to lead her away and back to their room. She opened it and he gasped. "Purple pixie dust! I've never seen anything like it!" He looked at it closely. Clarion giggled.

"I thought you might want to see what I saw." She looped their arms and they walked home. When they got there Ree changed into her pajamas. She wore a pale pink tank top and matching pink shorts. Milori smiled as she walked out.

"You look so adorable in your PJs." He took her hand and spun her around. "You look so adorable carrying our child."

"Why thank you Milori..." She whispered as she kissed his lips gently. "How adorable do I look doing that?" He laughed at her joke.

"Terrible adorable. Like so adorable I might die!" They laughed and walked to the bed. Clarion snuggled close to her husband. Suddenly she felt a weak flutter in her stomach. She smiled and took Milori's hand. Placing it on her stomach she spoke.

"Can you feel her Milori?" She was still smiling but frowned when she saw Milori's sad face.

"No, is she moving Ree?" Clarion nodded a yes as worry clouded her eyes.

"It ok dear. She isn't moving that much." She tried to cover her worry. "Darling I'm sorry about earlier...when I scared you."

"Clarion, it's ok. I should have seen it coming." She gave him a confused look. "You did say you would do something stupid." She chuckled.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She laughed along with him. They sat in blissful silence for a few moments. Milori had his hands on her stomach and just couldn't wrap his mind around everything.

"_She's still pregnant. After all this time…it's been almost four weeks. I'm so beyond blessed…I'm going to be a father!" _ Clarion's sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Milori, do you want to go get ice cream?" He laughed.

"Do you remember the last time we got ice cream?" She laughed too.

"I think it was the night I told you I was pregnant." He smiled at his wife before picking her up in his arms. "What is it dear?"

"I'm just so happy! I still can't believe it Ree! We're having a baby!" She giggled as he sat her down.

"It's only because you never lost hope." She kissed him. "You never stopped believing in our little miracle!" They walked down to the kitchen. Nobody was there and Clarion grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. "What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate please. Do you want any sprinkles?" He was holding rainbow sprinkles in his hand.

"Oh yes please!" She said scooping two scoops for Milori and two for herself. "Can you get the whip cream and hot fudge?" He laughed as he handed her everything.

"Going all the way tonight my love?" He asked as Clarion squirted whip cream all over her ice cream.

"Can I not?" She jokingly sprayed whip cream in her husband's face.

"Ree!" He said wiping it off. He took the whip cream from her. "You're going to get it now!" He said as he sprayed her all over with the cream.

"Ah! Milori!" Clarion squirted her lover with the hot fudge. They were still spraying each other when the Minister of Spring walked in.

"Queen Clarion! Lord Milori!" He jumped. Clarion and Milori stopped playing and looked at the minister.

"Hythicath...I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" She looked towards her husband and wiped away chocolate syrup. He smiled at her before turning back to the minister.

"No I just came to get water." He nervously float to the fridge and took a bottle of water. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"No…no it's alright. That could have gotten messy!" Milori told the nervous wreck. Clarion punched him playfully.

"You're just glad Hythicath came along to stop us before I beat you too badly!"

"Dear I highly doubt you would've won!" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, making the minister very uncomfortable.

"Yes but I have two on my team!" Clarion kissed his nose as he gently touched her belly. She giggled. "Oh I'm sorry minister! We must be making you uncomfortable!"

"A little...but what do you mean 'two'?" He looked confused.

"I'm pregnant...the baby made it!" She smiled happily at the minister.

"Oh, that's wonderful Queen Clarion, Lord Milori. I will see you two tomorrow." He bowed and left with his water. When he was out of sight Milori and Clarion began to laugh.

"How embarrassing! You have chocolate all over your face!" He laughed and pulled the pins from her hair.

"At least I don't have whip cream in my hair!" She laughed as he pulled her closer.

"The minister seemed very upset." Clarion told her husband.

"No, he was glad for us. He just gets all weird sometimes." She giggled and he placed his lips onto hers. When they pulled back she giggled again.

"Your lips taste like chocolate, honey!" He laughed too.

"Yours taste like whip cream." They kissed again. "Our ice cream is going to melt." He picked up a spoon and began to eat. She followed.

"How is your ice cream dear?" She asked as she took a bite of her own.

"It's very wonderful darling. Would you like a bite?" He scooped up some and fed it to her.

"That is good dear!" They finished eating and made their way to their room. "I think I need to shower honey. My hair is all sticky!" He laughed as he opened the door to their room.

"Do you think you need any help in there?" He whispered to her. Clarion snapped her head around.

"Milori!" She exclaimed in surprise. Her eyes were wide; Milori had never said anything like that to her before.

"Just asking love!" He held his hands up in defense causing Ree to giggle lightly. He pulled her close so her curvy figure was against his body. He dropped his voice to a whisper again. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" He brushed back a piece of her hair, which was in fact, sticky. "You have whipped cream everywhere." His hands dropped to her bottom as Clarion thought.

"Ok…" Milori gave her a cute smile. "But don't try anything Milori!" She warned. He nodded and grabbed their clothes as they walked to the bathroom. When they got there he turned the shower on. When it was warm enough he walked over to his love. He placed his hands on her hips and she gave him a small smile. He began to pull her shorts down as he looked into her eyes. "Milori…"

"It's ok Clarion...it's not like I've never seen you there…" He told her with a smirk. He let go of her pink bottoms and they fell to the floor. He reached for the bottom of her tank top. He waited until she finally lifted her arms up; then he removed her shirt. He led her to the shower and helped her in. He watched in awe as the woman he loved slowly became soaking wet. He followed her in with the soap, sponge, and shampoo. He poured the shampoo into his hands and began to wash her hair.

"I love you." She told him as she turned to face him. She tilted her head back and rinsed the shampoo out. While her eyes were closed, Milori took the sponge and put soap on it. She reopened her eyes to Milori scrubbing her shoulders.

"I love you too." He scrubbed her all over as he kissed her. The water was pouring down their faces and they smiled into each kiss. She finally gave him a warning when he began to trail kisses too low. He looked back up at her. "There you go…nice and clean!" He smirked. He reached to turn the water off when Clarion stopped him.

"I may be clean, but you are quite dirty." They continued to kiss as Ree scrubbed her husband's hair and body. They finally emerged from the shower and helped each other dry off and get dressed. Milori brushed her hair gently before leading her to the bed. Clarion kissed his lips, then his cheek as she cuddled close. He gave her a kiss on the forehead when he saw her drift asleep.

It was hours later and Milori couldn't sleep so he gently got up and began to read that book Ree gave him. He was sitting in one of the reading chairs when he heard sniffling from their bed.

"Clarion, darling..." He softly touched her shoulder and she jumped. She dried her tears and looked up to her husband. "What's wrong Ree?" He sat by her and she scooted close.

"Milori, I'm worried about the baby." She spoke sleepily; Milori knew she was tired. "She feels so weak..." Clarion placed her hand on her small bump.

"I bet he's just fine." He kissed her cheek reassuringly. Clarion shook her head.

"Milori, I should be bigger than this. When she moves you should be able to feel her. But I'm still tiny and I can hardly feel her!" She sighed as the tears began to form again.

"You know, I think I know what to do." Milori stood up and grabbed the pouch of purple dust. He sat back down and pulled Clarion into his lap.

"What are you," Clarion yawned, "doing?"

"Well, while you were sleeping I was reading that book. And the book talked about how to strengthen the baby." He spoke soothingly. She looked up to him with a small smile. "So, all I have to do is..." He rolled up her shirt, "put the purple dust on your stomach like so..." He sprinkled it on to her belly and rubbed it in. She couldn't absorb it so it sat on top of her skin. "And the baby will get stronger." He put more on and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Clarion fell back asleep peacefully as Milori rubbed her stomach with the purple pixie dust. When there was enough on he laid her down softly. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead again.

"I love you Milori..." She whispered quietly. He smiled and lay down next to her. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"I love you too Ree." He kissed her cheek as she drifted back into sleep. "And I love you." He rubbed her belly. "Get some rest dears."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13 for y'all. I forgot to mention, the whole 'absorbing pixie dust' thing was i luv milarion's idea! Thank you guys for all the reviews! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 13

Milori awoke early the next morning. He looked over at Clarion; she had tossed and turned all night. She was finally sleeping peacefully so he didn't wake her. Instead he got up and continued to read the pregnancy book.

_"She will continue to gain weight around her midsection. Only a small percentage of her weight will be the baby though." _He read to himself. He was turning the page when he heard Clarion stirring.

"Good morning honey." Her sweet voice filled the room. Milori put the book and down and walked to her.

"Good morning darling. How did you sleep?" He sat next to her and helped her sit up.

"Fine and you?" She faked a smile. Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Dear, you were tossing and turning all night. Was everything alright?" Clarion sighed; she'd been caught.

"The baby was moving all night long." She placed her hand on her stomach and gasped. "Milori! Look at how big I got!"

"You grew at least two inches!" He said sweetly as he patted her belly. As he touched it the baby moved, and he could feel it! "Clarion the baby!" He exclaimed happily. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You can feel her?" He nodded happily and kissed her stomach. "She got so much stronger last night!" Clarion was tearing up.

"Darling..." Milori kissed her gently. "Do not cry today. We've cried enough tears the past few weeks." She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I still can't believe it Milori. We are having a baby." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't either my love." He kissed her gently. She moved into his lap and kissed back. She opened her mouth and he followed. Suddenly she pulled back.

"Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her ribs. She looked down at her stomach. "I don't think our little miracle likes all the kissing!" She joked. He laughed and helped her out of bed. He began to kiss her neck.

"Our little miracle will have to learn to live with it." He told her when he pulled away. They laughed and she went to change. After a few minutes Clarion called for her husband.

"What is it Ree?" He walked into the bathroom. He found his wife struggling to zip her dress.

"Can you please help me dear?" Milori walked over and zipped the zipper as far as he could.

"Clarion it won't zip." He let go and the zipper slid back to the bottom. Clarion sighed.

"Milori, I'm too big for all my clothes! What am I supposed to wear today?" He laughed lightly and handed her some of his clothes. She sighed again and got dressed. She wore an ice blue t-shirt and matching pants. He placed her crown on her head.

"It's only because our little fairy is growing Ree. It's a good thing!"

"I know honey. But I can't wear your clothes for six seasons!" He laughed and hugged her.

"Why? Darling, you look amazing in them!" He twirled her around gently. "Why don't you have Mary make you some new clothes? I bet she wouldn't mind."

"Oh Milori! That's a wonderful idea! How did I ever marry such a smart sparrow man?" They kissed and started to walk out when Clarion stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" She nodded her head and ran back to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness is back." She finished vomiting and brushed her teeth. Milori hugged her from behind.

"Have I told you how great of a job you're doing?" She chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Many times." They walked down to eat with the ministers.

"Queen Clarion, have you heard the rumor going around Pixie Hollow this morning?" Sunflower asked.

"What rumor? I haven't heard a thing yet."

"There's a rumor going around saying you are still pregnant. Three seasons to be exact." Redleaf spoke as he sat down. Clarion broke out into a goofy grin.

"It's true. I felt the baby move yesterday and went to check. I'm three seasons pregnant!" Sunflower jumped up and hugged her and Milori.

"That's incredible!" Everyone was smiling as they ate and talked. Before everyone left, Milori began.

"Sunflower do you have anything to do today?"

"No Lord Milori, I don't."

"I would like you to stay with Clarion all day please. I have to go to winter, and so do you Snowflake. We are going to begin to question fairies today." Snowflake nodded and left for winter. "Clarion please listen to me. I want you to fly slow today. Go to Mary to get new clothes. Take it easy. Please." Clarion kissed him reassuringly.

"I promise I will Milori. I won't make any more mistakes. I will take everything slowly, one step at a time." They hugged and Milori kissed her pregnant belly. He gave her one more longing look. She nodded and went to find her friend. Milori went off to the winter woods.

"Queen Clarion may I ask why you need new clothes? Don't you wear the Pixie Dust gown?" Sunflower and Clarion were flying threw tinker's nook.

"Normally I do, but this morning it wouldn't zip up. It seems as though I've gotten too big for my clothes." She placed her hand where the baby was. Sunflower just laughed.

"That's a good thing Queen Clarion!" They finally found Mary and she started to take measurements.

"I know! I can put this stretchy elastic in under the bust so it can stretch as the baby grows!"

"That's perfect Mary!" She laughed as she watch Mary begin to sew together golden Callie Lilly petals. When Mary finished Clarion tried it on.

"Oh Clarion! You look amazing!" Sunflower and Mary said at the same time. Clarion's new dress fit perfectly. It was knee height in the front and was floor length in the back. There was a ribbon around her bust that made her pregnancy even more noticeable.

"It feels much better than my husband's clothes!" They all giggled. Mary cleaned up the scraps and waved good bye as Clarion and Sunflower left.

"Minister of Summer! Minister!" Iridessa called as she searched for the minister.

"I'm right here what is it?"

"All the rainbows! A rabbit came by and pushed over the pile and they're everywhere!" Sunflower sighed and looked back to Clarion. She needed to go and help the light fairies, but couldn't leave Ree. And they both knew Clarion couldn't go, she would only be in the way. Just then Rosetta flew by.

"Rosetta? Will you please stay with Queen Clarion while I go to help the light fairies?"

"I would love too." She flew to Clarion as Sunflower took off. "Good afternoon Clarion! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing wonderful! How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you." Rosetta looked at the time. It was around noon. "Would you like to go get lunch?"

"Yes I would love to! How would you like to eat at the palace?" Clarion asked the garden fairy. Rosetta nodded and they flew to the palace.

"Clarion your new dress is so pretty!" Rosetta said when they sat down.

"Thank you Ro." Clarion said before ordering her lunch. "How did the rest of the sleep over go? I'm sorry I didn't stay."

"Are you kidding me Clarion?! You just found out you are still pregnant! If you tried to stay I would have kicked you out!" They laughed lightly before Rosetta continued. "And it was so much fun. We played more truth or dare. Mary had to ride a bunny and she fell off and got covered in mud!"

"That sounds like Mary! She's never been good at riding animals!"

"Oh, and Vidia, she had to kiss a frog! Right as she was going to kiss it, it stuck out his tongue and she got a face full of frog tongue!" Clarion and Rosetta were laughing so hard.

"Next time, have Vidia wrestle Cheese…she hates doing that!" They continued to talk all throughout the day.

"Clarion?"

"Yes Rosetta?" Clarion turned to look at the fairy. Rosetta had gone to show her were to find Callie Lilies and they were flying back to the Pixie Dust tree.

"I don't think I've told you this yet, but you aren't anything like I thought you would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone kinda thinks you act all royal and stuff, but you don't. You are just a normal fairy." Hearing this made Clarion grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you Rosetta. This may sound weird, but that's how I've always wanted to be treated." After a few moments of silence Clarion asked, "What should we do now?"

"I don't know…" They thought for a moment, and then Rosetta got an idea. "Clarion, what if we surprise Lord Milori!"

"How? We shouldn't go see him; he is very busy today." Clarion told the garden fairy.

"I could help you set up a surprise dinner date for the two of you!" Clarion gasped and clapped her hands together.

"That's a wonderful idea Ro! We could set it up in my garden!" Clarion took the fairy's hand and began to fly to her secret garden.

"I get to see your garden?" Nobody has ever seen the queen's garden except for a few fairies including Mary, Vidia, Dewey, and Milori. Clarion nodded as they flew into the garden. It was right below the queen's bedroom.

"Now Rosetta, you can't tell anyone how to get here alright." Rosetta nodded for she couldn't find her voice. She was surrounded by unbelievable beauty.

"I've never seen any flowers this colorful. Or fruit like this…" She flew up to an apple tree. Clarion laughed lightly.

"It really isn't much. I guess I'm just good with flowers and such." Clarion shrugged. Rosetta was still looking around. "Ok Ro, you are the date expertise…what should Milori's and I's date be like tonight?" Rosetta turned and thought for a moment.

"Ok you should have a romantic picnic…right here!" She pointed to a swing under a large weeping willow. Clarion smiled and flew to the swing. Rosetta sat by her.

"This will be so magical! Milori really deserves it." Just then Mary flew up to the queen and garden fairy.

"Deserves what?" She sat on the other side of Clarion.

"What are you doing here Mary?" Clarion looked questioningly.

"I figured you be here. I had some free time so I made a couple more outfits for you." She held out a pile of clothes.

"Oh my! Fairy Mary they are so pretty!" Rosetta told the tinker and felt the clothing. "Soft too!" They laughed and looked through all the tops, bottoms, and dresses.

"They are beautiful Mary. Thank you." Clarion hugged her friend.

"So what does Milori deserve?" Clarion laughed and explained everything they were planning. Soon with the help of Mary and Rosetta, Clarion had a whole romantic evening planned out.

"Thank you girls for helping me!" Clarion hugged her friends. "Milori is going to be so surprised! He really deserves it to; he takes such good care of me and the baby…"

"What did you guys do after you found out?" Mary asked.

"Um…we got a book from the pixie dust room. We couldn't sleep so we went down stairs and ate ice cream…we ended up having a food fight. But the Minister of Spring came in so we stopped…." Everyone laughed at the thought of the minster's reaction. "Then we took showers and went to bed." Mary and Rosetta sighed and looked at the sun.

"I have to get going. Tell me tomorrow about your date!" Mary waved good bye and left. Rosetta and Clarion went to the kitchen and got the food ready.

"Did you want wine or anything for tonight?" Rosetta asked.

"I can't drink things like that dearie. I'm pregnant remember?"

"Oh yeah! Silly me!" They finished getting everything ready, and Rosetta walked Clarion to her room. It was sunset and Milori would be returning soon. Before saying good bye Ree began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rosetta asked.

"It's just, I told you if I ever needed a babysitter I would come to you. I thought it would be the baby needing sitting, not me." Rosetta began to laugh too.

"I didn't know babysitting was this fun!"

"Thank you Rosetta." Clarion turned to go to her bedroom. She got dressed in a pink dress. It flowed perfectly down to her knees and had short sleeves. She waited for her husband to return home. Soon Milori walked in.

"I missed you Ree." Milori hugged her. "And I missed you a lot!" He spoke to her stomach as he gently rubbed it.

"We missed you too darling." She said with a small giggle. "I have a surprise for us tonight!" She told him. She took his hand in her own and led him down to her garden. They sat under the weeping willow and she cuddled close.

"What is this little surprise of yours?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Well, can you hand me that basket besides you?" As he turned away to get the basket, she quickly threw an apple at the old music player Mary gave her. It began to play music as Milori handed her the basket. "A romantic picnic I'm guessing?" She giggled.

"How'd you know honey?" He laughed too and pulled her back close. "I love you Milori." She whispered. He smiled down at her.

"I love you too Clarion." He closed the space between them and kissed her. She ran her tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth. They sat kissing for a few minutes.

"Milori?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love how protective you are of me. How you always watch out for me and care for me. How you put me before anything else. Thank you." She kissed his neck over and over.

"Clarion, you don't have to thank me. I do it because I could never live another day without you. I've become so dependent on waking up to you in my arms. I couldn't live if I didn't see your cute sleepy smile in the morning. If I couldn't hear the way you say my name." He was whispering to her now. She sealed the space again as she kissed his lips.

"Oh Milori…I wouldn't last a day without you. I love the way you look at me after I shower. The way you run your fingers through my wet hair. I love the way you hold me close every chance you get." She was whispering now too. They sat in a blissful silence, the only noise being the music in the background.

"Clarion, can I have this dance?" She nodded and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned his head slightly and kissed her arm.

"I love how you smell like citrus and how your skin is always as soft as roses." Milori whispered before kissing her cheek. She blushed slightly.

"I love how I can feel your muscles through your shirt when you press me up against you."

"Like this?" He pressed her body to his. She nodded slowly. They danced slowly and continued to say things to each other. "I love the looks you give me; the way your eyes get that shimmer." They kissed and he pushed her sleeve off her shoulder. He trailed kisses there. She pulled his head up and they kissed until the moon was high.

The next morning Milori and Clarion got up and got ready.

"I love your new dress Ree!" Milori said hugging her from behind. "You look extraordinarily beautiful today."

"Thank you Milori." She turned to kiss him but stop. Her face winched in pain.

"Clarion?" Milori pulled back and looked her up and down.

"The baby kicked." She rubbed her ribs. "She kicked hard." She began to laugh lightly. Milori let out a sigh.

"So you two are ok?" Milori had her in his arms.

"Yes Milori. Everything is fine. My ribs hurt a little, and she is in an awkward position, but everything is ok." Milori sighed again out of relief.

"Thank goodness!" They walked down to the dining room. The baby kicked a few more times.

"So Lord Milori, how has the investigation been going?" Redleaf asked.

"We've gone through half of the winter fairies. None of them did it. We finish today."

"Milori." Clarion whispered.

"Yes?" He turned to his wife.

"Find whoever did this. Please."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Milori paced back and forth in the Ice Palace. _"None! None of the winter fairies did it! That means it must be a warm fairy! Oh Clarion won't be happy about this! Should I let her question the warm fairies? Or should I? She'd get mad if I don't let her. I could just stand back. If she needs help I will be right there." _

"Milori? Honey?" Clarion's sweet voice filled the room. Some of his stress melted away instantly.

"Clarion?" He walked over to her. "Mary made you a new coat!" He took her hands in his. Clarion wore a brand new royal blue coat that had fuchsia buttons. "You look amazing in it." He kissed her cheek. "Is the baby warm enough?"

"Yes, I asked Mary to add extra cotton. I made sure she would be warm enough." She walked over to a chair and sat down.

"How have you felt today?"

"Honestly, I haven't felt good. Not like morning sickness, or headaches. The baby is just in a funny position. And she's been kicking all day." He put his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright dear. The baby will move soon and you'll feel just fine again." She nodded and moved so she was in her husband's lap.

"Did you figure out who's been releasing tornados?" Milori tensed up. "Dear? I thought you were going to finish today?" She looked at her husband with concern in her blue eyes.

"Clarion, please stay calm." He placed his hand on the baby and felt it move. She nodded. "None of the winter fairies were guilty. Whoever did it is a warm fairy."

"What? Are you sure?" Milori nodded.

"I'm afraid so darling." He hugged her tightly.

"We will start the interrogations tomorrow morning. We will start with the fast flyers." She felt the baby kick again. Milori felt it to.

"Hey now! Don't beat up your mommy too much!" He talked playfully to the baby. Clarion laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Milori, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ree." She pulled his head in for a kiss. They walked up to the bedroom and got ready for bed. Milori gathered up three blankets and wrapped Clarion up in them. She didn't protest; she knew the baby would need the warmth. Milori lay down next to her and kissed her goodnight.

The next morning they traveled to the Pixie Dust meeting room. They began to call the fast flyers in one by one. They were half way done when Vidia was called in.

"Clarion you know good and well I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't Vid." Clarion sat in the thrown with Milori at her side.

"Then why am I here?" Vidia crossed her arms.

"I wanted to talk to my friend! Is that a problem?" Just then Clarion felt the baby move. She sighed of relief, but then became uncomfortable. The baby was pressing on her bladder. "I will be right back." Clarion got up and rushed to the bathroom. _"I swear I've never had to pee this bad before in my life!" _She flew back into the room and Milori rushed to her. She reassured him and sat back down. Vidia stayed and talked for a few more minutes before leaving. They had been through all the fast flyers but one. _"Lucas." _

"Clarion do you need a break?"

"No dear. I have a good feeling we are about to find our culprit." She took her husband's hand and squeezed it.

"You think it was Lucas?" Clarion nodded her head firmly. "Well then, let's bring him in." And with that a guard fairy brought Lucas in.

"Clarion what is this about?" He asked sitting on the ground.

"Please stand up, and that is Queen Clarion." She stated firmly.

"Sorry Your Highness." He said standing.

"Lucas did you release those tornados?"

"Yes, I did." Clarion felt Milori squeeze her hand tightly.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Her voice was rising by the second. Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"We were in love! Then he came along! And if I can't have you, then no one can! I knew that someone would get hurt trying to save Pixie Hollow from the tornados. Now granted Milori didn't die and neither did you, but your baby died. And I know that killed both of you mentally." His voice had proudness dripping from every word.

"Well then, I, Queen Clarion, here by banish you from Pixie Hollow. Viola! Please take Lucas to the border between Pixie Hollow and Mermaid Lagoon." Viola nodded and took Lucas. As he was being dragged out, Clarion stopped them.

"Ree..." Milori warned.

"Just to let you know, you didn't kill our child. I'm still pregnant. She will be born in six seasons." She waved her hand and a fuming Lucas was taken away. Milori turned to her.

"Great job dear." He hugged her tightly. "Why don't we call a meeting and tell everyone the Winter Woods is safe again."

"Can we clear up that rumor?" Milori laughed.

"If you want to." Clarion squealed in happiness.

"I can't wait for everyone to know we are still pregnant!" They walked out and called the meeting. A few minutes later they began.

"Attention fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow! We all wanted to let you know that we found out who released the tornados and banished him. The Winter Woods is safe once again." Every erupted in cheer when Milori spoke.

"Who did it?" Tinkerbell called out.

"It was Lucas the fast flyer." Clarion stated firmly. The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves. "Now fairies! We have one more thing!" Clarion's smile grew. "We have heard about the rumor going around stating that I am three seasons pregnant." You could feel the mood of every fairy go from happy to sad in a spilt second. Milori walked up besides his wife smiling. Fairies sitting up front became confused thanks to the smiling couple. "We just wanted to confirm that it is true." The crowd was silent for a moment; the news was sinking in. Tink and her friends were the first to clap since they already knew. The rest of the fairies followed and a tear ran down Clarion's face. Milori pulled her close and kissed his wife. _"So perfect..." _They both thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15 for y'all! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 15

Later that day Clarion was having tea with Mary, Vidia, and Rosetta. Clarion was sipping on her tea when Rosetta brought up the date from a couple days ago.

"Yeah, you never came and talked to me Ree!" Mary exclaimed. Vidia looked confused.

"What date?" Mary and Rosetta quickly explained everything that had been planned for their date.

"So, did he like it?" Rosetta asked. Clarion looked to the ground blushing slightly. She knew good and well that they hardly did anything that was planned for the night. And she knew her friends would find out sooner or later.

"I think he enjoyed it an awful lot." Clarion finally decided how to word it.

"Did he like the cake?" Mary asked. Clarion blushed again.

"We didn't eat the cake." She admitted. Her friends got a suspicious look on their faces.

"Did you eat anything?" Vidia asked with a sly smile. Clarion turned a scarlet red. "You didn't, did you?" They all began to laugh.

"You just can't get enough of each other!" Mary said between her giggles. Clarion huffed. "I'm just teasing. I'm sure nothing really happened…" Mary continued. "I mean you're already pregnant!" Clarion punched the tinker playfully.

"Now Mary, you know Clarion wouldn't do anything…" Rosetta said in a mocking tone. Clarion crossed her arms over her chest. "She doesn't even have a hickie." Clarion somehow turned redder. "Or do you?" Rosetta raised an eyebrow. Clarion slowly pulled down the neck of her shirt to revel a small mark above her breast. The other gasped in shock, but then exploded into fits of giggles.

"So wait…Ree…" Mary was catching her breath from all her laughter. "How far did you two get in the plans?"

"Um…I threw the apple to start the music…" Mary and Rosetta's mouths hung open. Vidia looked confused.

"What? Was that like step one to her genius plan?" She asked sarcastically. The other two fairies nodded their heads. Vidia's mouth then dropped open too.

"We just kissed!" Ree exclaimed before adding in a whisper, "a lot…" Her friends rolled their eyes and they continued on with tea. At the end of the day Clarion returned home to her husband.

"There you are Clarion. You didn't work too hard today, did you?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Hardly had to lift a finger!" She joked. They both laughed lightly before eating with the ministers. A few moments passed and Sunflower asked Clarion a question she'd been dying to ask.

"Queen Clarion, do you like being pregnant?" Clarion thought for a moment.

"Oh yes, it's the most amazing thing in the world!" She placed her hands on her stomach and felt the baby moving. She took Milori's hand so he could feel too. "It's just so unbelievable…you know when she moves and such…"

"Can I…" Sunflower trailed off knowing it wasn't her place. Clarion nodded and gestured for her to come. When she floated over Clarion took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Sunflower's eyes grew wide. "Is that really the baby Queen Clarion?"

"Yes, it's like a wakeup call you know…reminding me there really is a tiny fairy with me at all times. And that I have to care for her too."

"It must be hard." Snowflake commented.

"It is…" Clarion felt Milori wrap an arm around her waist. "But it helps when you have someone else who cares too…" She kissed his cheek. They finished and went back to their rooms. Milori was in the bathroom getting ready for bed while Clarion was looking in the mirror. She slid her hands over her stomach. Suddenly she had a craving for pickles and ice cream. She put on her robe and walked down to the kitchen. She walked back to the bedroom with a bowl of ice cream and a jar of pickles.

"Why is this so yummy?" She asked out loud. Just then Milori walked out of the bathroom.

"Clarion, what are you eating?" He sat next to her and looked at the food. He had the most puzzled look on his face. She looked at him as she took another bite of ice cream then pickle.

"Ice cream and pickles. Do you want some?" He shook his head.

"Isn't that…um…" He realized what was going on. "You're having a craving!" She looked at him confused so he grabbed the pregnancy book. "Chapter 5: Strange Cravings." He showed her the chapter and she looked down to her stomach.

"You sure do like some strange food, don't you?" Milori laughed lightly and rubbed her growing belly. Clarion looked back up and smiled at him. "Milori, will you please get me some water?" He nodded and she handed him her glass. He came back moments later and kissed her cheek as she took a sip. "Thank you darling."

"You're welcome." There was a moment of silence as Milori watched his wife eat. "Clarion?"

"Mmm?" She had a mouth full of ice cream. Milori cracked a smile causing her to blush.

"Did you mean it earlier when you told the ministers that thing?" She looked at him confused. She swallowed her ice cream before she spoke.

"The thing where I said I like being pregnant or the thing about you being such a big help?"

"The one about me…" She sighed and placed the food on the coffee table in front of them. She moved closer to her husband and placed her small hand on his cheek.

"Of course I meant it Milori. I couldn't do this without…you make everything so much easier." She kissed his lips gently. "And I love you so much for it." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too." He paused for moment. "Clarion, I always want to help you. So please tell me when you need help. You don't have to hide anything from me." She nodded, and then got a sly grin on her face. He noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you help me eat this?" She asked grabbing her ice cream and pickles. Milori laughed and pulled her into his lap. When she was comfortable he began to feed her the ice cream. "Thank you honey." She giggled. When she finished eating she rubbed her stomach.

"I hope the baby like that." Milori kissed her stomach before getting up and carrying Ree to bed.

"I think she did!" Clarion snuggled close to her husband, who had a hand on her belly. "Milori, I love you."

"I love you too." He suddenly felt a small kick from underneath his hand; Clarion felt it too. "I didn't forget you silly…I love you." Milori talked to her growing bump. They kissed good night and then drifted off into blissful sleep. The next few days came and went; Ree continued to get strange cravings before bed and Milori helped in any way he could. The expecting parents couldn't be happier either, for each day that passed became a day closer to holding their little miracle in their arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Clarion? Dear it's time to wake up." Milori had already gotten ready for the day and was gently shaking Ree's shoulder.

"Five more minutes..." She mumbled as she held up her hand. She waved it in the air. Milori chuckled lightly.

"I already gave you five more minutes' darling." He took her in his arms. She didn't even open her eyes. She put her head in his shoulder.

"Then give the baby five more minutes..." She whispered before falling back into a deep slumber.

"I did that too, Ree. It's time to get moving." He picked her up and walked into the bathroom with her in his arms. She groaned and stretched as he placed her on a chair. He walked out to grab her clothes then came back in.

"Good morning honey..." She gave him a sleepy smile. She got up slowly and hugged him. He kissed her temple lovingly.

"Good morning my love." She was resting in his arms as he spoke. "Someone's tired today." He heard her laughed quietly. "How about you wear this today?" They broke their embrace and Ree smiled brightly at the outfit.

"I love it darling!" She took the clothes from him. She held a yellow shirt made from sunflower petals and light brown pants.

"Let me help you..." Milori whispered into her ear as he reached for the tie on her nightgown. She smiled as he slipped the silver fabric off her body. He helped her into her outfit for the day. "You look extraordinarily beautiful today." He kissed her gently on the lips. To his surprise she pressed up against him and opened her mouth. He kissed back for a little before pulling away. Again to his surprise, she began to kiss all over his face and down his neck.

"I love you Milori." She whispered when she finished kissing him.

"I can tell!" He joked. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again, running her tongue along his lips. "I can really tell! What has gotten into you today?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you are just irresistible today..." She began to kiss his neck again. He laughed lightly.

"Ok...ok...we are going to be late...Clarion..." He pulled away again and Clarion frowned.

"You don't want to kiss me?"

"No...No Clarion! I do want to kiss you. I would kiss you all day if I could, but we have breakfast in a couple of minutes. If we're late again the ministers are going to worry." He pushed her hair out of her face.

"Can we just let them worry a little?" She asked. He laughed again.

"No honey." He led her out if the bathroom and to her vanity. He took her brush and began to brush her hair.

"Oh alright..." She sighed. He brushed her hair up into its bun.

"The baby's got you really...um...emotional today huh?" Milori joked. Clarion chuckled as she stood up. Milori snaked his arms around her waist.

"Emotional? Is that what you call it?" They both laughed as he put her crown on her head.

"You know it's just the pregnancy hormones darling." She nodded.

"We better go; we're late again." She took his hand and they walked to the dining room together.

"Queen Clarion! Lord Milori! We thought you weren't coming this morning!" Sunflower told the couple as they sat down.

"Sorry we are late...again." Clarion apologized for herself and her husband.

"It's alright Your Highness. But may I ask why you two have been running late this week?" Redleaf asked.

"A certain someone hasn't felt like getting up and ready the past week." Milori looked at Clarion.

"I have no idea why you're looking at me!" She said sarcastically. "It is certainly not me!" She held up her hands. Everyone laughed.

"Mmm, sure." Came Milori's sarcastic response. Clarion blushed slightly. He turned to the ministers. "The baby has been keeping her up at night. So when it's time to get up she's needed five more minutes!" He held his hand up mimicking Ree. She simply stuck her tongue out at him. The ministers laughed along with the queen and lord.

"Queen Clarion," The Minister of Spring started when the laughter died down. "Would you be willing to help supervise today?"

"I would be happy to." Clarion answered with a warm smile. She saw Milori finish eating so she reached over and took his hand. He squeezed it and every time the ministers would look away he would pull her chair closer. Soon they were so close Ree rested her head on his shoulder. The ministers look up confused.

"Were you two that close earlier?" Sunflower asked. Milori looked about and gasped; Clarion followed his lead.

"How did I get here?!" Clarion asked sarcastically.

"For frost sakes! What's going on here?" Milori put his hands on his hips in a joking manner. The ministers laughed again.

"Ok... A simple no would have worked your highness!" Sunflower responded. When the others looked back down to their plates Clarion gave Milori a quick peak on the cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her on to his chair slightly. When breakfast was over they all walked out.

"What are you doing today Ree?" Milori asked his beautiful wife.

"I'm helping the minister of spring. And when that's done I have to help Rosetta with finishing details on the wedding."

"That's right! Their wedding is tomorrow!" Milori remembered. Clarion giggled and nodded. He was walking her to Springtime Square. "What do you think the minister will have you do? I don't want you working too hard."

"Probably just supervising. I will help if it's needed, but I promise I won't over do anything. Our little miracle isn't much of a worker."

"No he isn't, and I would like it if we kept it that way." Clarion rolled her eyes.

"I know you would…I know…" She murmured as they walked into Springtime Square. "I will see you later Milori."

"Alright, I'm going to come and get you when it's time to go help Rosetta." She nodded. "I love you." She went to give him a gently kiss but got pulled into a more passionate one. She kissed back with all her might, completely forgetting about the working fairies all around.

"That was good." Clarion whispered when they pulled back. Milori laughed.

"Will that hold you over until tonight?" He asked referring to earlier in the bedroom.

"I might need one more…" She whispered going in for another kiss. A cough from behind them made them jump. They turned to see the minister of spring waiting for Queen Clarion. Ree sighed and turned back to Milori.

"I'd better let you get to work-" Clarion cut him off with another kiss. She didn't even care about the people around; all she wanted to do was kiss him senseless. "Did I tell you I really like these pregnancy hormones?" He asked when she finally pulled away. She blushed slightly and he kissed her on the cheek before getting on his owl. Clarion waved good bye before turning to the minister of spring.

"Hello minister! What needs to be done today?" Clarion asked with a love-struck smile still on her face. The minister was very uncomfortable with the scene he had just witness while the rest of the fairies were busy talking about it happily.

"Um…the lady bugs need painting and the baskets need to be woven." She nodded at his response.

"Shall I go help with the baskets?" Clarion asked as they began to fly.

"Yes, if you want that is." The minister really didn't want her to go, but he couldn't tell her that. She was married and pregnant! He knew he should just move on.

"Ok, I will see you later Hythicath!" Clarion waved good bye and flew to Tinker's Nook.

"Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell bowed before her queen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help with the baskets." Clarion replied as Mary flew to them. "Hello Mary."

"Hello Queen Clarion. How would you like to help me with this basket?" She was already pulling the queen away from the blonde fairy and to an incomplete basket.

"Goodness Mary, what is it?!" Clarion asked her friend as they sat on stools and began to weave.

"What are you and Milori doing tonight?" She was speaking rather fast.

"Mary, please slow down!" Clarion said with a small giggle. "And we don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?"

"I have a date tonight, but neither I nor my date really wants to be alone because it might be weird…" She trailed off.

"You want Milori and I to double date with you and someone?" Mary nodded her head. "Ok." Clarion shrugged. Mary let out a breath she'd been holding. "But who is your date?"

"Dewey…" When Mary answered Clarion snapped up from her work and ripped the blade of grass she was working with.

"DEWEY?!" She practically screamed. Mary placed her hand over Clarion's mouth. "Opps."

"Yes Dewey….he asked me out tonight but we don't really know how to be all…"

"Datey?" Mary nodded.

"But you and Milori are experts…so we thought it would be easier to act all 'datey' if another couple was." Clarion laughed lightly.

"Alright Mary…what are we doing?"

"Dinner and Fairy Tale Theater." The rest of the day Clarion gave Mary pointers on what to do tonight and by the time they had finished the baskets Mary was ready for her date.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hello there love." Milori whispered as he hugged Ree from behind. She smiled and turned around in his arms. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"I've been waiting all day for that..." Clarion whispered back.

"Would you like another?" Milori leaned in close.

"Oh yes please..." Clarion closed the space between them. When they pulled back they simply stood in each other's arms.

"So dear tonight I thought we could go on picnic down to Lilly Pad Creek and then have some fun..." He kissed her neck. She giggled.

"That's sound wonderful, but we will have to do that other night. Tonight we are going on a double date."

"With Rosetta and Sled?" He looked around for the garden fairy, but she wasn't in the nook.

"No...Mary and Dewey..."

"MARY AND DEWEY?!" Milori was just as surprised as Ree was when she first found out.

"Ree!" Mary cried. The couple was still in Tinker's Nook and a few fairies turned at the lord's outburst. Ree placed her hand over husband mouth and gave her friend an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Yes...Mary and Dewey...they are going on a date and they want us to come along." Clarion said smoothing her husband's shirt.

"Why are we going?" He asked in a lower voice. "Shouldn't their first date be with each other alone?"

"This is sort of a pre-date. They don't know how dates work. She asked and it'll be a fun night with our friends."

"Yes but I wanted a fun night with you..." Milori kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Milori..." She began to walk away. As she did she brushed her hand along his. "You'll get it..."

Back at Rosetta's house the girls were all finishing the last minute details.

"Rosetta, shouldn't Queen Clarion be here by now?" Tink asked. Rosetta looked up from the ribbon she was tying.

"You're right; she should have been here five minutes ago." Ro got up and walked out of the room everyone was in. She went to the door and opened it, only to find herself gasping.

"Rosetta!" Clarion said in surprise as she back away from Milori. He was kissing her good bye, but couldn't stop. And neither could Ree.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour or so to get you..." Milori told his blushing wife. She turned to give him one more kiss when Ro coughed. Clarion didn't care at the moment and kissed her husband anyways.

"Ok I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead before leaving. By now the rest of the girls were watching as Clarion reluctantly let go of his hand.

"Awwww!" The girls exclaimed making Ree jump. She blushed a deep scarlet red. The girls all giggled as Clarion walked into the house. They sat down and finished working on what needed to be done.

"So Queen Clarion..." Gliss began. All the others giggled.

"Yes..." Clarion already knew what the frost fairy was going to ask.

"How long were you and Lord Milori...um saying good bye?" Everyone giggled and looked to their queen who was blushing again.

"Not that long..." She anwsered as she helped make last mintue adjustments to Rosetta's dress.

"Oh really Clarion..." Rosetta, who was in the dress, began. "Or did you arrive on time and-ow!" Clarion had poked her with the needle.

"Really." Clarion said with a smirk. All the girls giggled again.

"Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell asked. Clarion cut the last bit of thread before responding. Rosetta went and changed, putting her gown up.

"Yes dear?"

"Um...where do babies come from?" Spike dropped her glass of tea at Tinkerbell's question.

"Well...you see..." Clarion didn't know how to word it. Nobody had come asking that question yet so she didn't exactly have an answer.

"Tink! Why don't you ask her in private later?!" Vidia hissed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You girls all know?" Clarion asked.

"Yup."

"Yes."

"Oh I know!" Came replies. They all gave Ree a look causing her to blush and turn away again.

"Then why don't you all tell your friend?"

"I'm not telling her!"

"No way!"

"Never in my life!" Came more replies. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A few moments later Sled and Milori walked in. Clarion sighed in relief.

"We didn't come to early did we?" Sled asked as he gave Ro a kiss on the cheek.

"No! You had perfect timing!" Clarion said as Milori sat next to her. She scooted close and entwined their fingers. Milori and Sled shared a glance and decided not to question it.

"Queen Clarion? Lord Milori? How would you like to join us all for dinner?" Peri asked politely.

"We would really love to, but we have other plans for tonight. Maybe another night." Clarion said apologetically. Milori nodded in agreement.

"And we are going to be late..." He whispered to his wife. She nodded.

"Rosetta, can you all handle the rest from here?"

"Yep! We can take care of it!" Clarion and Milori smiled and stood up, still holding hands.

"Thank you Rosetta. See you tomorrow!" Clarion waved as she and her husband left.

"What other plans do they have?" Vidia questioned. Rosetta shrugged. "You want to find out?" All their faces lit up. They flew out of the house and followed behind the married couple.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Milori asked his love. They were almost back to their room in the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Fairy Tale Theater and dinner." Clarion rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Are you tired?" He asked gently.

"Just a little...but I'm fine." She patted her stomach and he placed his hand on hers.

"Here." He gently picked her up bridal style and began to carry her.

"What are you doing Milori?" She asked with a small giggle.

"I don't want you or our little miracle getting too tired." He kissed her lips softy. "I love you two too much."

The spying fairies all gave each other love-struck looks and when Milori carried her into the tree they all bursts into 'aws' and giggles.

"He is too sweet to her!" Gliss squealed.

"I can't believe he is carrying her so she doesn't get tired!" Iridessa cried. They all flew to the couple's bedroom and looked through the window. Clarion sat on the end of their bed in a robe while Milori was going through her acorn dresser.

"What about this one?" Milori held up a knee length dress that was baby blue.

"No that one makes me look fat, not pregnant." Clarion said shaking her head.

"Clarion, you are not fat. Please don't ever call yourself that because you are beyond perfect." He held up another outfit, but she dismissed that one too.

"No Milori, I am fat! Look!" She stood and outlined her baby bump. "I can't even wear the Pixie Dust Gown I'm so fat!" Milori sighed and walked to her.

"Clarion, my love, why are you so stubborn? You know I hope the baby doesn't get that from you." He smirked. Clarion folded her arms.

"I'm stubborn?"

"Yes. You are sitting her insisting that you are something you're not. Clarion, it doesn't matter what you look like. You have to remember you're carrying a little fairy with you. But it doesn't change the way I see you. You will always be the most beautiful fairy in all of Neverland." He gently kissed her.

"Really?" She asked on the brim of crying.

"Yes really." He smiled and she kissed him passionately.

"Oh my goodness! Lord Milori is such a dear to Queen Clarion!" Sil cooed.

"And Queen Clarion is not fat!" Tink insisted. They all nodded in agreement. They turned back to the couple.

"Do you like this one?" He held up a light purple dress with a dark purple ribbon around the bust.

"Oh yes!" Clarion smiled brightly. She stood up and Milori walked to her. He took her robe off to revel her bra and underwear. She blushed slightly.

"Ree, darling are you blushing?"

"Maybe..." Milori lightly laughed and pulled her close.

"Don't be embarrassed Ree." He slid his hands to her behind. "I've seen you with less clothing on..." He bent down to kiss her and she fell into it. He began to kiss her neck and she giggled.

Outside the fairies watched as Milori kissed her from her neck to her breast.

"Oh...Milori..." Clarion whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" He pulled away.

"No...It feels so good..." Clarion whispered. She felt him smile against her skin as he kissed lower and lower. He was kissing her stomach when she gave him a warning. He kissed her lips and pinched her behind, making her jump. Slowly he picked her up and began to carry her to the bed. She giggled again.

"I love it when you giggle like that..." He laid her down and gently touched her breast.

"Milori!" Clarion whispered screamed.

"And when you say my name like that..." He began to kiss her again. Clarion began to make little circles with her toe on his leg and slowly pull her foot up to his hip. It drove him crazy. He placed his hand on the underside of her thigh. They continued to kiss as Clarion began to undress the lord of winter.

"Tink..." Vidia whispered. "That's how babies are made." The others gasped at Vidia's comment. And the couple inside heard.

"Milori..." Clarion shot up in bed. He gently rubbed her back.

"It's alright love..." She shook her head and crawled out of bed. She walked over to her dress and put it on.

"Milori will you zip me up?" Milori sighed and zip up her dress. "We have a double date to get to anyways." Milori smiled.

"That's right...this should be interesting."

"Indeed." They finished getting ready and left hand in hand.

"Vidia! I can't believe you!" Vidia simply shrugged.

"More importantly, who are they going on a double date with?" The girls all shared a puzzled glance.

"Let's find out!" They silently followed the couple through Pixie Hollow. The queen and lord walked into one of the hollow's fancier diners. They sat at a table and waited on the other couple.

"Who do you think they are waiting on?" Fawn asked. The others shrugged. Soon Mary and Dewey arrived and the girls' jaws dropped.

"Mary and Dewey…are on a…" Peri started.

"Date." Tinkerbell finished. They all shared glances.

"Let's give them some privacy." Fawn suggested.

"Yeah, we did see a lot already…" Ro continued. They all giggled and flew to finish the preparations for the wedding.

"Hello Queen Clarion, Lord Milori!" Dewey greeted as they sat down. He pulled out Mary's chair and led her into it. She smiled warmly.

"Hello Dewey, Mary!" Clarion smiled warmly at her friends. They began to chat lightly about their days. All was going well. When the waitress came to take orders the sparrow men ordered for their dates and themselves.

"How did you know what Queen Clarion wanted to eat? She didn't even tell you." Dewey asked. The couple laughed lightly.

"She gets the same thing every time." Milori shrugged. Clarion giggled.

"I do!" They all laughed lightly and continued to talk and tell stories.

"Ree, when Sled and I came to Rosetta's house earlier, why did we have perfect timing?" Clarion blushed.

"Tink had just asked where babies came from." Everyone laughed lightly. This date was going much better than expected. Soon the food was brought out. Dewey gently placed Mary napkin in her lap. Milori and Clarion shared a look. They ate and talked some more.

"Ree remember that time Queen Aurora made you and Vidia collect all the pollen for spring that year?" Clarion huffed.

"Yes, and all because you knocked over the first delivery!" They dove into another story and finished by the time dinner was over.

"Oh, darling, you have a little something…" Clarion took Milori napkin and gently wiped his mouth.

"Thank you Ree." He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her temple. She smiled back and took his hand in her own. "It's almost time for Fairy Tale Theater isn't it?" He then asked the other couple.

"Why yes!" Mary giggled. The girls walked outside as their dates paid the bill.

"Mary, this is going so wonderful! Dewey is proving to be quiet the gentleman." Clarion sang. Mary blushed.

"I know! I wasn't expecting any of it! He is being so sweet!" Mary squealed. When the others joined them they walked to the theater.

"How do you feel Clarion?" He asked placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm feeling just fine darling." He could tell something was bothering her.

"Ree, where are you hurting?" He stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"My feet and legs…" She admitted. Much to her surprise Milori picked her up and began to carry her again.

"I'll give you a foot massage when we get home too." He told his wife. She smiled lovingly at him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you honey." Meanwhile Mary and Dewey were flying a little ahead.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Dewey asked.

"Oh yes! But you didn't have to pay for me." Dewey shook his head in disagreement.

"It's what you do when you like someone." He told her. He looked over to see her smiling big. He smiled back and suddenly he felt her hand slip into his own. He pulled her slightly closer and held her hand back.

"Oh Milori…they are holding hands!" Clarion whispered to her husband. She was still in his arms as the theater came into view.

"Dewey better thank me later for all the tips I gave him earlier." Milori chuckled.

"That's funny dear! I had to give Mary pointers too!" They both laughed as Milori sat her down outside. Mary and Dewey flew inside to sit, while Clarion stopped Milori.

"What is it?" He asked. Clarion pulled him into a tight hugged.

"I can't just get a hug?" She asked playfully. He rolled his eyes and hugged back. They walked in together and sat by their friends. Clarion cuddled close and Milori wrapped his arms around her. They glanced over to see Mary and Dewey sitting close while holding hands. Clarion sighed happily and rested in her lover's arms. They enjoyed the play that was performed tonight; it was about a mermaid curse. During a couple of the scary parts Milori caught glimpses of Mary burying her face into Dewey's chest. Clarion, of course, didn't see it since her face was buried into Milori's chest. He would rub her back and kiss the top of her head. When the play was over the two couples said good bye and parted ways. Milori and Clarion went back to their room, while Dewey walked Mary home.

"Thank you for everything tonight Dewey. I had a wonderful time." Mary said opening her door.

"As did I." Dewey looked nervous. This was the one part of the date Milori didn't give him any tips on. He said it would just 'come naturally'.

"Dewey…Will you be my date for the wedding tomorrow?" Mary asked sweetly.

"I would love to, but only if we can be boyfriend and girlfriend." Mary blushed and nodded.

"I'll come get you tomorrow then." Dewey was smiling big. Everything was just 'coming naturally'.

"Bye Dewey." Mary didn't even think twice as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…Bye Mary." He waited until she closed her door before leaving with a huge smile across his face. And Mary had the same smile on as she went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Come here beautiful." Milori pulled his wife into his lap. They had just returned from their double date with Dewey and Mary. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Oh yes! I had a blast! Did you?" Milori nodded and Clarion smiled brightly.

"That is such an amazing smile darling." He said letting her hair down. She blushed and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Did you see the smiles on Mary and Dewey's faces?" Clarion asked with a small laugh.

"Yes, they make a wonderful couple don't they?" Clarion nodded as her answer. Milori then slipped her off his lap and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He gently lifted her legs up and placed her feet in his lap.

"I'm going to give you that foot rub. That is if you want it." He slipped her flats off.

"Can I go change first?" He nodded and helped her up. While she was in the bathroom he changed into his pajamas then grabbed her lotion. When she came out he was placing extra pillows on the bed. She fluttered over to him and hugged him from behind, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He helped her into bed and made sure she was comfortable.

"Milori, do you know what tomorrow is?" Clarion asked as he began to rub her feet.

"Um…" He thought hard for a moment. "You'll be four seasons pregnant tomorrow. Is that it?"

"Yes! Oh you remembered!" She squealed happily. He just laughed and continued to rub her feet. "Oh…" Ree moan. "That feels so wonderful darling."

"It's helping?" He looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth, but she had them closed. He smiled at her relaxed figure. He rubbed her feet for a little longer before lying next to her.

"Are you comfortable my love?" He whispered. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Yes…" She yawned. Milori gave her a small smile and covered her with a blanket. "I love you Milori."

"I love you too." She scooted as close as she could and smiled when she felt her unborn child move. They sat together for a moment just feeling the life inside Ree's stomach. He felt Clarion slowly fall asleep and he kissed her forehead.

The next morning the girls were all eating together before the wedding. Clarion had called and said she was running late.

"You know, I feel really bad for spying on them yesterday. I didn't want to see what we saw. I just wanted to find out what their plans were." Rosetta confined. The others nodded.

"Our spying is going to get us into major trouble one day." Tinkerbell admitted.

"I feel horrible about it. I promised I'd never spy on Ree again. But there is no way I'm apologizing for this time. I will never let Clarion know we saw that much." Vidia said sadly. They all nodded.

"Let's make a pack. And this time we will actual keep it. Last night will never be spoken of again. And we will never do anything else like that again." Rosetta said raising her right hand. The others followed and they all vowed never to have a repeat of the night before.

"It's time we grow up." Spike said. "I mean, one of us is getting married! And it's time we put our childish days behind us."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't have good clean fun." Peri agreed. They all nodded. Just then Clarion arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. I woke up really late." They all raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious, remember a queen can't lie. I've been convincing Milori to let me sleep longer and I really overslept." They all nodded.

"That does sound like you." Mary, who just flew in, commented. "I mean remember that time Vidia and I had to wake you up. We jumped on your bed screaming for ten minutes! You slept through all of it!"

"And when she finally woke up, she hit us so hard with pillows we fell off the bed. When we got back up, she was asleep again!" They all laughed and ate breakfast. When they were done they all helped Rosetta get ready for her big day. When she was ready they all left, except for Clarion.

"Rosetta, I want to talk to you before you get married." Clarion sat down, gesturing for the garden fairy to do the same. "Marriage is amazing Ro. It really is. But it's hard work. Trust me, I know. So listen to what I'm going to tell you."

"Of course Clarion."

"Love is when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. Love is patient. Don't get mad easily. Love is not jealous. Don't be jealous Rosetta; Sled loves you more than anything. Love makes compromises. Fight as little as you can. Kiss him Rosetta. Hug him. Cuddle. Anything it takes to let him know you love him. It is not self-seeking. It does not boast. It is not rude. Rosetta, don't keep records of the wrongs. Do not lie. Never ever lie to him. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always preserves. Rosetta, never give up if things get hard."

"Wow…"

"And Rosetta…"

"Yes…"

"Overuse 'I love you'." With that Clarion stood and left. Rosetta was left alone, waiting until she would walk down the aisle.

Clarion arrived in Rosetta's garden and sat next to Milori. He was in the second row on Sled's side, so Clarion sat across from him on Rosetta's side. Everyone else sat around them.

"Ree, this reminds me of our wedding." Milori leaned across the aisle and whispered. She reached for his face and caressed his cheek.

"It was such a magical day wasn't it?"

"How could it not be? I got to marry the love of my life!" Clarion giggled.

"I guess I asked a silly question." She gave him a kiss on the nose. "Let's hope nobody gets hit with berries at this wedding!" She joked. He laughed along with her.

"That only made it more memorable. Plus you looked drop dead gorgeous with berry in your hair." He gently stroked her hair, which was let down and curled.

"And you looked like the most handsome sparrow man with that blueberry on your cheek." She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Hey guys! Is this seat taken?" Mary asked sitting by Ree.

"No…" Ree trailed off as she looked back into her husband's eyes.

"Oh I get it. You are having a 'moment'. Sorry I interrupted. You guys never take a break with that." Mary turned to see Vidia, who had a dress on! "You wore a dress?"

"Rosetta wanted me too." Vidia shrugged before linking arms with her boyfriend.

"I like it." Thorn told her. She rolled her eyes. Vidia wore a dark purple dress. It was strapless and came above her knees. Tink flew up next, followed by the others, all brining up her dress. Vidia would have blown her top if Clarion hadn't gotten everyone seated. She ended up moving so she could sit right next to Milori. The music played and Rosetta began to come down the aisle.

"Ree…no tears…" Milori whispered handing her a tissue. Clarion dabbed her eyes before turning to see the garden fairy. Rosetta's red hair was all down and curled. She had on a veil that covered her face, but everyone was sure she looked beautiful. Her dress was pure white and had lace covering it. It had off the shoulder sleeves that came to her elbows made of lace. She held a bouquet of red roses. Under her veil you could see her smile. Sled stood on the other end of the aisle with his breath taken away. He wore a grey tux and held Rosetta's ring firmly in his hand. When Rosetta made it down to him, he took her hands and smiled.

"I can't imagine how they feel right now." Tink whispered behind Clarion.

"I bet they are both nervous. They are probably trying to remember their vows. Sled had to write his down." Milori whispered back.

"Rosetta had to-" Clarion cut herself short. "Tinkerbell, did Ro write her vows?" Tinkerbell face palmed herself. Clarion turned back around to the alter.

"She'll know what to say. Don't worry." Milori pulled her closer and kissed her temple. She nodded and held his hands.

"Sled, do you have anything to say to Rosetta?" Dewey asked. Sled nodded.

"Rosetta, before I met you I didn't even know I could feel this way. You light up my entire world. You are my entire world. I promise I will love you until the end of time. I couldn't live another day without you. I love you."

"Rosetta do you have anything to say to Sled?" Dewey asked the bride. Ro realized just then that she had no clue what to say. Then it came to her. She nodded before starting.

"Sled, I vow trust you, be patient with you, and protect you. I vow to help all your dreams come true. I promise not to get mad or jealous. I vow to be kind. I also vow to shower you in hugs, kisses, and eternal love. I vow to preserve our love and make it grow. And Sled, I vow to overuse 'I love you'." When she said those words Clarion broke down into soft sobs. Nobody noticed except for Milori, who was trying to calm her down.

"By the power invested in me by Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, I know pronounce you sparrow man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sled gently lifted her veil and they kissed. All their friends stood and cheered. Clarion tried to sniffle her tears back.

"I-I told her t-that!" She told Milori through her tears.

"And I told Sled that too." He wiped away her tears. "I guess they really took it to heart." Clarion nodded before resting in his arms.

"Queen Clarion, were you crying?" Gliss asked from behind them.

"Oh yes…" Clarion quickly regained her posture. "But I'm fine now."

"It's alright your highness. I cried too." She waved before flying over to Spike. They all walked over to watch Sled and Rosetta dance. Then Rosetta threw her bouquet and it was Vidia who caught it. After that they cut the cake.

"So, I hope my wife picked a good flavor for the cake." Sled teased as the cut it.

"Oh I think my husband will really like it." Rosetta teased back as she fed him a bite. He fed her a bite as well. When everyone was seated the rest of the cake was passed out. Mary and Dewey sat together; Ree and Milori sat next to them. Tink and Terence were secretly holding hands under the table, while Thorn teased Vidia about their future wedding.

"I like how you think we are going to get married!" Vidia teased.

"I don't think I know! You caught the flower thingy after all!" Vidia cracked a smiled and took his hand.

"Mary, are you enjoying yourself?" Dewey asked.

"Oh yes, what about you?" Mary asked her new boyfriend.

"I'm having a great time. I can't help but think back to Milori and Clarion's wedding. It was quite eventful!" They both laughed and started to retell stories about the wedding when a slow song came on. "Would you like to continue this conversation on the dance floor?"

"Of course!" They joined the other couples on the dance floor, including Ree and Milori.

"We aren't the only married couple anymore." Milori whispered to his wife.

"Oh frost!" She replied sarcastically. Milori stuck his tongue out at her. "Hey, now! Put your tongue back in your mouth mister!" Milori obeyed before dipping her. She laughed as he spun her around. He caught her back in his arms.

"Have I told you I love you?" He whispered.

"I think you might have…but I'm not sure…" Clarion poked his chest jokingly.

"Well, just to be safe…I love you…"

"I love you too Milori…" They shared a kiss. Meanwhile Rosetta and Sled were dancing.

"So, did you get that whole 'overuse I love you' from Lord Milori?" Sled asked.

"No Queen Clarion. Why do you ask?"

"Lord Milori told me the same thing." They both laughed and continued to dance in a blissful silence.

"Sled, I love you."

"I love you too Ro." The rest of the wedding was spent dancing and having fun. Everyone returned home happy, especially the newlyweds.


	19. Chapter 19

**I just want to point out that the problem Clarion experiences in this chapter is really common among pregnant women. My cousin, who is pregnant, complains about this 24/7. I can also see Ree confining in her friends like she does. Anyway, hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 19

Clarion awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She gently sat up in bed and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked over to see a whole breakfast buffet set up in their bedroom. Milori walked out of their bathroom and smiled.

"Surprise!" He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. He helped her get into a more comfortable position.

"Darling, what's going on?" She looked generally confused. He laughed lightly.

"Well, with the wedding yesterday we never got to celebrate a special day for our little miracle." He kissed her stomach. "I got us breakfast, but because of your cravings I got a big selection." She smiled.

"You are such a sweetheart!" She gave him a kiss. "Well what did you get?" He helped her up and into her robe. They walked to table and Clarion gasped at all the food. "We're never going to be able to eat it all!" They sat down and he took a plate.

"We can try. What do you want?" She looked at all the food.

"Some pancakes…a cinnamon roll…" She took a lemon drop cookie and began to eat it. "Honestly, Milori, I don't know what else I want!" He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe a lemon drop cookie?" He brushed crumbs off her mouth with a napkin. She blushed and finished the cookie.

"No…the baby wanted that!" They laughed and he handed her a plate and helped himself.

"How is the baby doing today?" He reached over and placed a hand on her stomach.

"So far so good." She put her plate down and placed both her hands where the baby was. "You are in such a nice spot! Why don't you stay a while?"

"If I talk to him will he hear me?" Milori asked. Clarion nodded and he took a breath. "Hey there…do you know who I am?"

"That's your daddy!" Clarion answered. Milori kissed her cheek.

"Yep! And I love you so much! When you get here I'm going to take you to the Winter Woods and show you everything! You know why? Because you are either the prince or the princess of the Winter Woods!"

"And Pixie Hollow!" Clarion said with a mouthful of pancakes. Milori chuckled.

"Yes, how could I forget? Did you know your mommy is the Queen of Pixie Hollow? She is the best queen ever!" Clarion laughed lightly.

"Well your daddy is the Lord of Winter, and he is the best lord anyone could ever ask for!" She reached for more food, but Milori got it for her instead.

"I hope you grow up to be just like your mommy, except for the defying and stubborn part." Clarion gave him a cold stare but could only hold it for a second before cracking. "Your mommy is kind, caring, smart, and beautiful. I hope you get all that from her." He paused to take a bit of his bagel when Clarion noticed the time.

"Milori, we are so late! I didn't even wake up on time!" She began to worry.

"Don't worry Ree. I cleared our schedules until 12:30. We have plenty of time." She sighed out of relief.

"You are the best husband on Neverland!" She kissed him. "Your daddy is the best! I love him so much!" She kissed him again. When they finished eating they simply sat in each other's arms.

"What should we do?" Milori asked.

"Can we just sit here like this…even if it's only for a little? I really like it." Clarion rested her head on his shoulder.

"You do?" She nodded.

"I could sit like this all day Milori. Because I know I'm safe and everything is perfect. I'm in the arms of a man I love who loves me back. Nothing could make this better." Milori sighed.

"We can sit here for however long you want." He began to stroke her hair. She smiled.

"This is why I love your daddy." She rubbed her belly. So, the little family sat there for another hour just talking and enjoying being with each other.

"This one time I took your mom to winter, we broke out into a snowball fight. I can't wait until you and I can have a snowball fight. Maybe we can gang up on mommy one day…"

"Hey now! No need to gang up on mommy! You can gang up on Aunt Mary!" They both laughed and could feel the little one move.

"Anyway, one time she ran to the top of a hill and I couldn't see her. She made this huge snowball and rolled it down the hill…and it ran right over me! Your mother can be quite the prankster." He kissed her neck lovingly.

"Well one time your father decided he was going to fly into a tree and he scared me so bad! I thought he had left because I couldn't see him anymore. The next thing I know he jumps out from behind me and yells! I jumped at least five feet in the air I was so scared!" They both laughed and continued to talk to their unborn baby. After a while Clarion got tired so Milori carried her to bed.

"Take a nap dear. I'll wake you up in a little." He kissed her as he helped her get cozy. She nodded sleepily.

"Ok. I love you Milori." She closed her eyes.

"I love you too." He watched her drifted to sleep. He cleaned up their breakfast and planned to eat the leftovers tomorrow. When he returned Ree was still sleeping and he wasn't ready to wake her. She looked so peaceful. Instead he took a story book and began to read to his unborn child.

"So then Fawn the animal fairy climbed the beanstalk. She didn't know where it was going, but she knew it was magic." Clarion woke up and heard Milori's loving voice. She lay with her eyes closed and listened. She waited until he finished and kissed her belly to speak.

"I couldn't ask for a sweeter father." He jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. The pregnancy book said reading can make the baby smarter. And I want our little miracle to be as smart as his mommy." She rolled her eyes.

"Just come here and kiss me please." He moved close and kissed his wife. "Thank you." She whispered when they pulled back. He helped her get up and ready then walked her to her duties.

"I had a really wonderful time this morning my love." He whispered as he hugged her good bye.

"Can we do that more often honey?" She looked at him hopefully. "I really liked all the boding time with the baby."

"Of course we can Clarion. I really love the bonding time too. I'll see you two tonight. I love you." He gave her gentle kiss.

"I love you too." She watched him fly off on his owl before checking on all the seasons.

"Hello Minister!" Clarion greeted the minster of spring. "How is everything coming along? I'm sure it's on track to be delivered in two weeks?"

"Of course Queen Clarion! We aren't a minute behind." Hythicath said proudly.

"Lovely." Clarion smiled and nodded before flying off. That's when Mary and Rosetta flew up to her.

"Would you care to join us for tea? Vidia is meeting us." Ro asked. Clarion smiled and nodded. The three flew to the tea room and sat. When Vidia got there they all began to talk lightly.

"So Rosetta, what's it like being married?" Mary asked.

"It's so much more than I imagined. It still seems unreal that I'm going to be with him forever." She answered.

"What was it like to wake up with him this morning? When Milori and I got married I woke up first and just sort of stared at him. It was so crazy to think I was lying next to my husband."

"Yeah not just your lover!" Vidia joked making Ree turn red.

"Oh it was so magical! I woke up in his arms and he was rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I just wanted to scream it was so amazing!"

"That sounds so sweet!" Mary cooed.

"You and Dewey are next!" Ree joked.

"No way! We've only been dating for two days! Anyway it was Vidia that caught the bouquet!" Vidia huffed.

"Did you have to bring that up? Thorn's been teasing me about it and Peri is convinced we are engaged because I caught that thing!" The other three laughed.

"Do you want to marry Thorn?" Clarion asked. Vidia shrugged.

"Maybe one day…I'm just not the marriage type." They all agreed and continued to talk.

"Why weren't you working this morning Ree?" Rosetta asked.

"Oh, it was so sweet. Milori cleared our schedules this morning and let me sleep in. When I woke up he had this whole breakfast buffet set up. We ate breakfast and just spent the whole morning together."

"Really? Why'd he do that?" Vidia questioned.

"He wanted to celebrate me being four seasons pregnant."

"And I'm guessing you _celebrated_?" Mary asked in a teasing tone.

"No actual…We just kind of sat in each other's arms and talked to the baby. Then I took a nap and I woke up and he was reading to her." The others all sighed.

"He will make a great father Ree." Ro told her.

"But Ree, how have things been between you two?" Vidia asked. "You know…"

"Vidia! You don't have to be all up in Clarion's love life!" Rosetta scolded.

"Oh you're just scared she's gonna ask about yours next!" Mary chuckled. "But seriously Ree…"

"Honestly…it's not good. I am so uncomfortable all the time and it makes that horrible."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, like I'm not even comfortable now. I'm not comfortable sitting. When I stand it's ok until my legs start to hurt. And when I lie down I have to have pillows prop me up. So whenever we try to do anything my belly just gets in the way."

"At least you won't get any bigger." Mary said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Oh no I will." She gestured her hands to where her stomach will end up. "By the ninth season, I will be huge. Only making that worst."

"Have you told him? Maybe you could find another way to do it?" Rosetta asked.

"I haven't told him." Clarion admitted.

"You wrote in your little Milori book didn't you." Mary said. Clarion looked shocked.

"How did you know about that book?" Mary waved a hand in the air.

"I've known you for years. Whenever you feel like you can't tell Milori something, you write in that book."

"Ree, you should tell him. You might be able to figure something out." Vidia suggested.

"I don't want to upset him. He would hate to know it makes me uncomfortable. He would think it was his fault."

"If you can't talk to him about it, let him read what you wrote. Especially if you both want to, but you're not comfortable. He might have concerns too. Do you even wanna do it?" Rosetta asked.

"Most of the time yes! My pregnancy hormones drive me crazy! Sometimes I want it so badly I just want to scream because I can't do it! Plus, what if it hurts the baby? What should I do?"

"Talk to him."

"Yep."

"That's what you gotta do." They all agreed. Clarion sighed.

"I guess you're all right."

"Like always." Vidia said proudly. Clarion snorted.

"Sure." Just then Tinkerbell flew up to the table.

"Hey Tink!" Ro greeted her.

"Hey!" Tink then turned to Clarion. "Queen Clarion, can I ask you something?"

"Of course what is it?" She pulled over a seat and the tinker sat down next to her queen.

"Where do babies come from? I'm like the only fairy who doesn't know." Mary, Vidia, and Rosetta all snorted and tried to hold back laughter.

"You can leave if you're going to do that." Clarion told them.

"Oh no, I want to see how you explain this!" Vidia responded. They all pretended to lock their mouths and throw away the key. Clarion took a deep breath before turning to the young fairy.

"What do you know about it?" She asked.

"Don't you kiss but you're like half naked?" Tinkerbell's response made Clarion suspicious, but she chose to ignore it. Ro and Vid shared a nervous glance as they remembered Vidia's comment from a couple of days before.

"Not exactly. A fairy gets pregnant when she…" Clarion paused trying to find words to use. "Goes all the way." She finally put it.

"What does 'going all the way' mean?" Vidia and the others laughed.

"Really, you need to be quiet or I will kick you out." Clarion told them. She turned back to Tinkerbell. "Going all the way is when a fairy and sparrow man…touch…" She hoped Tink got the point.

"Like kissing?"

"More than that…"

"So like kissing and hugging?"

"Ree, you might as well just spell it out for her! She won't stop asking questions!" Vidia exclaimed. Clarion nodded; she knew her friend was true.

"Tinkerbell, you do know the difference in a sparrow man and a fairy?"

"Yes."

"What is the difference?"

"A sparrow man had different parts…"

"Yes… so 'going all the way' or sex is when a sparrow man…" Clarion stopped. She was suddenly very uncomfortable with the subject.

"When a sparrow man what?" The fairy in green asked.

"It's when he puts his part in a fairy's." The queen said plainly. Tinkerbell was taken back. She looked her queen up and down. _"Queen Clarion and Lord Milori do that?!" _

"Oh…do you like kiss and stuff too?"

"Yes…" Ree rubbed her belly trying to calm herself down.

"Are you naked?" _"Why does she ask so many question?!" _Ree thought to herself before answering.

"Yes…"

"Is it fun?" At that question Vidia, Mary, and Rosetta lost it. Clarion glared at them. Mary stood up and turned from the two leaning on her chair. Rosetta buried her face into the table to muffle her laughter as she gently smacked the table. Vidia had her head in her hands and was turning red from all her laughter.

"I think…she thinks…it's a…bucket load of fun!" Vidia said sarcastically through her laughter. Tinkerbell turned red and looked at Clarion, who was also red. Clarion simply smiled sheepishly. Tink gasped.

"Queen Clarion! I'm so sorry I brought it up! I shouldn't have asked questions like I did…" Tinkerbell was talking a mile a minute.

"Tinkerbell, sweetie, calm down. I'm not mad at you. I'm slightly angry with Vidia…but not you." The queen said calmly. "I knew I would have questions to answer when I got pregnant. It's alright."

"Queen Clarion, do you do it because you love the other person?"

"Yes, it's a very mature way of showing your love." Tinkerbell nodded slowly.

"So…Sled and Rosetta do it…" Rosetta stopped laughing, but Clarion almost lost it.

"I'm not sure dear." She turned to the garden fairy. Ro was beet red.

"And Vidia and Thorn must do it all the time!" Tinkerbell said teasingly just to make Vidia mad. Clarion chuckled and smirked at the fairy.

"Mary, have you and Dewey done it?" Tink asked. The others all looked horrified but Clarion knew what the youngest fairy was doing. She was getting them back for laughing at her questions and teasing the queen. Ree's friends got up and flew out of the tea room.

"Tinkerbell…" Clarion said with a chuckle. "I'm not sure why, but I'm so proud of what you just did!" Tinkerbell laughed along. "But don't go asking anymore people that. It is something very personal."

"Ok Queen Clarion! Thank you for explaining it to me! But I have one last question…" The queen nodded encouragingly. "Can I get pregnant?"

"No, I'm the only fairy who can get pregnant." Clarion answered kindly. "Oh and Tink, please don't go around tell your friends about this." Tinkerbell nodded, bowed, and then left the queen. Clarion went on to finish her duties for the day and returned home to find Milori waiting on her.

"Hello there my love. How do you feel?" He took her in his arms. Clarion instantly began to worry over the advice her friends had given her earlier. Milori noticed. "Clarion why are you worried?"

"Milori…" She didn't know what to say. She then knew what she had to do. "There is something I want you to read."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20! Btw, thank y'all for the reviews! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 20

"There's something I need you to read." Clarion told her husband as she fluttered to her desk. She pulled out a golden book and handed it to him. He looked confused. "Please, read the last two pages."

"Alright, but Ree-"

"Just read it please." Clarion cut him off. She sat down on their sofa and he followed. He flipped to the pages and read them. He was quite shocked.

"Ree, what does all this mean?" He turned to her with much concern.

"Milori, sex isn't enjoyable for me anymore." She said bluntly. He was taken aback by her forwardness.

"Why not dear? Am I doing something wrong?" He sat the book down and took her hands.

"No, you are wonderful." She stroked his cheek with her hand. "It's my pregnancy." She then moved her hand from his cheek to her stomach.

"Oh."

"I really do want it Milori; don't doubt that for a second. It's just when I lay like that my back and stomach hurts. And I feel like my belly is in the way."

"Clarion, my love, you should have told me sooner. I'm sorry you can't enjoy it anymore. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course!" Clarion looked at him questioningly.

"You see...I don't want to…go all the way. I'm worried about hurting our baby." He looked to the ground.

"Really? I'm worried about that too." She spoke soothingly as she leaned up against her husband.

"Clarion, I want you make you happy. You know that right?" He paused waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course I know. And I just want you to be happy." She told him. He smiled at her before continuing.

"I want to figure this out. That way you can be happy." She smiled at him and kissed him. She kissed him quite passionately in fact. He kissed back and pulled her closer. "I love you Ree. So please, explain to me how to make this better."

"Milori, remember when you told me you loved me earlier?" Clarion asked. It had been a couple of hours since their conversation and the couple was cuddling in bed.

"Yes what about it?" He looked down at her and gently rubbed her cheek.

"I don't think I ever said 'I love you' back. I was so wrapped up in something else..." She began to kiss his neck. "I love you." She whispered before resting on his chest.

"I love you too. Are you in any pain? Any type at all?" He asked the fairy lying in his arms.

"Not at all. The pillows were a great idea!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before rolling over onto pillows.

"They are in the right spots?" He leaned over her.

"Yes. They are supporting my belly and it feels amazing! I haven't been this comfortable for days! Thank you Milori!" She giggled. He laughed along before kissing her. He made his way down to her neck.

"This doesn't hurt does it?" He mumbled before kissing her skin. He brushed by her sweet spot and heard his wife gasp.

"It doesn't hurt at all..." Clarion breathed as he pulled at her top, causing the neck line to lower. "Milori, you know I don't need sex to be happy..." She said suddenly. He looked up at her.

"Neither do I Ree." He hugged her. "You are so beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered. Clarion giggled and blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself..." She gave him another kiss before drifting to sleep in his arms.

The next morning Milori got up and went to get the leftovers from the day before. When he returned Clarion was fixing her hair.

"Good morning darling." She said still looking in the mirror. Milori knelt down behind the stool she was sitting on and snaked his arms around her waist. Kissing the back of her neck he spoke.

"Good morning my love." He stood up with her in his arms. "How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing. I haven't slept that well in who knows how long!" She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you slept well. I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She hugged him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"You know I love it when you do that." Milori told her lovingly.

"Do what?" She asked puzzled.

"That thing where you rub your face into my chest or my neck."

"You mean this..." She nuzzled her face once more into his chest.

"Yes!" Milori chuckled. She smiled at him and he began to rub her cheek with his thumb. She leaned her face into his palm and smiled.

"I love it when you do that." Clarion said kissing the inside of his palm.

"Do what?" He asked mocking Ree.

"You know what! No need to get smart with me!" She joked back. He nodded and smiled down at her. "I love it when you hug me as I do my hair too."

"You just look so beautiful...I can't help it!" Milori shrugged. Clarion giggled and walked over to the food.

"Do you want to talk to the baby again this morning?" Milori nodded and sat down next to his wife and unborn child.

"Hey there little one!" He rubbed her belly. "What do you want for breakfast?" Clarion looked at the food.

"I think the baby wants evergreen casserole...one of those roll thingys...and this!" She picked up a lemon drop cookie and ate it. Milori dished the rest of her food and gave it to her.

"Lemon drop cookies must be your favorite!" He said talking to the baby. "You know...I wish I knew what you were. Your mommy thinks you're a girl."

"And your daddy thinks you're a boy. But we both know daddy's wrong." She rubbed her stomach. Milori rolled his eyes.

"I'm so happy you are healthy and growing. You had us really worried a while ago. Maybe when you're older we'll tell you everything. I'm just glad you're safe and sound." He kissed the growing stomach and felt a small flutter. "I'm glad you are safe and sound too." He told his Ree.

"Thank you Milori." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before finishing her breakfast.

"Do you want to stay in the Ice Palace tonight love?" He asked as they were leaving. Clarion thought for a moment.

"Sure! I'll see you at lunch! I love you!" She kissed him passionately. He kissed back with the same amout of emotion.

"Wow...they kiss a lot." A passing fairy whispered to her friend. Clarion and Milori broke apart and laughed.

"I'm glad we kiss a lot." Milori whispered to Clarion.

"Me too. I couldn't live without it." She kissed him one last time before he got on his owl and flew to winter. Clarion carried on with her duties and met Vidia, Mary, and Rosetta for tea.

"Did you tell him?" Her friends all asked right when she sat down.

"Yes I did." Clarion told them matter of fact.

"And?" Vidia asked impatiently.

"He has all the same worries as me too! And he promised to help make the pain go away. So when it came time for bed he helped me get completely comfortable by putting pillows under me. I wasn't in any pain at all! It was great!"

"Clarion...what about...ya know..." Ro asked in a whisper.

"We haven't exactly figured that out yet. We found out it won't hurt the baby though."

"That's good!" Mary said.

"Now you just have to figure out how not to hurt you." Rosetta commented. Clarion nodded.

"But Milori has really stepped up his romance level now that he knows I won't want to have sex."

"Really?"

"Yep, like this morning when he finished eating he gave me a foot rub. And he's been telling me all these little things."

"Like what sugarcane?" Rosetta asked.

"Like the reasons he loves me. He just says it out of the blue. Or like this morning he told me he loves it when I nuzzle my face into his chest."

"I wish Sled did that. I mean his is sweet and everything, but that sounds like a dream come true!"

"Oh it is! He is always holding me now. I'm pretty sure he held me all night long last night. And he's kissing me more...just all the stuff we would do before we did it the first time."

"Rosetta, all you have to do is cut sex out of the picture and Sled will be pouring you in that kind of love." Vidia said making the others laugh.

"Speaking of love...Rosetta how's your love life?" Clarion asked with a raised brow.

"I honestly thought it would be Vidia asking me this...not you!" The other friends laughed.

"So?" Mary asked poking the garden fairy's arm.

"It's really good! You know..." Rosetta trailed off with a slight blush.

"The wedding night?" Clarion asked. Rosetta blushed harder.

"What about the wedding night?" Mary asked. Rosetta and Clarion giggled. Their other friends had no idea what happened on your wedding night.

"Clarion...it was amazing!" They giggled again.

"That's cool...don't tell us!" Vidia remarked sarcastically.

"Alright!" Clarion joked back. After that the girls went on talking about anything and everything as they finished up their tea. When they parted ways Clarion went back to work.

"Hello minister. What did you need help with?" Clarion asked the minister of spring when he came into view.

"I was wondering if you could supervise the water fairies. I've been told they are falling behind."

"I would love to minister. I will see you later, say before lunch to report progress?"

"Whatever you would like Queen Clarion." He said with a small smile. Clarion smiled brightly and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Wonderful. I will see you before lunch then." She nodded and flew off to the creek. She watched silently as the water talents made dew drops. She then noticed Silvermist working with Flo, a newer water fairy.

"Look, dewdrop, you have to be kind to the tadpoles or they aren't going to come." Silvermist told her with a shaking head. Clarion chuckled lightly to herself when she saw Flo roll her eyes. "That's it, I'm done! I'm going to make dewdrops with the others."

"But Sil, who's going to teach me now?" Flo asked to the fairy that was flying away. Flo kicked the dirt with her foot. "Way to go Flo…"

"Hello Flo."

"Queen Clarion!" Flo looked up to see the queen flying towards her.

"How would you like it if I try to help you?" Ree asked sweetly. Flo nodded. "What were you working on?"

"I'm trying to call tadpoles, but they won't come." She said sadly. Clarion nodded and guided the water fairy with pigtails to the edge of the creek.

"So me what you do." Clarion encouraged. Flo nodded and reached into the water. She began to splash and call for tadpoles.

"Come here you little tadpoles!" She said excitedly. Not a single tadpole showed up. Flo sighed and turned back to her queen.

"Flo, you are too loud. It scared the tadpoles. You have to be gently. Watch." Clarion reached into the water and gently moved her hand back and forth. It made small ripples in the water. "Tadpoles…darlings come here!" Clarion called out in her sweet regal voice. Next thing they knew, five tadpoles surfaced. "Good boys!" Clarion said petting them. Suddenly she was splashed by one. "Oh, I'm sorry! And girls!"

"Wow, Queen Clarion, you make it look so easy." Flo told her queen. Clarion turned away from the tadpoles, dripping wet.

"It's not as easy as it looks…" She said trying to dry herself off. Flo giggled lightly. "You just have to be calm. Now you try." Flo nodded and copied Ree. This time six tadpoles surfaced and a huge smile appeared on Flo's face. "Good job Flo." Clarion nodded and left the fairy to her work. She checked on the rest of the water fairies before heading back to Springtime Square.

"Ree, how'd you get all wet?" Came Milori's voice. She turned right into her husband's loving arms.

"I was helping Flo. She didn't know how to call tadpoles. Anyways, I mistook them all for boys and one of the girl tadpoles got mad and splashed me." They both laughed.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Milori asked gently placing a hand on her stomach. They felt their baby move and Clarion giggled. "I think someone is."

"I'd have to agree darling. But I have to go talk to the minister of spring quickly."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Milori asked sweetly. Clarion pretended to think really hard. He rolled his eyes.

"Not at all honey." He wrapped an arm around her waist and they began to walk off. They chatted with the minister for a few minutes, everything was running smoothly.

"I'm sure it will be ready by the Queen's Review?" Milori asked. Hythicath nodded proudly.

"I almost forgot about the Queen's Review!" Clarion exclaimed with a small giggle. "It's in a week and a half." Hearing this made the minister fidget; he was always nervous.

"Yes, and it will be someone's second review." Milori said rubbing her belly. She giggled and nodded. "Well, minister we will see you at dinner." They nodded and walked off hand in hand. They ate lunch together and sat for a few moments.

"Dear we should get back to work." Clarion said standing. Milori nodded and pulled her close. "I will see you in the Ice Palace before dinner."

"Ok. You want to know a secret Clarion?"

"Of course I do!" She looked eagerly.

"I have a surprise for you back at the Ice Palace." Milori whispered gently.

"I can't wait to find out what it is…" She whispered back before kissing him. They parted ways and rest of the day couldn't pass quickly enough.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 for y'all! I wonder what Milori's surprise is? Mmhhh… Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 21

Dinner time finally rolled around and Clarion flew to the dining room in the Pixie Dust Tree. She sat down and waited patiently for the others since she was the first to arrive.

"There's my beautiful wife and child." Milori whispered to her. She jumped slightly and turned to see him smirking.

"And there's my handsome husband." He sat down next to her and pulled her chair close. "How was your day?"

"It went well. We had to round up all the animals that will be going back into spring soon. And I got to check up on two very important fairies in my life."

"And who would they be?" Clarion asked leaning in.

"Mary and Dewey of course." He joked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny minster." Clarion said, running her fingers through his hair. He laughed too and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is our little one?" Milori asked placing his hands on her stomach. They felt movement. "I see he is still moving around a lot."

"Yes, she's been moving all day." Suddenly they felt a kick. "Oh…" Clarion gasped rubbing her side. "I hope she didn't just bruise me…" Milori couldn't help but smile and stare. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really…I just think it's incredible. Everything with the baby."

"I do too Milori." They were about to kiss when the door opened and the ministers flew in. Clarion ate her dinner quickly without even realizing it.

"Ree, slow down…that food isn't going to run away!" Milori told his wife when he noticed. She looked up from her plate and blushed.

"Sorry. I just can't wait to see my surprise!" They both laughed and Clarion felt Milori place a hand on her thigh. Soon they all finished eating and the couple went to the Ice Palace.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked as he covered her eyes. She giggled and nodded. He led her into their bedroom and slowly uncovered her sapphire eyes. Clarion gasped. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and waiting for them into front of it was a plate of lemon drop cookies and milk.

"Oh Milori, this is so sweet. I'm actually really craving those right now!" She went to sit down, but he stopped her.

"Don't get to comfy yet. I have something for you." He held out a small package wrapped in a frosted leaf and ribbon. Clarion squealed with excitement as she unwrapped her present.

"You got me new pajamas?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, I heard you telling Mary on the double date that you needed warmer pajamas for the Ice Palace. So I got you some." He explained. She smiled and hugged him.

"I can't believe you! That is so sweet!" She held up her new pajamas. The top was a light gold color with a pocket over her left breast. The pocket had a 'C' embroidered into it in blue. It was a button up shirt; the buttons were the same blue as the 'C'. It had very thick cotton for lining. She then looked at her new bottoms. They were blue and had a light golden waist band that tied into a bow. They also had light golden polka dots.

"Go try them on!" Milori told her. She nodded and flew to the bathroom. When she came out she was smiling from ear to ear.

"They fit perfectly! Thank you Milori!" She kissed him gently.

"You look so beautiful in polka dots dear." He spun her around playfully before hugging her from behind.

"Thank you darling. Who knew you were so good at picking out pajamas?" They laughed and he led her to the fireplace. He sat down with her in his lap and handed her a cookie and glass of milk.

"You know, the baby must really like those cookies. You eat them nonstop." He chuckled lightly.

"I think they'll end up being her favorite food." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed lovingly. He kissed the top of her head. "So, are there any more surprises for tonight?"

"Yes, actually." Milori stood up and walked into his closet. He came back with something hidden behind him. "Close your eyes again love." She closed her eyes and Milori placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Oh Milori! They are gorgeous!" She looked at the flowers; eleven red roses and one golden Calla Lily. She then noticed the note attached. "In a bunch there is one that stands out-and you are that one." She read out loud. Tears filled her eyes.

"Clarion…" Milori hugged her tightly.

"Oh…Milori…that is so beautiful. You are too good to me Milori." She said with a tear rolling down her face.

"I'm not too good to you; you are too good to me." She shook her head in disagreement.

"Milori," she looked into his brown eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be who I am today. I love you so much." She kissed him passionately. "I don't think I tell you this enough, but I love all the little things you do for me. I love it when you bring me flowers or when you set up a surprise like this. I promise I will find a way to repay you or show my love just as much."

"Clarion you do. Every day I get with you is a surprise you set up; even if you don't know it. Your hugs, your kisses, your smile, those are all the little things you do for me. I'm just trying to repay you." She was lost for words once again, making Milori smile.

"You are the only person I know who can make me speechless. And I love you for it." She finally said before kissing him. He pulled her in close and stroked her hair.

"I love you too." He whispered when they pulled back. They stayed in front of the fire kissing each other senseless until all that was left was glowing ambers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Clarion awoke in the arms of her beloved sparrow man. It had been almost two weeks since their night in the Ice Palace. Ever since then they've showered each other in unconditional love, and neither could wish for anything better. Slowly Clarion covered his face in kisses. She started with his lips, then moved to his cheek, then forehead. She kissed every inch of his face and was kissing his nose as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning my love." He whispered gently.

"Good morning honey." She kissed his lips again gently. "I'm glad you're awake." She cuddled close.

"Me too." They stayed in their tight embrace for a few moments before getting ready. Milori was showering when Clarion decided to do something cute for him. She snuck into the bathroom and went to the steamed up mirror. She wrote a message on it before sneaking back out. When he got out he looked at the mirror and smiled. 'I love you' was written in Clarion's hand writing. He got dressed before walking out to his fairy. "I love you too."

"Oh so you got my note?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Yep, and I loved it." She giggled lightly as he kissed her neck. He looked at the time. "It seems we've gotten out of bed early today." She looked too; they had gotten up at least thirty minutes early.

"Well, why don't we get back in?" She took his hand and led him back into bed. The cuddled closed and Clarion was rubbing her leg against his.

"You know dear…the review is tomorrow."

"Oh yes! I'm very excited!" Clarion told him happily.

"I thought it would be fun if we, maybe, made up a code language or signs so we can talk without anyone knowing what we are talking about…" He proposed his idea and Clarion loved it instantly.

"Oh! Whenever I wink it'll mean I love you." She said winking. He laughed.

"Ok and whenever I…" He tried to think of something. "Say I love a certain food; it'll mean I love you." They both went on to make up a whole language between themselves before breakfast.

"Why don't we test it out down stairs?" Clarion asked as she linked arms with him. He nodded and walked into the dining room with the most beautiful fairy in Neverland on his arm. They sat down and breakfast was served.

"You know, I love these bagels. They are amazing." Milori told everyone. Nobody noticed Clarion, who winked at her husband.

"Lord Milori what will you be doing today?" Sunflower asked.

"Well, I have to help the glacier fairies repair stairs in Dewey's library. Although I'd much rather be watching the snowy owls." He gave Clarion's hand a squeeze under the table. She blushed slightly because she knew what he meant. He'd rather have her in his arms.

"And you Queen Clarion?" Redleaf inquired.

"I have to finish my preparations for the Queen's Review tomorrow. I'd much rather just enjoy a relaxing day in my garden however." She gave Milori's hand a squeeze this time. He squeezed back knowing she'd rather be with him. The minister all shared a glance. _"What is with them this morning?" _

Later that day, Clarion was looking at books in the warm library. Suddenly she saw one from the winter side. She looked at it puzzled and pulled it out. _"One Snowy Day….this was Milori's favorite book when he was young!" _She took the book and hid it under his pillow.

Meanwhile, Milori was helping the glacier fairies with the new library stairs. He was lifting heavy ice blocks with Sled and pulled a back muscle. He ignored it and continued working, after all the stairs needed to be finished.

"Wonderful job fairies; thanks to you all the library had functioning stairs again." Milori said to the fairies before leaving. He flew home on his owl with a knot in his back. He walked in to see Clarion writing at her desk. "What are you doing my love?"

"Oh, I thought of this really cool idea. We write a book together; we take turns writing chapters. It not planned; it's completely random." She finished writing it and handed him the golden and blue book. He smiled at the cover. 'To Be Named Later…' was written on the front.

"I love the idea darling." He opened it and began to read.

"Oh no! Read it when I'm not around…that way you can't ask questions right away!" She quickly closed the book. He chuckled but nodded. He sat it down and took her in his arms.

"How was your day?"

"It was wonderful…I have everything ready for tomorrow!"

"Can I have a preview of your speech?" He asked sitting down on their bed. She nodded and stood in front of him with a regal posture.

"Fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow, you have all done wonderful work this year. We all know how important spring is. After all, it is the season of rebirth and renewal. And when the Everblossom blooms tomorrow at dawn, you all will travel to the mainland to bring new life to the mainland. I'm proud of all of you." She paused quickly and sent a wink in Milori's direction. "Now, let the celebration begin!" She giggled lightly ending her speech.

"Are you really going to wink like that tomorrow?" He asked. She simply shrugged.

"You'll have to see! Now let's go eat!" They went and eat dinner with the minsters before returning for bed. They were cuddling when Milori felt something hard under his pillow.

"What the-" He looked shocked. "How'd this get here?" Clarion shrugged giving him a cute smile.

"We mine as well read it right?" She took the book from him. "It was your favorite book right?" He smiled and nodded; he had figured it out. "One snowy day…" Clarion began to read. They took turns reading to each other that night. It was perfect.

The next morning Milori woke up with an even bigger knot in his back. "Oh…" He groaned. Clarion woke up and placed a hand on his chest.

"Milori, love, are you alright?" She sounded very worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry; neither of you." He patted her stomach reassuringly.

"No Milori, please tell me. Are you hurt? Do you feel ok? I can stay home with you until the review if I have to." Clarion said feeling his forehead.

"It's just a knot in my back dear. I pulled a muscle yesterday working on the stairs."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you something for it." She got up and grabbed some parsley. "Let me rub this on it." She took his shirt off and rubbed the herb onto his back. It was very muscular and Clarion loved to rub it. He moaned with pleasure, so Clarion began to massage his back. She massaged it for quite some time, kissing his bare skin every so often. They didn't even notice the time. It was pass breakfast and almost time for Milori to report for work. Slowly Clarion lied down next to him.

"My back feels so much better Ree…" He kissed her forehead. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you Milori. I just don't want my big strong sparrow man hurting at work today-" She realized what time it was, as did he. "You have to get to work darling!"

"I can be late once. Just lay with me a little longer." She nodded and relaxed in her lover's arms. They lied together for a few more moments before reporting for their duties for the day.

Soon it was time for the Queen's Review. Milori was helping Clarion get ready.

"Are you ready for your second review?" He rubbed her stomach. "Reviews are a lot of fun. There is music and fireworks and a big party. But don't get scared of all the commotion; there's no need to upset mommy today. Mommy is right here with you, and I'll be right beside her." He stood and walked to Springtime Square. He knew Clarion would make her entrance; then link arms with him. All the fairies were waiting patiently and waved when they saw the lord waiting for his queen. He waved back and just then a bright light filled the hollow. When it dimmed everyone saw their queen except for Milori. He saw is wife and the mother of his child. She smiled and linked arms with her husband. They were greeted by the minister of spring.

"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori! Welcome to Springtime Square!" He led them around to see all the preparations that had been done.

"It looks wonderful minister." Clarion smiled sweetly.

"I'd have to agree." Milori chimed in. Clarion let go of his arm and flew to her fairies.

"Fairies and Sparrow men of Pixie Hollow…" Clarion began her speech. Milori stood waiting to see if she would wink. "I'm so proud of all of you…" When she got to that line she paused and, sure enough, winked at the lord of winter. "Let the celebration begin!" `


	23. Chapter 23

**Your reviews have been absolutely amazing! Thank you guys so much! And I to a guest reviewer, you'll have to wait to find out the gender of the baby! Anyways, hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 23

And with that music began to play and food was brought out. Clarion walked right over to the lemon drop cookies and popped one into her mouth.

"How'd I know I'd find you at the lemon drop cookies?" Clarion turned and gave her lover a cute smile.

"Your daughter just can't get enough of them!" She laughed and rubbed her stomach.

"Speaking of our child; is he enjoying the party?" He placed his hands on her stomach.

"Oh yes! But she missed her daddy. Where did you disappear to?" Clarion looked up from her belly and to her husband.

"I was talking to Dewey. He was telling me about his new book, so I told him about ours...he didn't understand the idea." He explained. She laughed lightly.

"I can't believe Dewey, of all people, wouldn't understand!" Clarion joked. Milori rolled his eyes and took her hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

"But nobody else is. Everyone will be staring at us." Clarion worried. Milori dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Exactly." He whispered before placing his hands on her hips. She reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I hope everyone can see how much I love you." She whispered. He smiled and began to twirl around the dance floor, leading his love around.

"Aw...Clarion and Milori are perfect..." Rosetta whispered to her friends. They were watching along with everyone else as the queen and lord danced.

"How would you like to dance?" Sled asked his new wife. She blushed slightly and took his hand. Sled and Rosetta walked out onto the dance floor and began to dance their hearts out.

"Let's go dance too Tink!" Terence grabbed her hand and she giggled. Mary and Dewey joined them next and so did Vidia and Thorn. Soon everyone was dancing a lively pixie dance.

"Everyone is having so much fun Milori!" Clarion observed with glee.

"I know dear! This must be one of the best queen's reviews yet!"

"Indeed!" Just then a slow song came on and Milori spun her around so her back was to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands over his and began to sway slowly to the music.

"I love you Ree." Milori whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied softly. Milori began to nibble her neck and she squirmed in his arms.

"How about we disappear for a little?" She nodded and they both shared a sly smile before sneaking off.

"Right here!" Clarion pulled him to small cove along the beach.

"I didn't know this was here..." Milori looked around. "It is almost as breath taking as you." Clarion turned and kissed his nose.

"Thank you." Together they sat down on a rock in each other's arms and watched the stars come out. "Look Milori, a shooting star!" Clarion pointed into a sky.

"Make a wish darling."

"I can't. You've already made all my wishes come true." She reached up and kissed him with all her might.

Back at the party, Mary and Vidia were dancing when the minister of spring came up to them.

"Have you seen Queen Clarion? It is almost time for her to light the lantern." He asked the two fairies.

"No I haven't seen her." Mary said. Vidia was thinking of the last place she'd seen Ree.

"Last I saw she was dancing. Did you check the dance floor?" They began looking around for their queen.

"Rosetta have you seen Clarion?" Vidia asked pulling the garden fairy aside.

"Yeah she and Milori went that way." She pointed towards the beach. "Why?"

"She has to light the lantern in a few minutes and the minister is starting to panic."

"Ro, Vid! We haven't found her!" Mary whispered. "Milori isn't here either!" All of them sighed.

"Let's go get them..." They flew off towards the beach, slightly worried about what they would find.

"Oh Milori..." Clarion whimpered as he touched her. "I love you..." She began to kiss his lips as she ran her hands over his broad chest. She had unbutton his shirt, so she was touching was bare skin. Slowly Milori slipped his hands up her dress.

"I love you too." She slipped her hands down inside his pants. They were still kissing when Vid, Ro, and Mary began to call for them.

"Clarion! Milori! You have to light the lantern!" Vidia was shouting as loud as loud as she could.

"Vidia, why are you yelling so loud?" Roestta asked.

"Because, if they are doing anything-and I don't care if it's just hugging- I'm not walking in on them." She told them.

"Clarion!" Mary joined in on the yelling. "What? She's got a point!" Ro shrugged.

"Milori!" Ro yelled.

"Milori, did you hear that?" Clarion asked breaking their kiss.

"I'm sure it's nothing..." Milori slid his hands under her dress and pinched her behind.

"Milori!" She whispered screamed. He smirked and kissed her again.

"Clarion! Milori! Come on!" Vidia yelled again.

"Ok...that time I'm sure I heard it!" Clarion said more firmly than last time.

"I did too...Vidia is calling for us." Milori said taking his hands off her. She buttoned his shirt back up. They looked each other over quickly before walking out of the cove.

"Ree! There you are!" Mary flew to her friends. They gave a warm smile.

"How can we help you Mary?" Clarion asked politely.

"You have to light the lantern." Mary told them.

"Remember...the lantern..." Vidia said sarcastically. Clarion rolled her eyes and the group if fairies flew back to Springtime Square.

"Queen Clarion!" Hythicath exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't come back!"

"No need to worry. I'm here now. Shall we light the lantern?" He nodded. Clarion flew to the front of the crowd.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow! Just like every year before, we will light lanterns and send them off to the mainland. This tradition started many, many seasons ago as a way of wishing good luck. So once again we will wish good luck to all traveling to the mainland tomorrow at dawn." The ministers along with Milori walked up holding a paper lantern. Clarion lit a match and lit the candle sitting inside the lantern. "Milori...come help me." She whispered.

"Whatever you say my queen..." He whispered back. Milori walked over and with one arm around her waist and one on the lantern, the royal couple lifted it into the air. Everyone watched as it floated higher and higher. Then one by one the other fairies launched smaller lanterns into the sky.

"It looks like a dream doesn't it?" Clarion whispered to Milori.

"Yes...look, ours is almost out of sight!" He pointed up to their lantern.

"That was the first lantern the three of us sent off." Clarion smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Milori pulled her closer and placed his hand on hers.

"And there will be plenty more to come." They shared a kiss as the lanterns float into the stars. Everyone sat in silence as they watched the lanterns float away. Soon all that was left in the sky were the stars. Fireworks were shot off and everyone cheered. Clarion clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. Milori suddenly pulled her in and kissed her with everything he had.

"Woah…" Vidia whispered to Mary. Mary gave her a confused look before following her pointing finger.

"Queen Cla-rion!" She exclaimed. Clarion had her arms wrapped around his neck and she was playing with his hair. Milori's hands were around her waist. Mary outburst caused everyone to look away from the fireworks and to the kissing couple.

"Aw…"

"Wow!"

"They look like good kissers!"

"Why do they kiss so much?"

"Gosh!" Were just some of the reactions that could be heard. Clarion quickly pulled back and blushed. Milori just gave her a smirk as he watched the fairy he loved look to the ground in embarrassment.

"Did you have to kiss me in front of everyone?" She asked quietly. He nodded.

"I needed everyone to know how much I love you." He whispered. She rolled her eyes. "Would you rather I make a public announcement or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything would be better than that. It is so embarrassing!" She told him. He looked at her sadly, and then he smirked. Clarion noticed as soon as he did. "Milori, don't get any ideas!" She pointed a finger at him. He just patted her cheek and turned back to the crowd. They had all gone back to dancing and talking among themselves. "Milori…no…don't…"

"Attention fairies!" They all turned and a couple giggled noticing the flustered queen. They all knew something was up. "I just wanted everyone to know that I love Queen Clarion with all my heart. That's all." Everyone giggled and went back to their party.

"I can't believe you…" She shook her head as he shrugged.

"I guess I just don't mind that everyone-" He was suddenly cut off by her lips.

"That was very sweet of you. I love you." She then hugged him close. "I love you with all my heart too." He hugged back and gently rubbed her back.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Let's go and talk to people!" Clarion said joyfully. He nodded and led his wife into the crowd of fairies. They soon stumbled upon their friends.

"That was some little show you two put on up there." Mary said poking the couple in the chest. Milori smirked while Clarion grew red.

"Indeed it was." Dewey said flying up to the group that consisted of Mary, Vidia, Thorn, Rosetta, Sled, Ree, and Milori. Dewey took Mary's hand in his own and everyone gave them a look.

"You know we should all go out like a quadruplet date!" Rosetta giggled.

"That actual could be fun." Vidia commented. Thorn nodded. Everyone else shared a glance saying 'why not'. They group went on to talk about the party and everything else going on. It was around eleven when everyone began to get tired. Slowly the fairies made their ways back home. Milori and Clarion waited until everyone was safe at home.

"Are you ready Ree?" Milori asked helping her up from the flower she had been sitting on.

"Yes…" She yawned. Milori gave her a small smile before picking her up and carrying her away from the party. When they were ready for bed Ree simply stared into Milori's eyes.

"What are you staring at dear?" Milori asked when he noticed.

"You." She answered simply. He gave her a confused looked. "I'm sorry I'm staring. It's just you look really nice tonight and I just want to see your face."

"Don't be sorry Ree. Sometimes if I wake up before you, I just like to look at your face too. You are so cute when you sleep." She blushed slightly at his words. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. She returned the kiss before falling asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile as he adjusted the pillows supporting his wife. He brushed his fingers against her cheek before kissing her good night and falling asleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Three days had passed since the Queen's Review. Milori was waiting on Clarion in their room. During the party three nights ago everyone had agreed to go out on a date as a group. Milori was already ready.

"Are you ready Clarion?" Milori knocked on the bathroom door. The door slowly opened and Ree stepped out. "You look extraordinarily beautiful love."

"Why thank you dear. You look wonderful yourself." Together they walked hand in hand to the bowling alley. When they walked in Vidia waved to them. She and Thorn were sitting at a lane waiting on the others. Soon the other two couples walked in.

"This is going to be flitterific!" Rosetta exclaimed as she grabbed a light pink bowling ball. Vidia grabbed a light purple one; Thorn got a dark purple one. Sled took a mint green ball; Dewey got a forest green bowling ball. Mary took a red bowling ball since all the green ones were taken. Milori got a bright blue ball. He was setting his down when he noticed Ree carrying a yellow bowling ball.

"Ree, go put that back please. This won't be good for you or the baby!" He tried to take the ball from her but she moved it out of his reach.

"Oh please Milori! As long as I'm not bigger than the bowling ball I say it'll be fine." The other couples over heard and laughed. Milori huffed as Clarion entered her name on the scoreboard.

"Let's play!" Mary exclaimed. They were in teams of two: Dewey and Mary, Vidia and Thorn, Rosetta and Sled, Ree and Milori.

"Ok sugarcane, you can do it!" Rosetta encouraged her husband. He walked up and rolled the ball nicely down the alley, knocking down eight pins. "Good job! Pick it up for a spare!"

"You can do it Sled!" Clarion encouraged as well.

"Don't miss it!" Vid teased in good nature. The trash talking had begun.

"Ro you bowl like a girl!" Mary called out to the garden fairy. Rosetta let the ball go and it knocked over seven pins. She picked it up as a spare.

"I bowl like a girl huh?" She asked Mary as she was walking to get her ball. Clarion laughed lightly as she sat in Milori's lap. Mary went next and ended up knocking nine of the pins over. Dewey did just as well as his girlfriend. Next up were the fast flyers.

"Don't slip Vidia!" Clarion teased as the fast flyer threw the ball. It didn't faze her and she knocked nine over. The next one she threw earned her a spare. Thorn also picked up a spare.

"Looks like we are winning!" Vidia said with pride.

"That's about to change." Milori stated as he got up.

"You can do it darling!" Clarion said lovingly. Milori watched the ball roll down at the perfect angle. One by one all the pins fell. "Great job dear!" Clarion picked up her ball.

"Clarion...please don't play." Milori asked her nicely.

"Milori, I won't hurt myself or our daughter. Plus just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick butt at bowling!" He went and sat down. Clarion threw the golden ball and watched all the pins fall.

"That's my Ree!" Milori kissed her cheek as she sat back down with him. They continued to play. By the fourth frame they had gotten hungry and ordered snacks.

"What food did you guys get?" Ree asked. There was a giant platter of food on the table.

"Let's see...we got onion rings, French fries, cheese sticks, chicken strips, nachos..." Rosetta went on naming all the food but Ree had stopped listening. She had a hand on her stomach and a hand over her mouth.

"Clarion, dear, are you alright?" Milori asked pulling her aside. She nodded slowly.

"That food just made me a bit nausea." She told him pointing to the food.

"Ok wait here for a second." He walked back to the table. "Hey guys, Clarion isn't feeling very well."

"Y'all are going home?" Ro asked sadly.

"No, we have a game to win! But could you not talk about food when she's around. Even the thought of it makes her queasy."

"Do we have to get rid of this food?" Mary asked gesturing to the table.

"No just don't talk about it." They all nodded and Milori went back and got Ree. They continued playing and it was close. Ree and Milori led the way; they had a perfect game going. Vidia and Thorn were behind by a couple of points. Sled and Ro were just barely beating Mary and Dewey. By the eighth frame Ree was mindlessly eating onion rings and French fries.

"Ree, I thought you couldn't eat?" Mary asked.

"Oh I couldn't! I can't even think about food right now!" She picked up another onion ring and ate it.

"Sugar..." Ro point to the onion ring in Ree's hand. Her eyes grew wide as she put the food down.

"Excuse me..." She said and as quickly flew to the bathroom. Milori followed quickly but Vid stopped him before he could go in.

"That's the lady's bathroom! You can't go in!"

"But Clarion...she needs me!" That's when Mary flew up.

"I go in and stay with her. I'll let her know why it's not you at her side." Milori nodded a thanks and the tinker flew in. He waited nervously outside.

"Come on Milori...it's almost your turn to bowl." Vidia dragged him away from the bathroom.

"Ree? Which stall are you?" Mary called out. A fairy opened the door to one and it proved to be Clarion. Mary flew into the bigger stall and found her friend hurling into toilet.

"I'm fine!" Ree said aggressively. Mary placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Ree puked again while Mary stood there. She'd never seen Ree like this and didn't know what to do.

"It's going to be ok..." She gently rubbed Ree's back. Slowly Clarion stood up. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"I'm alright..." She told her friend. Mary helped her clean up and they walked out of the bathroom.

"Clarion!" Milori ran and hugged her. "Are you ok? Did you get sick? I'm sorry I couldn't help you!"

"Milori dear, calm down. I'm fine now. I did throw up, but I feel much better now." They smiled as Milori rubbed her back soothingly. Suddenly a fairy passed by holding a tray of cookies. "Oh..."

"Clarion?"

"Can we get some of those?" She pointed to a double chocolate chip cookie.

"I don't know Ree... You just got sick and-"

"I'm feeling a lot better now! Please?" She begged. He was having an internal war with himself.

"Guys! It's Clarion's turn!" Dewey called.

"After you get us a strike..." He told his wife.

"Yes!" Clarion then walked over to the lane.

"I bet she'll miss it!" Vidia told Thorn loud enough for Ree to hear. Clarion ignored her and let the ball go. It had a hard spin and hit the very corner pin. The others laughed. "I told you-" Vidia stopped as Clarion raised a hand. They all watched as the pins slowly fell. Every single pin fell.

"You were saying Vidia?" Everyone stared wondering how Clarion managed to get another strike.

"Wonderful strike darling!" Milori pulled her into his lap. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. A plate of cookies arrived at the table and Clarion's face lit up.

"So Ree, you can't even look at food, but you order a plate if double chocolate cookies?" Vidia asked confused. Clarion shrugged.

"Pregnancy..." Rosetta joked while waving her hands in the air. Everyone laughed and ate a cookie.

"Ok the last frame!" Sled told everyone. "You can do it dear!" He cheered on his wife.

"Sure she can!" Vidia joked sarcastically as she sat close to Thorn. Clarion laughed again.

"You know Vidia is just worried they are going to lose..." Milori whispered in Clarion's ear. She giggled and turned in his lap so she could see his face.

"Yes...lose to us because my husband is the best bowler in Pixie Hollow..." She whispered back.

"No...She'll lose because my wife will knock them out of the park..." Their faces were getting closer and closer as they continued to whisper. Finally Clarion gave him a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"Did I ever tell you I really love sparrow men who can bowl?" She asked seductively.

"I think you forgot to mention it..." Milori whispered back with a smirk. They were about to kiss when Vidia interrupted.

"Milori your turn!" She grabbed Clarion and pulled her off Milori's lap. Ree blushed and watched her husband pick up a spare. He walked back and into her embrace.

"You'll get a perfect game next time...I know it!" She kissed his nose before picking up her ball.

"Ok you have to get at least eight to win!" Thorn called out. Clarion went to throw the ball when the baby kicked. She jump in surprise and sent the ball straight into the gutter. Everyone laughed except for Milori. He went to check on her.

"What happened dear? I saw you jump." He took her hands.

"The baby kicked and it surprised me an awful lot." They both laughed and shared a kiss before Clarion took another try.

"What happened?" Mary asked when Milori sat down.

"The baby surprised her." He smiled as he watched Clarion knocked over all the pins.

"We won!" She exclaimed and hugged her lover. She stuck her tongue out at the others. They paid their bills and said good bye.

"That was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Milori asked as they were walking home.

"Oh yes! I especially enjoyed the part where we won!" She giggled.

"I enjoyed that part too." He took her hand and kissed it. They continued to hold hands as they walked into their bedroom.

"I'm going to take a quick shower honey." Clarion said as she grabbed her nightgown.

"Alright, I'll wait up for you." He called after her. He waited a few minutes after he heard the water start then snuck into the bathroom. He took her towel and ran to the laundry room. He began to warm it up in the dryer. When it was nice and toasty he headed back to their room. He got there just in time to hear the water cut off.

"Milori! Did you take my towel?!" Clarion yelled. She poked her head out the door. Milori sat on their bed holding the towel. He had a smug look on his face.

"Yep! Why do you come get it?" He asked playfully.

"Oh so you want to play that game?" She asked.

"Oh yes..." He answered seductively. She smiled cutely as she stepped out of the bathroom naked and dripping wet. She walked to the bed to be wrapped up in the towel by her husband.

"It's so warm..." Clarion snuggled into the towel. Milori laughed lightly and pulled her into his lap. She kissed the side of his head. "Thank you for warming it up. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you too." She stood up and walked back into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later dressed in her pajamas. She grabbed her husband's brush and began to brush his silver hair.

"I hope the baby has your hair Milori." She told him after a few minutes. He looked up in surprise.

"Really?" Clarion nodded and kissed the top of his head. "I hope he has your eyes." He had begun to gently brush her hair. When he finished he led her into bed and held her tight. They fell asleep together knowing their lives could only get better when their little miracle was in their arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Oh…" Clarion groaned as she sat up in bed. She saw her husband sitting at his desk writing. "What are you doing Milori?" She asked from their bed. He held up a finger and finished writing. He brought her a book. She smiled brightly. 'To Be Named Later' was written on the front.

"I added chapter two. It's short so you can probably read it during tea later today." He sat next to her and hugged her. "Good morning my love."

"Good morning darling. What are you doing today?" Clarion asked running her fingers through his hair. He had bed head so she was attempting to fix it.

"I have the day off…please Clarion...my hair is fine…" He told her with a chuckle.

"No it isn't! You have the worst case of bed head ever!" She reached back up to fix it but he grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"You obviously haven't seen your hair yet!" He teased before running his fingers through her hair.

"So, you have the day off?" She asked. He nodded a response. "I wish I could stay with you today." She said sadly.

"That's right; you have to help Sunflower today."

"I don't get why. Normally, she won't ask for my help this much. We checked on the preparations yesterday and everything was running smoothly. There is really no point in me supervising again."

"I know…but you need to go…" Milori told her. She huffed.

"What if I took the day off too?" She had suddenly perked up. Milori knew she had an idea.

"You know the ministers wouldn't just let you take a day off."

"You're right…" She thought for a couple of seconds. "What if I was sick?" She had a devilish smile upon her face.

"Then they would take you to the infirmary and the healing talents would prove you were healthy."

"Not if it was pregnancy related…" She raised her eyebrows at him. He smirked back.

"You are so smart! But what would we do? You can't leave the room if you're 'sick'." He questioned. She began to pull him back into bed.

"Let's just stay in bed all day…" He smiled and they lay down together. "You should call Viola. She can tell Sunflower I'm sick and won't be working today."

"Ok, you go hide in the bathroom…" He waited until his wife was behind closed doors. "Viola!" Milori summoned the head of the royal guard.

"Yes Lord Milori?" She bowed to her lord.

"Will you please tell the minister of summer Queen Clarion will not be coming today. She has a horrible case of morning sickness and a slight fever."

"I will be happy to Lord Milori. I hope Queen Clarion feels better soon." Voila bowed again and took off to deliver the message. Clarion snuck up behind Milori and hugged him.

"Now, now miss, you have morning sickness and a fever! You need to get back in bed!" Milori joked. Clarion giggled.

"As long as you come with me…" She kissed his brow. Together they crawled back under the covers. Milori stroked Ree's hair and twirled it around his finger.

"What would you like to do?" He asked after a few moments of blissful silence.

"Remember that one time we played go fish at the border?" She asked.

"Yes, I don't think anyone won that night…" He smirked. She blushed slightly at the memory.

"I would totally beat you now!" She challenged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, it's on!" He jumped up and grabbed a deck of cards. He quickly shuffled and dealt them. "You can go first."

"Ok, darling, do you have any two?" Clarion asked with a big smile on her face. He huffed.

"How'd you know?" He handed over a two. Clarion's smile grew wider.

"Lucky guess…your turn!"

"Ok, my love, do you have any fives?" Clarion shook her head proudly and he frowned.

"Go fish!" She giggled. They continued to play and have fun. Clarion had match up five pairs, while Milori had matched up three.

"So then the owl flew into the library!" Clarion gasped at her husband's story. He was telling her about the wild owl chick he, Sled and the others had to tame. "Dewey wasn't very happy."

"I bet he wasn't!" She commented.

"We had to chase it all over his library. It knocked to of the shelves loose, which I have to fix tomorrow. Anyway we finally got it out after Fiona scared it to death."

"Woah…do you think this owl has any potential?" She asked. "Oh by the way, got any sixes?"

"Nope, go fish!" He said proudly. "And she might have a job in the Winter Woods one day, but it'll take a lot of work to get her to that point. Got any nines?"

"Here you go…" She handed him a nine. "Oh…" She put her hand to her stomach. "Our little one is really active this morning!" He smiled at the look on his wife's face.

"You know, every time his kicks you get this look on your face like you've never felt it before!" They both laughed.

"I guess it's because she still surprises me!"

"Can I feel?" Milori asked softly.

"Of course you can honey. You don't have to ask; after all you did do this to me!" He rolled his eyes before reaching over and touching her stomach.

"He is so full of life isn't he?" Clarion nodded. Just then she noticed her husband take a quick look at her cards.

"You just looked at my cards!" She exclaimed.

"What?" He played dumb. She huffed.

"You cheated! I want new cards!" She threw her cards down on the bed.

"And I thought someone would actually win this time!" He joked as Clarion crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe if you hadn't cheated!"

"Cheated? Now that's a strong word dear-" They were interrupted by a knock.

"Ree! I heard you were sick and I had a spare moment-" Mary floated in and cut herself off. Milori smiled a guiltily smile. Clarion pretended to cough. "You are so not sick." Mary stated plainly.

"Oh please Mary, don't tell on me!" Clarion begged. Mary then saw the mess of cards on the bed.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were playing go fish until somebody cheated." Clarion shot a glare at Milori.

"I didn't cheat!" He exclaimed. Clarion threw her hands up.

"You looked at my cards!" She yelled. Mary chuckled.

"I won't tell Ree. You two have fun." She waved and left the two alone.

"Listen here darling…" Clarion was talking to her baby. "Never play go fish with your daddy. He'll look at your cards."

"Oh yeah, well if you play with mommy she'll end up throwing her cards." Milori told his unborn child. Clarion rolled her eyes. "Forgive me?" Milori asked with a passionate kiss.

"Forgiven." Clarion said before kissing him again. Their kiss was interrupted by a low grumble noise.

"Are my two favorite fairies hungry?" Milori asked pushing a lock of her honey brown hair out of the way.

"We are! What should we get?"

"I think there are some chocolate chip muffins, blueberry scones, and lemon drop cookies down stairs…"

"Let's get that!" Clarion headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Milori asked puzzled.

"I can't be seen by anyone or our plans would be ruined!" She blew him a kiss before closing the door. Milori chuckled to himself.

"Cassidy?" He called out. A few minutes later a servant talent knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Hello Lord Milori." Cassidy bowed. "How can I be of assists?"

"Could you please bring myself and Queen Clarion breakfast?"

"I'd be happy to! Would you all like the muffins, scones, and cookies from this morning or something else?"

"We'd like the muffins and such." She bowed again before leaving. Clarion walked out of the bathroom. "Ok we have a few minutes before she returns." Milori sat in a chair and Clarion sat on the arm. She began playing with his hair.

"You still have a bit of bed head." She giggled.

"Ree…" There was another knock as Milori tried to push Ree's hand away from his hair. "That was quicker than I thought." Clarion got up and flew to the bathroom. Milori opened the door to the ministers.

"Good morning Lord Milori. We were hoping to check on Queen Clarion." Sunflower told him.

"Her being sick and all…" Hythicath added.

"I wouldn't mind at all, but let me go check with her. Sometimes she doesn't like it when others see her like that." He left them at the door and went into the bathroom.

"Is breakfast here dear?" Clarion asked.

"No, the minister…they want to check on you…" He sounded worried.

"Ok, give me a second." He watched as she splashed water on her face. She then grabbed a couple wash cloths and wet them. She put one around her neck and pressed one to her head. She sat it down for a second and pinched her cheeks; making herself look flustered. She picked it back up and Milori escorted her to the door.

"Hello ministers." Clarion spoke in a dull tone. She coughed as well. "You want to see me?"

"Oh, yes, well we wanted to come and check-" Sunflower stopped as Clarion stumbled backwards into Milori's arms.

"Milori is the room spinning?" He helped her slowly to her feet.

"No dear."

"Oh, my headache must be making me dizzy….Anyway, you wanted to talk?"

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sunflower told her. Clarion gave a weak smile.

"How sweet of you all-" She began to cough.

"Do you need the healing fairies?" Hythicath asked. Clarion shook her head.

"Lord Milori is taking well enough care of me." She leaned against him and coughed again. "Milori I think I need to lay down."

"Me too." They left the ministers standing at the door and walked to the bed. He help her in under the covers and adjusted her pillows.

"Where you playing cards?" Snowflake asked confused.

"Yes, in between her waves of morning sickness." Milori looked up to them. They all looked back to the queen when they heard another cough. She had a hand over her mouth. "Are you alright dear?"

"No…no…no!" Clarion got up quickly and flew to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She made a puke noise and the ministers winched.

"Thank you for checking on her. She will be fine." Milori nodded a thanks as the ministers left. He closed the door and ran into the bathroom. Clarion smiled and clapped her hands together.

"They bought it!" She cheered. He picked her up in his arms. "This is so much fun honey! I might play hooky more often!" He laughed and they walked back to their bed. Clarion sat down while Milori got their breakfast, which was just delivered.

"So, Clarion I was thinking…"

"Oh ok, what about?" She took a bite of muffin. It melted in her mouth.

"Have you been thinking of names yet?"

"No, I just can't think of any. I always see the fairy I name, so I haven't gotten any ideas since I can't see her." She took another bite. "Have you?"

"Actual, yes." She perked up and gave him an encouraging look. "I was thinking about Zachary if it's a boy."

"Lord Zachary…Prince Zachary…I like it!" They both smiled and touched her stomach. "But what happens when it turns out to be a girl, because I have a strong feeling she's a girl."

"I don't have any girl names…" He trailed off as he felt their baby kicking hard.

"Oh!" Clarion gasped. "She sure is kicking this morning!"

"I guess you could say it's a Zach Attack?" He joked. Clarion busted out laughing, and he followed since it was contagious.

"That's a good one honey!" Clarion giggled. They both continued to laugh and eat.

"Thanks, I'll be here all week!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Over a hundred reviews?! Thank y'all so much! Your reviews bring me so much happiness! So here's a extra long chapter for ya! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 26

Later that day, Clarion woke up from her nap to see Milori reading.

"Thank you for letting me nap darling." She stood up and smiled. It had to be three in the afternoon, but they were still in pajamas. She walked over to see what he was reading and gasped. It was her confession book. She snatched it away from him.

"Ree?!" He asked in alarmed.

"Why are you reading my confession book?!" She yelled. He gave her a confused look.

"You told me I could! Before you fell asleep you said I could read it whenever I felt like it!" He yelled back. Her mad expression softened and Milori took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled my love." He gently hugged her.

"I'm sorry too. I must have forgotten I gave you permission. Forgive me?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course I forgive you." He kissed her brow easing all her worries. "Can we talk about some things though?" He led her to the couch and they sat down.

"What would you like to talk about?" She asked with uneasiness in her voice.

"Are you really this worried about being a mother?" He asked her quietly. She gave him a confused look so he began to quote the book. "You said 'I feel like Milori will be an amazing father, but I am so worried I won't be a good mother. What if I forget her somewhere or she cries and I can't make her stop. What if I become a horrible queen too?'" He stopped reading and looked at her.

"Oh…well yes. I do have those worries. Sometimes I have nightmares too." She looked to the ground. She felt his gentle touch and was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Ree…you will make an amazing mother. I know because I can see it in your eyes. Plus, you're already a mother to everyone in Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods."

"Yes, but Milori, everyone else can take care of themselves. In five seasons we are going to have a helpless and defenseless baby to take care of."

"I know. It seems scary. I was scared when I first found out you were pregnant. But after a while I started to think of all the really amazing things this baby will bring us. And all the scary things just went away."

"What kind of amazing things?" She asked him, curiosity twinkling in her eyes. Milori smiled down at her belly and placed his hand on it.

"Things like story time or hearing him talk for the first time. Watching him take his first steps or watching him fly for the first time. Having to scare away the monsters under his bed, and tucking him in. Getting to hear someone call me 'dad'. And sharing all these little things with you." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You really look forward to those things?" She asked sniffling back her tears. He nodded. "I can't wait for those things either. Or when she wakes us up in the mornings. Or teaching her how to use her talents. I can't wait to find out her talent!"

"I bet he has all the winter and warm talents." Milori told her rubbing her stomach gently.

"You're probably right…it only makes sense since I have all the warm talents and you have all the winter." He chuckled lightly. He was glad she wasn't mad or upset anymore.

"But Clarion, if you have a nightmare or anything else related to this, please tell me. I want to be there to get you through this."

"I will Milori. Although I don't think I'm worried anymore." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for pointing out the bright side when all I saw were the clouds." She gave him a tight hug before resting in his arms. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, there was this one page…" He flipped to a page and Ree turned a dark shade of red. " 'Milori is so great in bed, but I wish-'" Clarion quickly ripped the page out of the book. "Ree! I didn't get to finish reading that one!" Milori tried to take it but she got up and flew away. He chased her around the bedroom until he caught her around the waist. He held her down to the bed. "Ok, give it." He held out his hand. Clarion was about to give it to him when she stuffed it into her mouth. She broke free of his grasp and ran off again. "Spit it out! Ree!" Clarion finally made it into the bathroom and locked the door. He heard the toilet flush and sighed.

"Just a page I forgot to rip out…" Clarion said as she walked out, her growing belly leading the way.

"What do you wish though?" Milori asked spanking her as she walked by. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you hungry? I'm a little hungry. Let's call Cassidy and she can bring us a snack." Ree quickly changed the subject.

"Ok…" He was slightly disappointed his wife wouldn't share. "How about we turn it into a game?"

"Go on…" He had her complete attention.

"We order a lot of different snacks and one of us has to guess what is what while blindfolded. Then we switch."

"That sounds like a lot of fun dear!" Clarion clapped her hands together. "You call Cassidy, I'll go wait in the bathroom." He nodded and called for the serving talent.

"How can I help you Lord Milori?" She asked after she bowed.

"Could you bring Queen Clarion and I some snacks. Many different ones as well." She nodded and flew off. A couple minutes later she returned with a large platter of food.

"Here you go Lord Milori. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thank you Cassidy. Have nice afternoon." With that Cassidy flew off and Ree emerged from their bathroom.

"That's a lot of food dear!" She giggled. "Ok you go first!" She grabbed a blindfold and covered his eyes. She led him to their bed and they sat down. "Open up…" She had a sugar cookie in her hand. She fed it to him and he thought for a moment.

"Was that a sugar cookie?" He asked.

"Yep! You're pretty good at this darling!" They both laughed and she went on to feed him different foods.

"Was that pumpkin pie?" He asked after swallowing a bite.

"Yes it was…ok last one…" She held up a piece of chocolate cake. Milori smiled as he ate it.

"That was defiantly chocolate cake!" He took off the blindfold to see Clarion smiling.

"My turn!" He blindfolded her and started with an easy guess.

"That was a lemon drop cookie." She told him. He chuckled and she assumed she was right. She went on to eat strawberries, carrot cake, pretzels, blue berries, scones, and many other foods. She guessed them all as well.

"You are proving to be very good at this game my love." Milori said pulling her into his lap. She giggled.

"Thank you Milori." She tried to touch his cheek, but ended up stroking the air. Milori laughed. "Don't make fun…I can't see anything remember." She scolded him, or at least the spot she thought he was in.

"Alright love…let's see if you can guess the last one." She nodded and waited patiently. She suddenly felt Milori pull her closer and kiss her; his tongue exploring her mouth. She sat in shock for a second or two before kissing back.

"I'm not so sure what that was." She joked when they broke apart. She then dropped her voice to a whisper. "But I liked it." Milori kissed her again and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. She slowly moved so she was straddling him. When she tried to remove her blindfold he stopped her.

"Wear it…" He whispered before kissing her sweet spot. Clarion gasped for she didn't see it coming. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it up. His hands made their way up her dress as they kissed.

"Milori…" She moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too Ree." He whispered before lying down with her on top of him. They slowly undressed each other and made blissful love as the sun shined brightly outside.

"No…no…I said we needed thirty fireflies, not twenty." Sunflower sighed. She and the other ministers were in the summer glades trying to lead the other fairies. They just weren't listening, which was frustrating.

"I'm sorry minister…" Iridessa apologized. "I'll go get the rest…" She flew off with the other light fairies to go gather up ten more fireflies.

"How does Queen Clarion stay so patient with these fairies?" Sunflower asked shaking her head. The others shrugged and went to check the other preparations. They were flying by Havendish Stream when they heard screaming and shouting.

"What the-" Redleaf muttered as they saw all the fairies playing. They were having a water fight; splashing and throwing water at each other.

"Fairies!" Hythicath yelled. They all froze and looked to the ministers. They all had angry expressions on their faces. "With all the work that needs to be done, you chose to make a mess instead?!" He continued to yell. All the fairies cowered in fear. They had never been yelled at before.

"We're so sorry!" Tink whispered, although it was loud enough for them to hear.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you!" The minister continued in a loud and stern voice.

"Queen Clarion never yells at us…" Fawn whispered to Silvermist. They stood in the very back of the crowd.

"You are right." A voice came from behind them. It was Lord Milori's voice. He and Queen Clarion approached the scene.

"Queen Clarion!" Sunflower exclaimed. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes, much better in fact…" She squeezed Milori's hand and he smiled. "What is all the yelling?" She raised an eyebrow at Hythicath.

"Um…well…." He stammered under the queen's glare.

"They were yelling at us because we were having a water fight." Vidia told the queen and lord. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can tell." The queen chuckled as she gestured to the puddles of water. "None of you are in trouble. After all, you have been working hard on the preparations. Just remember to clean up before returning to work later."

"You aren't going to punish them?!" The minster of spring asked flabbergasted.

"No, I cannot punish them for something I use to do." She giggled. Milori raised a brow.

"You use to participate in water fights?" She nodded. "Water fights? My wife, the Queen of Pixie Hollow, use to play in water fights?"

"Yes…" She giggled again. The other fairies also laughed at the look of shock on the lord's face. Suddenly he smirked.

"You mean water fights like this?" He suddenly splashed her.

"Milori!" She shrieked. All the others laughed as they watched their queen give Milori a sly smile. "Fairies of Pixie Hollow…I think we need to teach a certain Lord of Winter a lesson in water fights!" Milori smirk faded into a frown as all the fairies cheered and began to throw water at him. It quickly developed into an all-out water war. Clarion splashed Vidia, who splashed Mary, who got Tink in the back. Tinkerbell then hit Sil, who dropped a whole bucket onto Rosetta.

"Ree…" Milori called her playfully. She turned to see a wave of water coming at her. Using her water talent, she stopped it and made it go back to her husband. He became drenched. "Water talent…queens have the water talent…"

"You bet!" She walked up to him. "Never pick a fight with me Milori." She joked. He rolled his eyes and picked her up. He carried her to the stream as she fought in his arms. He jumped into the stream causing a huge splash. Everyone stopped fighting to see who fell in. They all started giggling when they saw Queen Clarion walk out.

"Queen Clarion, watch out!" Fawn shouted. Clarion spun around to see Milori dump a big bucket of water on her.

"Never pick a fight with me either my love!" He joked. Hand in hand the walked out of the stream to the other fairies, who begun to sit down. They sat next to Mary and Vidia. Clarion looked around.

"My, my…we have a mess to clean up don't we?" Everyone nodded in agreement. With the help of Clarion, everyone used their talents to clean up the area.

"Best. Water. Fight. Ever!" Prilla yelled as she plopped onto the ground. Everyone else began to agree.

"Alright little ones, it's time to get back to work." Clarion announced as Milori helped her up. Everyone groaned.

"But Queen Clarion!" Prilla cried. Milori ruffled her pink hair.

"We can have another water fight soon…or maybe a snowball fight in winter?" He looked to Clarion.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" She declared. "But for now, you all have to get to work. Summer needs to be delivered on time!" All the fairies went back to work as Milori wrapped on arm around Clarion's waist.

"I didn't know my wife could have that much fun with her fairies!" He laughed. She followed along. Mary and the rest of their friends approached.

"How would you guys like to join us for dinner?"

"We loved to!" Milori told the tinker.

"Ok, see you guys at five!" With that they all headed back to work. Milori and Clarion went to the meeting room; they wanted to have a chat with the ministers.

"Minister of spring, you should know better than to yell at the fairies. They work even worst when they are scared." Milori scolded the minister.

"And that is not how I want my fairies to feel. I will not stand for a single fairy or sparrow man to feel unsafe, scared, threaten, or upset on any levels." Clarion continued for her husband.

"Queen Clarion, they wouldn't listen at all to us. How do you make them listen?" Sunflower asked.

"You have to listen to them first. Then they will listen to you." Clarion told her. Sunflower huffed.

"That's what we were doing!" Clarion shook her head at the response.

"Then you must stay patient. I highly doubt anyone will listen to you all for a few days. You've given them no respect, so they won't respect you." Clarion informed them. "Tomorrow I will run the preparations. You all will watch."

"Yes Queen Clarion." They all replied, heads hung down in shame.

"Meeting dismissed." Lord Milori said sternly. The minister got up and left.

"I can't believe we have to train again…" Snowflake grumbled as she flew out the door. When they were gone Clarion looped her arm with Milori's and they walked to the diner.

"I'm glad we aren't eating with them tonight." Milori told her as they sat down.

"Agreed." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he pushed her chair in. A few moments later Ro and Sled were seated.

"Clarion, I can't believe you joined the water fight today!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"I had no choice after someone splashed me." She shot a glare at Milori. He looked around confused before pointing at himself.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Clarion jokingly punched him in the chest. Everyone laughed as the rest of their friends arrived. They talked, laughed, and ate. They stayed all the way until closing talking about the events of the day and planning a future snowball fight. They all waved good bye and headed home, crashing into bed after a long day.

"Milori…" Clarion whispered as they cuddled.

"Yes my love?" He rubbed her back lovingly.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for letting me stay home." She kissed his lips gently. "I love you."

"You're welcome, I had fun too. I love you so much." He kissed her lips again. "Sweet dreams darling."

"Yes, sweet dreams."


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok sorry it took longer to update this one. To a guest named Jaqui, I would love helping you write! Just PM me when you make your profile! Anyways…Chapter 27! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 27

The next morning came quickly and Milori was waiting on Clarion. He was ready for breakfast but she was running behind.

"Give me a second Milori...I'm have to finish something." He nodded and walked outside. Clarion went to her desk and wrote something on a little slip of paper. She then kissed it, leaving a lipstick mark. She walked out of the room and took Milori's hand. They walked down to breakfast and sat with the ministers.

"Good morning Queen Clarion, Lord Milori!" Sunflower said happily.

"Good morning Sunflower!" Clarion replied. The food was brought out and everyone began to eat.

"How are you feeling today Queen Clarion?" Redleaf asked. She swallowed her muffin before answering.

"I'm feeling wonderful today. Thank you for asking."

"If you don't mind me asking, when will the baby be here?" Snowflake asked. It surprised everyone slightly since she normally didn't ask the queen personal questions.

"Just under five seasons, either the end of winter or beginning of spring." She replied happily. Snowflake smiled and nodded.

"Everyone in Pixie Hollow is very excited." Sunflower added.

"So are we." Milori said rubbing her stomach. Clarion smiled and put her hand over his.

"Indeed." She gave Milori a kiss on the cheek.

"So...um...what are you two doing today?" Hythicath asked awkwardly.

"I have to fix the shelves in the Keepers library and of course check in on everyone." Milori responded.

"And I am running the preparations today. Remember?" Clarion asked as she took a bite of hash browns.

"Oh yeah..." Sunflower said with gloom. The others had sad expressions on their faces.

"Now, ministers, this isn't a cruel punishment. I just think it would be in everyone's best interest it I run the preparations today." Clarion said sweetly.

"But why Queen Clarion? We've been just fine for many seasons!" Snowflake reminded her.

"Yes I know that. But the fairies won't remember that. All they will remember is your yelling from yesterday." They all nodded and continued to eat. When they all finished they walked out of the dining room.

"Queen Clarion would you like to meet in Springtime Square?" Redleaf asked. Clarion nodded.

"I will be there in a few moments." She told them before walking with Milori.

"You don't have to walk me Clarion." Milori told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I want to Milori." They were in front of Pixie Dust Falls and there was a small crowd of fairies. Clarion fell behind Milori and starting walking behind him.

"What are you doing Ree?" He asked. When he did Clarion wrapped her arms around him and slipped her hands into his front pockets.

"Just walking." She answered with a shrug. He laughed lightly and they continued on. Clarion blushed slightly when she heard giggled from the crowd. When they got to his owl she pulled her hands out of his pockets, leaving the note she had written in one of them.

"I like this new type of walking..." Milori laughed.

"I thought I'd try something different." Clarion shrugged.

"So you thought that up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure did!"

"I love you." He whispered. She giggled.

"I know you do. I love you too." They kissed before Milori jumped onto his owl and left for winter. "Milori!" Clarion suddenly shouted. He turned and looked back down at her. She blew him a kiss and he smiled. He waved as his owl climbed higher into the air. Clarion flew to meet the ministers.

"Ok, first we will check on the summer preparations. Then we will work our way around the other seasons." Clarion instructed. They all nodded and flew behind their queen. When they got to the Summer Glades everyone stopped working for a moment to bow and say hello. "Hello dears!" Clarion waved. The ministers nodded. Clarion went around checking on all of the baskets.

"Queen Clarion, what do you think of this?" Tink rushed up to her queen holding a blue print. Clarion read it over carefully.

"I think this is lovely Tinkerbell. It'll make raking leaves so much easier. Keep up the good work." Tinkerbell smiled brightly and took off.

"Queen Clarion," Came Hythicath's voice, "How can you praise her for doing something that is not her work?"

"Tinkerbell always has her work done. Anyway, that seems like a wonderful invention." Clarion replied. They continued on checking on the water fairies.

"Hi Queen Clarion!" Silvermist called out.

"Hello Silvermist. How are the preparations going?" Silvermist looked to the ground. "Silvermist, did something happen sweetie?"

"Well, you see, we kind of fell behind. We didn't mean to; we were working slower than usual. I'm sorry." Silvermist kicked dirt around by her feet.

"Silvermist, dear, it is alright. Why don't we go see what needs to be done and we can get the water fairies back on track?" Clarion put a hand on the water fairy's shoulder. When Sil looked up Clarion gave her a reassuring smile. They flew off to the creek with the ministers in tow.

"You know, I think we are going to learn a lot today." Sunflower whispered to the others. They all nodded.

"Water fairies!" Clarion called out. All the water talent fairies flew up to their queen. "I've been informed you've fallen behind. How far behind are you all?" Clarion asked the group. Bubbles flew up to the front of the crowd.

"We are a day behind your highness." She reported. Clarion sighed and gave them a warm smile.

"Now, that's not that bad dear." They all smiled back. "What needs to be done get caught up?" She questioned.

"The dew drops need to be made and so does the mist." Silvermist spoke up. Clarion thought for a moment.

"Half of you work on the preparations from today; the other half of you will make the dew drops and mist. You may have to stay longer today, but I think if you all work hard you can get caught up." They all nodded and bowed. The fairies flew off to work with smiles on their faces. Clarion turned to the ministers. "You see ministers, you cannot scold them. You have to guide them and they will fix the problem. More than half of the time they have already scolded themselves."

"Yes Queen Clarion, I see where I went wrong." Hythicath told her. Clarion gave him a warm smile, making him blush.

"Shall we move on to the other talents?" Snowflake asked. Clarion nodded and they flew off checking the other talents.

Meanwhile, Lord Milori was in the Keeper's library fixing the shelves. Sled and the other sparrow men were helping him.

"Ok, Lord Milori, there's one more shelf over here!" Sled called. Milori nodded and walked over to the broken shelf.

"Glacier fairies!" Milori called. Slush and two other fairies flew over. "Create a whole new shelf here. This one is too damaged to repair." He instructed and watched as they formed a new book shelf from ice. When they finished Milori and Dewey put the books back in place. "Sparrow men, thank you for your help today. The library is now back in tiptop shape and it couldn't have been done without you!" All the fairies bowed and left, leaving Milori and Dewey.

"So Milori, how's Clarion today? I heard she was sick yesterday." Dewey asked as he sat back down and started to write in his book.

"She's doing much better. She had a slight headache when she woke up, but it was gone by breakfast." Milori responded. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he watched Dewey write. It was then he felt the small slip of paper.

"What's that?" Dewey asked as he watched Milori pull it out and read it. A small smile slipped across Milori's face.

"Oh, it's nothing Dewey." Milori said, still smiling. He couldn't help but smile though, not when Clarion had written him a note. _"I miss your kisses." _He read to himself. He rubbed his finger over the lipstick stain.

"Ok then, you better be off to check on the rest of the fairies." Dewey waved good bye as Milori walked out with a smile on his face.

Peri was walking with Gliss to the frost forest. They were going to meet Spike there and practice their talent. They saw Lord Milori walking in the same direction and noticed his unusual happiness. Before Peri could stop her Gliss flew up to the lord.

"Lord Milori, why are you so happy today?" She asked excitedly.

"What do you mean? I'm always happy Gliss." He asked confused. Gliss rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah, but today you just seem happier!" She threw her hands up in the air. Milori chuckled lightly.

"Ok, so maybe I am a little happier today." He admitted. She giggled.

"Did Queen Clarion give you a present or something?"

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't." He shrugged knowing it would make the frost fairy groan. Gliss always wanted answers.

"Lord Milori!" She groaned. He simply laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You and Peri should go and get Spike. Queen Clarion and I are calling a meeting at the Pixie Dust Tree soon." Gliss nodded and flew off. Milori walked away chuckling to himself. When the meeting was called Milori met Clarion by the Pixie Dust Tree. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready to go make the announcement?" She asked. He pulled her closer.

"After this…" He whispered as he kissed her passionately. She kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Milori! There could be fairies around!" She whispered screamed. He shrugged.

"What? I missed your kisses too." They looped arms and walked into the Pixie Dust Centre. Everyone from the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow were there.

"Attention fairies!" Clarion called out. Everyone turned to their leaders. "We have an announcement to make. As some of you know, we had a very fun water fight yesterday."

"And we also promised a snowball fight in winter." Milori continued. They both smiled when they saw their subjects' faces light up.

"So, in three days everyone will have the day off and we will be holding a snowball fight in Snowdrift Field!" Clarion said happily. Everyone cheered.

"It will be the winter fairies against the warm fairies." Milori continued. "And we are looking forward to it!" With that everyone dismissed chatting away about the upcoming event. Milori turned to Ree. "This shall be interesting." She took his hand and they made for their bedroom room since the sun was already below the horizon.

"Indeed!" 


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's Chapter 28 for you guys! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 28

"Good morning my love." Milori's gently and caring voice filled the air. Clarion slowly opened her eyes to see The Lord of Winter staring at her.

"Good morning little one." He gently kissed her stomach. He then moved up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You look extraordinarily beautiful today." She blushed slightly. Even though they had been married for months, and together for years, whenever he said that she'd blush.

"Good morning Milori." She returned his kiss. She then looked down to her stomach. "Good morning to you too my darling." She spoke with so much love in her voice.

"Do you remember what today is?" Milori asked his wife as they sat up in bed. Clarion leaned against him and felt cold arms snake around her waist.

"Today is the snowball fight! Everyone has been talking nonstop about it!" She giggled excitedly. Milori nodded.

"Now, listen Ree...I let you participate in the water fight. I didn't see in harm in it, you being a water talent. But this is different. If you were to get hit too hard-" She cut him off by placing on finger on his lips.

"I know Milori. And I've thought this over. I will not play today. I've decided I will help start and maybe stay in the back; throw a snowball or two. But I will not put myself or our little miracle in any danger."

"Do you promise me this?" He asked with concern.

"I promise you honey. When the fight gets heated I will back away into the sidelines." She gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I trust you Clarion. With all my heart. I love you."

"I love you too. Since I won't be playing, you'll have to bring pride to our family by yourself. Can you handle that?" She joked. He rolled his eyes.

"I think I am more than capable."

"A little cocky today, aren't we?" She mocked again. He let out a small laugh. She giggled as well and stroked his hair.

"I don't have bed head do I?" He asked after feeling her fingers run through his hair. She gave him a small smile.

"No, your hair looks wonderful, like always." She leaned in and kissed him. He returned it and pulled her closer. "I love you." She whispered when they pulled back.

"I love you too." He replied in a whispered tone. "Let's get ready love." She nodded and followed her husband out of bed.

"Milori, should I wear my light blue dress or this pink one?" Clarion asked him holding up two dresses.

"I thought the blue one made you look 'fat'..." He used air quotes around the word fat. Clarion rolled her eyes remembering the conversation they had many days ago.

"I can't believe you recall that." She sighed. "But you managed to change my mind about this dress. I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." Milori smiled brightly at his wife's change of heart.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He gently pushed back a piece of her hair. "You've never been fat darling. You've always been perfect."

"Thank you Milori." She whispered before kissing his nose.

"How about you wear the blue one today?" Milori asked. She smiled happily and nodded. She went and changed then walked out to her husband. "There is my striking wife." He gently rubbed her tummy. "Who looks drop dead gorgeous carrying our child."

"You're too kind." Clarion said sarcastically. They were holding her stomach when they felt movement. "I think our little one is ready for breakfast. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but you need to brush your hair up." He handed her a brush. "Unless you would like me to do it."

"Oh you would?" She asked sitting down on her vanity seat. Milori chuckled and brushed through her hair, using long strokes.

"How does that look?" He asked stepping back. Her hair was down nicely in her usual bun.

"It looks wonderful darling. Thank you." Together they walked out to the dining room. The ministers joined walked in without them noticing.

"Yes, so have your headaches been getting better?" Milori asked his wife.

"Yes, and I've been less dizzy." Clarion replied. "Oh! Ministers!" Clarion jumped in surprise.

"Good morning Queen Clarion. Sorry if we scared you." Sunflower greeted her queen.

"It's alright Sunflower. I've just been jumpy lately." Milori chuckled lightly at Ree's comment. "You find it funny?" She raised an eyebrow at Milori.

"You just reminded me of how I scared you last night." Milori chuckled. Clarion went red in the face.

_Clarion was just getting out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her bare body. Suddenly she felt something reach up under her towel and pinch her behind. She jumped and let out a small yelp. She turned quickly to see Milori; he had a huge smirk on his face. _

_"Milori!" She screamed. He just laughed and kissed her forehead. _

_"I love you." He whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes. _

_"I love you too. But never scare me like that again!" _

"How did you scare her?" Hythacith asked. Clarion gave Milori a death glare.

"I just sneaked up on her. Nothing really..." He replied with a small laugh. The ministers all shared a glance. Snowflake smirk at the couple; she had an idea.

"Oh..." Hythacithe said quietly. Clarion looked down and pushed her food around her plate.

"So what are you doing today Queen Clarion?" Redleaf asked. Clarion let out the breath she was holding.

_"Thank Mother Dove they changed the subject!" _She thought before answering. "Today is the snowball fight. So Milori and I are going to play."

"Sounds like you are going to have a splendid time Queen Clarion!" Sunflower sang. They finished eating and starting walking to the Winter Woods.

"Hi Queen Clarion!" Came a small fairies voice. Ree and Milori turned to see Prilla coming up to them.

"Hello Prilla! How are you?" Ree asked politely. She had always loved the mainland-clapping fairy's personality.

"I'm doing very well Queen Clarion! Are you going to watch the snowball fight?" Prilla asked.

"Watch? Oh no Prilla, we are going to play!" Clarion replied. Prilla's mouth dropped.

"You are going to play?!" Prilla asked completely shocked.

"Do you really think we would miss the biggest snowball fight in the history of Pixie Hollow?" Milori asked. Prilla shot into the air.

"This is going to be awesome!" She shouted. Clarion and Milori watched and laughed as Prilla flew as quickly as she could to the winter woods.

"Maybe you'll be friends with Prilla one day." Clarion said rubbing her stomach. Milori chuckled.

"If he's anything like you, he'll be such a trouble maker. Pair him with Prilla and we'd be in for a disaster!" They laughed as they approached the border. Milori helped Clarion into her coat and called his owl. They rode the owl to Snowdrift Field; everyone was there ready for the fight.

"There they are!" Tinkerbell shouted. Everyone turned and waved as the monarchs landed. Clarion walked to the warm side while Milori walked to the winter side.

"Good luck dear!" He called.

"I was about to tell you the same thing. You're going to need it!" She shouted back. The surrounding fairies all made 'ooohhs' and other little comments. They then turned to their leaders for instructions.

"Let's make walls we can hide behind." Clarion suggested. Everyone nodded and began to build walls. Soon the all had small forts to hide in.

"What next Queen Clarion?" Fawn asked.

"We should start to make snowballs." They all obeyed and quickly made snowballs. That's when Tinkerbell approached her queen.

"I made this secret weapon we can use." She began to whisper the details to Clarion.

"That's perfect Tink!"

"The forts look good fairies!" Milori encouraged on his side. He walked around and helped make sure all the fairies had a wall to hide behind. "Now remember, we are battling the warm fairies…let's not destroy them too badly!" Everyone laughed and went on to make snowballs.

"Queen Clarion, we're ready!" Mary whispered from the front line. Clarion nodded, picked up a snowball and waited. Soon she saw Milori walking in between two of the walls. She threw the snowball as hard as she could and hit Milori in the back. He turned swiftly to see her sticking out her tongue.

"Now!" He shouted. Suddenly all the winter fairies began to pelt the warm side in snowballs. The warm side reacted quickly by throwing just as many. Clarion saw all the snowballs and ran behind the very last wall. Ro saw her retreat and followed.

"Clarion, what are you doing?" She asked. They peaked over the wall to see everyone smiling and having fun.

"I can't get hit. It might hurt the baby." She told her before throwing another snowball. Again it hit Milori, who looked around and saw Ree with her arms in the air triumphantly. He threw one back and it hit her arm. "Milori!" He laughed and hid behind another wall. Little did Clarion know he was sneaking closer and closer to her.

Meanwhile Tink and Peri were going at it. Throwing snowballs back and forth nonstop. Besides them was Sled and Rosetta, who were playfully hitting each other. Gliss and Bobble were in their own world as they pelted each other. Dewey and Mary stood to the side watching for they had gotten tired. Spike and Gliss were at war with Vidia and Fawn. It was hard to tell at this point which side was winning.

Milori had finally made it across to Clarion and snuck up behind her. He hit her lightly in the back. She whipped around and smiled deviously. She bent down and made another snowball. She slowly stood up placing a hand on her stomach before throwing it at him. He couldn't move quickly enough and got hit in the shoulder.

"That's it!" He joked. She gave him a puzzled look. "I'm just going to have to take you as a prisoner!" He ran towards Clarion and picked her up bridal style. Clarion shrieked in surprise but nobody heard her. He carried her away back to the winter side. Nobody saw him except for Tink.

"Guys!" She called all her friends over behind a wall. "Lord Milori just took Queen Clarion prisoner!" Everyone gasped.

"We have to save her!" Iridessa cried.

"Yeah! No man left behind!" Vidia shouted. Soon everyone was on board and was thinking up a rescue plan.

"Milori! Let me go!" Clarion shouted. He had chained her to one of the back ice walls. He just laughed.

"You're my prisoner now love." He smirked. She laughed too, seeing the little game he was playing.

"I guess I am…" She sighed. "But I have to warn you…I'm a queen and my subjects will be here to save me!" Neither of them could keep straight faces as they talked.

"They can try to save you, but nobody will ever be able to…" He whispered before kissing her neck. Clarion gasped and tried to pull away.

"Milori! There are fairies around!"

"Yes, but none of them are worried about us…" He said kissing her lips. She melted into the kiss.

"Guys, I'm worried what if we don't find Queen Clarion over there!" Iridessa said. They were waiting for the right moment to run.

"Please Iridessa, it's not like we are searching up and down Neverland for her!" Fawn replied. They all giggled before turning back to the fight. They saw a group of winter fairies bend down to make more snowballs and they took off running. They didn't make it very far before someone spotted them.

"Warm fairy!" Next thing they knew fairies were throwing snowballs at them left and right. Silvermist got hit.

"Go on without me!" She shouted as she fell to the ground.

"You guys go! I'll stay with her!" Fawn went to help her friend up and they retreated to the warm side.

"Milori…." Clarion moaned. "Stop…they're coming for me…" She spoke between kisses. He undid the chains and pulled her down to the ground. She moved into his lap and kissed him again.

"I thought….they…were coming…" He asked.

"We're coming Queen Clarion!" Tink shouted. They continued to run but the further in they ran the more they got hit with snowballs. Soon the only warm fairy left was Tinkerbell. She thought she was going to make it, but then her sister popped up in front of her.

"Hey sis!" Peri teased. She had a snowball in hand. "Why don't you just go back to the warm side and I won't have to embarrass you?" Peri was walking closer and closer to Tink. Finally Peri grabbed Tink's arm and dragged her back to the warm side of the field. By now all the winter fairies were watching for them.

"Guys, we need a new plan."

"Milori…stop…for real this time…" Clarion was pushing Milori away again. He chuckled lightly. "What?"

"I guess I didn't stop in time." He stated with a laugh. Clarion looked around franticly worried someone had seen them. Nobody was there.

"What do you mean?" He sat beside her and pulled her close.

"You have a small mark right…" He kissed her collar bone, "There…" Clarion sighed but looked at him lovingly.

"You are very lucky that I'm not screaming and yelling at you right now."

"I know I am." He kissed her lips gently before helping her up. "Love you."

"Love you best." They both laughed and were going to walk away when there was a loud crash and screams.

"Ok this is it!" Tinkerbell pushed out a machine she had built. The machine she'd told Clarion about earlier.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"A catapult!" Tink said as she started to fill it with snow. The others helped and soon they had a gigantic snowball ready for launch. Tinkerbell looked to her friends. They all gave her a nod and she pulled the lever releasing the snowball. It flew right into the winter side and landed on every single winter fairy. Clarion and Milori quickly flew out to see heads sticking out of the snow. Clarion busted out into a fight of laughter and walked back to the warm side.

"It looks like we won Milori!" She shouted as all her fairies came and stood by her. Milori huffed. "Alright, let's be good sports and help dig the losers out of the snow." Clarion teased before walking to the nearest winter fairy. The others followed and they soon had everyone dug out.

"This was quite fun." Milori began. "I still can't believe you all won." He shook his head.

"I think we should have more snowball fights like this! What do you all think?" Clarion asked her subjects. Everyone cheered. "Ok we will work another one in soon, but for now go home and rest. Tomorrow we will be busy preparing for summer!" Everyone flew home leaving Milori, Clarion, Rosetta, Sled, Dewey, Mary, Vidia, and Thorn.

"How did you all manage to throw this much snow?!" Sled asked baffled. The warm fairies giggled.

"I do believe it's our secret." Rosetta said taking her husband's hand. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" One by one they all flew home. Milori and Clarion were lying in bed together, both tired from the day's event.

"I hope you enjoyed your first snowball fight!" Milori was talking to the baby. He was explaining how a snowball fight works.

"Milori?" Clarion suddenly asked.

"Yes love?"

"Why did you take me 'prisoner' today?" She asked. He looked up and was quiet for a moment. He was trying to decide how to word it.

"I read that page you ripped out of your confession book."

"You did?" She asked turning a bright shade of red.

"Yes, and I was hoping that was the 'change' you were looking for." He stroked her cheek lovingly. She huffed.

"I can't believe you read that!" She folded her arms over her chest. "That was something so personal!"

"Clarion, I just want to make you happy. If you didn't like the kissing in public, then I won't do it again. Just tell me what you want." She looked at him shocked. He truly wanted her happy.

"I liked the kissing…it was rebellious and dangerous…" She said quietly. He smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you for trying to make me happy…you did." She kissed him again before falling asleep in his arms. Milori fell asleep within the next few minutes; he still couldn't believe his little plan worked.


	29. Chapter 29

**To black cat: Clarion is four, almost five seasons pregnant. You guys finally get to find out what was in her confession book! Tink also causes some trouble with the Minister of Spring...anyway enough spoilers and on to chapter 29! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 29

"The snowball fight was so much fun!" Rosetta said happily. She was having breakfast with Clarion, Vidia and Mary.

"I know! Dewey keeps teasing me now since he hit me with so many snowballs!" Mary said shaking her head. Clarion, Vidia and Ro laughed lightly.

"What about you Ree? It wasn't too much for the baby?" Rosetta asked.

"No, I didn't really play that much. I promised Milori I wouldn't over do it." She told them. Mary and Roestta nodded before taking another bite of their food. Vidia, however, smirked.

"Milori took you 'prisoner'…what does he do to his 'prisoners'?" She couldn't help but tease her friend.

"How did you know he took me?" She asked puzzled. The others all shared a look.

"Please, Ree, Tinkerbell spotted him carrying you away and we all went after you." Rosetta told the queen. Clarion was blushing uncontrollably. "We never did find you though…"

"Spill it Ree!" Vidia said poking her friend in the arm.

"Ok…well…remember how a few days ago we were all talking about of love lives and stuff…" Clarion started.

"You guys didn't!" Mary asked flabbergasted.

"Let me finish!" Ree huffed. "Anyway, remember how we were all saying we wanted to change things up a bit…you know…"

"I'm perfectly aware of that conversation, but what does this have to do with the snowball fight?" Rosetta asked.

"Well, I wrote what I was thinking in my confession book…but then when Milori and I had that one conversation I let him read it. Then when I was sleeping he read that part about changing things up…" She tried to make it sound like no big deal, but to her friends it was huge.

"You did it in public?!" They all asked in a whisper scream.

"No!" Clarion whispered screamed back. "We just kissed! Gosh…we would never ever do anything like that!" Her friends all sighed out of relief.

"Clarion what exactly did you write that gave him that idea?" Vidia asked after a second.

"I wrote how I wanted to change things up." Clarion shrugged taking a bite of hash browns.

"Well yeah, we know that! What did you write…word for word Ree?" Mary inquired. Clarion sighed. _"I might as well tell them. They won't stop asking._" She thought.

"I said I wanted to do something out of the ordinary. That I wanted those feelings I would get when we'd kiss during our secret meetings at the border."

"So he took you and kissed you while you were hiding from everyone." Rosetta began.

"That created the underlining fear and dangerousness of your kisses, even if they were very innocent." Vidia continued.

"Not only that, but it would also make you feel young and rebellious again. Milori must have really thought that through." Mary finished. Clarion's jaw dropped. Her friends knew exactly how she'd felt.

"Yes…" Clarion said, still shocked her friends were that smart.

"It's very sweet really…he had to know he'd either get a good reaction or a bad reaction from you." Rosetta said smiling.

"And by the looks of that mark on your neck, I'd say it was a good reaction!" Vidia said teasingly. Clarion gasped and covered her collar bone.

"I can't believe you guys …" Clarion said almost angrily.

"Come on Ree, it's so cute! And we are just teasing you. If Sled ever tried that hard to make me happy I wouldn't know what to do." Rosetta said patting her friend's hand. Clarion sighed.

"It was sweet wasn't it?" She asked. The others giggled.

"Of course Ree." They all agreed. Clarion smiled and they all smiled back.

"Thanks girls." After that they finished breakfast before going to work.

Clarion was flying through the Summer Glades, checking on the preparations when she heard yelling. She recognized the voices quickly; Hythicath and Tinkerbell. _"I thought I told him not to yell at the fairies! Especially Tinkerbell; she yells back if she gets mad enough!" _ Clarion flew to the two with an angry expression on her face. Tinkerbell saw the queen and stopped yelling, but the minister had his back to Ree and continued.

"Tinkerbell, you never listen!" He screamed. Tinkerbell's face was red with anger but it was fading back to its normal color. "You are always making useless inventions and it time I put a stop to it! You should be helping your fellow tinkers, not causing trouble everywhere you go! Look at the mess you've made now! I swear all you are is a-"

"Minister!" Clarion yelled in a commanding voice. She had heard enough. Hythicath spun around and coward in fear. Clarion was staring him down coldly. "How dare you talk to a fairy that way!" She scolded harshly. Normally, Clarion would have been more gently, but this was the second time Hythicath has done this.

"Queen Clarion…I-I am sorry!" He stammered. Clarion began to count in her head. There was no need for her to be that aggressive and she knew it.

"I don't want to hear it." She stated in a stern voice. She turned to Tinkerbell and smiled warmly. "Tinkerbell, come here sweetheart." When the young fairy walked over Clarion took her hands and bent down so she was eye level. "You do listen. Your inventions are not useless; everyone appreciations them very much. You don't always cause trouble, but since you did cause some today you will be punished. I'm thinking you clean up the mess you've made and I want you making that extra order of rainbow baskets and firefly carriers. Is that fair enough?"

"Yes Queen Clarion. I'm very sorry."

"It is quite alright Tinkerbell. Nobody here is mad. You will always be able to make more inventions by the way. And you are a wonderfully talented tinker fairy with a bright future." Clarion smiled warmly. "Now, you have a mess to clean up and orders to work on, I suggest you get started."

"I will Queen Clarion. I'm sorry again!" She bowed and flew off to get started on her punishment. Clarion then turned back to the minister.

"Hythicath… Did we not just talk about being patient with the fairies?"

"Well yes, but Tinkerbell has gone too far! Somebody had to put a foot down!" He tried to defend himself.

"And I did. She is being punished and knows not to make the same mistake twice." Clarion told him matter-of-factly.

"Punished? That's hardly a punishment!" He rebutted. Clarion just gave him another cold stare.

"Of course it is. You can't punish her for trying something, but you can teach her a lesson. And quite frankly I do not appreciate you criticizing my methods of ruling." Clarion crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Queen Clarion, but I do not agree with the way you've been ruling over your fairies." Hythicath told her. Clarion knew he'd been pushed over the edge; but what had pushed him she was unsure of.

"And why? What am I doing wrong?" She asked with anger. He was looking to the ground. "I asked a question."

"You've become too soft!" He finally blurted out.

"Too soft? Since when?"

"Since you got pregnant!" He spoke before thinking. Clarion placed her hands on her stomach protectively. _"I knew he was upset about the baby not being his…but this?! Taking it out on the others?!" _

"I'd have to disagree with you. I haven't changed my behavior at all."

"Of course you have! You've changed in every way possible. You made friends with the common fairies; you've let them get away with crimes!"

"Minister that is enough!" Milori's voice rang through the glades. Clarion turned to see her husband coming to her rescue. "Queen Clarion has ruled with fairness all her reign and it hasn't changed since becoming pregnant. She doesn't let anyone get away with crimes. If you remember she had to banish a fairy earlier this year. And it isn't a problem she made friends with a common fairy because everyone is equal in Pixie Hollow. It seems you have changed not her." Milori's final statement had such a defining tone that nobody would dare speak against it. Hythicath just flew off quickly.

"Thank you Milori." Clarion whispered softly. He looked to see tears welling in her eyes. He walked to her and embraced her tightly.

"Calm down Ree…darling everything is fine…" He whispered to her. She buried her head into his chest and let a few tear drops fall as he rubbed her back. "That minister doesn't know anything…you are an amazing queen. Everyone loves you…especially me and a certain little miracle." He kissed her forehead reassuringly. She pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

"You always know what to say." She whispered. He smiled warmly and wiped her tears away. "Thank you for teaching that minister a lesson. I love you."

"You're welcome my love. I couldn't stand to hear anyone say such things about you. I love you too much." He kissed her lips gently. "How would you like it if I accompany you today? I've already checked on winter."

"I would really love that." She smiled brightly. "What about you? Would you like it if daddy played with us today?" Clarion perked up as she spoke to their baby. They placed their hands on her stomach and the baby moved.

"I'm going to take that as a yes!" Milori chuckled. So, Clarion checked all the preparations with the help of her husband. They finally found the other ministers and approached them.

"Hello ministers." Clarion greeted them politely.

"Hello Queen Clarion! Lord Milori!" They all bowed.

"Lord Milori, I just returned from the Winter Woods and everything is still running smooth as ever." Snowflake reported. "The snowflake fairies even met the quota a day early."

"That is wonderful news to hear. Thank you for informing me." He nodded thanks.

"Queen Clarion, the preparations for summer are also running smoothly. Everyone is either on track or ahead by a day." Sunflower told them proudly. Clarion smiled brightly.

"That is splendid Sunflower!" Clarion paused and took a breath. "May I ask you all something?"

"Anything your highness." Redleaf replied with worry.

"Have I become 'soft'? Have I become less of a queen?" She asked. Milori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He knew the words Hythicath had spoken troubled her. The others looked shocked.

"Not at all Queen Clarion!" Snowflake exclaimed. Sunflower nodded.

"You haven't changed one bit. Granted you have the occasional mood swing, but that doesn't affect your ruling." Sunflower added in.

"You are still the wise queen everyone knows." Redleaf concluded for the group. Clarion sighed.

"Thank you ministers." She looked at the time, almost sunset. "Why don't we all call it a night? Everyone has worked hard today." The ministers nodded and bowed before flying to the dining room.

"I told you, Ree you haven't changed." Milori whispered as they walked away. "I have a special dinner planned for tonight." He continued.

"Really?" Clarion was confused. "Why? I'm still a week away from my fifth season, so we aren't celebrating that. It's neither of our arrival days, or our anniversary. Why a special dinner?"

"I know today was a hard and stressful day for you. I thought I'd treat my wife and baby to a nice meal."

"Aw, how sweet! Thank you Milori!" She hugged him. They walked into the tea room; they didn't want to eat with the ministers. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti…is that ok?"

"Oh yes!" As Clarion spoke a serving talent brought a single plate of spaghetti. It was enough for the two of them though. Clarion picked up her fork and twirled the noodles on to it. "Open up!" She held out the fork and when he opened his mouth she fed him a bite. They continued this for a few minutes, feeding each other until there was little left on the plate. As they ate a noodle they discovered it was one long one. Clarion smiled cutely and they got closer and closer, eating the spaghetti as they went. Soon their lips locked and they kissed gently. When they pulled away Clarion laughed lightly.

"I'm guessing you are enjoying your dinner?" Milori asked as he laughed too. Clarion stood up and walked to him.

"Oh yes. This has been such a treat. Thank you." She kissed him gently on the top of the head. He stood up and hugged her. Clarion yawned slightly.

"Are you getting tired darling?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Let's head to bed then." He gently picked her up and carried her away. They were almost to their room when he felt her breathing slow. He looked to see Clarion asleep in his arms. "It must have been a tiring day for mommy huh?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I think this is the longest chapter yet! Anyway chapter 30 for ya! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 30

Clarion woke up the next morning and smiled. The last thing she could remember from the day before was falling asleep in Milori's arms. She rolled over to see him sleeping peacefully next to her. She slowly got up and out of bed. She had decided to let Milori sleep in for once. She got dressed after taking a warm shower and sat down at her vanity. She did her hair quickly and looked back to Milori; he was still sleeping. She walked over and sat on one of the couches in their room. She put her feet up on the table in front of her and placed both hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes. She took deeps breaths and began to picture her baby.

_I can hear her crying in her room, so I walk to her crib. She's lying there waiting for me. She has beautiful blue eyes and silver hair just like Milori's. I pick her up gently and cradle her in my arms. She quiets down a tad, but is still whining. I begin to bounce her gently and make funny faces. She stops crying and giggles as I stick out my tongue. I wiggle my nose in her face and she reaches for it. She has the most perfect little hands with all ten fingers. She grabs my nose and I gasp. She giggles again and gently kicks her legs. I tickle her feet, which are adorable, causing her laughter to grow. She laughs like I do. _

"Clarion?" Milori broke her out of her thoughts. She jumped slightly and smiled.

"Good morning honey." She gave him a kiss as he sat next to her. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you."

"I don't mind at all darling. What were you doing? You seemed so deep in thought." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I was picturing our baby. The pregnancy book says if I do, then I will grow closer to her." She couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her belly.

"What do you think he looks like?" Milori asked. He placed a hand on the growing bump as well.

"Well, for one I think our baby is a girl." She started. "And I think she'll have blue eyes, silver hair, a cute little nose, the most adorable hands and feet with all ten fingers and ten toes." Clarion sighed as she finished.

"She sounds beautiful Clarion…just like her mother." He kissed her temple.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Clarion asked. She placed her head on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Well, I think we are having a boy. And I think he will have my eyes, but your hair. I think he'll be a little chubby, but babies are cute chubby. He'll have all his fingers and all his toes. I hope he gets your wings."

"If our baby looks anything like you Milori, she or he will be breath taking. And I think she'll look so cute if she's chubby like you said!" They both laughed and he kissed her gently.

"Clarion, if we have a girl, I want her to look just like you, that way she'll be the second prettiest fairy on Neverland." Clarion gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Thank you Milori. I love you too." Clarion suddenly felt a kick. She gasped. "And I love you so, so, so much!" She rubbed her belly. What happened next shocked Clarion. She felt the baby kick where her hand was. Clarion eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Milori asked worriedly when he noticed Ree's shocked expression.

"Our baby kicked back!" She exclaimed. "Didn't you?" She poked her stomach and felt the baby poke back. She felt the baby move to the other side of her stomach. "Where'd baby go?" She began to poke around her stomach. When she finally poked the spot her unborn child was, it kicked back. "There's baby!" Clarion exclaimed. Milori sat in awe. He couldn't believe his wife was playing with their baby. He watched as Clarion played and giggled. It hadn't seen her that happy about the baby since they found out she was pregnant.

"Clarion, is the baby really playing with you?"

"Oh yes! Milori this is incredible!" Clarion suddenly got an idea. "Do you want to play with daddy?" She rubbed her stomach. She felt a gently kick. "Someone wants to play with their daddy!" She took Milori's hand and gave him an encouraging look.

"Where's baby?" He asked playfully. Clarion let go of his hand as he poked around her stomach. When he felt the baby kick back he laughed and exclaimed, "There's baby!" The expecting parents sat and continued to play 'Where's baby' until breakfast. They walked down to dining room hand in hand.

"She's still moving around a lot! Aren't you darling?" Ree rubbed her belly. Milori pulled out her chair and help her into it.

"Ree, I still can't believe I got to interact with him…" He gently kissed her stomach and the baby pressed against him.

"Milori!" Clarion looked like she would cry. "She just kissed back!" Clarion quickly hugged him and a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away and rubbed her belly. She felt the baby press against her hand. "Oh Milori…" Just then the minister flew in. They noticed the emotional queen and all shared a look.

"Don't say anything stupid this morning…" Snowflake warned in a whisper. They all nodded and sat down. "Good morning Queen Clarion, Lord Milori."

"Good morning Snowflake." Milori responded. Clarion hadn't even acknowledged the ministers; she was too wrapped up in her little one.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Clarion quietly asked her baby.

"Lord Milori, who is she talking to?" Redleaf was confused, along with all the others.

"She's talking to the baby." He answered with a small chuckled.

"That's so sweet…" Sunflower cooed as they watched Clarion. Clarion looked up and blushed.

"Hello ministers!" She sang.

"Hello Queen Clarion!" They replied happily.

"And hello to you little one!" Sunflower added in. Clarion laughed lightly as did the others. "How has the baby been?" Sunflower asked after the laughter died down.

"You had to get her started…" Milori commented under his breath. They all looked confused until Ree started talking a mile a minute. "The baby is the only thing that gets her that riled up."

"Yeah, I've never seen her more excited." Redleaf and Milori were whispering as Clarion told Sunflower and Snowflake about the baby.

"So, this morning Milori and I were talking about her and when I rubbed my stomach she kicked back! She knew I was there and responded to my touch! It was so magical! Anyway, I started to poke my stomach and she would kick back! It was like we were playing a game…like hide and seek!"

"Wow, that is amazing Queen Clarion!" Snowflake told her.

"I know!" Clarion squealed. "Then Milori started to play with her and she was playing back! Frost! It was unbelievable!"

"Was that the first time Lord Milori really connected to the baby?" Sunflower asked. The girls could not be more happy hearing all about the royal baby.

"I suppose. Milori is really good about connecting with the baby. He talks to her and reads to her, but that was the first time she ever responded back to him!"

"Wow!" They both said. Clarion nodded her head.

"Oh! And the best part, before you came to breakfast he kissed my stomach and we could feel her press against my stomach where he was!"

"Oh my spring!" Sunflower and Snowflake squealed.

"She kissed back!" Sunflower practically screamed.

"I know!" The food was brought out and they all continued to talk about the baby. Meanwhile, Hythicath was very uncomfortable, especially since he fought with the royal couple the day before.

"So, Queen Clarion, will you be supervising with us today?" Hythicath asked. Sunflower and Snowflake looked at him angrily since he changed the subject.

"Yes, I will." Clarion told him coldly. The others all shared a look. When breakfast was over Clarion and Milori left and walked outside. When they were out of earshot Redleaf, Snowflake, and Sunflower busted out laughing.

"She is so mad at you!" Sunflower laughed.

"She's going to give you the cold shoulder all day long!" Redleaf said somewhat regaining his composer.

"Did you think she would forgive you for those words?! Hi, I'm Hythicath; I'm just going to insult the queen straight to her face. And I'm going to bring her baby into it!" Snowflake mocked.

"Seriously Hythicath, that baby is the most important thing in the world to her. You'd have to be really stupid to say anything mean about it!" Sunflower said. She was wiping away the tears that had form in her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

"And how could say anything mean about the royal baby when everything about it is so cute?!" Snowflake added in.

"He's just mad because he's not the daddy!" Redleaf teased. "I suggest you apologize to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori." They all became serious at that statement.

"I agree, with how emotional Queen Clarion is right now, she'll stay mad at you for days." Snowflake said shaking her head.

"Wasn't cute how the baby was making her tear up this morning because it was kicking back?" Sunflower asked Snow.

"Yes!" The two then flew off to work. Redleaf told Hythicath one last thing before leaving and catching up to the other ministers.

"Hythicath, that baby is going to be here in practically four seasons. And you are going to have to learn to live with it…and Milori. He won't be going anywhere and you will never get Clarion. Get over her and everyone will be happier."

Meanwhile, Milori had just flown off on his owl.

"Say bye to daddy! Don't worry; he'll be back for lunch. He has to go take care of the Winter Woods. But today you get to help mommy take care of Pixie Hollow!" Clarion was talking to her baby. "So, first we have to go check on autumn and spring." She headed off to the Autumn Woods.

"There you are Queen Clarion!" Redleaf said happily.

"Hello Redleaf, how are things going in autumn today?" Clarion was cradling her bump as she spoke. Hythicath was going to apologize but just couldn't find the courage to approach, especially seeing her so happy carrying her baby.

"Everything is going well your highness!" He placed a hand on her back and began to show her around the woods.

"I see the fairies are working on their perfect shade of orange." She commented as she waved to fairies.

"Yes, like always." Redleaf told her with pride.

"Do you know if the minister of summer has begun to plan for the Summer Festival?" Clarion asked as they stopped to look at the baskets filled with nuts.

"Knowing Sunflower, I'd say yes. But I'm not entirely sure your highness."

"Well, I think I'll go and talk to her about it first, then check on spring." Clarion waved good bye and she headed off to the Summer Glades.

"Queen Clarion, you're early. Have you checked on autumn and spring already?" Sunflower asked looking at the time.

"I've checked autumn but I wanted to come and talk to you about summer first."

"Well thank you; it's an honor Queen Clarion." Sunflower began to show her around and they checked the preparations. "As you can see, everything will be ready into time for the delivery in two weeks."

"Yes…you are doing a wonderful job. I really wanted to come and talk to you about the Summer Festival. Have you begun to plan it? It is next week correct?"

"Yes it is, and it is almost all planned. It is a week-long festival like always. Day one will be an art show. The art fairies have put together booths so others can try their hand at different forms of art. Day two is the craft show. Fairies will be showing and selling their crafts."

"Like pottery, clothing, things like that?" Clarion asked.

"Yes, your highness. Day three is the theater shows. All day long the theater talents will be putting on shows. Day four is the music night. A large concert will be held. Day five begins the carnival. It'll have games and rides and lots of food. It'll last until day seven, which will be concluded with fireworks."

"It sounds like you've planned a wonderful festival Sunflower! I can't wait to attend."

"Thank you Queen Clarion!" With that Clarion nodded a good bye and flew off to check on spring. She found the minister of spring waiting on her.

"Hello minister. How is everything going in spring?"

"Everything is fairing quite well your highness!" Hythicath tried to be happy and cheerful, although the coldness of Ree's voice made him upset.

"Wonderful." Clarion stated with no emotion what so ever. "I will check on the fairies quickly. I have to make sure none of them get away with any crimes." She turned her nose to the minister and walked away. Hythicath cringed at her words.

"I can assure you Queen Clarion; nobody is committing any form of crime." Hythicath told her. She simply nodded. She was almost done when Prilla came up to her.

"Um, Queen Clarion…" She didn't exactly know how to begin.

"Yes dear?" Clarion asked sweetly.

"Remember how the other day you said I could be friends with your baby one day?" Prilla asked looking down at the ground.

"Yes…" Clarion asked confused.

"Well, I was playing with the art talents today and we were all drawing pictures for our friends, so I drew the baby a picture…"

"Oh you did!" She exclaimed. "That is so thoughtful!" Prilla immediately perked up when she saw the queen was happy about her drawing.

"Here it is!" Prilla pulled the drawing out from behind her back. Clarion took it in her hands and smiled.

"It's beautiful! The baby will absolutely love it!" Clarion was tearing up slightly. The picture was of two fairies, one that looked like Prilla and one that looked somewhat like Clarion. Of course they were stick figures, but Ree thought they looked amazing. The two stick figures were sliding down a rainbow and had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you like it!" Prilla giggled. "I hope the baby likes it too!"

"I bet she does!" Clarion looked down at her belly. "Prilla drew you a picture! We'll have to hang it up in your room when you get here!" Prilla giggled along with other fairies that were near. They all thought it was cute to see Ree talking to the baby.

"Hi little princess!" Prilla spoke up. "I hope we can be best friends one day! We can go on so many adventures!" Prilla suddenly noticed the time. "Oh Queen Clarion, I'm sorry but I have to go! I promised I'd help the serving talents tonight! Bye!" Clarion chuckled to herself.

"Prilla is such a sweet fairy!" Clarion rubbed her belly. "I think you two will be best of friends!" A cough came from behind her and Clarion turned to see the minister of spring. Her smile faded quickly.

"Queen Clarion, I'm very sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking and I-" Clarion cut him off.

"I do not want to hear your excuses. There is no excuse for being rude and mean like you were."

"I wasn't being rude or mean, I was simply answering your question." He completely forgot he was trying to make things better.

"You weren't being rude?" Clarion asked, her voice rising. "Or mean?" She stepped closer to the minister. Everyone in Springtime Square turned to see what the commotion was.

"No I was telling the truth!" Hythicath practically yelled. Prilla heard the yelling and turned back around. "And if it weren't for that stupid winter sparrow man I could have finished!" Everyone took a step back in fear as they saw Clarion's face turn red with anger.

"Her face is redder than Tinks…" Lily whispered to Prilla.

"Finished? What else do you have to say to me minister?!" Clarion balled her fist up.

"You can't properly rule a kingdom!" Everyone gasped at his comment. "And that thing isn't even hear yet!" He pointed to her stomach. Clarion covered it protectively.

"How dare you!" Clarion was about to go one when she got a horrible feeling in her gut. Her face softened and she placed a hand over her mouth. Prilla, Lily and the others noticed.

"Queen Clarion?" Prilla approached with caution.

"_Morning sickness!" _Clarion thought. Before she could do anything she threw up. Right there in the middle of Springtime Square. Right there in the middle of a crowd of her subjects. Right there on the minister of spring. Clarion looked horrified, but it turned to shock when the fairies watching started to cheer.

"That's what you get minister!"

"Yeah don't mess with Queen Clarion and the baby!"

"Throw up on him again!"

"He deserves it, that mean minister!" Clarion suddenly felt someone touch her and looked to see Prilla and Lily standing there.

"Here Queen Clarion…" Prilla handed her a leaf napkin. Clarion took it and wiped away anything left on her. "And eat this. When I've gone to the mainland, I've heard eating crackers helps with morning sickness." She handed her a plate of crackers and water.

"Thank you Prilla." Clarion said weakly. Prilla heard the weakness in her voice and led her away.

"Do you need me to get Lord Milori?" She asked as Clarion sat on a flower.

"No, he'll be home soon for dinner anyways." Clarion slowly drank the water and ate a cracker or two. "Thank you very much for helping me Prilla."

"You're welcome Queen Clarion. Did the minister upset the baby? Is that why you got sick?"

"Yes…" She took another sip of water. "I should probably get to the dining room."

"Let me walk you, just in case you get sick again." Prilla helped Clarion up and walked her to the dining room.

"Thank you again." Clarion told her. She then noticed she was still holding the drawing in her hands. "And that you for the drawing."

"It's really nothing Queen Clarion! Bye!" Prilla waved good bye as Clarion walked into the dining room. Milori, Sunflower, Redleaf, and Snowflake were already there. Milori noticed how pale and weak Clarion looked and rushed to her side.

"Clarion, what happened?" He felt her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"A bit of morning sickness, but I'm feeling better now." She smiled at him. He smiled back and led her to her seat.

"You should have sent someone for me Ree." Milori seemed very upset that he wasn't there to help her.

"No, it's alright dear. It just happened. And Prilla took good care of me." She suddenly remembered the picture. "Prilla drew this for the baby!" Clarion handed it to him so he could look. Milori smiled brightly.

"That's really sweet of her!" Sunflower said as Milori held it up for the others to see. Just then a serving talent flew in.

"Are you all ready to eat?"

"I do believe we are waiting on the minister of spring." Redleaf informed her.

"I don't think he'll be eating with us tonight." Clarion said with a small giggle. "You can go ahead and bring out dinner." She told the serving talent.

"Yes Queen Clarion." She nodded and flew back to the kitchen.

"Clarion, do you know something we don't?" Milori asked with suspension. The food was brought out as Ree gave them a guilty smile.

"Well, you see, I was in Springtime Square checking on everything when Hythicath came up and starting talking to me. We ended up arguing again-" Sunflower cut her off.

"He argued with you again?!"

"Doesn't he know when to shut his trap?!" Snowflake began. "What did he say?"

"He told me and I quote, 'You can't properly rule a kingdom! And that thing isn't even here yet.'"

"Our baby is not a thing!" Milori said angrily. The other ministers couldn't believe it.

"That's what I tried to tell him…but then…"

"Then what?" Redleaf asked.

"I was getting really upset and so was the baby and that's when the morning sickness hit…" Clarion took a deep breath. "I threw up on him." They were all quite for a moment until Milori started laughing. The others followed and Clarion looked horrified again. "Don't laugh!" She was tearing up as she spoke.

"Oh Clarion!" Milori quickly realized his mistake. "No darling, we aren't laughing at you…I would never do that…" He kissed her forehead. "We were laughing at Hythicath; after all he did deserve it." He wiped away her tears and smiled kindly at her. "I love you."

"I love you too Milori…" She hugged him. "I can't believe I threw up on someone." She was still upset as she pushed food around her plate. The ministers all looked at Milori.

"Try to cheer her up!" Snowflake whispered. Milori didn't know what all to do. Finally he got an idea. He reached over and pulled Ree close. He gently rubbed her belly and started to talk to the baby.

"You know, I don't like it when you make mommy sick, but I'll let it slide this one time…" They felt the baby kick and Clarion placed her hands on her stomach too. "You like moving around in mommy's bump don't you?"

"Milori, it's more of a hump now…" Clarion said sniffling. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, but you are still so beautiful…and gorgeous…and cute…and sexy…" He whispered in her ear. Clarion smiled and blushed. The minister all shared a look, got up, and left.

"Let's give them some alone time. Queen Clarion is really upset." Redleaf whispered as he shut the door behind them. As soon as the door shut Milori kissed Clarion, running his tongue along her lips. He could hear her moan into the kiss.

"I'm so glad they left…that way I can do this…" Milori whispered before kissing her neck. Clarion gasped as he brushed by her sweet spot.

"Oh Milori…" She moaned. As he kissed right above her breast she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Clarion, you are so amazing…" He kissed her lips again. She straddled him as they kissed again. "Sometimes, I can hardly keep my hands off you…" They didn't notice the door open and close as they kissed passionately. When they pulled back they were both out of breath. The minister of spring floated into the room, just in time to hear Ree speak.

"Sometimes, I want you to make me yours…for you to touch me all night long…" She kissed him fiercely. "This is one of those times…" They were going to kiss again when they heard a 'thud'. The minister of spring fainted.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for such a long update! I had family in the past weekend and couldn't find any time to write. Anyways, here's chapter 31! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 31

"What should we do?" Milori asked. Clarion got off her husband and walked over to the minister.

"Hythicath?" She poked him in the arm. He didn't response. She nudged him harder. "He's out cold."

"Who knew your loving could bring two sparrow men to their knees?" He asked kissing her neck. Clarion giggled.

"Milori..." She pushed him away. "Let's call the healing fairies." He chuckled and nodded. They called the healing fairies and they arrived a few minutes later.

"Queen Clarion, what happened?" Joanna asked. Clarion looked to Milori; he shrugged.

"I guess he didn't know we were here and it scared him." Clarion said nonchalantly. Joanna was going to reply when they heard a noise from the minister. He was coming to.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Minister…" Clarion approached him slowly. She held out her hand and helped him up. He was dizzy and fell. Thankfully, Clarion caught him but he landed on her belly. "Please watch out…" She said softly.

"Oh, terribly sorry your highness." He backed away quickly. "I wouldn't want to hurt the prince or princess." He was standing on his own as the healing fairies checked him. Clarion gave Milori a confused look.

"Hythicath, do you remember anything from today?" Milori asked.

"No, how'd this stain get on my shirt?" He was looking at the stain Clarion's vomit had left.

"Queen Clarion, it seems as though when he fell he hit his head." Joanna reported. The other healing talent was talking to Hythicath, handing over herbs.

"Take three of these sunflower seeds minister."

"Thank you Remedy, I will." The healing talents left and Milori and Clarion walked over to the minister. "Hello Queen Clarion, Lord Milori."

"Hello Hythicath," Clarion began. "We should get you to bed." With that they helped the minister to his room.

"Wow." Milori mumbled when they left. "He doesn't remember anything from the past couple of days."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Clarion shrugged. Milori gave her a questioning look. "I mean, he doesn't remember seeing us kiss, he doesn't remember calling the baby a 'thing', and he doesn't remembering me puking on him. We could all just pretend like the past couple of days never happened."

"You know he'll find out." Clarion sighed as Milori pulled her closer. "Everything will work out darling. He's just been cranky." Clarion gave him a warm smile. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away. "And you're not in the mood anymore…"

"No…" Clarion giggled. "Just not in the mood to kiss here…" She took his hand and they ran up to their room.

The next morning came and the ministers were all eating together waiting on the queen and lord.

"So, you don't remember anything?" Snowflake clarified. Hythicath nodded his head. "Then I guess we should tell you." So the ministers told him the events from the past days.

"I said all that?" He couldn't believe it. "They will never forgive me. I didn't mean any of it! I don't know what got into me." He placed his head in his hands. "I cannot believe it! I've probably ruined everything!" Clarion and Milori were outside listening in. "I am really truly happy for them…I can't believe I would call their baby a 'thing'…"

"Hythicath, don't beat yourself up too badly…" Sunflower started, but he cut her off.

"No! I deserve it! I deserve all the fairies laughing at me. I deserve Queen Clarion yelling at me, not to mention her throwing up on me! It's what I get for upsetting her and the baby…" He sighed. "I really want them to know how sorry I am, but I doubt they would believe me…"

"We believe you." Clarion said whole-heartedly from behind him. He jumped and turned to see the royal couple hand in hand. Clarion's free hand rested on her stomach. "And we forgive you."

"Really? Because I do not deserve your forgiveness."

"Yes really." Milori told him with a small smile. Clarion smiled warmly as well. Milori then led Clarion to her seat and helped her in. He sat next to her and cut her muffin in half.

"Sunflower, will you being needing help today?" Clarion began small talk and everyone ate happily. When breakfast was over Milori and Snowflake went off to the Winter Woods, while Clarion and the other ministers went to prepare summer. Everyone was getting along and everything was running smoothly again. In last than one week the Summer Festival would begin and Clarion would be five seasons pregnant.

Time passed quickly, and soon it was day one of the Summer Festival; an art show. Milori woke up to an empty room. He looked all over for Ree but she wasn't there. He checked their bathroom and balcony.

"Ree?" He called out. He got no reply. "Clarion, where are you?" He called out louder. He still got no response, so he headed to the door. As he opened it he saw a note attached to the door. He took it and could smell Clarion's citrus perfume on it. He rolled his eyes; Clarion knew he loved it whenever she'd wear that perfume. He opened it gently and began to read her note.

'_Darling, _

_I had to leave early to help the art fairies get the booths set up. I didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful asleep and I know you would have done the same. Our little one says good morning, she was kicking nonstop as I got ready. I think she misses your good morning kiss. Anyways, I was thinking I could just tell you where to find me, but what fun would that be? Since I know you love playing 'games', I thought you'd love this new game! Your first clue is in the dining room. Don't kill me because of this!_

_Good luck honey!_

_Clarion _

_p.s. I love you to the second star and back!'_

He couldn't help but laugh. 'Don't kill me' he thought to himself. 'Ree always has something up her sleeve.' He shook his head as he walked down to the dining room. He found the ministers eating their breakfast.

"Good morning Lord Milori! Where is Queen Clarion?" Sunflower asked. Milori sat down and began to eat quickly.

"She had to go help the art fairies this morning. Did any of you see her earlier?" He asked. They all looked confused at him. "She's decided to send me on a hunt to find her. I have to find clues that will lead me to her." Sunflower and Snowflake giggled.

"That sounds like Queen Clarion! She did that to Hythicath years ago!" Sunflower said laughing. Hythicath turned red.

"It was nothing…really…" Hythicath said trying not to anger the lord. That's when it dawned on Milori.

"Did you see her this morning?" He asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Yes, she was in the hallway and reassured me that you all forgave me. Then she hugged me. It was quite strange to be honest." He explained. Milori looked at him carefully.

"She hugged you?" He questioned. Hythicath nodded a 'yes'. Milori stood up and Hythicath got nervous. "Minister, would you mind standing up quickly?" Hythicath became confused but agreed. He stood up and Milori walked around him. There was a note sticking to his back. Milori pulled it off. "I found my next clue." With that he walked out leaving the ministers in a laughing fit. He read the letter carefully.

'_Sweetheart, _

_I see you found the second clue! Bet you were quite surprised to find it taped to the minster of spring! You need to hurry and find us because our little one really misses her daddy! Your next clue happens to be with the one person I don't like leaving you alone with…wonder who that is… _

_I love you!_

_Clarion' _

"The one person she doesn't like leaving me alone with?" Milori was thinking out loud. "That's it! Mary!" He ran off to Tinker's Nook to find the head tinker.

"I've been waiting on you Milori!" Mary said when he finally found her. She was holding an unopened letter in her hand. "Ree must have been planning this for days…she said you have many more clues to find!" She handed him the clue.

"Why doesn't Ree like leaving me alone with you?" He asked as he took the letter from her hand. Mary laughed.

"She's always worried I'll tell you about her finer moments!" Milori laughed as well before nodding and reading his next clue.

'_My better half, _

_Yup, it was Mary! And I swear if you stayed for a story…anyways, our baby girl is waiting so you better find your next clue, which is where we ended up during a storm once. Remember, the one that last all night, I slept in your arms as it poured. Hopefully you remember! _

_I love you so much, _

_Clarion' _

'I know exactly where that is!' Milori thought as he ran off. He ended up at an old log. He smiled as he walked inside, the memory rushing back to him.

"_It's raining!" Clarion giggled as she and Milori were walking through the autumn woods. Milori picked her up bridle style and she blushed. _

"_You look so beautiful right now Ree." He whispered. It was true; Ree looked breath taking. Her hair had dewdrops in it and it shone in the sun. He continued to carry her back to the Pixie Dust Tree, but stopped when it began to rain harder. He sat her down for a moment. _

"_We need to find cover soon honey!" Ree told him looking into his eyes. "Milori…" _

"_Yes Ree?" He asked confused. Clarion stepped closer to her new husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_Kiss me in the rain." She whispered. He smiled and placed his lips on hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and pulled her close. By now it was down pouring and they were soaked from head to toe. When they pulled back Clarion giggled. "Thank you honey!" _

"_Trust me, it was my pleasure!" He laughed along. Suddenly Clarion ran and jumped onto his back. "Ree?!" He asked in shock. _

"_Give me a piggy back ride to that log!" She pointed to a log as she kissed his cheek. He laughed again and walked to the log, toting his wife on his back. They walked in and cuddled up on a pile of leaves. A few minutes passed and Milori soon noticed Ree had fallen asleep in his arms. It stormed all night long as the royal couple slept in the log. _

Milori continued to smile as he searched the log for his next clue. He finally found it in the pile of leaves. He opened it and read it out loud.

"Cutie Patootie," He paused and laughed; Clarion only used that nickname when she was being sarcastic. "You might have noticed I've mentioned our baby in every note. Well, this clue has to do with her! Your next clue is where we made her. Not exactly the hardest clue to find…

Love you Sweet Cheeks!

Honey Buns" He was very glad nobody was around to hear him read that one out loud. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sarcastic note. 'That note is why I love her…' He thought as he walked into their room in the Ice Palace. He went to the bed and began to look under the sheets. He finally found the next note under his pillow.

'_My everything, _

_I couldn't think of where to put the next clue! Then it hit me! The next clue is where we snuck off during the last queen's review…and maybe later during the summer festival. But who knows! You still have to find me first! _

_I love ya! _

_Ree' _

Milori tucked that note into his shirt pocket and walked to their secret cove at the beach. He found the next clue after looking around some rocks.

'_Stud Muffin, _

_You are almost done with your search…just two more to go! This one is really easy…the exact place we met! _

_Love you with all my heart! _

_Cupcake' _

Milori laughed and walked off to the border. 'Where is she coming up with those nicknames?!' He thought as he looked around the log that acted as a bridge. He couldn't find anything though. He took out the letter again.

"The exact place…" He whispered. He walked slowly into winter and saw a Callie Lily lying on the ground in the snow. "She was in winter and I pushed her back into Spring!" He remembered as he picked up the flower and read the noted taped to it.

'_Sweetness, _

_You have one more clue to find, and then you get to find us! The last clue is where you proposed to me and the place I knew we were forever. Hope you find it quickly! _

_I love you! _

_Ree' _

He remembered that day perfectly: he was lost on the mainland and she came looking for him. He made it home first and when she returned he proposed in the Pixie Dust Centre in front of everything. He still thanks Mother Dove she said yes. He ran to the Pixie Dust Centre and found a pile of Callie Lilies, Clarion's favorite flower, and sunflowers, Milori's favorite flower, sitting in the center. He dug to the bottom of the pile and unfolded his final clue. It was a lot longer than the others.

'_My husband, _

_I can't believe you didn't give up! I guess that just proves what I already know to be true; you love me. And I want you to know I love you so much! I love everything you do for me, no matter how small. And I know you love me. I mean why else would you put up with me? You are the best thing to happen to me and our little miracle. Now, you can find us down in the Summer Glades, probably by the lemon drop cookies at the snack table._

_I love you beyond your wildest dreams, _

_Your Wife' _ Milori ran down to the Summer Glades to find it buzzing with activity. All the fairies were celebrating the delivery of summer, which would happen next week. He found his lover popping a cookie into her mouth. He snuck up behind her and ran his fingers from her behind to her lower back before wrapping his arms around her. She gasped and jumped.

"I love you more than anything in this world…" Milori whispered before reaching around and kissing her cheek. "Honey Buns, Cupcake," He started sarcastically. He heard her giggle. "The holder of my heart." She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately.

"You found us!" She giggled when they pulled back.

"Yep, and I missed you two!" He rubbed her belly before bending down. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake to say good morning…I love you." He kissed her stomach and felt the baby press against him. "What would you like to do Clarion?"

"We could go and paint like the others." She suggested as she linked arms with him.

"I'd love too, almost as much as I loved your game…" He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she looked into his eyes. He simply stared into her sapphire eyes before gently kissing her. They walked down and soon found themselves at a painting booth.

"What do we do?" Clarion asked Maggie, the art talent fairy, as she and Milori sat down.

"You are going to paint at my booth?!" She was the newest fairy, so she was very excited to have the queen and lord at her booth.

"Yes, now what exactly are we painting?" Milori questioned. Maggie's eyes lit up.

"Well, paint something that is important to you! Or at least that's what I always do…"

"That's a wonderful idea Maggie!" Clarion declared before picking up a paint brush. "How many painting do you paint a week dear?" She inquired.

"Four or five, sometimes more. It depends on what work I have." Maggie informed her. Clarion looked around the booth and saw a colorful painting of a butterfly. It was very playful and bright. She loved it.

"Maggie, are you selling these paintings?" Clarion asked as she dipped her brush in light blue paint. Milori tried to look to see what she was painting, but Clarion moved so he couldn't see. "No peaking!" She playfully punched him.

"Fine…no peaking…" Milori muttered mockingly. Maggie giggled.

"Um, yes, I'm selling these…five honeycombs each." Clarion thought for a moment before pulling out ten honeycombs.

"I would like that one!" She pointed to the butterfly.

"Really?!" Maggie asked as she handed the picture over.

"Oh yes, and keep the change, you deserve it Maggie. You are quite talented."

"Thank you Queen Clarion!" Maggie was jumping for joy.

"Clarion, where is that going to go?" Milori asked.

"It'll go in the nursery dear." She replied as she finished her artwork. "Ok, I'm done. Are you?"

"Yep, show each other on three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They said at the same time. They turned their painting around and laughed.

"You painted me?" Milori asked. Maggie gasped. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Of course…Maggie said paint something important to you…and you are the most important thing in the world to me."

"And you are the most important thing to me love." He told her and took her hand in his. "Although a certain fairy is a very close second…" Clarion was confused at first until she took a closer look at the painting. She was cradling her bump in it.

"The baby! Of course!" She giggled. They were going to kiss when they heard a few giggles from behind them. They had forgotten about Maggie and now two other art talents were with her. Clarion blushed as she stood up. "Thank you very much Maggie! We had lots of fun!"

"Indeed, and thank you for the painting!" Milori nodded and took Ree's hand again.

"I hope the princess likes it!" She said before the royals left.

"They bought a painting from you?" The others asked.

"Yep!" Maggie proudly announced. So, the rest of the day was spent painting and drawing. They finally crashed into bed after hanging up the portraits of each other.

"I love the painting dear." Clarion whispered as she snuggled close to her lover. "And so does the baby."

"Who is five months tomorrow!" Milori said happily. Clarion nodded and yawned. "Get some sleep dear. I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams…" Clarion murmured as she drifted to sleep, Milori soon following. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Milori woke up the next morning when he felt Ree roll over and hug him in her sleep. He smiled as she wrapped her legs around his. He reached his arm up to gently rub her cheek. He moved his hand back down and rubbed her belly.

"Good morning, my sweet, sweet angle." He felt a kick and smiled brighter. "You know, I've been thinking about something…I want to make a promise to you." He paused and felt another kick. "I take that as your way of letting me know you're listening!" He was whispering since he didn't want to wake Ree. "Anyway, I promise to be the best father out there for you. I will love you unconditionally no matter what. I will give you everything you'll ever need. I will always support you, and so will your mother." He finished and just stared lovingly at his family. "You know, I was thinking about a name for you too. I think if you are a boy, you will be named Zachary. Now if you are a girl, I hope we could name you Callie…" Suddenly the baby kicked very hard.

"Ow!" Clarion shot straight up and rubbed her belly. "Why did you kick so hard darling?" She was still rubbing her stomach.

"So you don't like Callie, huh?" Milori whispered to his child.

"What was that dear?" Clarion asked looking to him.

"Oh, nothing honey…" He gave her a good morning kiss. "What time is your doctor's appointment today?" He asked changing the subject.

"It's at two. Are we going to the festival beforehand or after?" Today was the second day of the Summer Festival; the craft show.

"I won't be able to go before your appointment. I have to go to work for a little, but I'll make it to your appointment like always." Ever since they found out they were still pregnant, Clarion would go to the doctors for a check-up. And Milori, of course, always accompanies her. "Then we can go to the festival."

"That sounds like a great plan. I want to find more cute things for the baby today!" She giggled. "Even if you kicked me really hard!"

"I told you mommy would love you no matter what!" Milori told his unborn child before they got up and went their separate ways.

Clarion went down to the festival and looked at all the small stands. She found a beautiful dress for herself and had it fitted so she could wear it with the baby. But other than that she didn't find anything a baby could use. She sighed as she flew off to the doctor.

Meanwhile, Milori was in the Winter Woods working with the snowflake fairies. He was helping them make snowflakes and was very anxious for Clarion's appointment. He loved going; it made him feel so much closer to the baby and Clarion. He loved to watch the healing talents check Clarion's weight, blood pressure, and most of all the size of her abdomen. It helped ease any worries he had about her pregnancy. He was getting aggravated because he would end up late if the snowflake fairies didn't hurry. During all this, Clarion was waiting at the doctors.

"Have you seen my husband?" Clarion was looking out the window in the small room.

"I'm sorry Queen Clarion I haven't." Replied Marla. Clarion sighed. "Why don't we get started?"

"Alright Marla. What's first?" Clarion perked up. Checking on her child had become a favorite of hers.

"Why don't we do your vitals?" Clarion nodded and Marla began to take her temperature and blood pressure. She then measured Clarion's weight.

"How much have I gained?" Clarion asked, almost not wanting to know. Marla was hesitant but answered.

"About sixteen pounds Your Majesty." She heard Clarion sigh. "But that is normal, Queen Clarion." Clarion gave her a warm smile.

"I know…it's a good thing as well. It'll be a pain to lose it after she's born though." Clarion said with a small giggle. Marla joined her giggles, and when they stopped she continued with the examination.

"Are you ready to see how much she's grown?" Clarion took other look out the window. She couldn't see Milori's owl anywhere, so she nodded. Marla fluttered over and lifted up the queen's shirt. Clarion was in pink pants and a white short-sleeved shirt that had a matching pink ribbon around the bust. It tied to a bow in the back and was one of her favorite assembles.

"Two inches since your last visit!" Marla declared as she went to write it down. "I think you are good size for five seasons." Clarion nodded and looked in the mirror. Just then Tinkerbell rushed in.

"Tinkerbell!" Clarion scolded as she brushed her shirt into place.

"I'm sorry Queen Clarion, but I have something for you!" She walked outside and pushed a monitor into the room. It had a wire coming out that attached to this stick thingy at the end.

"What is that Tinkerbell?" Clarion looked frighten at the machine.

"It's called an ultra sound machine. Clumsyies use bigger ones to see inside their bodies. They use it most to see babies while they are in their mommy's belly!" Clarion immediately place her hands protectively on her stomach.

"I don't know about this Tinkerbell. What if it hurts her?" Clarion stepped closer to the monitor looking it over.

"I've tested it on my friends! Of course we didn't see any babies, but we could see their insides! It was so flitterific!" Clarion sighed.

"How does it work?"

"Well first I turn on the monitor, and then I turn on this. And then I squirt this jelly on your stomach and rub this stick over it and you can see the baby on the screen!" Clarion thought for a moment.

"Let's do it!" She let her curiosity get the best of her and lay down on the bed. She gently lifted her shirt to revel her stomach. Tinkerbell turned everything on and began. Clarion looked hopefully at the screen but nothing was there. "Tinkerbell how come I can't see her?" Tinkerbell looked confused for a moment, and then figured out what to do.

"Queen Clarion where is the baby?" She asked the expecting mother.

"Um...right here." Clarion placed her hand over her child. Tinkerbell slid the stick there and pointed to the screen. You could see the black and white outline of a baby. "That's her?" Clarion looked at the screen with tear-filled eyes.

"Yes! Isn't it cool?" Clarion nodded and continued to stare in amazement.

"Clarion I'm here! Sorry I'm so late the-" Milori ran in and cut himself off seeing what was going on. "Clarion, what is this?"

"Oh Milori! Look that's her!" Clarion pointed to the screen. "That's our baby!" Milori walked over and smiled. He knew his wife was excited, but he was only worried.

"Lord Milori, it's an ultra sound machine. It's completely safe." Tinkerbell tried to assure the lord. He was still on edge. "Queen Clarion wouldn't do it if it wasn't safe." Milori sighed looking at his child on the screen.

"It looks like he has your wings dear." Milori bent down so he was eye level with Clarion. She smiled at her lover.

"She's beautiful Milori." He kissed her forehead.

"Not as beautiful as you." She kissed him as a tear rolled down her face. Tinkerbell and Marla giggled lightly at the queen and lord. Clarion blushed as she looked back to the screen. Tears rolled down her face as she saw and felt her baby move. "Clarion, don't cry."

"I can't help it Milori!" She said taking a deep breath to calm herself. "It's just…just amazing. I get to see my little girl, before I could only feel her."

"Or him." Milori reminded her. She rolled her eyes before wiping away tears. "Tinkerbell, I think we can handle it from here."

"Alright Lord Milori! Bye!" Tinkerbell bowed.

"Thank you Tinkerbell, really, thank you." Clarion told her as she flew out of the room. Milori took the stick and began to rub it over Ree's belly. The baby would move and he would follow. "Look Milori," Clarion pointed to the screen, "You can see her fingers!"

"And his feet!" He pointed to their baby's feet. "He's perfect…just like his mother."

"Your flattery is just overwhelming today sweet cheeks." Clarion told him sarcastically. He simply laughed causing her to smile.

"What did I miss?" He asked Marla.

"Well, we already did most of it. Her blood pressure, temperature, and weight are all normal. Her stomach has grown two inches since her last visit as well."

"It seems as though I missed the whole thing." Milori said sadly.

"It's ok Milori, you've been to every other one, and I know you'll be to the future ones." Clarion held his hand firmly as she spoke kindly.

"And I still have to ask Queen Clarion some questions." Marla added in. Milori gave them a small smile and Clarion squeezed his hand. He was wiping the gel off her stomach as Marla began to question her. "Are you eating right Queen Clarion?"

"Oh yes, I eat balanced meals." Clarion answered. Marla began to take notes.

"Are you getting enough sleep?"

"For the most part…some nights she kicks and moves around so much I simply can't sleep." Clarion told the healing talent with a small laugh.

"Ok, I have one more question for you…" Marla was still jotting down notes. Milori brushed Ree's shirt into place and kissed the growing stomach when Marla wasn't looking. She heard Ree giggle and looked up. Milori was helping Clarion sit up. "Anyways, how have you felt? Physically and emotionally?"

"I've been feeling ok. I got morning sickness the other day, and I have headaches in the morning. After I eat they go away though. My feet hurt at times and my body aches, but other than that I've felt fine."

"And emotionally?" Marla said after she finished taking notes. Clarion thought for a moment.

"I have mood swings here and there, but nothing major. I'm not worrying or anything like that. I think I've been doing really well."

"That's wonderful Queen Clarion! Now remember, no alcohol or anything of those other things we talked about."

"Of course." Clarion said standing.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Marla asked with a warm smile.

"When does she need to come in again?" Milori asked. Marla fluttered over to her desk to check her calendar.

"I'd say in two weeks." They all shared a warm smile. "Until then." Marla bowed.

"Good bye Marla!" Clarion waved as they left. "Are you ready to go down to the festival?" Clarion asked as they flew out of the Winter Woods, they had gone to the winter healers.

"Yes, but has my beautiful wife spent all our honeycombs already?" He joked. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"No!" She groaned. "I've bought one dress today! That's it!"

"Wow! I'm surprised!" He joked again. They made it back to the Summer Glades and started to walk around. They found themselves at a pottery booth.

"Hello, how can I- Queen Clarion! Lord Milori!" Clay, a pottery talent sparrow man, gasped in surprise. Kat, another pottery talent flew up to him.

"Clay, what is it?" She didn't notice the lord and queen.

"The queen and lord are here!" Clay exclaimed.

"Yeah, because they would come to our booth." Kat said sarcastically.

"We would." Clarion spoke up. Kat jump and turned. When she saw Ree wave she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I told you!" Clay said. "Anyways, what can we do for you?"

"We heard you can make your own pots for ten honeycombs?" Milori asked. Clay and Kat nodded slowly.

"We'd like to make two pots please!" Clarion sang as she handed over thirty honeycombs. "Keep the change." She whispered to them. They smiled brightly and helped the queen and lord get set up. Soon Clarion and Milori were shaping blobs of clay on pottery wheels.

"What are you making Ree?" Milori asked as he tried to smooth out one part. He only managed to send a piece of clay flying. It hit Clarion on the cheek.

"Milori!" She shrieked in surprise. He laughed lightly and used his thumbs to wipe it off her face. He then leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. Kat began to giggle and Clay turned away.

"Got it off for you." He whispered. She rolled her eyes but when the two pottery talents turned to get something she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. And I'm making a pot for the nursery. I'm sure we could find a use for it in there." Clarion focused back to her work.

"Maybe we could keep his little shoes in there or something?" Milori suggested as he worked on his own. It was shaping more into a vase; not the prettiest vase but a vase.

"That sounds like a good idea. It's big enough!" She giggled. When they finished they watched as Kat and Clay put them in the oven to bake.

"We will drop them off when they are done your highness!" Kat waved good bye as they flew off.

"Clarion, I think I forgot something back there. I can't put my finger on it though. You go get something to eat; the little one must be hungry."

"Ok, Milori, meet me over there." She pointed to a snack table. He nodded and kissed her forehead before walking back to the pottery booth. Clarion flew over to find something to eat.

"Lord Milori, what can I do for you again?" Kat asked when he was in earshot.

"Hello Kat, I need a favour." She nodded as he talked.

"When you drop off Queen Clarion's pot, tell her my vase thing was broken. She won't get mad or anything so don't worry. I need you to take mine to the Ice Palace."

"Ok Lord Milori, but why?" So he went on to explain his little plan and Kat giggled the entire time. When he returned to Clarion he could tell she wasn't suspicious. He knew he would really surprise her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Just a short little chapter...hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 33

"There you are Milori!" Clarion greeted him happily with a small kiss on the cheek. "Did you get that thing you forgot?"

"No, turns out I didn't forget anything! Maybe I'm just losing my mind?" He fed her a bite of chocolate cake. She shook her head.

"No, you're not losing your mind Milori!" She giggled. "And if you are, then we all must be losing our minds." They both laughed and grabbed a plate of food before sitting down at a nearby table. Mary and Dewey flew up and sat beside them.

"Sunflower really out did herself this year huh?" Mary asked Clarion.

"Indeed!" Clarion looked around. All her fairies were having loads of fun. "I'm so happy everyone is enjoying themselves."

"As am I." Milori added in. They chatted lightly as the sun set. Clarion and Milori stayed and watched as the fairies took their booths down. When everything was cleaned up, they went back up to their room. "Clarion, I'm going to get our pots. Kat left them in the meeting room for us." Clarion nodded and watched as her husband left the room. When the door shut behind him, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She filled the tub to the brim with bubbles and water. She had been soaking for a good ten minutes when Milori returned.

"Clarion?" He called out. He was puzzled. 'Where is she?' he thought.

"I'm in here darling." He heard her angelic voice and followed it into their bathroom. He walked in and smiled when he saw her lying in the bathtub with her eyes closed. He walked over and pulled a seat up near her. "Did you get our pots?"

"I got yours; mine broke so they had to get rid of it." He lied and she believed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Milori! We can make another soon if you want." She suggested.

"No it's ok. It wasn't that good anyway."

"What? No, honey, it was adorable!" Clarion tried to cheer him up. If only she knew it was fake sadness.

"Thank you for thinking it was cute…it really wasn't though." He laughed lightly. Clarion smiled since she thought she had lifted his sprits.

"Yes it was, especially the little dent in the left side. It made it very unique!" She giggled. Milori rolled his eyes. "How was work today?" She asked.

"It was alright. I'm sorry I was late to the appointment." He apologized to his wife. She turned to him.

"Dear it's alright. What kept you though?"

"Two fairies came by and knocked over all the snowflake baskets on accident." He shook his head. "I had to stay and help clean up."

"Let me guess these two fairies were Peri-"

"And Tink." He finished for her. She giggled. "They are always causing trouble. Hopefully they will just give it a rest soon…" He sighed.

"Darling, don't worry about Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. Yes they always cause trouble, but they also clean up after themselves."

"I know they do, but what about when our little one is here? I don't like all the accidents they cause and I don't want our child in any danger." He sighed again and looked away from Ree.

"Milori, dear," Clarion giggled, which confused him greatly. "Don't worry about our child. She will be completely safe because she will be in your care. Plus, I have a feeling she'll be a little trouble maker just like Tink and Peri." Milori looked back and smiled when he saw Clarion's loving face.

"Great…" He mockingly groaned. "Because what we need is another Tinkerbell." She giggled even though she could still tell he was worried. She reached out of the tub and took his hand. "You need to just relax." She told him kindly.

"Ok, but how on Neverland am I going to relax?" He joked. She gave him a small smile.

"By joining me…" She whispered. He flashed a small smile as he undressed himself. Clarion looked away as he got in and slipped under the water. When he resurfaced he spit water out of like a fountain. "Milori!" Clarion giggled as he splashed her gently. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited you in!"

"Oh, Ree, you know you like it…" He splashed her one last time before pulling her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She lay on his chest and they soaked in the warm water. After a while of laying and soaking in silence Ree started to speak. "Milori…" She spoke with a small longing.

"What is it dear?" He rubbed her back soothingly since he picked up on the longing in her voice.

"You do know that our little princess will be safe right? That neither of us would ever let anything happen to her." Clarion looked into his brown eyes. He looked back into her blue ones.

"Of course I know that Ree. But sometimes you just can't help but worry, especially when you want the best for someone." He kissed her head. "Someone like our little prince…" He added that last part just to make Ree aggravated.

"We are having a girl!" She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we get out of here and go to bed?"

"Alright, but only because you are starting to look like a prune!" He joked.

"Am not!" She exclaimed as she climbed out of the tub.

"Sure…" Milori spanked her playfully before getting out himself.

"Milori!" She yelled as she covered herself with a towel.

"What? Not my fault that you are still oh so sexy…even if you look like a prune!" She punched him gently at his comment and walked out to get dressed. He laughed and followed her to their bed. Once they got dressed they climbed in and snuggled close. "Love you Ree."

"Love you too Milori." She whispered. Soon both of them were dreaming.

"_Come here little girl!" I playfully called my daughter as she ran around a chair in her room. _

"_Catch me if you can daddy!" She screamed. I quickly caught up to her and lifted her off the ground. "Daddy!" She shrieked. I pulled her stomach up to my mouth and blew into it. "That tickles!" She giggled. _

"_Oh that tickles?!" I asked playfully. _

"_No! No daddy don't!" She tried to push me away as she giggled. I laughed along as I tickled her. Her laughter is so pure. "Daddy please! I-I can't breathe!" She called out between the laughter. _

"_Really Milori? I leave for a few minutes and I come back to see you tickling our daughter to death?" I turned at the sound of Clarion's voice. She's leaning in the doorframe with that unmistakable smile on her face. _

"_Mommy help!" Our little girl called to her. "Help! Daddy won't stop tickling me!" _

"_Oh no!" Clarion giggled. "There's only one way to stop that tickle monster!" She started to come towards us. "You have to tickle him back!" She giggled as she started to tickle me. Soon they were both on top of me tickling me nonstop. _

"_Ok…ok…" I said laughing harder and harder. _

"_No…no…no!" The princess giggled. _

"_Yeah, you're gonna get it Milori!" I groaned playfully causing the little girl to laugh uncontrollably. I opened my shut eyes to see two pairs of sapphire eyes looking down at me. They were both sparkling with excitement. _

"_Come here you two!" I said before wrapping my arms around their waists and pulling them into a tight embrace. _

"_Bear hug!" My little girl shouted. Clarion laughed and ruffled her hair. "Mommy!" She groaned before reaching over and ruffling Clarion's bun. It now had strains falling out and looked quiet messy. _

"_Mommy's hair looks wonderful doesn't it?" _

"_No it looks funny!" The little one giggled. _

"_Hey now!" Clarion joked as she pulled the pins from her hair. We all laughed and I hugged them tighter. _

"_I love you girls." I whisper. _

"_I love you too daddy!" My daughter giggled before kissing my cheek. Clarion then reached around and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. "Ew! Mommy!" Our daughter pushed Clarion's face away from mine with her little hand. _

"_And I love you so much Milori." We smiled at each other before our little girl called for us. "I think it's time to get someone ready for bed!" I watched as Clarion got up and got our little one into pajamas. Clarion and our child climbed into her bed with a book. _

"_Come on daddy!" She giggled grabbing my arm and pulling me into the bed as well. Clarion was on my left, while she was on my right. I started to read to them and by the end they were both fast asleep in my arms. _

"_Night my darlings." I whispered before kissing them gently and following them into peaceful slumber. _

Milori woke up from his dream and smiled. 'We are so having a baby girl…' he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Clarion was still sleeping.

"_Wow Queen Clarion, she's so little!" Lily said looking at the small bundle in my arms. I smiled warmly at my one week old daughter. _

"_I know…she is tiny!" I giggled. Suddenly I heard Fairy Mary call for me. I sat my daughter down in her carrier for a moment and went to see what Mary needed. _

"_Queen Clarion, what do you think of these baskets?" She asked. Before I could answer another fairy began to scream. _

"_Hawk! HAWK!" Mary and I quickly run for cover. _

"_Queen Clarion, where's the princess?!" She asked frantically. I looked around and remembered I'd left her in her carrier in Springtime Square, where the hawk was. _

"_Oh my spring!" I yelled as I flew as fast as my wings could take me. I made it back in time to see Milori running to her carrier. He quickly scoped her up, but before he could get to cover the hawk swooped in and grabbed both of them. "NO!" I screamed as tears fell down my cheeks. _

Clarion shot up in bed. She had awoken to real tears running down her cheeks. She looked to Milori's side of the bed but he wasn't there.

"No…" She whispered. She got up and looked all around their room, her tears flowing harder by the second. That's when she heard the shower running. She ran into the bathroom, not even knocking, and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Ree?" Milori asked confused. She let out a breath she had been holding. "What is it?" He questioned as Clarion walked into the shower and hugged him from behind. She pressed her face to his back. "You're going to get soaking wet." Clarion shook her head.

"I had a horrid dream…I dreamt you and our baby were eaten by a hawk." She whispered. He turned around and looked into her eyes.

"It was just a dream Clarion. I promise…I'm fine…and so is our baby girl." He tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Baby girl? You agree with me now?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yes…I hate to admit it but yes I agree with you. I actual had a dream about our family too." He saw her eyes light up. "I'll tell you after we get ready ok?"

"Ok!" She gave him a kiss before leaving the shower. He shook his head as he watched her walk away, her night gown dripping wet. When he finished his shower he walked out to see her sitting patiently on the end of their bed.

"Is someone ready for their story?" He asked rubbing her belly. "Good morning angel." He whispered.

"We are very ready to hear!" Clarion was giddy with excitement.

"Ok…well I was playing with her. I was chasing her around the room and when I caught her I started to tickle her. And guess what?"

"What?!" She asked grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Her laugh was just like yours. It was so beautiful." He said pulling Ree into his lap. "Anyways, then you came in the room and she was begging you to do something. So next thing I know both of you are on top of me, tickling away." Clarion giggled and placed a hand on her belly.

"We must have got daddy really good!" Clarion told her unborn baby.

"You sure did! Then you went and got her ready for bed. When you two came back we jumped in bed and read to her. By the end of the story you were both asleep in my arms." He finished.

"Oh Milori! That sounds like the best dream ever!" Clarion said before flopping onto her back in bed. Milori chuckled and lay down beside her.

"Yes, but it's nothing compared to the dream I'm living."


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry about the long update again…my summer is coming to a close so my social life picked up a bit. Just to warn you all, school starts tomorrow for me, so my updates will come very irregularly. I promise I'll update as soon as possible, you can almost always count on a weekend update. Anyways, here's chapter 34! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 34

"Good morning my little angle." Milori was whispering to his unborn baby. "Mommy isn't up yet; she's really tired. It must be hard work growing a beautiful baby like you." He kissed Ree's stomach. "So, I thought we could talk. It can be our little secret." He felt the baby kick where his hand was. "I knew you'd like the idea. What should we talk about?" That morning Milori went on to tell his unborn a few stories about Pixie Hollow.

"Milori, honey…" Clarion whispered as she came out of her deep slumber.

"Mommy's up; I finish telling you about the tadpoles later." He was in the middle of explaining different animals to his little one. "Good morning darling." He kissed Clarion's cheek and she flashed a sleepy smile.

"Good morning sweetie." She kissed his lips gently. Milori began to brush through her hair with his fingers. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long dear…" He leaned down so his lips were near her ear. "I love you." The way he whispered those three words sent a shiver up Clarion's spine. She turned to face him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered. They smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. "Let's get ready. The first play starts at eight." He nodded and helped her out of bed. They got dressed and walked down to eat breakfast. After a wonderful meal, the lord and queen walked to the theater.

"Lyria, you have out done yourself this year." Milori told her as they approached the head of the theater.

"Thank you." She replied. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go get ready." She quickly flew off.

"Is it just me or does she never want to talk to us?" Milori asked Clarion. Clarion smiled a small smile.

"It's a long story, but she doesn't like me."

"I think we have time." Milori said pulling her closer. There were flashing of lights and music started.

"No, we have another story to listen to right now." Clarion giggled and led them to their seats. It was a wonderful play and Lyria got a standing ovation when it ended.

"Milori, let's go and congratulate the theater fairies." Clarion led him off backstage to see all the theater fairies high fiving each other.

"Great first play guys!" Clarion couldn't help but laugh lightly as she heard all her fairies complimenting one another. Lyria was talking to Hope, one of the actresses, when Queen Clarion cleared her throat. Lyria rolled her eyes and the Lord of Winter couldn't but wonder why she dislikes his wife so much.

"You all have done a wonderful job this year!" Clarion was talking to them. "I cannot wait for the next play!" They all clapped and high fived some more. Clarion giggled and walked off with Milori.

"Ok, Ree, tell me why Lyria hates you." Milori demanded when they were alone.

"For one, she doesn't hate me. She highly dislikes me." Clarion told him matter-of-factly. "And it goes far back to our first year here. We were born the same year."

"Yes, I know that Ree, but being the same age is not the reason she 'highly dislikes' you." He pressed on. Clarion sighed. "Clarion, I just want to know because it upsets me knowing she doesn't like you. I'm not sure why it upsets me. Maybe it's because I don't understand how someone could dislike you. You are sweet, caring, beautiful, motherly, and so much more. I guess I can't connect the dots." Milori's small speech melted Ree's heart.

"I'm a better singer and actress." Clarion said quietly. Milori looked shocked; Clarion actually told him. He also couldn't believe that Lyria was jealous.

"What do you mean?" He asked gently. She stopped walking and looked away from him.

"Before I started training to be the queen, I would help the other fairies. Well, for the spring play that year, Lyria was supposed to be the lead. It should have been her first play, but she got sick the day before opening night. So, I took her place because nobody else knew her lines."

"She's mad because you filled in for her once?" Milori asked confused. Clarion shook her head.

"No, she's mad because everyone was upset the next play when it was her instead of me. Nobody wanted her to perform; they wanted me." All Milori could do was shake his head and chuckle. Clarion shot him an angry glare; she didn't think it was a joke.

"Dear, that is the most childish reason I've ever heard." He told her in attempt to calm her down. She still seemed upset though, so he pulled her into a soothing embrace. "My love," He whispered. "Do not let Lyria get to you. She is simply jealous and you cannot help that. What matters are the people who care about you, and that is everyone else in Pixie Hollow." She looked up to him with a small smile. He smiled back.

"Especially you." She gave him a small kiss, which he returned. "I do let her get to me sometimes. I don't like when my fairies are upset." She admitted truthfully.

"I know you don't darling." Milori rubbed her back. "But please know that jealousy is one thing you may never be able to help a fairy with." Clarion nodded.

"You've made me realize that now. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a simple kiss. "Would you like to go read? We have about an hour before the next play."

"I'd love too." She looped her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Shall we go?" Milori chuckled lightly even though he didn't know why.

"We shall." With that they walked off in a blissful silence.

"Milori, dear, I was thinking." Clarion told her husband. They were walking to the royal library in the Pixie Dust Tree.

"That's never a good thing!" He joked. Clarion punched him playfully. "Ok...what were you thinking about Ree?"

"I was thinking about the baby." She started.

"Did you think of a name?" He asked excitedly.

"No, I was thinking about something else."

"What darling?" He asked curious.

"Where is she going to sleep? I was thinking we should start getting a room ready for her." She rubbed her belly.

"You're right! We need to have a room all ready for her arrival in four seasons." He rubbed her belly as well. "How about we read later? Let's go look for a room."

"I love that idea dear!" They turned around and walked back to the top floor. They walked into the spare room. It was about as big as their bedroom, but it wasn't as nice. There was a king sized bed with simple bedding, an acorn dresser, and a reading chair. The best part was it was right next to their room.

"I think this should be her room. It's the closest one to ours." Milori told her looking around.

"I agree. We could even have the tinkers put a door here so the rooms could be connected. It would help with monitoring throughout the day and night." She was pointing to a wall.

"That's a great idea Clarion." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I want this room to be perfect."

"So do I honey." Clarion broke away from him and walked to the bed. "We could put this bed in another room for now. She'll sleep in a crib."

"And her changing table will go over here." Milori gestured to the opposite side of the room.

"And after our little one is born we can paint it either pink or blue!" Clarion was very excited. Milori chuckled and wrapped his arms around Clarion from behind.

"Mommy and I are going to give you the best room ever!" Milori rubbed her stomach.

"Yes! There will be lots of toys and stuff animals! And plenty of books!" Clarion giggled.

"Speaking of books, would you like to go read now? We can start working on the room tomorrow morning."

"Alright dear. I'll talk to Mary about building the second door tomorrow." The both smiled and walked to the door. Clarion turned back and looked into the room again. "I hope you like your room my little miracle."

"Clarion, we need to get down to the theater. The next play starts in a few minutes." Milori knocked on their bathroom door. Clarion stepped out and took his hand. They walked down to the theater and took their seats. Clarion scooted closer to him when the lights dimmed. She felt his arm snake around her waist and she leaned into his chest.

"What play is this?" She whispered. He looked at the play bill in his hand.

"A Midsummer's Rain." He whispered back. She looked confused. "It's that love story you like…you know the one with the rain…during the middle of summer…"

"Haha very funny!" She mocked. "Try not to cry." She joked.

"You are the one that needs tissues every time." He joked back. The play started and Clarion began to tear up.

"Jonny no!" Hope, who was playing June, called out to Trotter, who was playing Jonny. "I love you."

"I love you too, but June, we can't be together and you know it." It was all very dramatic as Trotter exited the stage. Clarion had tears rolling down her face. Milori looked down at her when he felt her tugging at his shirt. She was dabbing her eyes with it. As the play went on Clarion continued to cry and just about lost it during the reunion of the two lovers. She was red-eyed when the lights came back on.

"How did I know you'd need tissues?" Milori asked wiping away stray tears.

"Haha, but the jokes on you…I used your shirt the entire time." She told him with cockiness in her voice.

"I know you did…no need to rub it in my face." They both laughed and walked off to have a late lunch with their friends.

"Ree, you so totally cried!" Mary laughed as they ate. Ree rolled her eyes and took a bite of salad.

"You cried too Mary!" Rosetta giggled. Mary turned red faced. "I think the only fairy who didn't cry during that was Vidia!"

"I don't know…" Thorn started. "I could have sworn I saw a tear or two."

"Thorn!" Vidia scolded. The other looked shocked.

"Vidia!" They all yelled.

"You cried. I don't care what anyone says…the look on your face right now tells on you. You cried." Clarion declared with pride. Vidia huffed and they all went back to talking and eating.

Later that day Clarion was checking on all the fairies. She was talking to her baby again. She had made it a habit to talk to her unborn child every chance she got.

"How would you like a pretty mural in your room? Maybe a wall you can draw on?" She rubbed her stomach.

"Queen Clarion, why do you always rub your belly?" Prilla asked from behind her queen. Clarion jumped and turned quickly.

"Oh Prilla!" She placed a hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Prilla said sincerely.

"It's alright Prilla, I'm always jumpy." Ree said with a small laugh. "Did you ask me something?"

"Oh yeah! Why are you always rubbing your belly?" Clarion laughed lightly.

"I rub my belly to connect with the baby."

"Really? That's so cool! Can she hear and stuff too?" Prilla was very interested in the baby.

"Yep, she can hear everything going on. She can hear when you talk to her. And she can feel it when you touch my stomach, and she can kick your hand."

"Really?!" Prilla looked flabbergasted.

"Yes, she likes to play with you." Clarion said laughing. "Would you like to try?" Prilla nodded eagerly. Clarion reached out and took Prilla's hand. She placed it gently on her stomach and the baby moved. Prilla yanked her hand back quickly.

"Queen Clarion?! What was that?!" She asked alarmed. Clarion giggled.

"Why sweetie, that was the baby!" Clarion said still giggling. Prilla looked shocked. Then she put her hand back to her queen's stomach. The baby kicked against Prilla's hand.

"Woah..." Prilla whispered with wide eyes.

"Move your hand and she might follow." Clarion told her. Prilla looked up to see Ree looking down to her stomach with a loving expression. Prilla moved her hand and felt the baby follow and kick her hand.

"That is so weird..." Prilla didn't know what to think. Katie, an animal talent, then flew up to Prilla.

"Prilla we have to go help the-" Katie then noticed what her friend was doing. "What are you doing?" She was puzzled as why Prilla was moving her hand all over Queen Clarion's bump.

"I'm playing with the princess!" Prilla told her. Katie's eyes lit up.

"Can I try?" Katie asked the expecting mother. Clarion nodded happily.

"Go ahead!" She giggled. Before she knew it, Clarion had a group of fairies around her all talking to the baby. Clarion loved all the attention she and the little one were getting, and she could tell the baby liked it too.

"Hi little princess!"

"What's it like in there?"

"You're gonna love Pixie Hollow!" All the fairies giggled. Clarion laughed along as the baby kicked and they could see her little foot push against her stomach.

"Clarion? Excuse me...pardon me..." Milori was trying to get through the crowd that had gathered. "Can I get to my love and child?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Milori?" Clarion called into the group of fairies.

"Hi Lord Milori!" Prilla greeted when he made it to his wife.

"Hello Prilla, how are you?" He asked politely as he sat next to Clarion on a flower.

"I'm doing flitterific Lord Milori! Queen Clarion is letting us play with the baby!" She exclaimed.

"Oh she is?" He playfully questioned the mainland-clapping fairy.

"Yes! You're so lucky! You can play with her all the time!" Prilla exclaimed again. "The baby, not Queen Clarion...but I guess you play with her too..." Prilla leaned in and whispered to the couple. Clarion began to laugh when she noticed Milori blushing slightly.

"Oh he wishes!" Clarion teased. Prilla began to laugh uncontrollably as Milori looked away.

"We better get going..." Clarion said after a couple of seconds.

"But Queen Clarion!" All the little fairies groaned.

"Now, now, the baby needs her rest." Milori told them helping Ree up. They all nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for letting me play with her!" Prilla bowed to her leaders.

"Yeah, thank you!" The others called before bowing and flying away. Clarion looped her arm with Milori's.

"Someone was enjoying all the attention." Milori teased Ree. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Yes I was." She giggled. "I like it when fairies play with the baby. I feel this…just…overwhelming sense of joy and pride when they do. Plus, I like to think it'll help our little girl feel more accepted into Pixie Hollow." She rubbed her belly as Milori chuckled lightly.

"I know what you mean darling." He said with a small laugh. She gave him a questioning look so he continued. "Whenever I see you, I feel so proud to call you my wife. And then I see your belly," He placed both hands on her stomach. "And I feel even more proud because it only proves how amazing you are."

"And how amazing am I?" She asked playfully. He rolled his eyes but answered.

"You are so amazing that it shocks me every morning when I wake up to you in my arms. Your strength and determination makes you even more amazing. You are the most amazing fairy in all of Neverland!" He finished and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"If I am the most amazing, then you are surely a close second." She replied with love and a kiss on the nose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wound her arms around his muscular shoulders. They stayed in that tight embrace until a small group of fairies came around the corner and started giggling. Clarion blushed and let go off Milori, but he only pulled her closer and kissed her lips. The group of fairies giggled again before flying off.

"I love you." He whispered to her. She closed her eyes and pulled his head down again.

"I love you too…" She mumbled into his lips. When they broke apart they headed for the Ice Palace. They walked up to their bedroom and lied down on the bed and kissed. When they broke apart Milori pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Clarion placed her head on his chest and her arms around him. She intertwined their legs and they lied there as the sun set.

"Ree? Are you awake darling?" Milori whispered as he brushed back a lock of her hair. He gently kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes…" She yawned and shut her eyes again. Milori laughed lightly.

"Don't go back to sleep Ree…I have something for you…" He whispered. She rolled over and waved her hand dismissively.

"Not tonight Milori…" She mumbled. He laughed again.

"No, nothing like that honey…I have a present for you…" He slowly got out of bed and went to his closet. He was holding something behind his back. He walked to Clarion's side of the bed and squatted so he was eye level with his love. She had her eyes closed and a sleepy smile on her face.

"What did you get me?" She whispered. He smiled and pulled the gift out from behind his back.

"Open your eyes and you'd see." Clarion slowly opened her eyes to see him holding a vase. It was painted the perfect shade of gold and had beautiful blue swirls painted on it as well. It had gold and blue Callie Lilies that were frosted over so they wouldn't freeze. But the most noticeable thing about it was the little dent…in the left side.

"Your vase!" She exclaimed as she sat up and took it in her hands. "You told me it broke!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry about my little white lie…I wanted to surprise you." He apologized hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Thank you honey…" She gave him a tight hug. "That is the only time you are allowed to lie." She giggled. "Why are you giving me your vase? You worked so hard on it."

"It's for you and the baby…" He kissed her belly. "Five seasons down-" Clarion interrupted him playfully.

"Four to go!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Clarion and Milori woke up in the Ice Palace the next day. Clarion smiled when she saw the vase he had given her the night before. She felt Milori gently touch and turned back to him. He kissed her lips passionately and let his tongue explore her mouth.

"Hmm! Milori..." Clarion was quite shocked. He normally wasn't that forward with her that early in the morning. However she kissed back and when they parted they were panting.

"Good morning my love." Milori smirked. Clarion smirked back.

"It's only going to get better." She leaned in and kissed him again. They parted when they heard faint music.

"It seems the concert has begun." Milori said stroking her hair.

"Indeed." She remarked as she crawled into his lap. She rubbed his back and kissed his neck gently. His hands made their way to their behind. Just as they did, someone knocked on the door. Clarion got up and put her robe on, then went to get the door.

"Good morning your highness! Would you and Lord Milori like breakfast?" Molly, a serving talent, asked.

"Yes please." Clarion replied.

"Is evergreen casserole alright with you two?" Molly was ready to write their order. Clarion looked back to Milori; he smiled and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you Molly." Molly was about to fly off when she turned back.

"Is it alright with the baby?" Clarion smiled brightly and her eyes twinkled.

"Of course! Thank you for asking!" When Molly left Clarion shut the door and flew into Milori's arms. "She asked about the baby!"

"Yes I heard!" Milori chuckled. "Was that surprising to you?" Clarion nodded her head.

"She's not even here yet Milori!" Clarion threw her hands up. Molly knocked on the door. "Enter." Molly floated in with a tray of food.

"Breakfast is served!" She chimed. She floated over to the table and dished three plates.

"Molly, why did you dish three plates?" Clarion asked confused. Molly giggled.

"One for you, one for Lord Milori, and one for the princess!"

"Oh how sweet! Thank you Molly!" Clarion couldn't believe it. Molly bowed and left the queen and lord to eat. "Milori, our daughter isn't even here yet and fairies are already thinking of her." Clarion thought she'd cry.

"Dear, she may not be here physically yet, but her presence in Pixie Hollow is very, very strong." He gently rubbed her growing belly as he led her to the table. "Just like yours." He whispered as he pulled out her chair. Clarion giggled before picking up her fork. Suddenly, Milori took her fork and scoped food on to it. Clarion opened her mouth and smiled as Milori fed her breakfast. When they finished eating they went to get ready. Milori walked out of the bathroom to an empty bedroom. He looked in their closet but Ree wasn't there either. He finally found her out on the balcony. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing darling?"

"I'm watching the sun rise. It's so beautiful. The way the sunlight hits the ice. It looks like the ice is on fire." She leaned back into Milori's chest as they listened to the faint music and watched the sun rise.

"Can you tell what song they are playing?" Milori asked her quietly. The song had just started.

"I believe it's Forever Love…" She turned to look in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking the same thing. "Our song." He nodded and held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" Clarion giggled as she took his hand. He pulled her close and they danced slowly. "Do you remember when we danced to this all those years ago?"

"How could I forget?" Clarion whispered. "It was one of the most memorable nights of my life." She rested her head on his chest.

"I was just making sure." He replied making Clarion smile into his shirt. When the song finished they walked out hand-in-hand to Milori's owl. They climbed on and flew to the Pixie Dust tree. They found all the fairies dancing a lively pixie.

"Do you want to dance?" Clarion asked as she tried to walk to the dance floor.

"Normally yes, but I don't think doing the Fairy Slide would be a good idea for a certain expecting mother." He raised an eyebrow and prayed he wouldn't upset her.

"Ok…I guess you're right. We can dance later." She took his hand and laughed at the surprise on his face. "You'd thought I'd be mad, didn't you?"

"Well, um, yes. You don't like being told what to do." He admitted. She laughed again.

"I know I don't, but I need to be told what to do from time to time. And I'm so glad it's you who tells me what to do." He smiled and they walked to a nearby table. They were both smiling as they watched their fairies have fun as they danced.

"Ree, look…" Milori pointed to Tink and Terence. They were dancing together. "I think they are an item."

"I think you're right once again." As Clarion spoke a slow song came on and they watched as Terence took Tinkerbell in his arms. "Milori, let's go dance." She stood up and took his hand. They walked on to the dance floor and everyone backed away to make a clearing for the royal couple.

"Ree, I love you." Milori whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms rested around his neck as everyone watched them.

"I love you too darling." She whispered back. Slowly everyone else began to dance as well. "I've always loved this part of the festival." Clarion continued.

"Really? This is my favorite part as well. Do you know why?" Milori asked her seductively.

"No…why?" She whispered back in the same tone. Milori suddenly dipped her and kissed her passionately. Clarion was shocked at first, but kissed back. Giggles were heard throughout the crowd as Milori gently lifted Clarion back up.

"Because I can do that." He gently caressed her cheek. She smiled back at him.

"You can do that any day honey." She wrapped her arms around him again and his rested on her hips.

"Yes, I can, but not to music as good as this." He joked causing Ree to giggle.

"You do have a point there darling." They continued to dance in silence until Clarion began to sing along quietly to the song.

"I can't imagine, any greater fear,

Then waking up, without you here,

And though the sun, would still shine on,

My whole world, would all be gone,

But not for long,

If I had to run, if I had to crawl,

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I would find a way, to get where you are,

There's no place that far,

It wouldn't matter why we're apart,

Lonely minds, or two stubborn hearts,

Nothing short of God above,

Could turn me away from your love,

I need you that much,

If I had to run, if I had to crawl,

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far,

If I had to run, if I had to crawl,

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

Baby there's no place that far."

As Clarion finished singing along she reached up to gently kiss Milori but was interrupted by cheering. She jumped and Milori chuckled lightly. She gave him a confused look.

"I think they like your singing darling." He told her with a chuckle. Clarion went slightly pink in the cheeks.

"They could all hear me?" She whispered quite embarrassed. Milori nodded and they looked to the crowd of clapping fairies.

"Queen Clarion, please sing again!"

"Yeah! Your voice is better than Lyria's!"

"Pretty please with pixie dust on top?" They all wanted to hear Ree's angelic voice again.

"I'm sorry dears, but I'm not going to sing again." Clarion told the disappointed fairies. "But I'm sure Lyria would love to sing another song. Wouldn't you?" Clarion looked to Lyria, who was quite mad.

"It's kind of my job." She snapped back. Milori suddenly connected the dots. He knew how annoying it must be to be in Lyria's shoes, to have your peers wanting to replace you. Clarion smiled sympathetically; she didn't know what else to do.

"I would like to hear Lyria sing." Milori spoke up. "I think she has a lovely voice. Just as well, maybe even better than Queen Clarion's." He squeezed Ree's hand as he spoke, hoping she would know he was only trying to fix the current situation. She squeezed back to let him know she understood. Everyone one else looked shocked.

"Well, if Lord Milori thinks Lyria is better than Queen Clarion…then I guess she is…" Prilla told everyone. They all slowly nodded, not knowing what to think exactly. They all knew one thing though: if Milori thought someone was better than Ree, then he must really believe that. The fairies moved to the front of the stage and wait happily for Lyria to start the next song. A smile grew on her face as she looked back to her lord and queen. They waved and smiled warmly as they walked off.

"We certainly dodged a bullet there. Thank you for helping, I was afraid I'd never get them to listen." Clarion sighed. Milori wrapped an arm around her waist tightly.

"You would have darling. You always know what to do." He smiled as she leaned on his shoulder.

"I really liked what you did back there Milori." She told him. He was going to reply when she spoke again. "Let's go to the cove."

"Our cove?" He questioned as she pulled him towards the beach. "The one nobody knows about but us?"

"That's the one." She confirmed as they walked into the small cove. They went over by the waterfall and sat in each other's arms. "Kiss me Milori." And that started a night full of pleasure for the royal couple.

The next morning Milori smiled at Clarion as she was still sleeping. He covered her with the blanket and rubbed her belly.

"Looks like it's me and you again." He had begun to talk to his child whenever he could. "You know I'm really starting to like these secret talks of ours. How about I tell you about the first time I took your mommy skiing?" He felt a gently kick and began to retell that day.

"_Ok what is this called again?" Clarion asked as she stood on a snowboard. _

"_That, my love, is a snowboard." Milori told her as he made one for himself. He got on and Clarion copied him. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "You'll do fine darling. Just follow me." He began to slide down the small hill they were on. _

"_Milori, no don't leave me! I don't know how to move!" Clarion shouted as he made it to the bottom. _

"_Figure it out!" He yelled back. He laughed as he was frustration grow on the queen-to-be's face. Finally she was able to move and slide a few feet down the hill before toppling over. She tumbled all the way to the bottom, covered head to toe in snow. _

"_That is the last time I 'figure it out'." She said as she brushed herself off. _

"_You did pretty well; you just need to work on your balance." He helped her back onto the board. "Let's try going down this hill." He pointed to another hill that was slightly larger. Clarion nodded even though she was very unsure. Milori raced down the hillside, but Clarion only got a face full of snow again. _

"_That's it! I give up!" She declared. Milori walked over to her and lifted her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. _

"_That doesn't sound like my Ree. She would never give up on something." She looked to the right to avoid his gaze. "Never." He whispered in her ear. Clarion let out a long sigh. _

"_Fine. I'll try one more time." He smiled brightly and helped her once more. Milori slowly made his way down the next hill. When he turned back to check on his lover he saw her coming right at him. Before he could move she crashed into him, sending them falling down the hill. They landed one on top of the other. _

"_Good thing that was your last try!" Milori joked as he stood up. He held out his hand and Ree took it gently. _

"_Is there anything I can try?" She asked hopefully. "It quite clear I won't be snowboarding anytime soon." Clarion joked as well. _

"_You could try skiing. It's like snowboarding only you have to board thingys." He made her a pair of skis. After she was told how to get on and move, she began to go down the hill. Milori watched from above as Clarion made it all the way down the hill, only falling when she tried to stop. _

"_You forgot to show me how to stop." She huffed as he pulled her out from the snow. _

"_Sorry love." Milori tried to be serious but couldn't around her. "Are you giving up on this?" _

"_Oh frost no! I'm pretty good at this!" She giggled. Together they snowboarder and skied to the bottom of the last hill. "I did it Milori!" Clarion cheered and jumped into his arms. _

"_Yes you did!" He smiled brightly. "I'm so proud of you!" _

"_Why are you so proud?" She asked still in his arms. _

"_Skiing isn't easy for some winter fairies and my warm fairy just skied all the way down a hill!" They both laughed. _

"_Well, let's do it again!" They walked back to the top of the large hill and started all over again. "This is so much fun!" Clarion screamed as the wind whipped through her hair. When they made it back down they walked to each other. _

"_It is fun isn't it?" Milori said. He then gained a sly smile. "But you know what is more fun?" _

"_What?" She asked sweetly as she stepped closer. _

"_This." He leaned down and kissed her. _

"_You're right." She whispered into the kiss. _

"Well, um, what happened after your mommy made it down the hill doesn't really matter." Milori told his unborn baby. "What does matter is she never gave up. Sure she couldn't snowboard; she can't even snowboard now. But she found something else she was good at. She didn't close her mind to new ideas when she failed at the first. I hope you grow up to be like that." He kissed her stomach and Clarion began to stir. "It seems like mommy is waking up. I'll talk to you soon my angel. I love you." He kissed the growing bump again before turning his attention to his waking wife.

"Good morning Milori. How did you sleep last night?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"We didn't sleep much last night love." He made her blush uncontrollably. As he reached up to rub her cheek, his hand brushed by her breast.

"Milori!" She looked down to see she was in her bra. Looking back at him he shrugged.

"Sorry, it's just hard to keep my hands off you." He kissed her neck lovingly. Clarion moaned as he sucked at her sweet spot.

"Ok…ok…I get it…now you are going to leave a mark…so stop…" She pulled back and he smiled warmly, and got a smile in return. Clarion leaned forward and kissed his collarbone, then his jawline before whispering in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything Ree." He whispered back. They got up and began to get ready for the day. They walked out of the Pixie Dust tree to see many carnival rides. "Are you ready to ride some dear? I can't because of the baby, but you can."

"I wouldn't want to make you feel excluded." He said only to get an uplifted hand.

"Nonsense Milori, last summer you didn't ride any because I was sick and you stayed to care for me. I will find something to do. Now go on and ride something with Dewey!" She giggled giving him a small nudge.

"Thanks love!" Milori called as he met Dewey in one of the lines. "Don't you love this part of the festival?"

"Oh yes!" Dewey chimed. "The rides are the best!" Milori nodded in agreement.

"Where's Mary?" Milori asked.

"Ay, something about keeping Ree company for a little…" Dewey waved a hand dismissingly. "I just think she doesn't like the rides." They shared a laugh as the boarded the Tilt-A-Whirl. Clarion and Mary stood at the side watching as their sparrow men were spun around swiftly.

"Why do they like that so much?" Mary asked shaking her head. Clarion laughed.

"It's quiet fun Mary; I'd be on it if I was pregnant." Clarion told her. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Seems like a death trap to me." Clarion simply laughed and turned her attention back to the ride. Milori's face was priceless.

"Mary, do you have your camera?" She had a sly grin on her face. Mary knew what she was thinking and took her camera and snapped a few pictures. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am to have a tinker friend who has a camera?"

"I think you forgot to mention it." Mary giggled as they looked at the pictures of their loves. Milori had a huge smile on his face, his hair was being whipped around, and his arms where in the air. Dewey looked scared for his life, but you could see the excitement in his eyes as he clutched the bars.

"Mary, if you won't go on these rides, at least promise me you will go on the Ferris wheel with Dewey." Clarion looked to her friend, they both became serious.

"Fine, I promise…" Mary agreed after being under Ree's glare for a moment.

"Good." Ree smiled before placing a hand on her stomach. She gasped as the baby kicked her ribs. Mary looked frightened. "The baby is kicking up a storm today." She explained and Mary's worried washed away. "She doesn't like it when mommy doesn't get a lot of sleep."

"Enough sleep?" Mary asked. Clarion regretted saying that.

"Um…yeah…" Clarion turned away as she blushed. "Anyway…look! Milori and Dewey are getting on the roller coaster! Let's go watch!" Clarion quickly changed the subject and dragged Mary to the roller coaster. They stood near the exit and watched as their men took off.

"If you listen well enough you can hear Dewey screaming!" Mary giggled. "I'm so glad you figured out how to power rides with pixie dust all those years ago."

"Me too! Look at my husband's hair." She said more to Milori as he got off the ride than to the tinker. "Windblown would be an understatement!"

"If you had ridden your hair would be just as wild." He teased back as she straightened out his hair. "But you would still look perfect." He whispered causing a giggle to come from her.

"Thank you…the windblown looks is good on you." She giggled some more and they walked off with their friends. They spent all day riding the rides or watching. That's when they found the carnival games.

"Queen Clarion! Lord Milori!" Tinkerbell called from a booth. "Play for a honeycomb and you might just win a teddy bear!" Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Those games are always rigged Tinkerbell." She shook her head but looked up confused when she felt Milori let go of her hand. He was walking towards the booth.

"Let me give this a try…" He pulled a honeycomb out of his pocket.

"Here you go Lord Milori!" Tink handed him a ball. "All you got to do is knock over all the pins." She pointed to a group of milk bottles that were stacked on each other.

"Simple enough." He shrugged. Clarion stood back and watched as Milori threw the ball. He only knocked over two of the pins. Clarion saw frustration in his eyes.

'Great, we are going to be here until he wins; even if it takes all night.' She thought as Milori pulled out another honeycomb. 'We are going to run out of honeycombs if he keeps this up!' She thought after his fifth attempt.

"Milori, darling, those games are rigged. I warned you." Clarion giggled trying to pull him away.

"Come on Ree, let me try one more time." He groaned. "Please!"

"Fine…one more time or we are going to go broke!" He smiled brightly and coughed up one last honeycomb. "Make it worth it dear." She teased poking him in side.

"Oh I will!" He poked her back and Tinkerbell giggled. Milori threw the last ball and knocked over all the bottles.

"Way to go Lord Milori! I don't know how you did it! Don't tell anyone but…" She looked around to see if anyone was near. "It's rigged."

"I told you!" Ree exclaimed. Milori shook his head and both fairies laughed. Tinkerbell handed over a plush teddy bear and the couple waved before walking off. When Clarion noticed the ring toss she and Milori walked over to it. "I'm trying this one!" He nodded and watched as Clarion tossed a ring. It landed perfectly in fishbowl.

"You won a monkey Queen Clarion!" Prilla sang as she handed her queen a stuffed monkey. Clarion saw the disbelief on Milori's face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to play too." Milori handed over a honeycomb and tossed the ring. It landed in the fishbowl next to Ree's.

"Wow! You won another teddy bear!" Prilla giggled when she saw the teddy bear Milori was already holding. She handed him a look alike only this one had a red bow instead of a pink one. By now the sun was starting to go down so Milori pulled Clarion off to the Ferris wheel. They got on and were soon followed by Mary-who was scared out of her mind- and Dewey. Clarion snuggled closely and Milori put a hand on her stomach.

"You know, your mommy and I have been on many adventures before, but none of them will compare to the adventure that will begin when you join us." He bent down and kissed the growing belly lightly.

"I'd have to agree. And when you are old enough, we will go on our own adventures…you and mommy…maybe daddy…" Clarion teased.

"Well then…maybe I'll have to take my little girl on OUR own adventures…" Then he added in a whisper. "We can leave mommy at home." They both laughed it off and cuddle closely again. The Ferris wheel stopped and they ended up at the very top, overlooking Pixie Hollow as the sun set.

"That sight is almost as stunning as the one I wake up too." Clarion said kissing his jawline. "Nothing beats seeing your face…" She kissed his lips gently.

"And seeing your sleepy smile makes me wonder if I had truly woken up. I love you Clarion."

"And I love you Milori."

"I've never kissed you on a Ferris wheel before…" Milori whispered back. Clarion smirked cutely at her husband.

"There's a first for everything huh?" She whispered before kissing him passionately. They continued to kiss as the Ferris wheel started to move again. Mary and Dewey were waiting at the bottom, somehow they had gotten off first, and couldn't help but mess with them when they saw Clarion clutching at Milori's hair.

"Hey! Get a room!" Mary said loudly, but not loud enough for others to hear. Clarion and Milori broke quickly and a faint blush rose to Ree's cheeks. When they saw who it was they rolled their eyes.

"Soon it'll be you two needing a room." Clarion joked as she and Milori headed to their room; it had been a long day. When they made it back to their room they changed and crashed into bed.

"My love…" Milori whispered. Clarion didn't stir; she was fast asleep. "Well…it seems mommy has gone to sleep early. What should we talk about…?" He pondered in a whispered tone to his unborn child. "Oh I know! I thought you would like this…" Milori gently laid the teddy bear with the pink bow on Clarion's stomach. "Don't tell mommy but the other one is hers. I hope you had fun today…mommy and daddy sure did. When you get here mommy and I will take you to play the games and we can ride every last ride there. It might seem scary but I'll hold your hand. Please know that I'll always protect you from the bad…I'll always be there to hold your hand." He gently rubbed Clarion's bump, well hump now since she was getting bigger as each day past. "You are growing so quickly, I can't wait to hold you and neither can mommy!" Milori paused; he didn't know what to say next. He talked to his child like this every morning and every night, so every possible story was already told. "You know we still need a name for you. I'll probably let your mommy pick. She names everyone here in Pixie Hollow so she's quite good at it. If it was up to me I'd name you Calida, since you didn't like Callie."

"And I liked Callie…" He heard his supposed to be sleeping wife mumble. "But Calida sounds perfect; it means warm and loving."

"Just like her mommy, who was listening in?" Milori chuckled. "You heard it all huh?" He saw Clarion nod. "Well then, you might as well have you little surprise." He pulled out the other teddy bear and wrapped Ree's arms around it. "For you my beautiful lover." He said with a kiss on the cheek. Clarion giggled uncontrollably.

"Thank you my equally-if not more- amazing lover." She whispered back before feeling the baby kick. Milori felt it too since his hand was resting on her belly.

"Are little girl mustn't like to hear us talk like that." Milori chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, we'll keep it down!" He rubbed her stomach tenderly before sliding his hands to her behind. A small pinch made Clarion jump and squeal.

"Milori!" They both laughed and Clarion cuddled into Milori for the billionth time. She would never grow old of the warm and safe feeling his embrace brought. "I'm a little tired honey…" She said drowsily.

"I know…go to sleep…and no more spying on me and our little girl!" He kissed her lightly, but she pulled him in for a deep kiss. It caused them both to moan.

"Just pretend I stepped into the other room." She kissed him one last time before falling asleep in his arms.

"I guess we know our little talks aren't so private!" Milori chuckled. "But I still love them almost as much as I love you." He kissed where the baby was and felt a small flutter. "Sleep tight…Calida?" He winced hoping the baby would agree. But it was to no avail; Clarion got kicked hard in the ribs.

"And we are back to the drawing board." Milori whispered before massaging her belly to help Ree drift back to sleep. Soon he was sleeping too with his love wrapped in his embrace and a teddy bear sitting on her stomach. The next morning they awoke and carnival continued until the warm fairies left to deliver summer to the mainland; everyone had big smiles on their faces for Pixie Hollow was perfect.

**Sorry for such a long update, but school has started so it'll be longer. And the song Clarion sang along to was No place that far by Sara Evans. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope y'all liked it!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Almost a whole season had passed since summer was delivered to the mainland. Clarion and Milori only had three more seasons until their little one was in their arms. Clarion had just gotten out of the infirmary after her weekly checkup. Remembering what had happen made her giggle quietly.

"_Here's your water Queen Clarion." Remedy handed her a cup of water. _

"_Thank you for fetching it Remedy." Clarion replied as she took a sip. She had been constantly thirsty since becoming six seasons pregnant and asked for a glass of water during her appointment. They finished all the tests and were watching the baby together on the screen. _

"_So, Queen Clarion, how have you felt lately?" Remedy question nicely. She always asked questions like that and Ree had gotten use to sharing personal information with her or Marla. _

"_I've been feeling great! Although I'm terribly thirsty." Clarion told the healing talent. _

"_I can tell." Giggled Remedy as Clarion drank the last of her water. She placed the cup on her baby bump, which had gotten quite large. Remedy giggled when she saw her queen using her enlarged stomach as a table. "How is Lord Milori doing? Is he coping well with impending fatherhood?" _

"_Oh yes! It is such a dear!" Clarion giggled. Remedy laughed along. Sometimes it was hard for her to remember she was talking to the queen. Clarion's mood and personality had become much more relaxed since becoming pregnant. "You know he carries me so I don't get tired?" _

"_He does?!" Remedy loved chatting with her queen. "He is so sweet. It sounds like he's ready for this baby almost as much as you are!" _

"_Yes…he is. He demanded that I send a letter updating him on how the appointment went as soon as it ended since he couldn't be here." Clarion couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Well, it's almost over so you'll be able to right your letter soon enough." Clarion nodded a 'thanks' to the younger fairy. "How about you? Are you ready for the baby?"_

"_I am. I want to hold her in my arms desperately." Clarion cut herself off as her baby kicked. Remedy sat in shock when she was the glass fly off Ree's stomach. Clarion started laughing uncontrollably and soon Remedy joined her. _

"_I think the baby wants to be in your arms too!" _

It was defiantly an interesting appointment. She hoped she would be able to get her little one to kick something of her stomach again so she could show Milori, but until then she wouldn't tell him. She knew he would feel horrible for missing such an important milestone because of work.

"There you are Clarion!" Milori's voice came from behind her. She turned and hit him unexpectedly with her bump.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Sorry honey, I didn't think you were that close and my bump was that big!" She giggled but stopped noticing the seriousness of her husband. "Milori…are you ok?"

"I didn't hurt the baby did I?" He was worried and began to rub her belly. "I wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye knowing I hurt her."

"No dear, you didn't hurt her. And it was my fault. I need to watch out now that I have this!" She joked placing her hands on her stomach. Milori sighed in relief. "I promis she is fine." The baby began to move and she put his hands on her growing stomach. "See, I told you."

"You did…you did…" He chuckled as he bent down so he could kiss his unborn baby. "I'm so happy you are ok. I love you." He stood back up. "And I love you my dear Ree."

"I love you too Milori." She gently kissed his lips. "So, so, so much!" Hand in hand they walked off to go check the warm seasons. "How was work today?"

"It was great; we are going to be delivering a wonderful winter this year." He told her proudly.

"That's great honey." She told him, sadness lined her voice.

"Is something wrong? Clarion please tell me so I can help."

"It's just…it's just…" She began to sniffle as she was working herself up. Milori wrapped his arms around her. "You…you're going…to have to…leave to deliver winter." She was practically sobbing. Milori rubbed her back soothingly. He had gotten use to her sudden mood swings, since she had been very moody the past season.

"I can stay her with you if you want. I'm sure the minster of winter can handle it by herself." He proposed calmly. She shook her head.

"You need to go when it comes time. It'll only be for a week and…" She had gotten herself under control but was losing it again. "And…I'll…I'll be ok." She stifled her tears.

"You are so strong Ree. And that's just one of the reasons I love you so much." He kissed the top of her head before wiping away her tears. "You can spend the week with Mary, Rosetta, and Vidia. You could get things ready for a certain little one." He rubbed her belly before beginning to walk again.

"How was the doctor's appointment? I didn't miss anything too important did I?"

"No it was pretty much the same. The baby is doing great! She's growing so fast!" Clarion giggled, her mood uplifting as she spoke.

"Amazing darling! What did you and Remedy talk about?"

"Just how I've been feeling…and you." She teasingly nudged his side.

"And me?" He asked squeezing her side. She squeaked.

"Yes!" As squealed as he tickled her.

"What was said?" He continued to tickle her until she cracked.

"She asked if you were happy to be a daddy!" She giggled. "And I said yes!" She could hardly breathe. "And then I told her how you carry me!" He stopped and swiftly picked her up bridle style.

"Like this?" He had left her gasping for breath as she nodded. He chuckled and she snuggled into his arms. They finally made it to Springtime Square and he set her down.

"Thank you. I love you darling." Clarion whispered wrapping her arms around him. She simply stood in his loving embrace as they waited for the ministers.

"And I love you sweetheart." The minster flew up before they had a chance to kiss and they began to check on all the seasons. The autumn revelry was quickly approaching.

"How is Tinkerbell and…and…" Clarion was trying to remember the other fairy's name. Ever since Tinkerbell broke the moonstone she helps the other fairies in building their scepter.

"Lily?" Sunflower politely reminded the queen, although it was the third time Clarion had forgotten the garden fairy's name.

"Yes, thank you Sunflower. I don't know why I keep forgetting. I've never forgotten names." She scolded herself.

"I think it's pregnancy brain if you ask me." Milori said. He caused Ree to chuckle but the others just looked confused. "During pregnancy the mom to be often forgets things or does things out of the ordinary without realizing it; it's called pregnancy brain."

"Yes and I have a horrible case of it." Ree shook her head.

"Nonsense Queen Clarion! You've just forgotten a name or two." Redleaf assured her. Milori shook his head.

"No, she really does. She'll walk into the bathroom while I'm brushing my teeth, stand there with the most confused face ever and then walks out. She can't remember what she was going to do. And then she'll put the laundry in the trash instead of the dirty clothes basket-"

"Ok, ok, they get it! Now stop before you get into the more embarrassing incidents." Clarion said with a red face.

"Alright honey. I'm sorry." The ministers couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"It's ok darling. What were we talking about?" Clarion wanted the subject of her.

"Tinkerbell and Lily. They are doing a great job by the way; everything will be ready for other successful autumn revelry." Redleaf reported. Clarion smiled brightly.

"Wonderful." She looped arms with Milori. "I have a feeling we were supposed to be somewhere…" She trailed off, embarrassed she forgot again.

"We are having dinner with Mary and Dewey." Milori reminded her as they waved good bye and headed off.

"Oh yeah!" The ministers heard Clarion say as she threw her hands up. "Forgot again!" They all laughed before turning back to their work.

"Clarion, Milori!" Mary waved to her friends as they walked in. Ree and Milori took their seats and the waitress took their orders. They were all chatting lightly when their drinks were brought. Clarion sipped on her water as they all told jokes. As Clarion sat her drink down Remedy fluttered by.

"Be careful with your drink Queen Clarion! Wouldn't want the baby kicking it off again!" She giggled and flew out of the restaurant. Clarion smiled warmly until she met Milori's stare. He was quite upset.

"What does she mean Ree?" He asked. Clarion was normally calm and collected but she was keeping something from her husband and she had just been caught.

"No-nothing." She stuttered. Milori huffed, stood up, and walked out of the diner. Clarion sat in disbelief. Instead of arguing or dropping it he just got up and left. A tear rolled down her cheek before wiping her eyes and flying after him.

"This is not good." Mary whispered to Dewey.

"I know…hopefully they don't do anything stupid."

Milori was back in their bedroom pacing the floor. _'Why would she keep that from me? It wasn't anything bad; it's pretty extraordinary that the baby could kick something off her stomach. But why on Neverland would she try to hide it from me? Is she mad that I couldn't go to the appointment?' _Milori was deep in thought when Ree hurried inside.

"Milori!" She called. He stopped pacing and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why?" That one word hurt for them to hear. He shouldn't have to question his wife like that.

"I-I don't know." She looked to the floor.

"I know that's not the truth. Why Clarion? You never do things without reason." He sound angry.

"I didn't know she could do that, and I thought you'd feel bad for missing it." She admitted sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd find out."

"So you decided to not tell me something important about our child all because I wasn't there?" He asked still angry. "What happens if I'm at work when she says her first word? What happens if she tries to walk and I'm in the bathroom?" He questioned accusingly. Clarion had hot tears streaming down her face. Milori saw and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have raised my voice like I did." He took another deep breath to calm himself. "Ree, I'm sorry I got angry but it just upset me that you weren't going to tell me. I promise to be there as much as I can. The minutes I'm away from you two hurts me now, so I'll always be there. But there are going to be times I can't be there, like when I have to go deliver winter, and I am going to want to know exactly what happened while I was gone. Can you promise that was the last secret you will ever keep from me?"

"I promise Milori. I am so sorry." She ran and hugged him tightly. He shifted so he wasn't putting weight on her belly. "I love you honey."

"You are my world Clarion." He kissed her lips passionately. "And so is this little one, which is why I want to know every detail about him or her." Clarion nodded as he wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I love you." He whispered causing a smile to appear on her face.

"I won't hide anything anymore. I promise." He led her to the bed and they snuggled up close. He smiled when he felt her bump pressing into his side as she cuddled.

"So, are you going to tell me?" He asked rubbing her belly.

"Well, I was drinking water and you know how I use my belly as a table?"

"Yes, I am fully aware." Milori laughed as he reached over to hand her her water that was on the nightstand. He placed it on her stomach.

"Well I had the glass just like this today and as Remedy and I were talking the baby-" She cut herself off as the baby kicked off the glass. Milori's eyes grew wide.

"That! That's what happened!" Clarion giggled, happy tears forming.

"Oh my frost!" Milori didn't know what to say. "The baby just kicked it off you!" They didn't even care the bed was getting wet from the water. Clarion nodded and hugged him closely.

"Well, mommy might have to find a different table huh?" He kissed his unborn child and felt the baby press back to his face. He looked up to Clarion to see her yawn. "Let's get to bed my love."

"Ok sweetheart." Clarion curled up into her husband's arms and was soon fast asleep. Milori stayed awake for a while longer, just staring at his wife and baby. "I love you." He heard her whisper. "Pregnancy brain almost got me there." She whispered tiredly. Milori chuckled and pulled her in closer.

"I love you too."

The next morning Clarion woke up to breakfast in bed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She giggled as Milori placed a plate of food in front of her. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before replying.

"You put up with me." He smiled and kissed her again. "And I can be really hard to deal with." He sat next to her and began to eat.

"Well, thank you Milori!" She giggled again as she started to eat. Milori suddenly leaned over and kissed her; prying open her mouth and taking her piece of pancake. Clarion yanked her mouth back and gasped. She looked him up and down. "What the spring?!"

"Sorry love…" Milori looked down. "I thought you wouldn't mind." Clarion then understood. The breakfast in bed, that kiss, 'putting up with him'; he was trying to make up for their fight the day before. So when she saw him about to take a bite of pancake she leaned in and took it off his fork. She was so close to his mouth that her lips brushed by his.

"You took some of mine…I can take some of yours…" She whispered seductively. She saw his lips curl into a small smile. They continued on with breakfast as always and got ready for the day.

"What are you doing today my love?" Milori asked as they walked back to the border.

"I have to talk to Mary about our little one's room. I'm going to have her start on that door to connect our rooms." Ree told him as she rested her head on his shoulders.

"That sounds like fun darling. Now, actually get some work done; don't just goof off with Mary." He turned and kissed the side of her head.

"What? Mary and I? Goof around?" Clarion gasped sarcastically making them both laugh. "I would never dare!" Milori rolled his eyes and kissed her before stepping into winter.

"You have fun then. I'll be home around noon." He kissed her cheek.

"Ok, I miss you already." She joked before kissing him again. "See you for lunch then?" He nodded and smiled. "Ok, love you."

"Love you too." They hugged and parted ways. Clarion headed to find her friend; Milori headed off to check on winter.

"Mary!" Clarion had finally found her best friend working hard in her workshop. "I need a favor." Clarion got right to the point telling Mary all about the door and other plans for the baby's room. Mary listened closely, rubbing her friend's pregnant bump the entire time.

"Well, it seems your mommy and daddy have everything planned huh little princess?" Mary said before looking up to Clarion. "I have the rest of the day off; I can grab Tink, Clank, and Bobble and we can start on that door for you."

"Thanks! Let's get them and I'll show you where it'll be." Clarion and Mary rounded up the other three tinkers before going to the queen and lord's room.

"Clanky, I've never been in this part of the Pixie Dust tree." Bobble whispered to his friend.

"It really pretty up here guys!" Tinkerbell said taking the lead; she'd learn the way on her many trips to inform the queen of her late night messes. Clarion chuckled to herself as she saw the sparrow men trying to keep up with Tink.

"Tinkerbell, wait for us!" Mary scolded. Clarion placed a loving hand on Mary shoulder.

"It's fine Tinkerbell. No need to wait on us." Ree called.

"Are you sure Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Yes, if you wait on us who knows how long it'll take." Clarion patted her stomach. Everyone had learned by now that when their queen did that it was usually indicating it had to do with the baby.

"Ok!" Tink and the others raced up to the queen's room. Tinkerbell opened the door and walked it. She had been here a time or two, but it still seemed so beautiful to her.

"Wow." Bobble muttered as his water bubble eye glasses popped. He was fixing them as the queen flew in along with Mary.

"Queen Clarion, you have a really big room!" Clank said as he flew in from the sitting room.

"Yes I know, sometimes I think it's ridiculous for me to have such big living quarters." She shook her head. "Anyways, this is the wall that the door…" She trailed off when she noticed nobody, not even Mary, was paying attention to her. They had floated off. Clarion found them by her bed giggling. With a confused look on her face she approached.

"I think Lord Milori left you a note!" Tinkerbell pointed to a letter taped to Ree's teddy bear he'd given her. It was also surrounded by dozens of Callie Lilies. Clarion almost felt embarrassed that her subjects found a love note taped to her stuff animals on her bed in a puddle of flowers. Clarion slowly picked up the note and read it.

"It seems he did." She lightly laughed.

"Look at all the flowers he left! He is so, so, so romantic!" Tinkerbell continued but Clarion wasn't listening anymore. She was rereading his letter.

_My darling Ree, _

_I just wanted to inform you of our plans for that night…First I'm going to take you down to Springtime Square, at that perfect time when the fast flyers are practicing their breezes, that way the smell of flowers is drifting in the air. Did I mention I'm going to kiss you with so much passion it will leave you gasping for breath? _

_Then we are going to go to the beach. I have a picnic awaiting us. I'm going to sit down on the sand and pull you into my lap as we eat. By the time we finish the sun will be setting and it will illuminate the ocean's waves. I'm going to lay you down into the sand and run my fingers through your honey brown hair as I kiss every inch of your body. _

_After that we are going to go get ice cream because I know how much our baby likes late night snacks. I'm going to feed it too you spoonful by spoonful. _

_Finally we are going back to our room. I will massage every inch of your unbelievably sexy body to relive all your stress. Then I'm going to kiss away your worries before holding you close as we fall asleep in each other's arms. _

_That's how tonight is going to go. I love you Clarion. _

_Your husband, _

_Milori _

'_He is such a sweet talker.' _Clarion before turning her attention back to the matter at hand; the door. After giving all the instructions they began to work on it.

"Ok Queen Clarion, it's almost done. Tomorrow we'll have to come and put on the finishing touches. Can we all come by before work?" Bobble reported.

"Of course. Thank you all for helping." With that they left and Clarion went off to find her husband. "I hope tonight goes just as he plans…." 


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for such a long update, school and things like that got in the way. Enough of my excuses, here's chapter 37! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 37

'_Now where is that husband of mine?' _Clarion thought to herself as she flew through Springtime Square. During lunch Milori told her to meet him in Springtime Square at six. It was five past six and Clarion was floating around aimlessly.

"Hi Queen Clarion, why are you here?" Gliss asked. Clarion turned around to see Gliss and Prilla together. Clarion smiled to herself; she always knew those two would end up as friends.

"What do you mean?" She was confused. Gliss giggled along with Prilla.

"Did you forget where you were supposed to meet Lord Milori?" Gliss was still giggling as she spoke.

"How did you girls know about that?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, for one Your Highness, Tink told us about the note Lord Milori left you." Prilla started with a laugh.

"And two, when we crossed the border Lord Milori was waiting for you." Gliss finished smiling big as shock spread across the queen's face.

"The border…not here…" Clarion whispered just loud enough for the girls to hear. "Thank you girls!" Clarion gave them a quick hug. "I could have been here all night!" She smiled at the waving fairies. _'I'm so glad I have gotten closer to all my fairies. I've learned so much from getting to know them; life in Pixie Hollow has improved so much.' _She thought to herself as the border came into view. Milori sat with his head in his lap facing winter. Clarion silently flew up behind him and placed a long kiss on his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Milori jumped and then realized it was his wife.

"Pregnancy brain got you again?" He whispered turning to face her. She sat in his lap and kissed his nose.

"How'd you know? I was wondering around Springtime Square looking for you. If it wasn't for Prilla and Gliss, I'd probably still be there." Ree giggled. Milori stood up and took her in his arms.

"It's ok dear, you are worth any wait." He kissed her cheek. "Let's go." He led her off to Springtime Square and they could smell the flowers as they came closer.

"Ok little one…this is a rose." Milori took Ree's hand and walked them over to a bed of roses. Clarion giggled and stroked her belly. "They use to be mommy's favorite, but now…" He paused to pick a Callie Lily from nearby. "She loves Callie Lilies." He placed it in Clarion's hair.

"You know I love it when you talk to our baby." She told him resting her head on his shoulder. "See this flower baby…" She picked up a yellow flower. "These are daddy's favorite; sunflowers." They stayed for about an hour smelling different flowers and telling their baby many stories about their past.

"Before your mommy became queen she and Aunt Mary caused a lot of trouble here. Remember the time she spray-painted the sunflowers red, your grandma wasn't very happy with her." Milori laughed.

"Milori! Don't tell our baby about my trouble making days!" Clarion shook her head. "Besides…Mary and Vidia tricked me that time."

"How did they manage to trick you into painting a flower, which comes in one color, the wrong color?" Milori joked. Clarion was about to reply when a gust of wind blew through the square. The flower Milori had placed in her hair flew out and Clarion turned quickly to grab it. With it firmly in her hand she turned back to Milori and into a passionate kiss. Milori let his tongue run along her lips before dancing along with hers.

"Milori!" Clarion gasped, taking in much needed air when they parted. He smiled and placed the flower back in her hair.

"I did tell you I'd leave you breathless honey." He gave her a smirk before she laid her lips on his. She pulled back after a moment.

"Where to next, my love?"

The royal couple made their way down to the beach. Clarion gasped when she saw a blanket laid out on the sand. A basket awaited them and they sat down in each other's arms. Milori pulled out their dinner and poured them each a glass of lemonade. They sat in the comfort of each other's arms; words weren't needed to express their love. Clarion nibbled on her salad before feeling Milori's arms snake tighter around her waist.

"Have you had enough to eat?" He whispered softly. Clarion nodded her head; she knew what was coming next. _'He is going to kiss me…everywhere…' _She thought. "Good." He continued. "Because I have something else…" He whispered against her neck. He smiled when he heard Ree's breathing hitch.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Cookies." Milori pulled away from her and reached into the basket. He handed her a chocolate chip cookie as he bit into his own. Clarion looked at him in disbelief.

"What the spring Milori?" She couldn't believe him. How could he get her so worked up and just stop? Did he know what he was doing to her?

"What Ree?" He asked smugly. "I take you don't like to be teased?" He couldn't help raise an eyebrow at his wife. Flustered at his plan she stuttered.

"N-no!" He laughed and brushed a piece of her hair back into place. Clarion grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips. Kissing his hand she looked into his eyes. "Kiss me." Milori didn't need to be told twice. He laid her down on the blanket.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her head. He moved down to her forehead and placed a gently kiss on it. "You are so smart…" He moved to her nose. "I love your nose Ree…" She giggled only egging him on. Kissing each cheek he whispered. "Your skin is so soft…" He began to suck at her neck leaving a love bite in his path. He suddenly rolled them off the blanket and into the sand so she was on top.

"Milori!" Clarion whispered screamed.

"You know I love it when you scream my name like that…" He began to kiss her neck moving until he was kissing her breasts. He could feel her heart beating fast. "You have such a caring heart…I love that." He kissed his way to her stomach. "This is where you are nurturing and caring for our unborn child. You are doing such a great job." He rolled them over again and continued to whisper sweet nothings to her as he kissed every part of her body.

"Frost Milori…" She moaned as he kissed her thighs.

"You have the most beautiful legs here." He stopped again and smirked. "Let's go get ice cream. I bet our little one would like it." He pulled her up and chuckled at her groan.

"Would you stop being such a tease?"

Milori led her into the kitchen in the Pixie Dust tree. He lifted her up onto the counter and walked over to get the ice cream. He walked back over and took a bite himself. He parted her legs to stand between them and started to feed her the ice cream.

"Do you remember the night we found out I was pregnant?" She asked running her fingers through his hair. Milori nodded before holding up another spoonful of ice cream. Ree gave him a cute smile as she ate the ice cream.

"I do believe we sat here all night; we had to deal with so many emotions." Milori replied with a chuckle as the memory came rushing back to both of them.

"_Milori, are you sure you are ok with having a baby?" Clarion asked as they walked into the kitchen. It was the middle of the night but neither of them could sleep. _

"_Like I told you before Ree, I can't wait to be a father." He kissed her cheek reassuringly, but Clarion could pick up an unsure tone in his voice. _

"_I can tell by your voice honey, you are worried. Please talk to me." They sat down and held each other's hands tightly. _

"_It's just, you keep asking me if I'm ok with it, and I am Ree, but I haven't asked you." He paused hoping for a response. She just gave him a confused look. "Are you ok with it?" Clarion sat in thought. _

"_I don't know." She finally whispered. Milori couldn't hide his shock. _

"_What do you mean? You were over the moon about it earlier." He squeezed her hands tighter. "You can tell me darling." He whispered ever so gently. _

"_I mean, I really want this baby Milori. I am so happy; I'm going to be a mom! And you are the daddy!" She smiled when he did. "But what if things…change?" _

"_Change? Ree, things are only going to get better!" Milori tried to assure her but she looked away. He cupped her face in his hands so she had to look him in the eyes. "Please talk to me. Tell me everything you are thinking Clarion." Clarion nodded and took a deep breath. _

"_Milori, what if something goes wrong? What if we can't handle a baby? I'm going to change, my body is. What if you don't want me anymore? What if our baby hates us? What if-"_

"_No more 'what if's Ree. If something goes wrong, which nothing will, we will get through it together. Honey, you've handle an entire kingdom on your own, I am positive the two of us can handle a baby. Our baby will not hate us. She or he will love us just as much as we love her or him." He kissed her cheek. _

"_What about the other thing?" She was tearing up. 'Why didn't he answer that one question? I knew it! He doesn't want me already! I should have known-' Her thoughts were cut off by Milori's lips. _

"_I wasn't finished sweetheart." He kissed her again. "I will always find you beautiful. Knowing you are carrying our child makes you even sexier." _

"_Really?" Clarion looked into his eyes and for the first time since coming to the kitchen, she smiled. _

"_Yes, I already find it hard enough to keep my hands off you. I don't know what I'll do if you get any sexier!" _

"_You are such a sweet talker!" She moved closer and kissed him. "And I love you for it!" She pulled him in for another kiss. _

"_I love you too Ree." He kissed her and held it as long as possible. "Are you sure you are happy about the baby?" He asked placing a tender hand on her still small stomach. _

"_I am completely positive." She kissed him again. "You managed to ease all my worries." She kissed him once more and placed her hands on his. "We are going to be parents!" _

Clarion and Milori hadn't realized they had spent at least thirty minutes sitting in silence as Milori fed her ice cream.

"It seems as though we've finished it all honey." Milori smiled finally breaking their blissful silence.

"Indeed!" Clarion giggled as he lifted her into his arms. Clarion snuggled up to her husband and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you darling."

"I love you too, my dear." He kissed her head and she nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Let's go to bed honey."

Milori walked slowly up to their bedroom as Ree placed slow kisses on his neck. He opened the door and chuckled when Clarion gasped. She had just taken in the sight of their bedroom. Candles surround the bed, which was sprinkled with rose peddles, and there was soft music playing in the background. The room was dimly lit as Milori lied Clarion down on the bed. He slipped the straps of her dress of her shoulders and began to knead into her shoulder blades.

"Oh Milori…" Clarion moaned as he worked his way down her back, slowly taking her dress with him. When he got to the middle of her back he tensed and stopped. "What is it?" Clarion tried not to giggle.

"No bra?" He asked sliding his hands over her bare back. Clarion giggled again and slid the dress all the way off.

"Or panties." She whispered. Milori simply took a deep breath and continued to massage her back. "How was your day honey?" Clarion began to make small talk. She knew it would drive him mad.

"It was fine. It just keeps getting better." He whispered as he picked up a bottle of lotion. He pulled Clarion down on her back and squeezed lotion onto her stomach. He gently rubbed in the lotion before massaging her legs.

"That feels so great, dear. You know I get the worst leg cramps sometimes, but you always make me feel better." He was massaging her feet as she moaned again. He couldn't take it anymore. Kissing his way up to her mouth he could hardly breathe.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He whispered. Before she could answer, he kissed her. Clarion responded passionately. Before anyone could stop them they became one.

"I love you Ree, with all my heart." Milori whispered into the chilling autumn air. Clarion cuddled into his chest.

"I love you too Milori, to the mainland and back." And with that the both drifted into sleep; Milori's arms wrapped tightly around his wife's peaceful body and moonlight shone through their window. It was truly the perfect way to end a perfect day.

"Come on guys!" Tinkerbell called her friends. "We have work to do!" It was the next morning and they had to finish the door in the royal bedroom. The group of fairies, which consisted of Tinkerbell, Fairy Mary, Bobble, and Clank, flew off to the Pixie Dust Tree. As they were flying, the royal couple was just waking up.

"Good morning my love." Milori whispered gently as Clarion's eyes fluttered open. A sweet sleepy smile crept on to her face.

"Good morning darling." She whispered back before planting a kiss on his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Milori replied before getting out of bed.

"No, Milori, stay in bed with me!" Clarion pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Ree, but we have to get up and start our days." Milori apologized as he looked around the room for his clothes. He couldn't remember where Clarion and thrown them the night before. He was too busy paying attention to something, rather someone, else.

"The day can wait honey! I just want to lie in bed with my husband, even if it's only for a little while longer." He turned his head to look at her and wished he hadn't. Her begging eyes were drawing him in. "Please Milori? I just want you to hold me close…and kiss me…" She slid the covers back so he could climb into bed with her.

"Just a little." He finally caved. Clarion smiled proudly as he pulled her close.

"I thought you'd never join me." She giggled. Milori rolled his eyes playfully.

"I can only resist you for so long darling." He reached behind and squeezed her rear. Clarion jumped before giggled and cuddling close. She wrapped her legs around his and put her head in the crook of his neck. Even with her bump getting in the way, they still fit perfectly together. The baby began to kick so Clarion placed her husband's hands firmly on her stomach.

"She is so strong Milori." Clarion smiled brightly. "I am getting so impatient honey! Why can't she be here already?"

"Honey…" Milori chuckled. "I want to hold her too, but we have to let her finish growing. When she's ready to come meet everyone she'll come." He laughed again as Clarion huffed and plopped into her pillows.

"You heard your daddy, you come out when you're ready….but please hurry!" She poked her stomach playfully. Milori wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Clarion smiled sweetly at his gently touch.

"You know, I think you need a distraction from the baby…" Milori whispered. Clarion looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What kind of distraction?" She whispered back, moving closer and closer.

"I'm sure I could think of something…" He kissed her slowly, but it soon turned into a kiss full of want. He pulled Clarion close into his chest and she moaned into his mouth. Clarion slid her leg up and rubbed it across his bare leg. Hands were wandering when the door opened and closed. Both monarchs failed to notice.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, I know I told some people it would be up yesterday but I had some setbacks as usual. Anyways, here's Chapter 38! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 38

"Oh frost Clarion…" Milori moaned into his wife sweet skin. "You are amazing, you know that right?"

"Not as amazing as you darling…" She feverishly kissed his neck. He rolled them over on their bed so she was on top. Never breaking contact with his lips she straddled her husband. "I love you so much…" She mumbled into his lips before thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Milori suddenly pulled back.

"No dear…nothing at all…" Clarion climbed further on to Milori. He slid his hands down her back taking the blanket that covered them with him. "Your lips are so kissable…" Clarion pecked his lips over and over again. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. "Your kiss is unmissable…" Their finger's met and she intertwined their hands together. "Your fingertips are so touchable…" She pulled back and opened her eyes slowly. He smiled as her eyes looked deeply in his. "Your eyes are irresistible."

"Clarion, I cannot get enough of you. I'm living a dream come true because I'm living with you." They kissed passionately once more. "Your skin is flawless, just like everything else about you." Milori slid his hands down to rest on her behind as she slid her hands up his chest and to his face.

"Oh Milori…" Clarion moaned as she felt him trying to unhook her bra. She brushed his hands away and reached back herself. Just as she unhooked her bra their door swung open. Tinkerbell stood in the doorway getting an eyeful of Clarion bare back and behind.

"Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell gasped and covered her eyes, peaking through her fingers once to see her queen half naked in her lord's arms.

"Oh…um…Tinkerbell…" Clarion stuttered grabbing her dress and quickly slipped it on. Tinkerbell rushed out of the bedroom as Clarion attempted to zip her dress. As soon as the young fairy was gone Clarion sank into her bed.

"The day can only get better darling." Milori spoke gently and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "It'll get better honey, I promise." Ree looked up and him and smiled.

"I know…I know…This will be a great story one day." She laughed and kissed his nose. "Will you zip my dress up?" Milori nodded and helped Clarion finish getting ready.

"Are you ready to go darling?" He asked placing her crown on her head.

"I am but you aren't." She giggled. "Go put a shirt on honey." Clarion added when she saw his confusion. He walked off to get ready shaking his head. As he got ready Ree went to see how the door was coming along. 'Just pretend it didn't happen…just pretend it didn't happen.' Was all she could think as she walked around the corner into the sitting room.

Clank and Bobble were painting the trim of the new door while Mary and Tink were nowhere to be found. They turned and waved at their queen, who smiled kindly, before returning to their work.

"Where are Fairy Mary and Tinkerbell?" Ree asked after a few moments of watching the sparrow men paint.

"Well, Miss Mary had to go after Miss Bell." Bobble took a second to look at his queen as he talked.

"Yeah, Tink seemed really upset about something." Clank commented with concern. Clarion turned and headed for the door.

"Thank you. Keep up the good work." She closed the door as she flew from her bedroom. 'What have I done?' She felt horrible. 'Tinkerbell must think she is in so much trouble…' Clarion flew straight to the only place she knew Tinkerbell would be, the same place Tink gets her lost things.

Milori finally emerged from the bedroom and greeted the boys. They were cleaning up and telling Milori about Tinkerbell and Mary.

"When we told Queen Clarion she left. She didn't say where she was going either." Bobble finished picking up the paint brushes.

"Well thank you for letting me know she left. I believe she had a bit of work to do. I can finish up here, you head of to work." Milori patted their backs as they left. 'Ok think…' He began to pace back and forth. 'Ree had to have gone after Tinkerbell, so when she returns she will not be in a good mood. What on Neverland can I do to cheer her up?'

Meanwhile Tinkerbell was walking alone along the beach.

"I cannot believe I walked in on that!" She was talking to herself. "Jingles!" She kicked a pebble across the sand. "They were half naked!" She finally huffed and sank into the sand. "Queen Clarion is going to kill me." She muttered.

"Oh Tinkerbell, I would never ever dare." Tinkerbell looked around quickly at the sound of Clarion kind voice. Clarion floated over and sat next to the tinker, who wouldn't look at her. "Tinkerbell…" Clarion coaxed sweetly. "I am not mad." She whispered. Tink slowly looked up and smiled for a spilt second when she made eye contact with her queen's motherly gaze.

"You aren't?" She asked softly.

"Of course not sweetheart." Clarion placed her hand over Tink's. "It was an accident."

"Yeah it was." Tink agreed. "But I was wondering…"

"Yes…" Clarion was expecting questions; after all Tinkerbell was naturally inquisitive.

"Can I ask you a couple questions about…well…?" Tinkerbell looked away from Ree again.

"You can, what do you want to know?" Clarion patted her hand reassuringly.

"What were you doing?" Clarion knew that question would come up. "And please don't say just hugging, I know whatever you were doing was more than that." Tinkerbell's forwardness didn't surprise Clarion; Tink never did like to be babied.

"We were in the middle of a very private moment." Clarion had finally decided on how to word it.

"Oh, so one baby isn't enough?" Tinkerbell asked. Clarion gasped.

"What do you mean?" She quickly regained her composer in front of the young fairy.

"Well Fairy Mary said you have 'private moments' to make babies. So if you did it once and made a baby, doing it a second time would mean making two babies." As Tinkerbell explained Clarion was having a hard time holding back her laughter.

"Oh Tinkerbell, why is it always you I have these talks with?" Clarion chuckled, earning a confused stare from the fairy next to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Tink asked.

"Honey, remember when you asked where babies came from?" Clarion became more serious as she spoke.

"Yes."

"And what did I tell you?"

"You told me before you have sex. And that's how you show love."

"Exactly, granted you can have those 'private moments' to make babies, but it's mainly a way to show love." Clarion told her.

"You weren't making a second baby?" Tink asked giggling.

"I can't have a second baby while I'm still pregnant with the first silly." Clarion replied poking her side.

"So you must really love Lord Milori!"

"Tink!" Clarion gasped causing Tink to bust out laughing. "You know what Tinkerbell? I really, really love him!" Clarion joked, making Tinkerbell blush as they laughed.

"Oh my spring mom!" Tinkerbell squealed. She gasped when she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean 'mom'!"

"Did you just call me mom?" Clarion asked confused, none of her fairies have ever done such a thing. Of course they all thought of her as a mother, nobody called her 'mom'.

"I guess I heard it on the mainland…I feel really dumb now…" Tinkerbell crossed her arms.

"Oh Tink, you are not dumb." Clarion reassured her. "And a lot of children on the mainland call people who aren't their moms 'mom'."

"You just seem so much like a mother now…" Tinkerbell whispered. "Do things like these happen to clumsy children?"

"Things like what?" Clarion didn't know what was going through the young fairy's head.

"Do they interrupt private moments too?" Tinkerbell asked. Clarion tried to hide her smirk.

"Yes quite a lot actually."

"Queen Clarion, can I ask you something real quick?" Tinkerbell suddenly asked. Clarion noticed the tinker's gaze was on her neck. At first Ree didn't understand why Tink was looking at her neck, until she remembered her love bite.

"Yes…" Clarion was hoping she wouldn't ask about that, but she did.

"Why is that thing on your neck?" Clarion took a breath before answering.

"Well, Tinkerbell…you know when you suck on your arm and it turns that spot purple?" Tinkerbell nodded; she and her friends used to do that all the time.

"If it's the same thing, then how did you make one on your neck? And why?" Tinkerbell was confused.

"I didn't make this honey…" Clarion couldn't decide how to put. "Lord Milori did…when we were kissing…"

"Oh my! His kisses did that? They must hurt!" Tinkerbell reached up and poked the mark in bewilderment.

"His kisses did do that, but they don't hurt." Clarion was trying to explain it all to the young fairy, but it was hard when she was so naïve.

"Oh so it's part of you private moment?" It was all clicking in Tink's mind. Clarion nodded and smiled when Tinkerbell started to giggle. They laughed for a few moments before they fell into a silence. Clarion could sense Tink's growing uneasiness as the seconds ticked by.

"Did you want to talk about something else dear?"

"I guess...I'm just so confused Queen Clarion." Tinkerbell was tearing up; Clarion had never seen her so upset. Clarion moved closer and wrapped her arms around Tink's shoulders.

"You can tell me darling."

"It's just when I walked in on you and Lord Milori..."

"Yes..." Clarion pressed on gently. "You do understand what you walked in on right?" Clarion was hoping she wouldn't have to try and explain it to her again, especially when Tink had seen them actually doing such things.

"Yes I do. You were showing Lord Milori how much you love him, not making a second baby or anything, just showing your love." Tinkerbell sounded very mature for her age as she spoke. "Anyways, everyone kinda knows you and Lord Milori do stuff, so I'm not like scarred for life or anything."

"Then what is it?" Clarion asked, slightly embarrassed 'everyone' knew she and her husband did 'stuff'.

"I couldn't help think I want that...with Terence."

"You do?" Clarion coaxed. Tinkerbell took a deep breath.

"I don't mean like literally _that_." Tinkerbell clarified. Clarion chuckled.

"Of course dear."

"I...I don't know what I want with him. I want more than what we have now though." Tinkerbell whispered.

"What do you have with him now?" Clarion asked gently.

"He's my best friend...but I want him to be more, you know? I want him to be what Lord Milori is to you."

"Oh Tinkerbell, sweetie, Lord Milori is my best friend. Did you think we just fell in love?"

"Kinda...I guess I thought you guys jumped right to the kissing and stuff." They both laughed.

"Well..." Clarion giggled.

"Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell gasped.

"Oh don't be silly! We started out as friends, then as our feelings grew for each other we grew into something more. Just like you and Terence are."

"Queen Clarion, do you think we have a chance?" Tinkerbell lied down in the sand and looked up at the stars.

"I think you do...I think you really do." Clarion lied down next to her resting her hands on her belly.

A few yards away Milori stood smiling as he watched the two fairies giggling and smiling. He was glad Ree was distracted so he could get her surprise ready.

"Queen Clarion, why do you think that?"

"Because he cares enough about you to help you fix the scepter when you broke it...and it fights for your friendship...and he's gone to the wise owl for advice about you."

"How do you know that stuff?!" Tinkerbell sat straight up.

"I'm the queen darling, sooner or later I find out everything." Tinkerbell's eyes widened as Clarion spoke.

"Oh."

"I'm not mad about the scepter; I'm glad you broke it, it turned out to be the best rivalry ever!"

"That's a relief! I thought if you found out you'd be so mad!" They both laughed again.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Clarion asked catching her breath from all the laughter.

"How do I ask him out? I don't think he'd ask me out." Tinkerbell rolled on to her belly so she could look at Clarion.

"You could just ask. You two did you to the concert together right? We saw you dancing." Clarion shrugged.

"I guess...did you ask out Lord Milori?" Tinkerbell questioned.

"Honestly neither of really asked the other...we just became something." Clarion shrugged. "But I suggest you ask since you've known him for a long time."

"Ok thanks Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell stood up and turned to leave.

"Oh dear, would you mind helping me back up?" Clarion asked sweetly.

"Of course not!" Tinkerbell giggled and took her queen's hands. She pulled as hard as she could and soon Clarion was up on her feet. But once again she tripped and fell; only this time she fell into Tinkerbell's arms.

"I am so sorry Tinkerbell. Are you ok?" Clarion asked standing up.

"I'm fine Queen Clarion. Are you and the baby ok?" She giggled as Clarion nodded. "Thank you again for the advice. It means a lot to me!" She bowed before flying off. Clarion smiled happily rubbing her belly.

"I'd say Pixie Hollow will have another married couple by your second birthday." Clarion laughed.

"I'd say her first birthday." Milori chuckled from behind. Clarion turned and walked into his arms.

"Oh really? Want a bet?" Clarion asked seductively. Milori smiled and reached around her waist to pinch her behind. Clarion jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"I would love to make a bet." He said confidently. "Because I know I'll win."

"Ha! You wouldn't win in a million years honey." Clarion was being extremely cocky. "What do you say? Five honeycombs?"

"I had something else in mind..." Milori whispered. Clarion smirked and rested her hand on his cheek.

"And what would that be?" She whispered back.

"You know what..." He kissed her neck, lovingly smothering her love bite.

"You have a one track mind Milori!" She giggled, pulling away and taking his hand. "Come now let's go get breakfast, our baby girl is starving!"

"So it's a bet?"

"It's a bet!"

They walked hand in hand back to the dining room in the Pixie Dust tree, where they sat down and waited for someone to take their orders.

"Oh! I'm sorry love; I forgot I gave all the serving talents the day off." Milori apologized. Clarion smiled sweetly and held his hand from across the table.

"Don't apologize honey. I think we can handle making our own breakfast, don't you?" She stood from the table and pulled him along with her to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the small table for two Milori had set up. It was simple, nothing fancy, but she loved it.

"What would you like to eat my love?" Milori asked pulling out a pan.

"I was thinking omelets?" Clarion asked cutely rubbing her hands over his upper back.

"That sounds wonderful. Will you get the eggs for me?" He turned on the stove and watched as Clarion went to get the eggs. She opened up and container and began to laugh. Each egg had a funny face drawn on it and there was a sticky note tape to the top of the carton.

'I love you Ree!' Clarion read to herself as she giggled. She walked over to the stove and stood next to her husband. "I love you too." She whispered reaching in front of him to crack an egg open.

Clarion sat down and watched as Milori cooked for her. He left the eggs to cook for a second and pulled out the toaster to make toast. When they bread was in he walked back over to flip the omelet.

"You know Milori..." Clarion stood and walked to him wrapping her arms around him from behind. "You look incredibly sexy cooking for me like this..." She whispered before kissing his neck right below his ear.

"Why thank you my darling, and I thought I was the one with a one track mind." He chuckled pulling away so he could finish cooking. Clarion rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"You are the one with the one track mind...but I can have those little thoughts too." Clarion kissed his cheek and sat back down at the table. Milori took a deep breath to calm himself; Clarion could turn a sparrow man on and she knew what she was doing.

"Breakfast is ready." He changed the subject, hoping it would keep him from taking her right then and there. Clarion gave him a cute smile as he sat down with their plates.

"What are you doing today?" She asked sweetly. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She wanted him badly but knew they had work that needed to be done. _'It'll just have to wait until later.' _She thought as she ate.

"Just check on the preparations." He shrugged. "And then I have to help load the blocks of ice into the crates for the mainland."

"You be careful doing that." Clarion could hardly talk; all she could think of was the way his muscles would look through his shirt as he lifted blocks of ice. "What time do you have to be there?"

"In a couple of hours. What are you doing today?" He wanted more than anything to just stay with Ree in bed.

"Checking on the preparations as well. I have to help Rosetta with the flowers in the Summer Glades and then I have to have a little chat with Mary." Milori chuckled lightly realizing what the chat would be about. "But I don't have to be anywhere for a little..."

"Ree…we have work darling." Milori apologized. Clarion nodded.

"Oh I know…I wish we didn't though." She ate her breakfast as they talked about other things. When they finished she walked Milori to the border.

"You know what Ree?" He asked suddenly pulling her out of anyone's sight. "I can be late once…" He kissed her passionately.

"Milori!" Clarion whispered screamed. She looked around to see if anyone was around before kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. He slid one hand down to rest on her behind; the other hand rested on her neck, pulling her closer. "I love you so much…" Their tongues were battling for dominance as they kissed.

"I love you too…" Milori moaned. Suddenly they heard giggling as jumped apart. Clarion turned swiftly to see Tinkerbell and her friends, including Vidia who couldn't hide her smirk.

"Sorry Queen Clarion, Lord Milori!" Tinkerbell giggled. Clarion was trying not to go red in the face. After all, her subjects had just caught her and Milori making out like hormonal teenagers. "I told you they do this stuff!" Tinkerbell whispered back to her friends.

Milori pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What a day.' He thought as he looked over at Clarion.

"Ok…ok, you all get back to work!" Clarion told them, playfully ushering them away.

"What about you Ree?" Vidia teased.

"Oh hush!" Clarion gave her a nudge. All the other fairies flew off, the only ones left were the royal couple. "Now…where were we?" Clarion wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him.

"You know I love you Clarion, but we have to get to work." Milori pulled away.

"I know; I just wanted one last kiss. I love you too. Be safe today…" She kissed him again. "Now go or I won't be able to stop!" She giggled as Milori playfully dipped her.

"If you insist…" He kissed her before flying off on his owl. When he was out of sight Clarion turned back to the Pixie Dust tree. She rubbed her belly and whispered to her baby.

"Just wait until you get here my darling…just wait."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Milori got up in the middle of the night. 'Perfect…' He thought as he glanced at the clock on his nightstand; it was 11:57. 'Just enough time to get Ree up…' He sat up slowly and hovered about her before kissing her gently on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered but she was still sleeping.

"Honey…" He whispered kissing each cheek and her nose. She opened her eyes slowly as he kissed her lips softly.

"Milori?" She whispered before kissing back. He pulled away and stroked her hair. "What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes rolling over to look at the clock. Just as they looked, the clock struck midnight.

"It's midnight my dear." He whispered caressing her cheek.

"Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"You call it the middle of the night; I call it the beginning of the day." He shrugged. Clarion giggled tiredly.

"Ok, why did you wake me up at the very beginning of the day?" He placed as soft kiss to her lips.

"I wanted to make sure I was the first person to wish you a happy arrival day." He whispered kissing her again.

"Oh Milori…darling I love you." She kissed him. "I can't believe you'd do something like this!" She giggled playing slapping his arm.

"And why not?" He pulled her close and smiled when she cuddled up to his bare chest.

"I guess I just forget the lengths you would go to just to show your love." She whispered before kissing his chest slowly.

"I'll just have to remind you every day then." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you get back to sleep? I just wanted to say happy arrival day." She nodded and closed her eyes. "Oh and Ree…"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you too." Milori whispered as he watched Clarion drift into a content slumber. He smiled before kissing the top of her head and falling asleep himself.

Clarion awoke again and smiled remembering what Milori had done earlier. He was still sleeping while he held her in a tight embrace. Ree had always loved that about him; he always held her close, making her feel loved in so many ways. As she lied on his chest she felt his hand rubbed her thigh so she caressed his cheek.

"Good morning my love…" She kissed him gently.

"Hey there birthday girl…" He kissed her cheek making her giggle. "Did you sleep well?" He asked before he sat up.

"Oh yes, mainly because you held me so close all night." She leaned into him and kissed his shoulder. Milori smiled and took a quick glance at the clock.

"Frost!" He jumped out of bed, scaring Clarion to death.

"What is it?!"

"We have to get ready! Well, more like you do!" He ran into her closet and searched through different outfits. "How's this?" He asked walking out holding a rainbow colored dress.

"Lovely, but why? I thought we were spending time in bed together…that's all I really wanted today." Clarion sat up disappointed.

"I know dear, but your friends talked me into this crazy idea of theirs." He grabbed a clean bra and helped her out of bed. "You are going to have breakfast with them."

"Ok!" She giggled. It had been a while since she sat down and talked to all her friends about things other than work. She rushed to the bathroom to get ready and emerged to multiple flashes. "What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Taking a few pictures of the beautiful birthday girl." Milori chuckled.

"Oh well in that case…" Clarion struck a goofy pose and Milori snapped a picture. She continued this for several minutes, laughing and smiling brightly the entire time. Milori walked over and stood by her, then holding the camera in front of them, he took a picture of their smiling faces. Clarion giggled and kissed his cheek, holding her position as he took another picture. She could have sworn they took a million pictures that morning, in each they were making funny faces.

She looked at them as Milori got ready; he was going to walk her to the diner. "This one is my favorite." She whispered to herself as she stared at a picture of them kissing; it all looked so perfect. Milori walked out and she turned to loop arms with him. They walked together out of the Pixie Dust tree.

"Little one…" Milori rubbed Clarion's belly, in response the baby kicked gently. "Did you know it's mommy's arrival day? You could be extra nice to her today, you know let her celebrate. Either way, know we love you." He kissed her stomach as they stopped outside the diner. "And I love you."

"I love you too." Clarion was going to kiss him when someone pulled on her arm. More like two someones, Mary and Rosetta were pulling at her arm.

"You'll have time to kiss him later Ree!" Mary groaned as she dragged her friend away.

"Fine!" Clarion groaned back. "Bye honey!" Called Ree before the door to the diner closed. Milori chuckled before heading off to find Sled, they had a lot of work to do before tonight.

"Wow you two really got her away from her precious hubby?!" Vidia teased as they three fairies sat down at their table.

"Yep, but it wasn't an easy task!" Mary joked back.

"Growing a field of orchids would have been easier!" Rosetta giggled. Clarion rolled her eyes.

"Please, it's not like I'm attached to his hip!" They all laughed, it was like none of them had missed a beat.

After a wonderful breakfast, they took Clarion shopping. They walked into one of the small shops and began to look around.

"Oh, oh girls! Come look at this!" Rosetta was laughing up a storm in the underwear aisle.

"What is it?" Clarion asked as she and the others flew up.

"Days of the week underwear!" Rosetta giggled holding up a pack of underwear. It pair was labeled with a different day of the week.

"Who on Neverland would need days of the week underwear?!" Mary laughed, just like the others.

"Hello, the pregnant fairy who can't remember the day to save her life!" Vidia poked Clarion's tummy playfully.

"I do not!" Clarion gasped. "Anyways, I wouldn't be able to check my underwear half the time if I forgot!" They all laughed.

"Well, all I have to say about this is…if you got those Milori would certainly know what day it was…" Mary jokingly slapped Ree's behind before flying off quickly.

"Mary!" They all began to laugh and went off to look at the dresses nearby.

By noon, Rosetta had two new dresses, Mary had new shoes and a new headband, and Vidia had a new fast flying suit. Ree on the other hand had nothing.

"I can't believe they don't have anything in my size anymore." She sighed as they sat down to eat lunch. Mary patted her hand.

"It's ok girl! Sure they don't have your size; they don't have a lot of things, like a baby growing inside them!"

"I know, you're right. This belly is a blessing not a curse." Clarion rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Speaking of that belly of yours, how's the baby doing?" Rosetta asked happily. Clarion smiled brightly; she'd come to love bragging about her pregnancy.

"She is doing great! I haven't been sick or anything the past, oh I don't know, week?" Clarion went on describing everything that's been happening to her. "And when I go to the doctor it's so amazing! Ever since Tink made that ultra sound machine and I get to see her on the screen!"

"Do you think we could come next time? I would die if I got to see her!" Rosetta squealed.

"Oh, you know what…I might have a picture with me…" Clarion began to look through the small purse she had brought with her.

"Jingles Clarion, your baby isn't even here yet and you're already carrying around pictures!" Mary giggled shaking her head.

"So you don't want to see?" Clarion asked holding up a group of photos.

"Of course not! Let see them!" Mary snorted. Clarion smiled brightly as her friends shared a look. 'What did we get ourselves into?'

"Ok, this is her about a month ago…she was so tiny!" Clarion handed over a picture. "Here she is a week or two after that one…you can see her wings better in this one…" She went on to show them a couple more pictures.

"She looks so pretty…even if she kind of looks like little blobs!" Rosetta giggled.

"I know…oh here's her last week when I went!" Clarion handed over the last one of her daughter.

"What's that one?" Vidia asked trying to look at the very last one in Ree's hand. Clarion quickly put it back in her purse and shook her head.

"Nothing really…" She blushed. Vidia caught on quickly.

"It's of you and Milori!"

"What?! No!" Clarion gasped. Vidia rolled her eyes and snatched the picture from Ree's purse. She held it up for the other two.

"Awe! Ree…" Mary cooed. "That's the cutest picture ever!" They were looking at the picture of Clarion and Milori kissing.

"When was this one taken?" Vidia asked surprisingly not trying to tease or mock.

"We took it this morning before I came to breakfast." Clarion smiled. "It's my favorite one of us…" She admitted taking it back and sticking it in her purse.

"You two are perfect." They all sighed before turning back to their food. The girls finished eating and decided to hit up a few more shops. But in reality, Clarion's friends knew they had to distract her for a while longer. Milori and the others weren't ready yet.

"Ok Milori, we got the lights hung up over there, and Sled is working on the ones over there." Dewey reported giving Milori a fake salute.

"Great! Mary and the others are still out with Ree, so we have more time. Is the food finished?" Milori was setting up chairs around tables as he spoke. Dewey floated over and helped him set up the last table.

"Yep, all of the food you requested is cooked." They finished and took a step back. "All that's left is the music."

"And the flowers." Milori added turning to grab a vase with Callie Lilies; then placing them on the table.

"You are going all out for this aren't you?" Dewey asked as he helped put flowers on every table.

"Well yeah…I mean for one it's a big milestone in Ree's life, two thousand years you know." Milori looked up to see Dewey's reaction. Dewey nodded and urged him to continue. "Plus, next year we'll have the baby, so this might be the last time to get to do something so special for her for a while. Clarion isn't going to want to do anything but care for our little one, and the baby is going to need Clarion every second."

"I understand…things are going to change for you two when the baby gets here." Dewey chuckled lightly. "Plus you love her."

"Yeah, I love her like crazy. That will never change no matter what else does."

Clarion and the girls flew into Ree's room after a long day of shopping. Clarion had finally found a pair of shoes, golden flats.

"What should we do now?" Clarion asked lying down on her bed. She yawned as she tried to take her shoes off.

"Here Ree…" Vidia got up and took off Clarion's shoes for her.

"Thanks Vid…" Clarion sighed. "It's hard when you can't reach your feet anymore." They all laughed lightly and sat simply talking for a few moments before Clarion started to drift into sleep.

"A certain little baby girl tuckered out her momma today…" Mary whispered laying a blanket on top of Ree. "She'll sleep forever…" Mary whispered to the others.

"Let's go help Milori finish…" Vidia whispered. They sunk out of the royal bedroom through the nursery door. They headed down to Springtime Square to help with finishing touches.

As they arrived, Milori and Sled were hanging up a banner.

"Happy Birthday Queen Clarion!" Mary read out loud. "It's good." She declared making the others laugh.

"Will you guys get her cake ready?" Milori called. They nodded and flew to the kitchen.

"Ree is going to love her surprise party!" They all giggled.

Meanwhile, Clarion woke up and rolled her eyes to herself when she realized she had fallen asleep. She figured her friends had gone back to work so she grabbed her pregnancy book and began to read. She read for a few minutes before getting board. 'What to do, what to do?' She thought pacing until she spotted the piles of pictures they had taken that morning. A smile crept onto Clarion's face and she picked up the pictures and looked at them again.

Looking around their room, she spotted a bare wall and walked over with the pictures and tape. Humming to herself she began to tape the pictures up around their room. She even taped one to their bathroom mirror. Proud of her job she walked down to the kitchen to grab a snack. Little did she know as soon as she slipped out of the bedroom her husband slipped in.

Milori snuck into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw she had put up pictures. A huge smiled grew on his face as he walked by one of them sticking their tongues out. He walked to the bed and sat down the dress he was holding. After talking to Mary he found out the one dress Clarion had wanted so badly and had one made in her size. He also got her matching earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. He wanted her to look breath taking that night (not like she wasn't ever breath taking). He then grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write. When he finished his note he laid it on top of the dress and left the room. He had to make sure everything was ready for the party in an hour.

Clarion floated back into their room and instantly saw the dress.

"Oh my spring!" She squealed as she ran over to the dress. It was gold with blue stripes. She picked up the note and smiled. "Wear this when you meet me tonight at six in Springtime Square. Love you sweetheart." She didn't need a name to know it was Milori. Looking at her clock she saw it was five. 'I should start to get ready.' She thought putting the dress on.

Almost an hour later, she was completely ready. In her new dress and accessories she took a final look in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly curled and her lips were glossy with lip stain. She flew out of her room and down to Springtime Square.

When she arrived everyone cheered, "Surprise Queen Clarion!" Clarion jumped as everyone clapped for her. She placed her hands over her heart and began to thank fairies. She finally found Milori and thanked him with a simple kiss.

"Thank you for the wonderful party honey." She whispered.

"Oh but dear, it's only just begun."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey, sorry for another long update! I'll try to update again by the end of the week. This chapter is dedicated to Jaqui, happy 13 birthday! Anyways, here's chapter 40! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 40

"How did you manage to do this?" Clarion asked her lover as she looked around the party. She smiled brightly at everyone having fun.

"I had a bit of help." He admitted. "Did we surprise you?" Clarion nodded her head, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, I can't believe you all got me!" They both laughed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked gesturing to the decorated square around them. Clarion looked around and shook her head.

"I still can't wrap my mind around this." She placed her hands on her hips. Milori stepped closer and put his hands on top of hers.

"Better believe it baby." He laughed before kissing her nose.

Together they walked over to the buffet and each took a plate. They sat down together and were joined by Mary and Dewey.

"You sure know how to throw a party Milori!" Mary praised as she sat down. Dewey nodded in agreement.

"Everyone loves the pictures." Dewey added.

"Pictures?" Clarion inquired. Mary clapped her hands together.

"You haven't seen them yet? Come on, I'll show you!" Mary took Clarion's hand and led her through the crowd up to a giant poster. "Start over here…" Mary showed her the starting picture.

"That's me!" Clarion gasped. "That's my arrival day!" She was flabbergasted. Mary was looking at the other pictures so Clarion began to make her way down the timeline. "Oh Mary, did you see this one?!"

"Oh my spring! Where did Milori find that picture?" Mary asked looking at it. "That was the day we rode skunks for the first time!"

"Do you remember that?" Clarion shook her head as the memory came rushing back.

"_I can't believe we're doing this!" Clarion whispered screamed to Mary. _

"_I know…skunks. We are going to ride skunks." Mary laughed as the furry creatures came into view. They float up to one. "How are we going to-Ree!" Mary watched as her friend jumped right onto one and it attempted to buck her off. _

"_Just jump on Mary!" Clarion threw her hands into the air. "It's so much fun!" Mary was hesitant but it did look like fun. She went for it and jumped onto the back of the nearest skunk. _

_Soon both fairies were riding angry skunks all over the place. Clarion was laughing uncontrollably as the skunks went towards the border. Mary followed screaming as loud as she could. _

_Milori was waiting on Clarion at the border. 'What could be taking her so long?' He thought. As if on cue, the skunks came into view. Milori was confused greatly until he spotted Ree on one's back. 'That's what!' He laughed. _

"_Best. Decision. Ever!" Clarion yelled as she lied on the ground after being bucked off. Suddenly the skunk turned towards her. "Oh no…" She whispered as she got up to run away. It was no use; she was sprayed. Mary walked over holding her nose. "Worst. Decision. Ever." _

"_I can't believe you got-" Mary cut herself off as the other skunk walked over and sprayed her before walking over. But fairies looked at each other before they busted into a fit of laughter. _

"_Ree?" Milori called. Clarion and Mary turned in his direction still laughing at their appearances. When Milori saw their smiling faces he took the picture. That day would never be forgotten. _

"I remember that." Milori whispered gently wrapping arms around his wife from behind. "I remember all of these." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Honestly I had forgotten a couple of these…" Clarion was getting a little emotional looking at her life in snap shots.

"It's ok dear…two thousand years is a lot of memories to remember." He then noticed a tear leaking from her eye. Kissing it away he spoke, "Darling, don't cry…."

"Sorry…" She giggled. "It's just a lot of memories and emotions." She made her way down the timeline. "Oh Milori! Our wedding!" She looked at a group of photos. "I remember that!" She joked causing him to laugh. Mary had slipped away to find Dewey, he had to see some of these.

"Do you remember that one?" He pointed to one. Clarion was standing sideways and outlining her belly.

"That's the first pregnancy picture isn't it?" She asked.

"Yep." Milori whispered. "How so much has changed since then." He rubbed her belly. Clarion didn't say anything; she was too busy staring at that picture.

"Do you still find me attractive Milori?" She suddenly asked.

"Clarion I think you are the most beautiful fairy here." Milori kissed her lips softly.

"Well, yeah I know that. You tell me every day." Clarion looked up into his eyes. "Do you still like making love?"

"Oh you meant that…" Milori ran his fingers through his hair. "Come with me." He pulled her away and into a small sitting room in the base of the Home Tree.

"I knew it. You hate-" Milori cut Clarion off by kissing her. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth. She clutched at his hair as she kissed back. Milori gave her behind a gentle squeeze with one hand. His other hand made its way to Clarion's breast and cupped it. Milori pulled away for air and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Making love to you is one of my favorite things to do. My feelings towards you will never change, even if your body does." He kissed the tip of her nose resting his hands on her hips.

"Really?" She asked.

"Clarion, making love to you has nothing to do with your looks. It has to do with the love we share. The fact that you are so sexy is just a plus." He kissed her forehead as she laughed.

"I love you so much Milori."

"I love you too Ree." They kissed again. "And your body." He added in a whisper before kissing her again. Shivers ran down Clarion's spine as she kissed back and ran her hands along his strong body.

"We should head back before they notice we're not there." She whispered when they broke apart. Milori nodded and led her back to the party.

As the night went on people danced, ate, and laughed. Nobody had been to a party like this one before; it was the biggest Pixie Hollow had ever seen. The party was coming to an end and fairies were making their way home.

"Attention fairies!" Mary stood on a chair next to Ree, who looked mortified; she knew what was going to happen next. "I want to say a few words about the birthday girl!"

"Mary!" Clarion hissed under her breath. Milori, who was sitting on the other side of Ree, reached over and rubbed her thigh.

"It'll be alright love." He whispered. Clarion gave him a small smile and peck on the cheek.

"Queen Clarion, you have been my best friend for literally thousands of years. Looking at those pictures, I wonder how we managed to stay alive; after all we did some pretty stupid stuff. Clarion, here's to two thousand years of memories and millions more." Mary held up her cup as did everyone else. When she climbed down from the chair she gave Ree a huge hug.

"Watch the belly!" Clarion giggled. She pulled away when she saw Milori stand.

"Everyone!" Clarion instantly went red in the face as her husband spoke. "I want to say a few words." He paused and took her hand. "My darling, I can't put a price on our memories, but I can make them better by adding more to the pile. I love you so much sweetheart, happy birthday!" Milori bent down and kissed Clarion softly as everyone cheered. "I have something for you honey." He whispered pulling out a present wrapped in golden paper.

"Oh darling you didn't have to!" Clarion sighed happily.

"Guys she's opening presents!" Vidia shouted into the crowd. Soon someone from each talent guild brought up a gift. Her close friends also had presents for her.

"Oh wow!" Clarion gasped looking at the big pile of gifts. She reached for the one from the tinkers.

"Queen Clarion we got you two things!" Tinkerbell told her sitting down in the front row.

"I can't wait to see what it is..." She unwrapped it quickly, making a couple fairies giggle. "Oh my!" She exclaimed holding up her gift. "I love it! It's a...a..."

"A picture board! We heard you like taking pictures so we made a place for you to hang them!" Tink explained.

"Oh I love it! I really do! Thank you!" Clarion put it to the side and opened the other present from tinkers. She looked at it confused. "I'm sorry I don't know what it is." She apologized.

"It's a lock for your door." Tink giggled. Clarion tried not to blush.

"Thank you very much!" Clarion giggled as she glanced at Milori, who was sitting next to her. "Will you put it over there?" Clarion asked him.

"Of course my love." He took it from her and placed it behind them.

"We'll have to get that installed tonight. I have a feeling we'll need it." She whispered as she reached for a box next to him.

Clarion spent the next thirty minutes opening different gifts from the other talent guilds. The garden fairies got her pots with seeds pre planted so she could grow them with ease. The light fairies got her a dress with small beads of light on it. Mining talent fairies got her three necklaces with different gems. She loved all her presents equally.

Vidia, Mary, and Rosetta handed her another box.

"It's from the three of us." Mary told her as she opened it. The three fairies were trying not to giggle as Clarion gave them a suspicious look before looking at what they gave her.

"Oh. My. Spring." Clarion laughed. "Really girls?" She hugged them and hid their present under a dress.

"What did they get you?" Prilla asked from the crowd.

"They got me days of the week underwear." Clarion sighed raising an eyebrow at her friends, who were red from laughter. Everyone was laughing as Milori leaned over to Clarion's ear.

"Can't wait to see you in those." He whispered. Clarion smiled and kissed his nose as she rubbed his leg.

"Oh I know." She whispered back.

By now the sun had set and everyone was getting tired.

"Are those all the presents?" Peri asked yawning.

"There's one more." Milori told them as he handed Clarion a small package.

"What on Neverland could it be?" Clarion shook the box and pretended to weigh it. The fairies in the crowd giggled.

"If you'd open it you'd find out." Milori told her playfully, to which Clarion stuck out her tongue. She unwrapped her present and looked at the cover of a medium sized book.

The brown leather was plain; there was no title on the cover. She looked up to Milori confused.

"Go ahead..." He encouraged with a half-smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

She opened the book slowly and gasped, quickly covering her mouth. 'Why I Love You...' She read the title. 'My darling Ree, every morning I wake up and fall in love with you all over again. These are the reasons why...'

"Oh...honey..." Clarion blinked back tears as she flipped the page. 'You sing in the shower with me. You inspire me. I love you because even though you deserve and could easily have better, you still choose and love me every day.' Clarion closed the book and looked into Milori's eyes.

"Dear?" He asked after a couple of seconds. Clarion just looked at him before kissing him gently.

"There is no one in this world better than you Milori. I love you so much." She kissed him again as tears fell from her eyes. "Frost..." She giggled wiping her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones darling?" Milori chuckled wiping the last tear from her face.

"If only." She giggled again. "Gosh I love you." She kissed his cheek. "And I promise I will show you just how much I love you."

"What did he get you?" Mary asked when the royal couple turned back to the crowd.

"My new favorite book." Clarion answered squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, it's not as good as underwear though. Especially ones labeled with the days of the week." Milori joked. Everyone laughed lightly and began to leave.

"Thank you all for coming! You've made this birthday remarkable!" Clarion thanked each guest as they left. When everyone one had gone home Clarion and Milori went up to their room with all her presents.

"What do you want to do now dear?" He asked setting her presents down on the coffee table.

"I was going to write a couple of thank you notes. Do you think you could put the lock on the door?"

"I think I could." He kissed her cheek before going to work. Clarion sat at her desk and wrote out two thank you notes, one to the tinkers and one to the fast flyers. She looked up and watched Milori drilling the lock into place.

"How's it going honey?" She asked walking over. She placed her head on his shoulder as he gave her a thumbs up since he was holding screws in his mouth. "Let me hold those!" Clarion giggled taking the screws out of his mouth.

"Thank you dear, but I don't need your help. Go rest and take care of our little one; you two have had a busy day." He gave her head a quick kiss before turning back to his work.

"Oh alright…" Clarion walked over to the bed and picked up the book he had written her.

'Your smile lights up my day. You say the cutest things. You are the last person I see when I go to sleep and the first person I wake up to. I love the way you laugh; it's the most beautiful laugh ever. The way our hands fit together perfectly, or the way my arms sit perfectly on your waist, or how we fit together perfectly when we sleep in each other's arms; I love all of that. I love how you're are adorable when you're nervous or when you blush. I love the way your body moves when we kiss. I love your kiss. I love how I can't picture myself without you.'

She had read enough for one night; she didn't want to be bawling her eyes out. She put the book down and looked back to Milori, who was just finishing the lock.

"Ok…it's done!" Milori smiled proudly as he walked over to put his tools away. Clarion walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why don't we test it out?" She whispered before placing a slow kiss below his ear. He tried to return the kiss but Clarion walked off to the door. She slid the lock into place and turned back to her husband.

"I need you." She whispered as she ran to his arms kissing him with everything she had.

"Ree…" Milori moaned into her mouth as she pulled his shirt off. He knew she needed him badly as she undid his trousers. He undid the tie on her dress and let it puddle to the ground. He scoped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed.

"Of all days you chose to wear an undershirt…" She sighed running her hands over the soft white cotton fabric of his undershirt.

"I just wanted to look good for you tonight baby." Milori told her before kissing her passionately.

"Oh…" Clarion moaned before ripping his shirt off literally.

"Clarion!" Milori gasped in surprise.

"I'll buy you a new one." She kissed him, her tongue swirling around his mouth, exploring every inch. "I just need you so badly. Make love to me…let me make love to you." She kissed his chest moving lower and lower. "Let me thank you for such a wonderful birthday…"

"Whatever the birthday girl wishes…" Milori moaned taking her hair down. They made wild, fierce love for hours.

"Milori…" Clarion breathed. They were both out of breath, lying on their backs in bed. She took his hand in her own. "Have I…ever told you…I love it when…we make love?" She asked between ragged breaths. She saw his eyes light up and a sweet smile curl onto his lips.

"You don't…really…" He said as he tried to calm his own breathing.

"No I do…" She cuddled onto his chest. "Just the thought of being in bed with you sends shivers down my spine, feeling your touch lights my whole world on fire, and feeling of you loving me is beyond words." She placed kisses all over his body.

"Are you asking for round two my love?" Milori joked, only to get a look of pure lust from Ree.

"I am." She captured his lips in a searing kiss. She kissed her way down his body and back up again. "I love you."

"I love you too Clarion." That night they made tender love over and over, finally falling asleep at the break of dawn.

The next morning Marla and Remedy were waiting together in the infirmary on the warm side; they had been waiting for some time in fact. A few more minutes passed when Rosetta, Mary, and Vidia fluttered in. They looked around confused.

"Are we in the right place sugarcane?" Rosetta asked Marla.

"Are you here for Queen Clarion?" Remedy inquired as she cleaned the ultra sound machine again; she was cleaning everything to keep herself busy.

"Yes, is this the right room? Clarion said eight." Mary asked politely.

"This is the right room. Her highness is running late." Marla replied looking out the window again. "Do you know if she is sick or anything? She normally sends a message if she is running late."

"No, I haven't seen her yet this morning."

"Neither have I." Ro added in. "Last I saw her, she and Milori were calling it a night." That's when Vidia grabbed her friends' arms.

"We will be back soon ladies." She told the healing talents before dragging the tinker and garden fairy away.

"What are you doing?" Rosetta asked yanking her arm away. Vidia smirked.

"I bet the royal couple aren't even awake yet." She was being cocky. Mary and Rosetta gasped, then shared a look.

"You're probably right." Mary shrugged. The three fairies flew to the royal bedroom and knocked on the door. Mary pressed her ear to the door.

"I can hear one of them snoring."

"Great, I told you they were still sleeping!" Vidia threw her hands into the air.

"We should wake her up; she wouldn't want to miss her appointment." Ro slowly cracked the door and flew to the side of the bed. Thankfully a blanket covered the husband and wife, so the others couldn't see anything. They knew what had happen that night though, clothes were all over the floor. Mary bent down and picked up articles of clothing and put them in the dirty clothes hamper. Vidia went to grab new outfits for the day while Rosetta tried waking them up.

"Clarion..." Rosetta nudged her friend's shoulder. Clarion rolled over pulling the covers over her head.

"Five more minutes Milori...for the baby." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Milori groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widen as far as they could when he saw the garden fairy looking back at him.

"She's late for her appointment." Rosetta whispered as she flew to Vidia. "Here take these and get dressed quickly." She handed him the clothes as he sat up, still making sure the blanket covered him.

"Milori...is someone here?" Clarion groggily sat up, holding the blanket in place, and opened her eyes when they adjusted to the sunlight.

"Good morning Ree..." Mary said slowly. "Don't worry...you really over slept and we had to come check on you."

"We didn't see anything..." Vidia added in slowly.

"Now, get dressed and have breakfast and then meet us at the infirmary on the warm side." Rosetta patted the queen's hand. "You have your appointment today." She added in before closing the door behind her and the others.

"We overslept?" Clarion turned to Milori when the door was shut. Milori chuckled lightly.

"I guess we did. I'm glad they came and got us, who knows how long I could have slept!" He joked as he got dressed. Clarion stayed in bed for a few more moments, then began to get ready.

Milori zipped her dress up and kissed her neck. "Are you ready to go to the doctors honey?" He asked gently rubbing her belly. The baby kicked making Milori smile brightly. "I think someone is."

"Indeed." Clarion took his hand and they walked down to the infirmary. "I'm so sorry we are late." Clarion apologized as she walked into the small room.

"It's ok Your Highness." Marla smiled warmly. Vidia, Mary, and Rosetta sat in nearby chairs and watched as Clarion was weighed and as her vitals were checked.

"This is so cool." Vidia whispered to Rosetta.

"I know! Clarion looks so happy right now!" Rosetta whispered back to the fast flyer. They watched as Remedy measured Clarion's waist. Rosetta's smile faded when she saw Ree sigh.

"Clarion honey I have to step outside quickly to get something from Dewey. I'll be back in no time." Milori kissed her forehead and rushed out of the room. Rosetta went and sat next to Clarion.

"Spill it Ree." Rosetta demanded. "I saw you sigh so don't pretend it's nothing."

"I've gained so much weight, that's all." Clarion looked down at her stomach. "Almost eighteen pounds Ro. Eighteen." She whispered.

"So? You have a baby growing in you sugarcane." Rosetta held her hand firmly. "After the baby is born I'll help you lose the weight. I promise."

"Really?" Clarion asked hopefully.

"Yep." Rosetta hugged Clarion just as Milori came back with a small package. "What's that?" Rosetta inquired.

"It's for the healing talents that will be helping with the birth." He told her as he unwrapped it. "It's books Dewey put together so the healers would know what to do when the time came."

"Dewey finished already?" Mary asked. "He must have worked all night long."

"He had to have; he had dark circles under his eyes and everything." Milori sat to the right of Ree and handed the books to Marla.

"Thank you Lord Milori." She gratefully took them. "We'll read them by your next appointment so we can talk." She told the queen, who nodded in response. "Now, would you like to see the baby?"

"Oh yes!" Clarion giggled as she lied down on the bed and lifted her dress up. Milori covered her lower body in a blanket so only her stomach showed. Mary and the others turned back to Ree when they heard the ultra sound machine start up. They all stared at the screen and waited for a baby to appear. They all smiled as they watched the baby move and kick in Ree's stomach.

"That's so unbelievable." Vidia said in awe. The others nodded in agreement. "How far along are you Clarion?"

"I'm six, almost seven seasons." She smiled not taking her eyes of the screen for a second, not even to answer.

"Time's just flying by." Mary said softly. Clarion sighed as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"It couldn't pass quickly enough though."


	41. Chapter 41

**Clarion****'s pregnancy is getting closer and closer to coming to an end and I can't wait to write about their life with the baby! Anyways…here's chapter 41! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 41

A few weeks passed since Clarion's birthday and everyone was getting ready for the winter ball; the winter fairies through a party every year before they left to deliver winter to the mainland. The Ice Palace was decorated beautifully. The tables had vases of periwinkles, the dance floor was polished, and the entire room was lit with candles.

Everyone had been preparing for days since the winter ball is so important to the winter fairies. Milori had gotten ready in his room and was waiting to be called out. He wore a dark grey tux that covered his broken wing with a crisp white button up shirt underneath. His shoes were polished until you could see your reflection in them.

Meanwhile, Clarion was getting ready with Mary. Vidia and Rosetta had gone to get ready with their other friends giving the tinker and queen time to catch up, just the two of them.

"Thank you for curling my hair Mary." Clarion said placing her crown on her head. Mary smiled.

"You're welcome! You look amazing by the way! I can't wait to see your dress!" Mary tried to look in the wardrobe Ree's dress was hanging in.

"No, no, it's a surprise!" Clarion giggled as she blocked Mary's way with her big belly.

"You're lucky you have that or there'd be no stopping me!" Mary joked as she rubbed her friend's stomach gently. Clarion laughed and pulled Mary over to the sitting room. They sat down on the grey sofas and sipped on their tea.

"How have you and Dewey been doing?" Clarion asked after a second.

"It's been going great." A love-struck smile grew on the head tinker's face. "He told me he loved me when he asked me to the ball."

"What?!" Clarion gasped. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She took her friend's hands and urged her to tell more.

"I don't know; we've just been busy. You know, head tinker and pregnant queen…things get pretty busy." Mary sighed. "But we have time now." She smiled again.

"Indeed…now tell me everything!" So the two went on and on about the blossoming relationship between Mary and Dewey.

"Enough about me, how are you and Milori doing?" Mary nudged her friend's side with her elbow.

"We are doing great…he's so loving." Clarion sighed happily. "Did I tell you about the necklace?"

"The one you always wear?" Mary asked to clarify.

"No…no…this is a different one." Clarion dove into the story as Mary hung on every word.

"_Ree, darling, I know you're tired but don't go to sleep yet." He kissed her lips gently. Clarion snaked her arms around her neck and kissed back, running her tongue along his lips. _

"_Ok dear, but how many times are we going to do it tonight?" She giggled brushing his hair out of his face before kissing him again. _

"_We can make love as much as you want honey, but that's not what I was getting at." He chuckled as Ree's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Let's go down to the kitchen quickly." He got out of bed and helped Clarion up. They put on their robes and walked down to the kitchen. Clarion sat down at the small kitchen table and watched as Milori went through the fridge. _

"_Are you making us a snack?" Clarion asked sweetly. _

"_Yes, do you want anything in particular?" Milori asked taking out some strawberries. _

"_You." Clarion whispered seductively. Milori gave her a cheeky grin. _

"_Later my love." He whispered back. "Clarion, what is this?" He asked pointing to something sitting on a shelf. Clarion got up and walked over with her hands on her stomach. Milori wrapped his arms around her from behind as she picked up the container and stroked her belly. _

"_Maybe it's leftovers?" She was puzzled until she opened the box and gasped. A beautiful sapphire necklace laid in the box, sparkling in the moonlight. She gently lifted it out and stared at it as tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_Happy arrival day Clarion." Milori whispered into her ear softly. "Do you like it?" _

"_Of course I do honey…" Clarion was finding it hard to speak. "But dear, I have one just like it already." She reached up to touch the necklace sitting on her chest. _

"_I know…that one is for her." He patted her belly again. _

"_You got one for the baby?" Clarion asked as tears fell from her eyes. Milori kissed away her tears and held her close. _

"_Yes, I thought the two most important fairies in my life should have beautiful necklaces." He kissed her lips again and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you both so much." _

"_I love you too." Clarion kissed him passionately as she sat the box down and shut the fridge. She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "Make love to me again." She whispered. "Please." _

"_If you insist…" Milori kissed her and began to walk back to their room. _

"_No…" Clarion stopped him and pulled him to the small table. "I want you right now. Take me here and now Milori." She whispered putting his hands on the tie to her robe. He looked around to see if anyone was coming. "Please darling, I need you so badly." _

_Milori responded to her pleads by kissing her. He lifted her on to the table and untied the robe, letting it hang open in the front. She undid his robe and they made love, kissing each other passionately to stifle their moans. _

"_I love you Clarion." He finally said as he tied their robes back up. Clarion was breathing heavily and kissing him softly over and over. _

"_I love you too." She kissed him again. "Thank you." _

"He got a necklace for the baby?" Mary asked when Clarion finished telling her story.

"Yes; isn't it so sweet? He knows how much our child means to me and does everything in his power to make both of us happy." Clarion rubbed her belly happily.

"It is sweet…so sweet…" Mary sighed shaking her head. It did puzzle her sometimes on how much the two royals loved each other. "Wait a second…you two did it in the kitchen?"

Clarion went blood red in the face and Mary's mouth dropped open. "You are the only other fairy who knows; don't tell a single soul!" Mary tried to interject but Ree stopped her. "I disinfected the table for about two hours the next morning, plus Milori is getting a new table tomorrow so nobody has to eat at that one anymore."

"I can't believe you would do that!" Mary shook her head. "You are turning back into the young and reckless Ree I once knew! All you needed was your other half to bring that back out in you." She patted Ree's hand teasingly as someone knocked on the door.

"Say a word about that to anyone, and I mean anyone, and I swear you'll be building pots and pans for days." Clarion whispered to Mary before calling whomever to enter.

Viola floated in and bowed to her queen. "We will be calling you out in about ten minutes Your Highness."

"Wonderful." Clarion nodded before turning to her friend. "You go find Dewey and everyone else, Milori and I will be down soon."

"Ok, finish getting ready Ree." Mary hugged her and flew out of the room.

"Viola, I was wondering if you would help me." Clarion asked the head guard fairy, whose eyes lit up at the question.

"Of course Queen Clarion, how can I help?" So Viola helped her queen finish getting ready for the ball.

"Viola, dear, may I ask how you will be announcing Lord Milori and I?" Clarion slid her hands over her stomach as Viola zipped her dress up.

"I probably say something like…Introducing Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow and Lord Milori of the Winter Woods. May I ask why you asked?" She giggled at the way she worded her own question.

"Well, I was hoping you could announce us as the Lord and Lady of Winter instead." Clarion looked into the mirror one last time before heading towards the door.

"I can do that." Viola smiled as she held the door open. Milori was waiting at the other end of the hall and looked up when he heard the door open; he gasped at the sight that was his wife.

Viola flew to the top of the staircase that led to the ballroom on the first floor. She cleared her throat and began, "Attention fairies!" Everyone turned as she blew her horn. "Introducing Lord Milori and Lady Clarion of the Winter Woods!" Everyone clapped and then gasped as well when Clarion floated into view.

"Lady of Winter?" Milori questioned as he looked his wife up and down. She wore a mermaid dress that was silver with small beads sewn on to it in a swirl pattern. The bust was heart shaped as showed of her pregnancy cleavage, while there was no back to make room for her wings. The final breath taking aspect of her assemble was the fact it was tight from the top to her calves; this made her pregnant belly even bigger looking.

"Yes…" Clarion shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Milori's neck. They made it to the dance floor and were starting to dance.

"What happen to the title of queen?" He inquired lightly before slipping his arms around her waist. He tried to pull her close but her stomach stood in their way.

"In Pixie Hollow I am the queen, but here I am simply the Lady of Winter." She kissed his nose. "Your Lady of Winter."

"Oh, my love, you are so much more than that." He bent down and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." They danced for a while in silence just enjoying the fact they were together again. Clarion couldn't help notice some of the sparrow men staring at her, including her lover. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his face so he'd have to look in her eyes.

"What is it love?" He asked trying not to make anything obvious.

"I just wanted to know if you liked what you saw." She giggled as a light blush crept onto Milori's face.

"Where did they come from?" He asked lowering his gaze to her breast. Clarion giggled again.

"My eyes are up here minster!" She leaned in close and kissed his cheek. "They've always been here you know; this is just what pregnancy does."

"Well I like it."

As the royals whispered to each other the other fairies began to dance. The sparrow men that weren't dancing were whispering to each other, mainly about their queen.

"Queen Clarion looks really pretty today." One of them whispered to his friend. They weren't paying attention to who was around and didn't notice the ministers standing right by them.

"You hear that Hythicath? Queen Clarion looks really pretty today!" Snow teasingly nudged the minister of spring.

"Would you stop?" He asked angrily. "I don't like the queen anymore." He said firmly. All the others laughed loudly.

"If you don't, go dance with Stella!" Sunflower giggled.

"You know she's liked you forever now!" Redleaf said ushering him towards the garden fairy, who was standing with a group of friends. Hythicath tried to back out but couldn't make it away in time.

"Hello ministers." Stella said politely.

"Hythicath would like to know if you'd care to join him on the dance floor?" Redleaf asked the fairy in pink.

"Really?" She blushed lightly and turned toward Hythicath. All he could manage up was a small nod. "Ok!" Stella squealed and took his hand.

"It'll be good for him." Snowflake whispered as she floated next to the minister of autumn.

"Indeed." They watched as the two fairies smiled happily and dance around. "How would you like to dance Snowflake?"

"You know what, I'd love to." Snowflake and Redleaf joined the others on the dance floor. Everyone was swaying to the slow romantic music.

"Milori look…" Clarion whispered nodding her head towards Hythicath. Clarion smiled warmly and she caught the minister's gaze. For once Hythicath didn't blush, or squirm, or turn away. Instead he nodded politely before turning back to the fairy in his arms.

"I'm glad to see he is finally over my insanely sexy wife." Milori whispered causing Clarion to giggle.

"I'm not insanely sexy dear…" She sighed. Milori looked at her shocked.

"We've been through this my love. You are beautiful, and gorgeous, and sexy; never think anything less of yourself." He kissed her forehead.

"Ok...ok…I won't." Clarion kissed his cheek. "Oh!" She gasped as their baby kicked. "Milori feel!" She moved his hand from the small of her back to her stomach. Milori smiled as he felt their child moving and doing flips in its mother's stomach.

"That is so amazing Clarion." He pressed their foreheads together. "It's almost like she wants to dance with us too, and that is her way of dancing right now."

"You're right darling, but I can't wait until she can dance with us for real." He nodded and nuzzled his nose to hers. Clarion almost didn't notice; she was busy daydreaming.

"_Daddy__,__ don't go bye__-__bye!" Their little girl pouted. She looked like she was only a couple of years old. _

"_I'm not going yet. But when I do go, you get to have a fun week with mommy. One day you'll come with me to the mainland, don't worry princess." Milori kissed the top of her head. "Now run along to finish getting ready with mommy." _

"_Ok daddy! Love you!" _

"_I love you too my princess." Later that day Clarion and her small family were introduced to the Winter Ball guest they walked down to the dance floor and Milori turned to take Clarion in his arms as always, but this time a certain little fairy flew into his arms instead. The crowd all exclaimed in a collective 'awe' as the little princess stood on Milori's shoes and he twirled around the dance floor with her. Clarion stood back and watched with tears in her eyes. _

"_Mama come!" She heard her baby girl call her over, so she went and wrapped her arms around Milori's neck. With their baby girl still on Milori's feet, and Milori's arms wrapped around Clarion they began to dance slowly. The parents smiled at their daughter as she hummed along to the music. Milori reached over and placed a tender kiss to Clarion's lips, then his daughter's head. _

'_Perfect…' _

"Clarion, my love, are you alright?" Milori asked, snapping her from her day dream. Clarion smiled and kissed him deeply. "What was that for?" He chuckled.

"For being the best daddy ever, even if she isn't here yet." Clarion whispered lightly. She went on to tell him all about her daydream.

"It does sound perfect." He concluded when she had finished. His hand was still on her belly and their child was still kicking and squirming around. "She sure does like it in there, huh?"

"Oh yes...I could only hope she's happy." Clarion sighed and moved one hand from the back of Milori's neck to her belly.

"What do you think it's like in there?" Milori wondered aloud. Clarion thought for a moment.

"Well, you know what it's like when you sit in a bathtub?"

"Yes?" Milori was intrigued.

"It's like that. She's kind of floating around and it's all nice and warm and cozy." Clarion giggled.

"That sounds wonderful. I bet its extra nice and cozy thanks to you." He kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle.

"I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you." She whispered. He pulled her into a tight hug, being sure not to apply pressure to her stomach, as the song came to an end.

"Anything for my Lady of Winter."

As the night passed, Clarion watched everyone dance and have fun. She had insisted that Milori go and have fun dancing even though she couldn't. Of course she could dance to the slow songs, but hardly any were played since Pixie Hollow didn't have that many couples. So she sat and ate lemon drop cookies as Milori, Mary, Dewey, and her other friends danced along to the Pixie Slid and other songs. Even though she wasn't having the same type of fun as everyone else, she was still enjoying herself plenty. She especially loved watching the fairies goof off.

'Oh, they all deserve this…' She thought about how hard they all worked. Her mind wandered off to the delivery of winter. 'Milori will be leaving…' She sniffled as tears began to well up in her eyes. She stood up and fluttered up the stairs to their bedroom so no one would see her cry.

Milori was talking to Dewey when he saw Ree slip away to the staircase. "I'll be back Dewey…" He trailed off as he followed his wife's tracks quickly. He pushed back the door to see Clarion curled up on the bed. He could hear soft sobs coming from her.

"My love…" He whispered as he walked closer to Ree. "What is the matter?" He took her in his strong and loving embrace.

"You're leaving…" She sobbed. "You're leaving tomorrow…"

"Oh honey…." He rubbed her back and planted soft kisses on her face. Clarion kissed back with the same emotions. "I will only be gone a week, and when I get back our love will only be stronger."

"I know…I know…pregnancy hormones will be the end of me…" She giggled.

"Speaking of pregnancy, when I get back you'll be eight seasons. That's a plus." He flashed her the half smile that melted her heart.

"You have a point darling." She kissed his lips again. "But in the meantime, will you give me something to remember you by?"

"Would you forget that easily?" He asked faking sadness.

"I do have pregnancy brain sweetheart." She giggled.

"Now you are the one with the point." He smiled before kissing her and showing her exactly what she'd be missing while he was gone.

Soon Clarion was cuddled into his arms sleeping soundly. Milori was caressing her stomach as he spoke to his unborn child.

"You know I won't be here for a few days baby, but I know you and mommy will make it. I know for a fact because you two are fighters. I want you to be good to mommy while I'm gone, ok? Don't make her sick or anything like that." He kissed her belly. "Move around a lot when it's just the two of you, so mommy knows you love her lots." He kissed her belly all over and interacted with the little one.

"Now, I have to go say good bye to all the guest and so does mommy, so let her get through a few more minutes of the day." Milori then moved back up to Clarion's face and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and a small smile appeared.

"What is it darling?"

"We have to go say good bye to all the guests." He whispered. Clarion nodded and got up from the bed. They walked back to the ballroom after checking each other over.

"Attention fairies!" Clarion called. The music softened and everyone turned to face her. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate another successful preparation of winter!" Everyone cheered as Milori took Clarion into his arms for the finally dance. As the music played everyone began to leave one by one. By the time the music stopped only Milori and Clarion remained. Looking down at his wife he saw she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Let's go to bed my love." He whispered as he picked her up and carried her away. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! So ****I hate to rant to y'all before I get to the chapter but I have to say this: To a guest reviewer I would like it if you weren't so…demanding…when asking for updates. I have a busy life and I work really hard on updating as quickly as possible, but rushing me isn't going to get anyone anywhere. Also, to the same reviewer, this isn't the story for such descriptive scenes, if you know what I mean, so please don't ask. I'm going to be doing a one shot series where you can ask for that kind of thing...just don't ask for it here. Ok…rant over! I really do love all of the reviews I get, so thank you! Here's chapter 42! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 42

Clarion woke up slowly. Today Milori would be leaving with the other winter fairies to go deliver their season to the mainland. She didn't need to look or even open her eyes to know Milori was right next to her; she could feel his strong arms wrapped around her. She cuddled further into his body, not ready to part with him for a whole week.

"My love?" Milori whispered. Clarion turned her head slightly to look into his eyes.

"I didn't think you were up yet darling." She whispered back with a small yawn.

"I've been up for a little." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Why? Was I snoring or something?" Her question made him laugh, even though he knew she wasn't trying to be funny.

"No, you've been sleeping peacefully all night long honey. It wouldn't bother me if you snored anyways; it would only remind me that the love of my life is sleeping next to me." He kissed her head as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"That's so sweet honey…but you would surly get tired of my snoring, if I did snore that is." She giggled.

"Never." They kissed again. "So, what about you? If I snored, would you get tired of it?"

"Well, I haven't gotten tired of it yet, so I think we're safe when it comes to that one!" She giggled again, this time at the shock on her husband's face.

"I snore?!"

"I thought you knew!" Clarion was in a fit of laughter now. When she saw the embarrassment on his face she gave him a small smile and kissed him. They broke apart when someone knocked on the door. Milori jumped out of bed and covered Clarion back up in the covers, resulting in her rolling her eyes, and went to open the door.

"Hello Dewey." He greeted as the keeper floated into their room, followed by Mary. "Mary, how lovely of you to join us."

"Come off it Milori, I know you only say that when someone interrupts…well…you know." Mary trailed off when she saw Ree making hand gestures from the bed.

"Kissy-kissy moments." Dewey finished. Clarion face palmed herself; she didn't want Milori to get embarrassed.

"Well, fine, I'll 'get off it'. We were in the middle of kissing until you two came along." Milori finally said after a second or two. His reply shocked Clarion slightly, but she was glad they had friends to joke around with.

"Figured." Mary snorted. "We'd let you get back to it, but you have to get ready to leave in an hour." Mary killed the happy mood instantly.

"An hour?" Clarion squeaked since she couldn't control any of her emotions at the time. Everyone turned to the queen who was sitting up in bed. Milori couldn't help but smile, even when Clarion was upset she looked so beautiful. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders messily, one of straps on her nightgown had fallen down, and her eyes were still tired looking. She had always taken his breath away early in the morning.

"Yes love, I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier. We were all having so much fun; I didn't want to ruin that." Milori sat by her and wrapped his arms around her when she snuggled closely.

"Oh it's ok…I knew you'd be leaving…you go on and get ready." She smiled the best she could and got a smile back.

'She is so strong.' Milori thought before kissing her cheek and getting ready. Mary and Dewey had stepped outside and were waiting for the royal couple at the base of the Pixie Dust tree.

"I think I'm going to keep Clarion as much company as I can." Mary told him. "Whenever she isn't working, she'll be with me…I need to make sure she is ok."

"You're such a good friend." Dewey leaned in to kiss her as Milori and Clarion walked out.

"Who needs the room now?!" Clarion teases. Everyone laughed lightly as they headed to the winter woods. When they arrived everyone from Pixie Hollow was there to wave off the winter fairies, which were ready to leave.

"You be safe you hear me." Clarion turned to Milori and kissed his lips gently. "Me and our little miracle need you to come home safe and sound understand?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Milori fake saluted his wife. "I will Clarion, I wouldn't ever dream of not coming home to you." He spoke in a more serious tone.

"I love you so much." She kissed him again.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "You be safe too. I don't need you getting too stressed or anything."

"Sir yes sir!" Clarion mocked Milori's fake salute with her own. They both laughed and kissed one last time.

"Bye."

"Bye." Clarion whispered as she let go of Milori's hand. He climbed onto his owl and the winter fairies took to the sky. All the other fairies were a little disappointed that they didn't get a bigger show from the royal couple.

"I was sure we'd get to see more kissing than that!" One whispered to her friend. "Some sort of outburst, especially since Queen Clarion is all emotional and stuff!" Suddenly they heard Clarion call out Milori's name.

"Milori!" She shouted. Her lover turned and looked back down at her, his owl still flying away. By now everyone was watching the queen's next move. "I love you!" Clarion shouted and blew a kiss. She smiled as Milori mouthed 'I love you too' back, and with that the winter fairies were off to deliver winter to the mainland.

"There it is!" The others all giggled together.

Later that day Clarion was eating with Mary, Rosetta, Vidia, and their boyfriends. For the first time Clarion was the third wheel and it was strange to her. When she finished eating she said good bye to everyone. She truly wanted nothing more than to soak in the bath and then sleep; she was so tired.

"Are you sure you're ok Clarion?" Mary asked as she walked her friend out the door.

"Yes, I'm just tired. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow so I'm going to get some sleep hopefully." Clarion smiled. Mary rubbed her friend's pregnant belly.

"Let your mommy sleep tonight!" She giggled. "Ree, what if we have a sleep over tomorrow? You know if you're up to it?"

"That would be wonderful! I need anything to keep my mind busy this week." Clarion sighed.

"Missing your hubby already?" Mary hugged her.

"Like crazy." Clarion giggled as she left the small get together.

As soon as she was alone, her unborn baby reminded her she wasn't. "Having fun in there my dear?" Clarion giggled as she felt her little one moving and kicking up a storm. She walked into her bedroom and stripped her dress off on the way to the bathroom. She stood in her undergarments as she ran a bath. The baby was still kicking as Clarion sat on a bench waiting for the tub to fill up. She looked down to stroke her belly and gasped. Her baby was pressing its foot against the side of Clarion's stomach and she could see the outline of his or her foot. Clarion gasped, ran out of the bathroom to get her camera and took a picture of her baby's foot.

"Your daddy is going to be so happy when he can see this!" Clarion gushed to her unborn child. She walked back into the bathroom and got into the bathtub. All her stresses were washed away as she talked to her little one. "Daddy is off to deliver winter to the mainland. That is what the Lord of Winter does. I'm so proud of your daddy for he works very hard. One day you might rule the Winter Woods and that would make me the proudest mommy in the world." Her baby was still doing flips in her belly.

"The mainland, little one, is huge. That is where the clumsies live. Clumsies are humans, and fairies are born of a baby clumsy's first laugh. Anyway, when daddy goes to the mainland, he takes snow and ice, because that is what makes winter unique. He turns the mainland into a winter wonderland." Clarion talked to her baby for some time before drying off and climbing into bed. Their bed was empty with her husband, and Clarion began to miss his touch, the way he would hold her in their sleep. She pulled his pillow to her and cuddled to it; it smelt like Milori, evergreen, and brought her some comfort. With a hand on her stomach she fell asleep.

The next morning Clarion got up with a horrible feeling in her stomach. She barely made it to the bathroom when she threw up, missing the toilet and getting her vomit all over the floor.

"Perfect." She muttered as she got the mop out. She wouldn't let one of the maids clean something like this up. 'That's not their job.' She thought as she finished cleaning up, thankfully feeling better as well. She finished getting ready and walked back to make their bed, a habit she'd made recently. Milori's spot was cold which made her heartache.

She left their room dressed and ready to work. When she sat down at the dining room table she was greeted by Sunflower and Hythicath.

"Good morning Queen Clarion!" Sunflower sang happily.

"Good morning Sunflower!" Clarion said just as happily as their food was brought out. "Where are Redleaf and Snowflake?"

"They have already gone to work." Hythicath answered nicely.

"Why have they left so early?" Clarion questioned with a confused expression. Neither minister wanted to tell her.

"Well…there was an accident…and they went to take care of it…" Hythicath stammered out.

"An accident?!" Clarion jumped up. "Where?!"

"Queen Clarion, please calm down!" Sunflower jumped up as well. "It's ok…Snowflake and Redleaf are taking care of it."

"I still have to go and make sure my fairies are alright." Clarion flew out of the room, followed by the other ministers.

"Queen Clarion, please, the baby might get upset or something." Hythicath tried to stop the fairy queen.

"My child will be fine, as will I, but only if I can check on this accident. Now where is it? Tell me everything."

"Tinker's Nook." Sunflower whispered. Clarion gasped and covered her mouth as she flew to Tinker's Nook. When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks.

All the tables where flipped and the roof had caved in on top of the workshop. She saw a group of healing fairies working around a pile of debris. She slowly floated over and a tear leaked from her eye before she forced herself to be strong.

The healing fairies where trying to dig Mary out from the pile of roof. Clarion bent down and began to help, only to be pulled away by Redleaf.

"Your highness, you shouldn't be working too hard like that. The healing talents will get her. Mary will be fine." As he spoke, Vidia and Rosetta spotted Ree. They had dug out Tinkerbell and watched her fly to the infirmary with the help of two healers.

"Ree…" Vidia whimpered. "What are we going to do?" It was one of the only times Clarion had seen Vidia truly scared.

"I don't know. I don't even know what happened." Clarion admitted.

"It was a hawk." Rosetta told her. Clarion sighed and looked around.

"How many tinker's got hurt?" She could only pray no one did.

"Tinkerbell, Clank, and…well…" Vidia whispered looking towards their friend who was being put onto a gurney.

"Rosetta, you and Vidia gather all the fairies and start to clean this up. I'll have the watch fairies put up more guards. We will figure out how to fix the roof in a little…let's just get the mess cleaned." They all nodded and went to get started. Clarion flew to the infirmary stopping to talk to Viola.

"I have doubled the guards posted right now, Your Highness." Viola reported. Clarion thanked her and went to the room Mary was in.

"Mary?" Clarion whispered sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey Ree…" Mary whispered. Her voice was raspy and cracking. "You're a lot better at fighting hawks."

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Clarion hugged her best friend.

"I'm going to be bruised pretty badly, but I'm alright for now." Mary sat up with Clarion's help. Clarion took a bag of pixie dust and blew it on the head tinker. Mary felt her strength grow slightly. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad nobody was hurt too badly." Clarion sighed. "But for the workshop…"

"I know…it's going to need a lot of work." Mary shook her head. "You don't worry about it though, I don't need you stressing, not with that baby in you."

"Mary…" Clarion groaned. "You know I'm not going to ignore any of this."

"I know that's the problem." Mary shook her head as Dewey floated in.

"Mary!" He exclaimed when he saw she was alright. Clarion giggled lightly and got up.

"I'll leave you too to 'talk'!" She was still giggling as she left the two flustered fairies. She went outside and back to Tinker's Nook. Nobody was there but Tink.

"Tinkerbell?" Clarion called. Tink was just staring at the destroyed nook.

"Oh Queen Clarion!" Tink was startled.

"Were you released from the infirmary?" Clarion asked walking next to her. Tinkerbell nodded a yes and looked up to her queen.

"What are we going to do?" She asked quietly. Clarion didn't exactly have a plan yet, so she simply hugged the young fairy close.

"We are going to fix it." Clarion whispered. "I already know where we can get the wood, since there isn't enough spare wood from the autumn forest to complete it all. The mining talents just completed an order of nails for you all so we can use some of those. Everything will be ok dear."

"Is Fair Mary ok?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Yes, she is going to have to stay in the infirmary for a while, but she's fine." Clarion rubbed the blonde fairy's back.

"Maybe we can have everything fixed before Mary gets out!" Tinkerbell perked up.

"Now that sounds like the Tinkerbell I know!" Clarion chuckled. "Why don't you start drawing up plans?"

"Alright! I'll be by later to show you!" Tinkerbell raced off to start the blueprints. Clarion looked to the sky. Judging by the sun, it was only nine in the morning. It was going to be a long week.

Clarion checked on all her other fairies, making sure everyone was doing fine. A few of her fairies were scared but they cheered up after a reassuring talk and hug with the queen. By noon, Clarion was exhausted. 'Milori would not be happy with me if he knew how much work I did today…' She thought before going to take a nap.

She couldn't sleep peacefully however; she kept having nightmares about Mary and the others being attacked. She finally gave up on sleeping and went back to work. That night she ate dinner with Rosetta and Vidia, and then they joined her for a sleep over.

"So, Ree how is the baby doing?" Vidia asked concerned. She knew Clarion was overworking herself.

"She's doing lovely. I got sick this morning when I woke up but other than that everything has been normal." Clarion took a sip of her tea. "I think she misses her daddy though."

"I think her mommy misses her daddy." Rosetta joked to Vidia, although Clarion heard her comment as well.

"Ro!" She giggled. "So, maybe I do…" They all giggled before falling asleep, Vidia on the couch and Roestta sharing the bed with Clarion.

They all awoke the next morning ready to work. Clarion didn't have any morning sickness, so she took it as a good sign.

"Ree, I don't know how Milori sleeps in the same bed as you! All you do is kick and toss and turn!" Rosetta exclaimed as she brushed through her hair. Clarion walked out of the bathroom pointing her toothbrush at the garden fairy.

"That's the thing Rosetta…we don't do much sleeping!" Vidia busted out laughing as she slipped her top on.

"She got you that time!" Vidia stood next to Rosetta at the mirror and pulled her hair back.

"Yeah…yeah…that was a good one." Rosetta admitted. "She's going to regret saying it though."

"Oh totally! Somehow, someway I'll get her with that little joke of hers." They were laughing as Clarion walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh hush!" She joking hit their arms. "Let's go eat!" They spent the day together talking and having fun. Around noon Tinkerbell found them eating lunch.

"Queen Clarion!" She raced up to the queen. "I have the plans for the new workshop!" Clarion looked them over and smiled.

"I think this workshop will be much more efficient than the old one, but we need to get to work today so we don't fall behind on other things. Remember the preparations for spring need to start in two weeks; I would like the tinkers to have a place to work by then. Can you take care of it?"

"Yes Queen Clarion, we are starting today. Half the materials were already gathered and everyone is getting the last bit now. If we work hard we should have it done in about a week."

"Perfect. I'm very proud of you Tinkerbell." Clarion pushed Tink's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. Tinkerbell just stood there shocked.

"You are?" She squeaked after a moment. Clarion nodded and giggled as Tinkerbell shot into the air doing flips and twirls.

"You don't think she's excited, do you?" Rosetta asked sarcastically. The other laughed and watched the young fairy fly off to work. The following day passed slowly. Clarion spent most her time watching the fairies rebuild the nook. She also checked up on Mary daily, and watched for hawks. She could only wait until Milori got home. Only then would she feel completely safe.


	43. Chapter 43

**Two updates in one day?! ****This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, roughly 5,400 words! You're either going to love this chapter or hate me for writing it! Hope you love it, but I'm such a tease ;) Anyways…Chapter 43! Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 43

Clarion awoke sore, but happy. Today was the day Milori and the other winter fairies would be returning. It had truly been a long week without her lover there to help her. Not to mention the repairs being made to the nook, and her constant fear of another hawk attack. It didn't help that the hawks were still be spotted just outside of Pixie Hollow, but she tried her best to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, even though they were still stressing her.

Clarion got up and dressed. "Daddy is coming home today, my lovely!" She excitedly told her baby. She got a small kick in response, followed by flips. "Someone's a happy camper, huh?" She giggled as she walked to Tinker's Nook.

The repairs to the workshop were almost finished. They were putting the new workbenches in today before Mary was released. Thanks to Tinkerbell's new layout, they were able to add five more work areas so more tinkers could work at once. Clarion spotted the young tinker fairy flying towards Mary's new private work space with a folder. Puzzled she followed.

"Tink?" She called as she knocked on the door frame. She waited a few moments before walking in. Tinkerbell saw her queen enter the room, her giant baby bump leading the way like always.

"Hi Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell giggled as she saw her queen walking towards her. Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?" She placed her hands on her hips. Tinkerbell only giggled harder.

"It's just…it's just…" Tinkerbell was laughing too hard to speak, but she composed herself. "When you walk Queen Clarion, you sorta waddle now." She giggled. Clarion gasped and blushed, even though she figured she'd end up waddling near the end of her pregnancy.

"And you find that funny?" She said in a mock angry tone. Tink nodded her head giggling along with her queen.

"You look like a penguin when you walk now!" Tink giggled once more to which Clarion playfully rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I do…" Clarion shook her head. "Now, what are you up to?" Clarion questioned the fair dressed in green.

"Well, when the hawk destroyed the workshop, I was looking through the mess where Fairy Mary's old workshop was and I found a bunch of stuff. I already moved in most of the stuff she had, and I'm just putting these up around for her." Tinkerbell held up a folder filled with pictures.

"Tinkerbell that is so sweet! Would you like some help?" Clarion offered. Tinkerbell smiled and nodded, so they began to hang pictures up on the wall. Tink looked at each picture carefully, most of them were pictures of Mary and Clarion.

"Queen Clarion, can I ask when this was taken? You and Mary look so much…younger in a way." Tinkerbell showed her a picture of Mary and Clarion. Clarion was being held bridle style by Mary, with one of her legs up in the air and her arms thrown up playfully. They were both in party dresses and were smiling brightly.

"Oh my…I haven't seen this picture in years…" Clarion took it gently in her hands as she began to tell Tink about that day.

"_We are going to our first ball!" Clarion yelled as they got ready in her room. _

"_I know!" Mary yelled back. "What do you think?" She asked stepping out in her dress and spinning. _

"_You look h-o-t! Hot!" Clarion joked. Mary laughed and turned on the music player she had fixed the day before. She and Ree began to dance wildly around the room, jumping on the bed and singing along. _

"_You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!" Mary sang at the top of her lungs. _

"_See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen!" Clarion did a spilt in the air as she jumped on her bed. Mary was still jumping when Clarion ducked down below her bed. "Friday night and the lights are low…" She rose slowly singing into a hairbrush before ducking back downing. Mary laughed at her friend. "Looking out for a place to go…where they play the right music, getting in the swing!" _

"_You come to look for a king…" Mary sang in a low voice. _

"_Anybody could be that guy…the night is young and the music's high." Clarion sang looking through a trunk. She pulled out a tutu and feather boa. _

"_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine…You're in the mood for a dance…and when you get the chance…" Mary sang as Clarion threw on the goofy articles of clothing. _

"_You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen! Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine! You can dance you can jive, having the time of your life! See that girl, watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen!" Clarion sang as she danced around her room with her best friend, who was now wearing silly clothes too. _

"_You're a teaser, you turn them on…" Clarion jokingly ran her hand over Mary's face. "Leave them burning and them you're gone!" They both giggled and continued prancing around. _

"_Looking out for another, anyone will do, you're in the mood for a dance…and when you get the chance…" _

"_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine!" They both sang. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!" Mary suddenly shut the lights off and used a flashlight as a spotlight on Ree. _

"_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!" She finished the song striking funny poses. _

"_You certainly are a dancing queen!" Came Queen Aurora's voice. _

"_Mom!" Clarion gasped before laughing. Queen Aurora walked over and hugged Clarion tightly. Mary took a picture before joining the hug. _

"_How long were you watching Queen Aurora?" Mary asked when they broke from the hug. _

"_Long enough trust me!" Aurora giggled. "Now, let's get you two ready!" Soon the two girls were ready and striking poses like models for Queen Aurora. _

"Eventually, we took this one." Clarion said still giggling as she finished the story. Tinkerbell was giggling too; she couldn't believe she was hearing stories of her queen's past. Clarion shuffled through the other pictures. "Here's the one of mother and me." Clarion showed Tink a picture of Clarion hugging an animal fairy, Queen Aurora. She busted out into a fit of giggles at seeing Clarion dressed up in funny clothes.

"You and Fairy Mary must have had some really great times…" Tinkerbell looked at all the pictures and spotted one that she just had to know the story behind. It was of Clarion and Vidia. They were on the beach holding two long stick things, and wearing what looked like underwear. "Queen Clarion…what is this one?"

"Oh my spring!" Clarion exclaimed. "That's when Vidia tried to teach us how to surf!" She giggled and began to explain the story.

"So, you and Vidia went into the ocean?!" Tink asked at the end of the story. Clarion nodded.

"But it was ok because we taught ourselves how to swim." Clarion chuckled.

"And that's not underwear?" Tinkerbell wanted to be sure.

"No…it's call a bathing suit. Clumsies wear them all the time when they go to the beach." Clarion explained. Tinkerbell nodded and then started giggling.

"Does Lord Milori know you have a bathing suit?" Clarion blushed but laughed along to the young fairy.

"No! Lord Milori doesn't know!" She said playfully.

"I don't know what?" Clarion turned swiftly and saw her lover standing in the doorway. She quickly hid the picture behind her as he walked over.

"Milori!" She jumped up and hugged him. She would have kissed him fiercely, if it wasn't for her young subject sitting beside her.

"Lord Milori, is Peri back?" Tinkerbell asked excited.

"Yes she is, but Tink…" He stopped her before she flew out the door. "What don't I know?" Tinkerbell wasn't paying much attention and answered quickly so she could go see her sister.

"That Queen Clarion has a bathing suit! Bye!" And with that Tinkerbell was gone and Clarion was left face palming herself.

"A what?" Milori asked so Clarion showed him the picture. "You think I can see you in that one day?"

"Milori!" Clarion half screamed his name. "I've missed you darling." She whispered playfully before kissing him with all her might.

"I've missed you too." He kissed back. "And my little princess." He bent down and kissed her belly. He moved back up to kiss Clarion again. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth when a cough was heard.

"Really? Really Ree? I'm not even the first to make out with someone in MY new office…I see how it is…" Mary jokingly teased the reunited couple as she and Dewey fluttered in. Clarion rolled her eyes and turned so she could talk to Mary. Milori hugged her from behind rubbing the baby bump he'd missed so much.

"Guess you'll have to move quicker next time!" Clarion joked back. "What do you think? Not bad, huh?"

"Not at all! Thank you so much!" Mary looked around her new office.

"It wasn't me Mary. It was Tinkerbell…I helped hang a couple pictures but that's it." Mary was still dumbfounded.

"Tinkerbell has out done herself this time." Milori finally said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mary smiled. "It's like hawks were never here."

"Hawks?" Milori asked concerned.

"Opps! You hadn't told him yet!" Mary covered her mouth. Clarion went on to explain how hawks attacked the nook and were still out near the edge of the hollow.

"You weren't here when they attacked?" He asked placing his hands over her stomach protectively.

"No, I was still asleep honey." She reassured him. He sighed out of relief.

"Ok, as long as everyone is safe now. Thank you for telling me." He kissed her head. "About the hawks and the bathing suit." He added in a whisper.

Later that day Clarion was checking on all the seasons. Milori had finally gone to make sure everything was unpacked in winter after he found it difficult to leave Clarion, well, more like her lips. She had just finished talking to one of the watch fairies. He had reported the hawks again, making Ree nervous. She gave all the garden fairies the day off so they wouldn't be in the gardens, where it's the most dangerous when hawks attack. She knew all of this wasn't good for the baby; she could feel it.

"It's alright my darling…" She spoke to her baby. "The hawks will go soon and everything will be perfect again. Just think, in one season you will get to see it all with your own eyes!" She smiled at the thought of having one more season to go and then holding her baby for the first time. She began to go over the birth plan she'd come up with, with the help of Milori, Remedy, and Marla.

'During labor I'm going to use a labor ball…' She thought. 'I'll fly straight to room ten in the infirmary on the warm side…' Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by screaming.

"Hawks!" A watch fairy yelled. "They're gonna attack!"

"Fairies! Take cover!" Clarion instructed calmly.

"Queen Clarion! There's a bunch coming!" The watch fairy yelled. Clarion looked into the sky. Five. She saw at least five hawks coming their way.

"Everyone fly as fast as you can to the Pixie Dust Tree!" She instructed as she gathered the fairies that were falling behind.

"Clarion!" She heard Milori's voice. "Come let's get everyone to safety." He came up to them and took her hand. Together they rushed to the Pixie Dust tree and took cover after making sure everyone was inside the tree.

"There are rooms this way fairies." Clarion led the way to all the spare rooms since nobody knew how to get there. For most fairies it was their first time inside the Pixie Dust tree. Groups of friends went into the rooms. "Do not come out until you hear the safety bell." Clarion told everyone.

"Yes Queen Clarion." They all responded before shutting the bedroom doors.

"Clarion, let's go join Mary and the others."

"Why can't we go to our room?" She asked slightly upset.

"There are too many windows in our room. A hawk could bust right in. I don't want to take that chance."

"But I want to lie down and sleep." She whined. He pulled her close.

"There's a bed in the room. You can sleep there darling. I know you and our little one are tired. Come now." He spoke lovingly and soothingly. She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist before walking off.

They walked up to the spare room. Inside were Mary, Dewey, and the ministers. It was a medium size room with a twin size bed and a very small bathroom. There weren't any windows making it safe from the hawks.

"Everyone is safe and sound." Milori told them as they walked inside. Clarion walked over to the bed and he helped her into it.

"Clarion do you feel alright?" Mary asked walking to her friend's side.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Clarion said before yawning. Milori bent down and kissed her forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to massage her stomach.

"Get some rest you two." He smiled warmly. Clarion smiled back before falling asleep. He stopped massaging her stomach when he was sure she was asleep.

"Lord Milori, how long do you think we'll be in here?" Hythicath asked nervously. Everyone was sitting on the ground talking lightly until he asked.

"I'm not sure, but please stay calm. The last thing we need is for someone to be upset. And if someone gets upset, it'll upset Clarion and the baby." They all nodded and turned back to their own conversations.

An hour passed and Milori was talking with Dewey and Mary.

"So then the girl thought it would be good to paint over the blue with red! Well that only made it purple!" Mary was talking about Tinkerbell's recent troubles with painting pots. Dewey was about to reply when they heard a moan from the bed. They turned to see Clarion's face squinting in pain. Milori jumped up quickly and ran to her.

"Clarion, dear what hurts?" She slowly opened her eyes. The others all turned to see what was wrong.

"It was nothing, my back was just cramping." She said. He helped her sit up.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, I'm sure." She kissed his nose gently. "Thank you for checking on me and the baby." She whispered. They noticed the others staring and Ree smiled at them. "What have you all been doing?" She asked standing up and walking over to them. She sat down next to Mary.

"We've just been talking about our day and such." Mary told her as she rubbed her friend's belly. "How was your day baby?" She felt the baby kick.

"Our day has been pretty well! I think all that flying earlier tuckered her out!" Clarion giggled. Suddenly she winced in pain.

"Ree?" Milori asked concerned.

"Just other cramp darling, no need to worry." She took his hand and held it firmly in her own.

"You know Ree, your cramp reminds me of the time we tried racing but we got those cramps. Do you remember that?" Mary asked trying to lighten mood.

"Yes!" Clarion said with a giggle. "We were racing through Needlepoint Meadow when you fell from the air screaming-"

"Cramp!" Both Mary and Clarion mimicked how Mary screamed it the first time. Everyone was laughing.

"Yes! I had a cramp in my thigh and then when you tried to save me you got a cramp in YOUR leg!" They were laughing really hard now.

"Yes and when we made it back to Springtime Square everyone was staring at us!" Ree chuckled.

"It was probably because we could barely walk and were holding our butts just to make it hurt less!" Everyone was laughing really hard now. That's when Clarion gasped. They all looked at her and their eyes widen. Clarion was clenching her stomach.

"Clarion, you didn't just pee yourself, did you?" Dewey asked. Clarion didn't respond. Instead she was taking deep breaths.

"Milori..." She finally said. "I don't think these are cramps..."

Nobody else knew what she was talking about. Milori's faced paled and he had a looked of horror on his face. "Milori?" Clarion quivered. He quickly regained his composure.

"Now?" He was in shock. "It's early!" Another contraction hit and Clarion moaned.

"Now...definitely now!" Clarion told him. "Can you get our stuff?"

"Clarion, nobody can leave this room. We don't have anything here. I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault honey." She spoke reassuringly.

"What do you need me to do?" He tried not to panic.

"I don't really know. We don't have the labor ball do we?" She was beginning to worry.

"No dear..." Milori tried to think of an alternative. That's when another contraction came and Clarion let out a small cry of pain.

"Milori, do you remember any of the other things we talked about?" She asked as she worked through the pain.

"Yes, you mentioned walking; sitting on the ball...um you told me to apply pressure..."

"Do that!" She cut him off. The next contraction hit and she screamed. "Pressure!" He quickly placed his hands on her lower back and pressed down.

"Clarion, take deep breaths..." He was very worried. They had nothing here and Clarion had gone into labor early.

"Ok..." Clarion turned around to him. "I want to walk." Milori nodded and helped her up. They began to walk in circles around the room. The others still had no clue what was happening.

"Queen Clarion, what's happening?" Came Sunflower's scared voice.

"There is nothing to be afriad-OH" Clarion tried to reassure them, but ended up screaming. She leaned into Milori's chest and he pressed on her back. When it passed she stood back up. Mary, Dewey, and the ministers all had looks of horror.

"She's in labor." Milori stated as they continued to walk.

"What does that mean?" Snowflake asked quietly.

"The baby is coming." Clarion said right before another contraction. "Walking isn't helping." Milori thought for a moment.

"Come over here..." He led her to the bed. He helped her to her knees and had her lean on the bed. "Kind of like the labor ball?" He was unsure.

"Yes, you are so sma-RT!" She ended up screaming again. The next thing she knew she was bawling.

"Clarion, please don't cry!" Milori begged.

"It hurts Milori!" She sobbed. Milori rubbed her back and hugged her.

"Clarion...I sorry you're in pain...tell me what to do...I want to help."

"I-I don't know..." Clarion tried to regain her composer. A contraction hit and she screamed again.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" Mary whispered to Dewey.

"I have no idea." He whispered back.

"Ok, Ree do you want to change positions?" Milori asked. She nodded. She could only hold a certain position for so long before it became painful again. She moved so she was lying on her back. It didn't help much.

About an hour passed. Clarion would go from leaning over the bed, to walking around, to lying on her back. She also tried sitting but nothing she did seemed to help.

"Clarion, honey, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I told Mary what to do, so she'll help you if a contraction hits while I'm gone. I'll only be a minute." He kissed the top of her head.

"No, Milori, don't leave!" She cried. He ran to the bathroom. When the contraction hit Clarion screamed. Mary pressed her back.

"You can do it Clarion." Mary tried to help but Ree only screamed again. That's when Milori came out of the bathroom. He ran and took his wife in his arms.

"I'm back Clarion..." He whispered.

"Thank Mother Dove." She whispered back. "I need to change positions again."

"What about the bathtub? I didn't realize the bathroom had one." Milori asked her. Clarion's eyes lit up.

"Will you go fill it up for me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Of course darling. You just focus on bringing our little miracle into the world." He kissed her cheek before leaving her side. Clarion sat and waited through a couple contractions. When Milori came back he helped her up. "Nobody come into the bathroom for now." He instructed before shutting the door.

As Clarion and Milori entered, there was a knock at the door. It was Prilla, Rosetta, and Vidia.

"What are you doing?!" Mary hissed as she dragged them inside.

"Rosetta and I heard screaming from here. We wanted to go check." Vidia told her.

"Yeah and we found Prilla in the hall!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"I heard screaming too and had to check!" Prilla threw her hands up. "So, what's going on?"

"Clarion is having the baby!" Mary exclaimed happily. They all gasped. "But you guys should get back to your room." They all nodded and left.

"I'm telling everyone!" Prilla shouted flying as fast as she could.

Once they were behind closed doors he helped Ree out of her clothes and into the tub. He made sure she was settled in and massaged her lower back.

"We are having a baby..." Clarion said softly. Milori chuckled lightly.

"Did it take you eight seasons to realize that honey?" She giggled making him smile.

"No...I mean she'll be here soon." She turned to see him smiling.

"I know. And I can't wait to hold her." Hearing him say this brought Ree a little peace of mind. Clarion reached up and kissed him gently.

"I can't wait to hold her either. I love you Milori." She whispered. He was about to reply when a contraction came. She only groaned this time though.

"The water is helping?" He asked when she relaxed slightly. Clarion nodded and rested her hands on her belly.

"Um...Ree?" Mary's voice came from outside. "Are you ok?" She sounded worried.

"Clarion, I'm going to go tell them everything is alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok, please hurry." He nodded and walked out; making sure nobody could see his nude wife.

"Milori! Is she ok? We could hear screaming and such!" Dewey asked as soon as he saw his friend.

"She's doing her best. Everything will be fine." He assured them.

"When do you think the baby will be here?" Sunflower asked.

"I'm not sure...I haven't checked to see how dilated she is." He replied.

"Dilated?" They asked confused.

"It's a pregnancy thing." He shrugged. They all nodded. Mary was about to ask something when Clarion screamed from the bathroom.

"MILORI!" Milori turned around to the bathroom and was about to call back when she screamed again. "WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" Mary and Dewey lost it and began laughing hysterically. Milori pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned back to the others.

"She's lost it." He walked back into the bathroom to see an angry wife waiting for him.

"What took you so long?!" She asked furiously. He sat beside her and began to message her lower back again.

"I'm sorry dear. They were asking about you." He kissed her cheek. "I had to let them know that the two most important fairies in my life are alright." Clarion's eyes watered at his words.

"Oh Milori...I'm sorry I yelled at you!" She sobbed. He only smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Clarion, it's fine. Yell at me all you want, it's fine." She only busted into harder tears.

"How can you be so sweet to me when I'm being so moody?!" She asked in sobs.

"Because I love you and can see right through any mood you are in." He answered sweetly. She continued to cry as he rubbed her lower back. She soon noticed he was at a weird angle as he reached over the side of the tub.

"Milori..." She began but had to pause for a contraction. They were coming pretty irregularly, but they hurt horribly.

"What is it Clarion?" He asked once it had past. He could tell being in the water helped with the pain.

"Get in with me." She requested quietly. He looked at her puzzled.

"You want me to get in...with you?" She nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. Milori got undressed and got into the tub with his love.

"Will you massage my back again?" She asked sweetly. He nodded and moved behind her. He began to massage her back and soon a contraction came. She screamed as Milori counted out loud for her. When it passed she was crying again.

"Clarion, dear, are you ok?" He asked.

"I-I'm scared Milori." She said before cuddling into his lovingly embrace.

"Clarion, you and the baby will be fine."

"But Milori, we don't have anything for her..."

"Yes I know that, but Ree I won't let anything happen to you or our little one." He kissed her head. "I promise you." She sniffled back tears as a contraction hit. He applied pressure to her back as she lay in his arms. When it passed he massaged her back again. It seemed to be the only thing that could sooth her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Tucking her head into his neck she tried to sleep, although she still had contractions.

Clarion slept in Milori's arms for another hour. She was so peaceful and relaxed. Milori began to wonder if she was even having contractions.

"Ree?" He whispered. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she flashed him a sleepy smile.

"Yes my love?" She asked. He couldn't help but smile.

"Are you having contractions?" He asked. Clarion sat in thought.

"No; not for a while. How long have I been in labor?"

"Two hours." He told her. "You should be having more contractions."

"Yes, I really should be..." They were both very puzzled. "Check to see how dilated I am." He nodded and looked around the bathroom. It was extremely small.

"There's no room in here. I'm going to have to check you outside." He rubbed her shoulders.

"In front of everyone?" She worried.

"I'll have Mary, Sunflower, and Snowflake hold up blankets so no one can see. We have to see if you're dilated." She nodded and with his help she got up, dried off, and dressed. They walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"Mary, Sunflower, Snowflake? Can you do me a favor?" Clarion asked sheepishly. They all nodded.

"Anything you need Ree!" Mary flew quickly to her friend's side.

"I need you guys to hold up some blankets so Milori can do something for me. We need a little privacy but the bathroom isn't big enough." She was being really timid. Weather it was the touchy subject or her tiredness, Mary couldn't tell.

"Ok Ree, we can do that." Mary and Sunflower grabbed blankets, while Milori and Snowflake helped Clarion onto the bed. They held up the blankets and looked away.

"Clarion let me take a look..." Milori whispered as he pulled her dress up. After a few minutes Clarion got impatient.

"Am I dilated?"

"No..." Milori admitted. "Not even a centimeter." Clarion looked crushed, as did he. He brushed her dress back into place and helped her out of bed. Everyone looked at them waiting for some sort of news.

"I'm not in labor am I Milori?" Clarion whispered.

"I think they were Braxton Hicks contractions." He whispered back. He looked at her to see tears streaming down her face. He didn't say anything; he just took her in his arms. She buried her face into his chest and bawled.

Clarion cried as Milori held her tight for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. She finally pulled away, without saying a word, and went to lie down in bed. Milori didn't know what to do or say. He watched as she faced the wall; he could still hear her crying.

"Milori..." Dewey started with caution. "What happened?" Milori turned to the keeper with sad eyes.

"It was a false alarm." They all shared a sad glance.

"I'm sorry Milori." Dewey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She went through all that pain for nothing..." He sunk to the ground. "They were Braxton Hicks contractions." He couldn't look at anyone.

"What are those?" Snowflake asked.

"Her body was practicing for the real thing. But it hurt like it was real." He was trying not to cry himself.

"Milori..." Mary whispered. "Go comfort her." She pushed him towards Clarion. He nodded and sat down beside her.

"Ree," He whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Milori..." She cried. "I want my little girl..." She sobbed.

"I know you do Clarion." Then he got an idea. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "But she's always with you." He took her hands and placed them on her stomach. He then cradled her bump and kissed Clarion's neck gently.

"I guess you're right..." She rubbed her belly and the baby moved. "Mommy can't wait to hold you..." Clarion said sniffling.

"And neither can daddy." The baby moved as Clarion dried to sleep. Milori held her close and never moved his hands from her stomach.

The others couldn't believe it. They watched as Clarion cuddled close. She had dark circles under her red, puffy eyes. Her cheeks were tear stain.

"Poor Ree...she went through so much..." Mary whispered. They all nodded.

"Let's try to get some sleep." Redleaf suggest. Everyone nodded and lay down. Dewey was almost asleep when he felt someone crawl onto him. He opened his eyes to see Mary snuggling close.

"They didn't deserve such a scare." She whispered before falling asleep.

"I know dear, I know." He whispered as he rubbed her back. Soon everyone was sleeping, even if it wasn't that peaceful.

About thirty minutes later the safety siren went off. Milori woke up to see the ministers, Mary, and Dewey staring again. At first he was confused to why, until he saw Clarion lying on top of him.

"My love..." He gently shook her shoulder. She woke up slowly and kissed his cheek. Sunflower, Snowflake, and Mary giggled. Clarion rolled her eyes and they walked out of the room. All the fairies were waiting outside at the Pixie Dust Centre.

"I can't wait to see the royal baby!"

"I hope it's cute!"

"Do you think it'll look like Queen Clarion or Lord Milori?" Everyone was very excited to see the baby. But none of them knew it was a false alarm. Clarion and Milori walked outside and everyone cheered.

"What's going on?" Clarion whispered.

"Where's the baby?" Rosetta asked flying up to them. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw Clarion place a hand on her belly.

"You haven't had the baby yet?" Vidia asked. She had flown up to the group.

"No, it was practice contractions." Milori told them.

"Oh, we're sorry Ree!" Vidia hugged her friend.

"It's ok, you guys didn't know. I'm guessing you could hear my screaming?"

"Yep..." Rosetta started. "Listen Ree, everyone thinks you had the baby. I can go and clear it up-"

"No it's ok. I want to." Clarion told her. She broke away from Milori before he could argue. "Attention Pixie Hollow... I haven't had the baby yet." Everyone gasped. "It was only a false alarm, she's still right here!" Clarion giggled patting her bump. Everyone else giggled.

"Now fairies, it's time to get back to work. The hawks are gone and we are safe again." Milori said walking up to Ree. Everyone nodded and flew off to work. "You just managed to make me fall more in love with you."

"How?" She giggled.

"You are so strong...and I can't help but love you more when you are." He kissed her gently and she kissed back.

"I couldn't be strong without you. I love you."

"I love you too."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Clarion sat up slowly in bed as Milori walked into the room.

"Hey there love!" Milori smiled as he sat next to her. "How do you feel?" It had been a couple hours since the hawks attacked and Clarion had spent them sleeping; she was so tired.

"I feel better. I'm still really sore though." She told him. He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry darling." He whispered. "Is there any way I can make it better?" He asked as he pulled away enough to look in her eyes.

"You could cuddle with us." She flashed him a cute smile as he lied down with her in his arms. Clarion cuddled closely and inhaled his scent of evergreen forest. Milori nuzzled her hair, which smelled of citrus, before kissing the top of her head.

"My love?" He whispered to see if she had fallen asleep.

"I'm awake honey." She giggled; she knew he thought she'd gone to sleep. "What it is?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to know how my two fairies have been while I was gone." He whispered back as he stroked her cheek. Clarion took his hand and kissed it.

"We've been as good as possible, with the hawks and all..." She sighed.

"My love, the hawks are gone. The watched fairies said they can't be seen for miles outside Pixie Hollow. There is nothing to worry about now." He kissed her gently, but Clarion pulled him in for a deeper one. "What did I do to get that?"

"You are so caring and loving; that's what." She whispered kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Milori kissed her nose before moving his head down to her stomach. "Did you keep our deal little one?" He asked as he gently kissed her belly all over.

"What deal?" Clarion asked stroking her belly lovingly. Milori went back up and lied down beside her again, pulling her close in the process before placing his hand on her stomach.

"I made a deal with our little one that she get extra story times if she kept you lots of company while I was gone." He smiled.

"Well she sure did that!" Clarion giggled, then remembered the picture she had taken earlier that week. "Milori, you have to see this!" She jumped up out of bed and returned with the picture.

"Clarion, is that your stomach?" Milori asked. Clarion nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. "What is that bump sticking out of it?"

"That's our baby's foot." She whispered as she looked at his face for a reaction. He smiled brightly as happy tears formed in his eyes. "Oh honey…" She kissed away a lonely tear that was falling down his cheek.

"That's the most amazing thing ever Ree. Thank you for capturing it so I could see." He kissed her lips gently and hugged her close. Clarion tightened her arms around his neck.

"Milori…" Clarion whispered. "You are an amazing father."

"And you are an amazing mother. Just wait until she gets here…then you'll really get to show off your motherly skills."

"Milori, do you really want a baby girl?" Clarion asked sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I don't really care which we get. If we have a baby girl, I will over the moon because I will have a little princess to spoil." He rubbed his wife's belly as he spoke. "But if we have a boy…let's just say we don't want him to be like me…"

"And why not? You are wonderful!" She leaned over and kissed his lips gently. "If we have a boy I want him to grow up to be just like you honey. I do want a little girl honestly. I can see myself doing her hair, and picking out dresses, all that stuff. But if we have a boy, I can see him racing owls with his daddy, and playing catch in the yard. Not to mention he'd be a star in the Pixie Hollow games."

"That would be lovely Clarion, either way, but I'm telling you we will have our hands full if we have a little boy." Milori chuckled.

"Do explain…especially since he would take after his daddy." Clarion prompted. Milori thought for a second.

"I think this one song from the mainland explains it the best. Would you like to hear?" He asked the beautiful fairy sitting across from him. Clarion nodded and took his hands in her own as Milori began to sing to her.

"I remember sayin' I don't care either way

Just as long as he or she is healthy, I'm okay

And then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen

And said, 'You see that thing right there?

Well, you know what that means.'

I started wondering who he was going to be

And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me.

He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast

End up every summer wearin' something in a cast.

He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass

In a window down the street.

He's gonna get in trouble, oh, he's gonna get in fights

I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep.

It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback

If he's anything like me."

Milori stopped singing half way through the song when he saw Clarion was sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the sight of her peaceful figure.

"Why'd you stop singing my love?" Clarion whispered as she stirred in his arms. Milori couldn't help but chuckle.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep darling." He was still chuckling lightly.

"You were right; if we have a boy we are so going to have a handful!" Clarion joked, making Milori fake a frown.

"Oh yeah, what if we have a girl and she takes after you?" Milori joked back playfully.

"Then all of Pixie Hollow will have a handful!" Clarion giggled. They kissed softly before Clarion fell back asleep.

Later that day, Mary, Vidia, and Rosetta were eating lunch. They had invited Ree, but she was still sleeping in Milori's arms when they went to check on her.

"The poor girl is exhausted." Mary said shaking her head. "She overworked herself the past week. That's why they had the false alarm!"

"Yeah! If Ree would only take it easy for a few more weeks…" Rosetta sighed. "Do you guys realize they could have had the baby today? That she could really have the baby at any moment now?"

"I was just thinking that…" Mary started. "It's a bit scary."

"Those two are so unprepared to have this baby." Vidia stated. Mary and Rosetta shot her an angry glance.

"What are you talking about?!" Rosetta asked in a bitter tone.

"Ree and Milori are ready to be parents!" Mary exclaimed. Vidia rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah! But I'm taking about the basic things the baby will need. They don't have her room ready, or her clothes, or diapers for matter of fact!" Vidia explained. She watched the harsh expressions on her friends' faces soften.

"You do have a point." Rosetta whispered. "What if we help them? You know what they do on the mainland for expecting mothers?"

"Are you suggesting that we…" Mary started. Vidia gave her a questioning look before she caught on and it turned into a smirk.

"Oh yes!"

Milori rolled over to see Ree's side of the bed empty. He got up quickly and looked around their room. He found her a few seconds later on the balcony; she looked very distant.

"My love?" He whispered. Clarion jumped and turned to see who had called her.

"Milori, honey, you scared me." She giggled. Milori gave her a small apology smile, which was returned with a gently, loving smile. "What it is, dear?"

"I woke up and you weren't in bed; I got worried and had to come find you." He sat beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep." Ree sighed.

"Was it the baby or-"

"I keep having these nightmares." Ree interrupted him. Milori took her in his arms protectively in seconds.

"Please, love, tell me about them." He whispered as he stroked her hair. Clarion felt so safe in his arms; she felt like she could stay there forever.

"It was about the hawks." Clarion began. "They keep coming back and attacking us." She quivered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Milori gently kissed it away.

"Clarion, the hawks won't attack like that again. And if they ever did, I would protect you and our little one until my last breath." He whispered. Clarion kissed him gently.

"I know you would…and I would protect you two too." She sighed again and turned away. Milori hugged her from behind.

"Talk to me Clarion." He whispered before kissing her neck gently.

"I can't get that image of Mary out of my head. When she was trapped under the roof. And when she was in the infirmary…its haunting me."

"Tell me about it; it might be good to get it off your chest." He whispered again before Clarion began to describe what it was like to see her best friend in such pain.

_Mary was finally dug out of the debris. She was ghostly pale and barely awake. Clarion stood there holding back tears. Mary could hardly move her hands, none the less her legs or wings, so the healers had to put her on a gurney and wheel her away. She began to cough violently as they pushed her further and further away from the queen. _

_Clarion gave the instructions before rushing to the infirmary. She went right in; the fairy at the front desk almost yelled at her before realizing it was the queen. Clarion rushed to room twelve, Mary's room. She walked in and practically busted into tears. There on the bed lied Mary; she was as pale as possible and looked completely lifeless. _

_Clarion had never seen her friend like that. In fact, Ree had never seen Mary weak in any way, so she couldn't believe her eyes to see Mary so helpless. Healing fairies rushed back and forth between a table of tools and the head tinker. They were stitching Mary's wounds up, but Mary couldn't feel anything. Or at least that's what Ree thought since Mary was sleeping through it all. _

Clarion couldn't go on; she was crying too hard. "Oh Milori…you should have heard the way she called for me…she sounded so weak!" She bawled into his chest. Milori rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"My love…please I do not like seeing you in so much pain." Milori whispered. "Mary is fine…and so is everyone else in the hollow. And they are only fine because they have such an amazing queen."

"Frost…you always know what to say. Thank you." She whispered before kissing him. "You know…" She started with a sly grin. "I haven't gotten to have any of your loving yet…" She kissed him again.

"Ree…" Milori moaned before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. They couldn't care that it was in the middle of the day; they needed each other. And they got each other. 

**This was a really short chapter for me…mainly used as a cliff hanger…what could Mary and them be planning? Anyway the song in this chapter was 'Anything Like Me' by Brad Paisley and the song from the last chapter was 'Dancing Queen' by Abba. **

**By the way, I'm thinking of doing another story were you all can submit prompts and I'd right them? Review or pm me if you think I should start one? I'd probably throw in some of my own one shots as well, so let me know! Thanks;) **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Mary, Vidia, and Rosetta were flying around frantically as they tried getting everything ready for the baby shower. About two weeks ago the three friends had decided to throw Ree a baby shower, and they could all agree: it was more work than they thought it would be. For one, they had to get Milori on board, which wasn't easy at first.

"_You want to what?" Milori asked confused. Mary took a deep breath. _

"_We want to throw Ree a party celebrating the baby." She explained slowly. Milori nodded, to let Mary know he was following and that she could continue. "It would be a 'fairies only party'; no sparrow men allowed. Everyone would bring a gift for the baby; something you would use." _

"_Like bottles? Blankets? Bibs?" He inquired. _

"_You got it sugarcane." Rosetta smiled happily. "I think Clarion would enjoy relaxing with everyone." Milori was quiet; he was thinking. _

"_I don't know…" He trailed off. "This would be a surprise?" _

"_Yep." Vidia stated plainly. "So?" _

"_Ok…ok…I'll help you guys out." _

The next thing they had was the planning. With this being the first baby shower in all of Pixie Hollow history, they didn't exactly know what to do. They picked out all of Clarion's favorite foods, her favorite games, and even decorated the ballroom with her favorite colors. The hardest part of it all was making sure she didn't find out about it.

"_Everyone, please, settle down!" Milori called out to the crowd. He called a meeting in the Winter Woods early one morning before Clarion awoke. Everyone was gathered and whispering, mainly about why the queen wasn't there. _

"_I hope she isn't sick!" _

"_Maybe he's here to tell us she had the baby!" _

"_Why isn't Queen Clarion here?" These all went around the crowd often, but everyone hushed at the sound of Milori's voice. _

"_Lord Milori, why isn't Queen Clarion at this meeting?" Tinkerbell asked when the crowd was dead silent. _

"_Because, Tinkerbell, this meeting is about Queen Clarion, and she cannot find out about it." Everyone gasped at the lord's words. _

"_Why?" Prilla asked softly from the front row. _

"_Because, we are throwing a surprise party for Queen Clarion." He explained. "It is for her and the baby, and she can't know about it. I'm going to let Fairy Mary explain it further for you all." With that Mary flew up next to Milori, who nodded and walked to the ministers. _

"_Ok, so this party is for all the fairies here, no sparrow man, and you have to bring a gift for the baby. We are going to play games and all sorts of things, but the most important thing is that Queen Clarion doesn't find out!" Everyone nodded when Mary finished. "Good, the party is in two weeks. This meeting…never happened." _

As they finished the decorations, they waited for Milori to bring Ree. All the guests had arrived moments ago and now all they could do was wait.

"Ree, my love, are you ready?" Milori knocked on the door. Clarion poked her head of the bathroom and smiled.

"Yes, honey. Will you zip me up?" She asked stepping into full view. He nodded and zipped her dress before walking out hand in hand.

"You look so beautiful today, darling." Milori whispered into Clarion's ear. Ree giggled and blushed before turning to kiss him.

"Thank you, honey. I love you so much." She whispered back. Clarion had stopped walking and when Milori tried to continue on, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. He was confused at first, but he soon realized she wanted to hug him and that she wasn't letting go anytime in the near future.

"Clarion, I love you too." He whispered wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there, Clarion resting in her loving husband's arms, whispering sweet nothings to each other and kissing softly. They had completely forgotten about the rest of the world; all they saw was their love. After what seemed like years, Milori pulled away from Ree, kissing her as he do so, and took her hand once again. "Let's go my love."

Together they walked to the ballroom in the Pixie Dust tree. "Milori, why are we here?" Clarion asked as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" All the fairies in Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods cheered. Clarion gasped and covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes. She was taking in the sight before her. All her fairies stood there, big smiles on their faces and diaper pin on their shirts. The room was decorated with gold and pink; gold for Clarion and pink for the baby since everyone believed it was a girl. Streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons floated around. There was a table filled with food and a table topped with presents.

"Are you ok love?" Milori whispered wrapping his arm around her waist. Clarion nodded slowly, unable to form words.

"A baby shower…" She finally whispered. Milori chuckled.

"Yes my darling. Now since this party doesn't allow sparrow men I have to go. You and our little miracle have fun. He kissed her gently before walking away as Mary, Vidia, and Rosetta flew up to Clarion. He was alright with leaving her side. After all, he had his own surprise to get ready for her.

"Ready to have fun?" Rosetta asked taking Clarion's hand. Clarion smiled brightly and nodded.

"You guys are the best!" She hugged her friends tightly before walking towards her other fairies to have fun.

Meanwhile, Milori had made it back to their room. Waiting for him was Sled, Thorn, Dewey, Clank, Bobble, and one of the art fairies, Dustin. Dustin was quiet excited since he was going to get to work with the Lord of Winter. The group all smiled.

"Was Clarion surprised?" Dewey asked as he stood from the chair he was sitting in. Dustin was shocked that Dewey didn't address her as 'Queen' Clarion, but he hid it.

"Oh yes, you know it used to be so much harder to surprise her." Milori chuckled. "Anyway, we have a few hours while Mary and the others distract her. Let's get to work!" The group then walked into the unfinished nursery.

Clarion was sitting at the head of the long table. She couldn't believe her friends had pulled this off.

"Everyone!" Rosetta called out. Everyone turned to her while Ree shot her a questioning look. "I'm going to explain why you all have the diaper pins on; it's part of a game. You see, nobody can say the word 'baby', and if someone catches you saying it, they get to take your diaper pin! The fairy with the most pins at the end of the shower wins!" Everyone began to chat happily so Ro cleared her throat to get their attention again. "Here's your pin Clarion…the game starts now!" Everyone went on to having fun until they heard Tinkerbell cheer victoriously.

"Prilla said the b-word!" She laughed as she took Prilla's pin.

"We are going to have so much fun, won't we my little lemon drop?" Clarion whispered to her unborn child. Her baby kicked as Clarion rubbed her belly.

"Lemon drop?" Rosetta asked from beside Ree, who went red in the face.

"You heard me?" Clarion gasped.

"Yep, so is 'lemon drop' the ba-child?" Rosetta corrected herself before she slipped and said 'baby'. Ree frowned when her friend covered her mistake.

"Yes, I call her that since I'm so addicted to lemon drop cookies. Don't tell anyone I call her that. I only call her that when we're alone; Milori doesn't even know." Clarion pleaded.

"Fine…but it's a cute nickname for the baby." Rosetta shrugged but then gasped as Ree took her pin.

"Ha!" Clarion giggled as Rosetta groaned in frustration.

Milori stepped back and took a look. He, Bobble, Clank, and Sled had finished putting together the crib for the baby. It was frost white, with drawers underneath that had roses painted on them. The padding was pink and the rose petal sheets Clarion had made were placed perfectly inside. Milori couldn't help but remember the day he came home to find her working on them.

_He slowly opened the door to their room and walked in. He looked all around but could not find his lovely wife. After checking everywhere else he decided to check the unfinished nursery. 'I doubt she's in here…' He thought before looking in. But sure enough, Clarion was there. She was sitting in a rocking chair with rose petals and golden thread, concentrating on her work. She looked up slowly when she felt a pair of eyes on her and smiled. _

"_Hello honey." Her smile grew as Milori walked over and kissed her gently. _

"_There you are my dear." He laughed. "What are you working on?" He pulled the only other chair in the room over and sat by her. _

"_Sheets for her crib." Clarion said holding up her work of art. _

"_They are beautiful Clarion." Milori gently rubbed the rose petal between two fingers. _

"_Thank you darling. They're almost finished. You want to know the cutest thing?" She asked. _

"_Of course!" Milori chuckled. _

"_The baby has been kicking the entire time, not hard kicks but gentle kicks to the top of my stomach. Anyway, it's like she's been helping me with it. She does that a lot now; she's my little worker!" They both laughed and Milori rubbed his wife's swollen stomach. _

"_And I love both of my little workers." He whispered giving Clarion a kiss on the cheek, and then kissing his unborn baby. _

"Lord Milori, how does this look so far?" Dustin asked from a ladder. He was painting the room pastel pink except for one wall.

"It looks wonderful Dustin." Milori praised before going to help Sled move the dresser in. The room was coming along nicely. Dewey and Clank had moved in the bookshelf and put all sorts of books on it. Bobble had been moving in toy bins and soft rugs. Everyone was defiantly happy with the way the room was turning out.

About two hours into the party, after eating and telling stories, Mary decided it was time to play other game. "Guys, are you ready to play another game?" She asked. Everyone nodded and cheered.

"Ok, so this is called pregnancy twister!" As she spoke a few fairies grabbed mats with different colored dots on them. "Everyone knows how to play Twister, the mainland version, right?" Everyone nodded again. "Ok, so it's the same rules only this time you have to wear a pillow and weights on your stomach so it's like you're pregnant!" Everyone began giggling uncontrollably as they put on the pillows. "Clarion, you are going to be the judge since you can't play."

With that they began to play Twister, with the fake baby bumps getting in the way. Clarion laughed as she watched them try to maneuver with the bumps. Nobody could stand for long before falling to the ground.

"Now they know how I feel love bug!" Clarion giggled as she thought back to all the times the bump she loved so much got in the way.

"_Ok lemon drop, if we can check the summer preparations quickly we might be able to get a nap in before our date with daddy!" Clarion told her child as she stroked her belly lovingly. "You know it's been a while since mommy and daddy went on a date, and mommy really wants to spend time with your daddy today, so I need all the help I can get from you." _

_The baby continued to kick as Clarion made her way to the Summer Glades. She smiled as she watched the fairies working hard, flying back and forth loading things onto carts. The minister of summer flew up to her. _

"_Hello Queen Clarion, how are you?" Sunflower asked happily. _

"_I'm doing wonderful and you?" Clarion replied cheerfully with a small giggle. The baby was kicking and it seemed like she was trying to say hello too. _

"_Splendid. The fairies are almost done, would you like to see the carts?" Sunflower led the queen down to the carts and they began to check everything over. Clarion was trying to look into one of the larger carts and was pressing her bump against it in her attempt. Suddenly, the baby kicked and the cart toppled over. It knocked over the one next to it and the next; it became a domino effect and soon every cart was knocked over. _

_All the fairies turned to the queen, who was clearly shocked. They all began giggling as they slowly picked up the supplies. _

"_I am so sorry fairies. I don't know what happened." Clarion apologized and began to help them. She then muttered to herself, "Well, lemon drop, that wasn't the help I was looking for. Guess date night with daddy will have to wait._

Clarion chuckled again as she watched the fairies laugh and fall over. The last person standing was Gliss.

"I did it!" She giggled.

"I declare Gliss the winner of pregnancy twister!" Clarion announced with a chuckle.

"Ree," Mary started to get her attention. Clarion had been watching her fairies as they giggled and congratulated the frost fairy with motherly pride. "Do you want to open presents?"

"Presents?" Clarion asked puzzled. "I don't need anything…why would you all get me presents?"

"They are really for you…they are for the little one." Mary was very careful not to say 'baby' since she was currently winning the diaper pin game that had been going on.

"Oh! You all are too sweet!" So, they began to open presents. Clarion got baby blankets, clothes, bottles, countless stuff animals, and so much more. When she finished opening she noticed Mary hadn't gotten her anything. Mary could pick up on her friend's disappointment and whispered to her,

"You and the baby's gift is back at my house…tomorrow you can come by and get it."

"Ok…and guess what?" Clarion asked with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"You said the b-word!" Clarion took one of Mary's pins. "I'm winning now!" She cheered.

Meanwhile, Vidia was walking around going to each guest. "Guess Queen Clarion's weight and you could win a tea pot."

"126 fairy pounds." Marla, who was guessing, concluded.

"Ok…" Vidia went to write it down but stopped. "Aren't you Clarion's doctor?" Marla looked away.

"No…"

"Ugh! You already know her weight!" Vidia threw her hands up.

"Anyway you got it wrong, she was 128 last week." Remedy laughed as she walked up to the group.

"Vidia?" A sparrow man's voice called for the fast flyer.

"You two don't count and don't tell anyone her real weight!" Vidia pointed her pen at them before walking towards the voice. She rounded a corner and saw Milori waiting on her. "Milori?"

"I know the party is almost over, but we need you to keep Clarion distracted because we aren't done."

"How long?" Vidia asked. "We've done everything; she's thanking everyone for the gifts plus it's getting late."

"Turn it into a sleep over." Milori suggested. "She can't come home because the paint fumes will hurt the baby."

"Ok…we'll do whatever it takes." Vidia finally told him. Milori nodded and walked off to finish the room. Vidia flew off to tell Rosetta and Mary about the change of plans.

"Attention everyone!" Vidia called. She didn't want to be the one to make the announcement; she knew Ree wouldn't want to stay. "There is one last surprise of the night…this baby shower also doubles as the biggest sleepover in Pixie Hollow history!" All the fairies began to squeal with delight.

"A sleepover?!"

"Oh my spring!"

"A sleepover with the queen?!" Everyone was overjoyed, except for Clarion.

"Vid…" She whispered. "I can sleepover…Milori would want me home, plus I'm the queen and I'm already too friendly to my subjects already."

"Come on Ree…you wouldn't want to miss this would you?" Vidia gestured around the room. "Milori knows it's a sleepover and already told me that if you went home he'd drag you right back." Vidia stated. Clarion sighed knowing he would.

"Fine…but only because I don't feel like fighting over it." Clarion huffed and sat back down. She could only stay upset for a few moments because her little one reminded her of its presents. "Ok…ok…Junebug…you and mommy will have lots of fun tonight, don't you worry." She whispered as Prilla came up to her.

"Queen Clarion…"

"Yes Prilla?"

"How much do you weigh?" Prilla asked nonchalantly. Clarion's eyes grew wide.

"I weigh 129 in fairy pounds, but that is not something you ask fairies Prilla." Clarion had to answer thanks to the 'queens can't lie' rule. "Why did you want to know?"

"I was just curious…" Prilla didn't sound believable. "Because…you know…little bump isn't so little anymore…" She stuttered trying to come up with a story.

"Little bump?" Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"Um… that's what some fairies call the baby…gotta go!" Prilla was off in a dash. Clarion knew something was up but at the moment she didn't want to find out. The night continued on and Clarion even relaxed a tad. The moon was just coming out when they decided to tell scary stories. Spike went first.

"This is a stories from the mainland…call The Daughter's Room." She started. "One night my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I soon found a nice house, where an older couple was living. They invited me in and told me I could spend the night since it was late. They showed me to a room and then showed me a bathroom three doors down. They told me there were no rules, except for one…" Spike paused. "I couldn't go into their daughter's room. Well, in the middle of the night, I got up to use the bathroom. On the way I peeked through the keyhole and into the daughter's room. All I saw was red, so I relaxed. 'They must have just painted and didn't want me to ruin it.' I thought. The next morning before I left I confessed to looking, but not going into, the daughter's room. They said it was ok and explained that their daughter had died a few weeks ago because of a stroke. It turned her eyes completely red before she passed on."

Spike finished her story and everyone gasped. Tinkerbell scooted closer to Peri. Everyone told a story, some more scary than others and soon they were all looking towards Clarion. By now it was late at night and everyone was pretty scared.

"Oh, you want me to tell one?" Clarion asked. All the fairies nod slowly. "I don't think I should…you'd all get too scared." She said in a joking manner.

"Scared?Us?" Came Tink's squeak of a reply.

"Well, if you insist…" Clarion thought for a moment before diving into her story.

"Years ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, so young many talent guilds weren't even born yet, three friends were having a sleepover, much like this one. There was an animal talent, an astral talent, and a hunting talent. The animal fairy was the first to fall asleep, with her faithful mouse sleeping on the floor next to her. During the night she awoke scared because she heard dripping noises. She reached out towards the floor and felt her mouse lick her hand, so she went back to sleep. Later she woke up again to dripping, only this time it was louder…she reached out again and felt her mouse lick her. She felt safe and went back to bed. It was almost daylight when the dripping came louder than ever. She couldn't take it anymore and went to check in the bathroom." Clarion paused.

"The bathroom? What was in the bathroom?" Vidia and Spike quivered at the same time.

"She walked into the bathroom and found her two friends dead…" Everyone gasped. "Along with her faithful mouse."

"NO!" Prilla screamed.

"Oh yes, and on the mirror…written in blood…was…fairies can lick too." Everyone screamed as Clarion spat out the last word. Suddenly something dawned on Mary.

"There's no such thing as an astral or hunting talent! See it's just a-"

"I did say Pixie Hollow was very young…" Clarion shrugged. Everyone gasped and Gliss began to cry. "Oh Gliss, sweetheart, it really was just a story…" Clarion hugged the frost fairy. "I'm sorry I scared you all so badly…it was just a story. There has never been anything like that at all."

Gliss nodded and giggled through her sniffles. Everyone gave her a confused look, even Ree.

"When you hugged me I could feel little bump kicking and it was like she was trying to cheer me up!" Everyone giggled.

"See Queen Clarion, I told you fairies called her little bump!" Prilla giggled. By now it was late at night and everyone was tired, but most of them were too scared to sleep. So, Clarion went to each one and tucked them into their sleeping bag, kissing their forehead. Clarion sat down on a mattress someone had gotten for her since she couldn't sleep on the ground. When she was sure all her fairies were sleeping she lied down and followed them into slumber.

In the middle of the night Clarion felt someone crawl under the covers with her. A soft kiss was placed on her forehead and she opened her eyes to Milori.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake up. I just wanted to check on you." He whispered so no one else would wake up; the last thing the couple would need was all of the fairies to see them in a bed together.

"It's ok…can I come home?" She asked sitting up as she groaned. "This sleep over wasn't the best idea when it came to the sleep part."

"Of course love." Milori picked her up bridle style and carried up to their bedroom. It was safe for Clarion since Thorn had blown all the paint fumes out of the room and by the time he set her on the bed, she was asleep again. Milori tucked in his love and pulled her close. "Sweet dreams, my loves."

**Hey guys! What did you think of the baby shower? I can't take credit for the scary stories since they were stories I've been told all my life. Anyway, I might update sooner next time but I'm not sure. Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! **


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Clarion began to stir the next morning when she felt someone stroking her cheek. She smiled sleepily before opening her eyes because she knew who it was. She knew it was her husband caressing her gently to show his love. But when she opened her eyes she shot up straight in bed and screamed. The sparrow man in bed with her wasn't her husband.

"My dear, what's gotten into you?" Hythicath asked as he reached for her arm. Clarion scrambled for the other side of the bed and was going to run when she noticed she wasn't wearing clothes.

"What are you doing here?" She trembled. Hythicath was taken back; he had never seen the queen scared like she was and it confused him.

"I live here Clarion. You know that." He answered quietly. Clarion's mouth dropped open.

"What?" She gasped.

"Yes, my love, ever since we got married." Hythicath was beginning to worry so he decided to try and humor her. "Has this pregnancy brain of yours made you forget we got married?"

"Married?" Clarion had a tear trickling down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. "We aren't married! I'm happily married to Milori!" She screamed as he moved closer.

"Milori?" He asked. "There isn't anyone in Pixie Hollow named Milori honey."

"I am not your honey!" Clarion screamed as Hythicath moved closer and closer.

"CLARION!" Milori screamed snapping Clarion from her dream. She was trembling and crying in her sleep and it worried him deeply to see her like that. Clarion jolted awake and looked at him for a moment. When his faced registered she jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Milori…" She whispered as she stroked his face. She wanted to make sure he was real and she was no longer dreaming.

"My love, what is the matter?" He whispered back, holding her still trembling body against his. Clarion sighed out of relief when she heard him say 'my love'.

"You are the only person allowed to call me that." She whispered. "Forever and always."

"I better be my love!" Milori chuckled and wiped her tears before kissing her tear stained cheeks. "Now, tell me, what has got you so worked up?" He asked as she climbed into his lap. She cuddled closely and kissed his neck lovingly.

"It was horrid darling…just horrid." She started. "I was sleeping when I felt someone touching me. It felt like your touch, so gently and loving and warm. But then I opened my eyes and it wasn't you…it was Hythicath. He was in bed with me and we weren't dressed. He said he lived there and that we were married. And that I was carrying his child." She shook her head. "It was awful."

As Clarion finished her story, Milori let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny? That is one of the worst dreams I've ever had and you're laughing?"

"Dear, I am sorry. I know you are upset, but the reason I'm laughing is because I find it a little ironic that you hated the dream and I'm very glad you dreamt it." He explained only to get punched in the shoulder by an angry queen.

"Why would you be happy I had a nightmare?!" She question with fury.

"Love, I am not happy you had a nightmare, at all. I hate to see you in any pain." He kissed the top of her head.

"Please explain yourself. I want to see you dig yourself out of this hole." She said sarcastically.

"I am happy because you don't want to be with anyone but me." He said quietly as he looked to the ground. "I'm happy it made you so upset that even in a dream you were horrified to find someone else in your bed."

"Oh Milori…" Clarion sighed as she climbed back into his lap. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…so sorry." She kissed him gently as a way to show forgiveness. "I didn't think of it like that."

"Don't apologize Ree…I really shouldn't have laughed when you were so upset. Can you forgive me?" He looked up to meet her gaze that was filled with passion and love.

"I would forgive you any day Milori. I love you." They kissed gently but it soon turned to a kiss full of need and want.

"I love you too Clarion." He pulled back and smiled. "So, are you ok now?" He asked as he gently rubbed her cheek. Clarion smiled wide and placed her hand over his. Her husband's touch lite her world on fire and she couldn't be happier that it was Milori who had that effect of her.

"I'm perfect because it was you who I woke up to." She kissed him again with passion and force. Before things could progress much further than their heated kisses, Clarion felt the unwanted feeling of morning sickness. She rushed to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. Milori was right behind her holding her hair back with one hand and using the other to wipe her mouth and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"You are so strong." He whispered as she leant back away from the toilet. She threw up again before she could reply. When she stopped, she rested in Milori's arms as he caressed her stomach.

"Only a few more weeks of this, right?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, my love, and then we get to hold her." He kissed her cheek and she let a tear fall. "What is the matter?" He asked concerned.

"Today has started out just…just…" She couldn't stop sobbing now. Milori hugged her from the back and put his head on her shoulder. She bent to the toilet again and vomited. Milori hated to see her like this; he felt so helpless.

"Today will get better dear. I promise you." He whispered as he wiped her mouth.

"I'm ok now." She whispered back before she stood to brush her teeth. Milori stood behind her, hugging her closely as she did so. His caring presence comforted Clarion beyond words and she loved feeling him so close.

"Are you feeling well enough for a surprise?" Milori asked as they walked out of the bathroom. He knew she'd had a rough start to her day, but he hoped that he could turn her day around.

"I suppose." She placed her head on his shoulder. "Can we eat afterwards?" Milori chuckled and nodded as he turned his head and kissed her delicately. He moved her in front of him and covered her eyes.

"No peaking." He told her playfully. She giggled and reached up to take hold of his strong arms as the covered her eyes.

"How can I right now?" She giggled. They were still laughing as he led her to the nursery doorway. He slowly removed his hands and instantly felt Clarion's grip on his arms tighten.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it?" She gasped as she looked around. "It's amazing." She whispered as she walked inside. She walked over to the crib and smiled. "You used the sheets I made."

"Of course I did. They are beautiful." He replied happily as he rested against a wall. She looked around and couldn't stop giggling. Opening a drawer in the acorn dresser she giggled louder as she pulled out a baby grow in pink.

"You moved all the clothes we got for her already too!" She exclaimed. Walking over she looked at the bookshelves and smiled at all the picture books Dewey had written for them. She took off the slippers she was wearing and ran her bare feet along the pink rose rug. She felt the teddy bears that were sitting in a box marked 'stuff animals' in bright colors. She looked at the changing table as she sat in the rocking chair.

"So?" Milori asked kneeing in front of her. She placed both her hands on her stomach and took a look around. That's when she noticed the walls. They were pastel pink except for two. One was white.

"Why is that wall white?" She asked pointing to it.

"You mention once that our daughter or son would like painting and you talked about an art wall." He explained. "There it is!"

"You remembered!" Clarion exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. The other wall had a beautiful mural painted on to it.

It was a painting of the seasons stretching from spring to winter. With animals and rainbows in spring, flowers blooming in summer, leaves falling in autumn, and snowflakes drifted with the wind in winter, it looked perfect.

"Oh Milori, that is beautiful." Clarion stood up and walked closer. "Defiantly your doing." She joked as she turned as kissed him. By now the baby was kicking and flipping inside Ree's belly making her giggle.

"I take it she likes the room too?" Milori asked as he placed his hand on her stomach to feel the life inside.

"Yes!" Clarion giggled. She was so overwhelmed by everything and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "I can't wait until you get her darling!" She stroked her stomach lovingly before turning to her husband. He was fixing books that had fallen over. She bent down behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Clarion…" He moaned as he felt his wife sucking on his neck as she kissed him.

"I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." She whispered sexily.

"What kind of business?" He turned to face her. She quickly worked at the buttons on his shirt and within moments it was off and she was touching his bare skin.

"Business that includes me, you…and our bed…" She whispered into his ear before nipping at his earlobe. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. They definitely had business to attend to.

_Somewhere off the coast of mermaid lagoon was a Cliffside cave. This cave was once used by the fairies before they moved to Pixie Hollow to hold their prisoners. It was remote, hard to find, and had a talent proof cage inside it. It had been abandoned for years, until now…_


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everybody! Sorry for such a long update, but school and laziness has taken me over! Before getting to the story, I wanted to let you guys know I have a new story where you can request one shots! It's called "If the King and Queen are in Love", please go check it out! Anyways…here's chapter 47! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 47

"Ree, honey, you are burning up!" Milori exclaimed as he felt his wife's forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Clarion asked. It was a few weeks before they were expecting their baby and she refused to think she was sick ever. Milori rolled his eyes for he knew how Clarion could be. Stubborn. He gently kissed her cheek.

"My love, you are running a fever." He spoke soothingly as he brushed her hair away from her face. They had woken up moments ago and were cuddling in bed together.

"No, I am not." Clarion insisted. Milori chuckled and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Clarion reached for him and grasped his hand tightly.

"I'm going to wet a washcloth for your forehead." He told her as he squeezed her hand. Clarion loosened her grip slightly. "I'm not going anywhere; I'll be right back." Milori let go of her hand and walked into the bathroom. Clarion sat up and fixed her pillows before rubbing her stomach. Her stomach was now huge.

"I hope I don't get any bigger." She sighed to herself. "I love carrying you lemon drop, but if you get any bigger I think I'll pop!" She giggled. Her baby kicked gently. "Only a few more weeks and then mommy and daddy will have you in our arms. We can't wait for you to get here and everyone else is going to be so happy when you arrive." Clarion was smiling as she felt her unborn child moving around. "When you're ready you better make it a quick trip, ok?" She giggled.

"Are you worried about giving birth Ree?" Milori asked from the doorway. Clarion jumped.

"How long have you been listening?" She asked as he walked to her. He placed the washcloth around her neck.

"A while…I didn't want to interrupt the conversation between my favorite fairies." He kissed her nose before continuing. "Did you have anything you wanted to talk to me about? Any worries recently?"

"Just a few." She said after a long sigh. "I guess the fake contractions really scared me."

"Why is that? Talk to me love." Milori wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into his body.

"We were so unprepared for her to come. I suppose I was really worried something would go wrong because we didn't have anything for the birth." Clarion explained.

"Well, don't worry about that anymore dear." He kissed her lips softly but couldn't hold the kiss long because of her fever. "Yes, we were very unprepared for her arrival at that moment, but can you blame us? The false alarm came during a hawk attack and we couldn't go to the infirmary or get supplies. But I promise you we will be more prepare when she really comes."

"How do you know though?"

"Well, we already have a plan made and if you want I will keep a pack of supplies on our owl, that way no matter where we are we will have everything our little one needs."

"Thank you so much darling, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Clarion kissed him gently and rubbed her hands over his shoulders. "You know…I was reading the pregnancy book." She started in a whisper.

"And?" Milori prompted.

"It mentioned a great way to get rid of fevers." Clarion ran her fingers through his hair.

"How's that?" Milori chuckled, extremely amused at his wife's attempted to come on to him while sick.

"By making hot…passionate…unbridled…love." She whispered slowly. Milori smirked at her and laid her down on the bed.

"I highly doubt the pregnancy book said that." He laughed lightly. He stopped laughing as he looked at Clarion. She was undoing the buttons on his trousers. "Ree…I don't think it's a good idea for you to make love."

"But Milori, honey, I want to so badly!" She pleaded as he slipped out of the bed.

"Clarion, my darling, I would love to make sweet, tender love to you…but I simply can't. You are sick and I don't want to put any stress or things like that on you and the baby." Milori explained as he sat on a nearby chair. He heard his wife groan and plop back into her pillows. This was another time Milori had left her unsatisfied that was added to the many piling up. Clarion's hormones were raging in the last stretch of her pregnancy and she was being left lonely too many times the past week. It honestly broke Milori's heart to see her unhappy, but couldn't bring himself to risk hurting her or the baby.

"Darling Clarion, can you please respect my wishes?" Milori asked standing once more to sit by her. He lied down and pressed himself against her back. Their bodies molded perfectly together as they spooned.

"I guess I can…" She sighed after a minute. "It'll be worth it when we have a healthy baby girl in our arms."

"I couldn't agree more my love." He whispered kissing her neck. Clarion moaned loudly.

"Milori…please stop…" She whispered. "Please, don't start anything you won't finish." Milori chuckled and kissed her neck tenderly once more before cuddling closer to his love.

"I love you Clarion."

"I love you too Milori…" She whispered back. "So much…and our little one too."

Later that day, Milori had to rush off to work. The royal couple had lost track of time as the cuddled in bed for hours, resulting in the lord running late. Much to Milori's relief, Clarion no longer had a fever. _'Sure we didn't make love, but cuddling sure helped her…in more ways than one.' _He thought as he rode off to winter.

Clarion stood outside the Pixie Dust tree watching her husband fly off. She smiled lovingly as she felt her baby kick. "Darling I'm here!" She giggled. Clarion flew off to complete her chores for the day, still smiling brightly as she remembered that morning.

"_Milori, please stay and hold me tight." Clarion whispered when she felt her husband trying to get up. _

"_If you insist." He whispered back pulling her close. Her head rested on his chest and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "How's the baby today?" _

"_She's just fine." Clarion giggled. It warmed her heart every time Milori asked about their child. "She hasn't been kicking that much or anything." _

"_That's my girl!" Milori rubbed his wife's extremely swollen belly. "Way to take it easy on your mommy!" Milori chuckled as he kissed the side of Clarion's head._

"_You are such a wonderful father. I don't think I tell you that enough dear." Clarion whispered as she turned her head to give him a 'thank you' kiss. Milori returned it before watching her fall asleep. _

"_Sleep tight my loves…I'll be right here." He whispered as he tightened his grip on Clarion, to reassure her of his support, and placed a hand on her stomach, to let his unborn child know his was thinking of him/her. They royal family slept for hours. _

"_Milori!" Clarion whispered screamed. "You are so late for work darling!" She shook him awake and they both giggled knowing full and well the ministers would not be happy._

"_Ree!" He chuckled. "I'm up…I'm up!" He kissed her forehead before unwrapping his arms and climbing out of bed. Looking out to the sun he shook his head. _

"_Almost an hour late…shame on you Lord Milori…" Clarion teased and she sat up. Placing a hand on her hump she giggled. _

"_You wouldn't be saying that if I climbed back into that bed and had my way with you." He teased back. _

"_Milori!" Clarion shrieked and threw a pillow at him. She slowly got out of bed as well and pulled on her robe. She then sat down at her vanity and began to brush her long flowing hair. Milori came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, but came to a stop and leaned on the doorframe. He stood there staring at his wife as she hummed to herself lightly._

_He recently came to love watching her from afar; it let him see the beauty she is when she thinks nobody is watching. He loved to watch her talk to the baby, sing to their child, and interact with it overall. Sure, Clarion and Milori talked to the baby together often, and Milori even had private talks with him/her, but there was just a way Clarion acted when it was simply her and the baby that amazed him. He saw the motherly side of his wife double. _

_Clarion felt two eyes boring into her and when she turned she smiled lovingly at her husband. He smiled back as he watched Ree stand and walk over to him. He chuckled as she made her way across the room; she was definitely walking like a pregnant woman now. _

"_How long were you standing here?" Her soft voice broke the silence. _

"_Not too long." He replied as he hands moved around her hips and pulled her closer. Clarion immediately placed her head on his chest. _

"_Why would you do that? You're going to be later__.__" She told him as her hands wrapped around to rub his back. _

"_I like your humming." He stated plainly. "It's so beautiful; just like everything else about you." He whispered placing a loving kiss on her nose. _

"_Thank you Milori…I love you." _

"_I love you too." They stood in their embrace for a few more moments. "I guess I should get to work…" Milori sighed. _

"_Yes…I bet the minister of spring has already had a panic attack thanks to your lateness." Clarion chuckled along with her husband. _

"_If I were to bet against that, I'd surely lose." Milori chuckled back. "I'll see you soon my love." He whispered before kissing her softly. _

"_By dinner right?" Clarion asked as he began to kiss her stomach. _

"_Sooner." He whispered as he kissed her stomach again. Clarion began to giggle after a few minutes._

"_How many times are you going to kiss your daughter goodbye?" She asked teasingly. Milori kissed her stomach three more times before kissing her lips gently. _

"_One for each week you are pregnant my darling." _

Clarion still couldn't believe how sweet her husband was. She was making her way to the Pixie Dust Room when she got a horrible feeling in her gut. It wasn't morning sickness; it was more of her instincts. Something just didn't feel right.

Clarion shrugged it off when she felt the baby kick again. "Ok…ok…no need to rush me lemon drop! Let's go see if we're nine seasons along here." Clarion rubbed her stomach and flew off.

As she flew up higher into the tree, an evil figure laughed as he stared into Mermaid Lagoon. 'This cave will be perfect for holding Clarion captive…' He thought as he looked into the cave. 'She'll be mine…oh yes…I'll wait until she's nine seasons, that way I get her and the baby! I will have my revenge. On her, that stupid winter sparrow man, and the baby that should have been long dead!'

Clarion was smiling from ear to ear as she flew out of the Queen's Room. She, with the help of Milori, had made it to the ninth season. "Should we go tell daddy?" She asked glancing at her stomach. She could see the outline of the baby's foot as it pressed against her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes!" She found him working in the frost forest; he was helping Periwinkle.

"Ok so then you flip your hand like this..." He was showing her a new frosting technique. Peri had trouble at first so Milori took her hand and helped her. Clarion stood back; they were unaware of her presence. She rested one hand on her stomach and the other one on the small of her back. "Good job Peri!" Milori praised the young fairy when she finally got it. "Now for the last part, pull your arm this way and frost will form all along here. It covers more ground this way." Peri tried it a couple more times.

"Thanks Lord Milori!" She said turning to go. "Oh! Jingles! Queen Clarion you scared me!" She giggled, bowed and left the lovebirds alone.

"You will make the most amazing father Milori!" She flitted over to the leaf her husband was on. "That was very sweet of you." He smiled down at his wife.

"I was just doing my job Ree."

"No you weren't! Lord Jameson just did his job; which didn't include any of that." She slid her hand up his chest. Milori let of a sigh of defeat making Ree smile.

"Ok, so maybe I wasn't..." He trailed off as he felt the baby move. "Have you gone to the Pixie Dust room yet?"

"Yes I have! You are looking at your pregnant wife, who is now nine seasons along!" She jokingly told him the news.

"This is amazing Clarion! When will he be born?" Milori couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice.

"She will be born any day now. We just have to wait." The royal couple smiled at each other before Milori lent down to place a gentle kiss on his wife's awaiting lips.

"We've almost done it Ree. She's almost here!" Milori picked her up bridle style and twirled her around, causing her angelic laughter to echo in the snowy forest.

"I know my love!" She giggled as she kissed him again. Milori and Clarion walked back to the warm side.

"Clarion, do you think he will be a warm or winter fairy?" His wife thought for a moment.

"Maybe she will be both!" Milori laughed lightly at his wife's reply.

"I can't wait to hold him!" Milori said pulling Clarion closer. "It's been a long nine seasons."

"I know dear. But it will be worth it right?" Clarion stopped walking and became dead serious.

"Yes Clarion. Like I've told you over and over, I want a family with you. So of course it will all be worth it. I love you and I love our child." Milori kissed her reassuringly.

"I love you too Milori. And our little miracle." They kissed again before they continued to walk. "Frost can you believe that any moment she could decide it was time to join us?"

"I know and that moment couldn't come quick enough!" Milori squeezed Ree's hand as they walked into their room.

"You know, the pregnancy book mentioned things we can do to help hurry it along…" Clarion nudged Milori. "Do you think we could read up on it and start trying to induce labor?"

"I suppose…but only because you'd still find a way to do whatever you have up your sleeve, even if I said no."

"Darling, you know me too well!" Clarion exclaimed sarcastically. Milori picked her up and carried her into the bathroom for a bath.

"We'll start tomorrow since it's getting late, ok?" Milori asked as he helped her into the bathtub.

"Alright…" She sighed as the warm water engulfed her body and senses. Milori sunk into the water behind her and began to scrub her back. "Honey, you are the only sparrow man on Neverland that I would want here with me…"

"And you are the only fairy I would ever touch…you are the only fairy I see." He whispered back before kissing the back of her head. He smirked to himself when he felt her body completely relax in his embrace. Clarion had fallen asleep.

He gently dried her off and put her in a pair of pajamas, and then carried her to bed. "I love you Ree." He whispered as he pulled her close and fell into a deep slumber.

Clarion woke up first the next morning. Instead of waking her lover like she normally did, she slipped out of bed unnoticed and went to one of the couches, grabbing her pregnancy book along the way. After getting comfortable, she flipped to the final chapter and began to read to the baby.

"How to induce labor…" She smiled as she felt the baby stirring. "To induce labor, there are a number of things you could do. For one, you could walk. Walking helps tremendously when it comes to inducing labor. Doing light exercises along with walking helps too. You can also try drinking red raspberry leaf tea." Clarion took a break from reading, walked down to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

"Might as well start now." She whispered. "I just want to hold you so badly my darling." She walked back upstairs to see her husband still sleeping. Chuckling quietly to herself, Clarion went back to the couch and began reading again.

"The best way to induce labor, however, is by having sex." Clarion read this out loud and immediately sat the book and tea down, and then hurried to the bed. "Milori…Milori…" Clarion whispered as she shook his shoulder.

"Ree?" He asked groggily.

"Good morning my love." She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning darling. How did you-" Clarion cut him off urgently.

"I need you to make love to me now." She said as she climbed into the bed with him.

"What? Clarion, what is this about?" He asked as he watched her unzip her dress. 'Clarion never acts like this!' He thought to himself.

"Sex induces labor…" She told him as she lent in to kiss him.

"I get it now…" He chuckled before zipping her dress back up. "I am not a machine Ree, you can't just turn me on when you feel like it."

"But Milori!" She groaned.

"I know for a fact that making love isn't the only way." He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Why don't we go for a walk instead?"

"You already read that section didn't you?"

"I've read the whole book front to back twice." He chuckled as they got ready for the day. Clarion walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt; she no longer fit into her dresses or skirts.

"Are you ready?" She asked her husband who was reading on the couch.

"Yep, and when we get home, why don't we have spicy tacos?" His question made Clarion smile, she knew he was only trying to help.

"Ok, let's go for a walk."

"So…" Spoke the evil figure. "Clarion is finally nine seasons and trying to jump start her labor…this is just too perfect! The moment Milori turns his back on her…she will be mine!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 48 for y'all! I've decided to end this story after the baby is born and continue it in another story…so this story is coming to a close :( Anyways…on to the chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 48

"Queen Clarion, you are absolutely glowing!" Sunflower exclaimed as the queen and lord walked up to the ministers, who were all watching fairies in the Summer Glades.

"Why thank you Sunflower!" Clarion giggled. She felt Milori wrap an arm around her waist and pull her slightly closer.

"You do look beautiful." He whispered when the ministers weren't looking.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She whispered back. The minsters soon turned their attention back to the couple.

"Everything is fairing wonderfully as always." Snowflake reported. Milori gave her a thankful nodded as Clarion's warm smile grew.

"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, if you don't mind me asking…" Sunflower started but trailed off. Clarion gave her an encouraging nod so she continued. "Have you been working too hard? We've noticed you two walking almost all morning and we don't want you to overdo yourself."

"Thank you for the concern Sunflower, but I'm just fine. We've been walking to try to hurry up the baby." Clarion replied. She giggled lightly at the ministers' confused faces. "You see, I'm nine seasons along, so the baby could come at any moment and we are trying to hurry her along."

Sunflower and Snowflake squealed slightly when Clarion announced the baby could be joining them soon. Redleaf had an understanding look about him when Mary flew up.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Tinkerbell's new invention has gone a little haywire." Mary told them and they all let out a sigh.

"Let's go take care of it…" Clarion sighed again and rubbed her belly. "If you came right now I wouldn't have to deal with Tink's mess." She said quietly. She felt the baby kick and held her breath. Nothing.

"Really wanting that little one huh?" Mary said from next to her. Clarion giggled and nodded as Milori slipped his hand into hers. "Is that why you guys have been walking for hours?"

"Yes, although we had another option." Clarion shot a look at Milori and he instantly knew what she was hinting at. He chuckled and shook his head before bringing her hand up to kiss it.

They arrived to see the workshop covered in paint. Clarion giggled when she saw Tinkerbell walk around the corner covered head to toe in red paint.

"I'm so sorry Queen Clarion!" She hung her head down.

"It was just an accident Tinkerbell…" Clarion placed a hand on her shoulder. "Next time I suggest a different color for the workshop though. Maybe a shade of green." She winked. Tink smiled.

"I'll get to work on cleaning." She bowed before flying off.

"I could have sworn you'd tell her gold instead of green." Milori chuckled and turned her to face him. They were now alone in the workshop as everyone went to get cleaning supplies.

"Gold would be a lovely color, but it just wouldn't make sense for the tinkers. Their favorite color is green you know." They both laughed and walked off. Clarion complained about her feet hurting so Milori carried her back to their room.

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap." Milori suggested as he set her on the bed.

"I don't want to sleep." She told him seductively. Milori was about to tell her 'no, it's not safe' or 'Clarion, I'm not in the mood', even a 'sorry' if she took the news badly. But he couldn't, when he looked at her it broke all of the walls he had put up to stay strong against his temptations. Clarion sat up on their bed her arms resting on his shoulders, her hand stroking his jawline, and her blue eyes looking up into his with innocence yet lust. And if he took the slightest breath in, he could smell her citrus perfume, the one that drove him crazy.

"A nap was a crazy idea." He whispered before kissing her lips softly, but with want. Clarion pulled him gently down onto the bed as they kissed. Clarion trailed her kissed along his strong jawline and down his neck, sucking softly. She received a moan in response. Milori kissed his way across her chest, leaving a love bite in his path. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. The way their gazes locked perfectly was all they needed. All they needed to know one thing: they wanted each other…for sure.

Clarion was still breathing heavily as Milori brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled and placed a 'thank you' kiss on his lips.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked through ragged breaths. Clarion nodded and placed her head on his chest.

"I feel amazing...thank you..." She kissed him again. He kissed back gently before they relaxed in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry." Milori whispered into the warm midday air.

"What? Sorry for what?" Clarion turned at look in his eyes.

"That I didn't let us do this...be like this...for so long." He whispered.

"Oh darling..." She kissed him gently on the lips. "It's ok...I could care less about how long it's been because we are back." She whispered before kissing below his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her temple. "But this is an important part of our relationship and I pushed it aside. I will never do that again." Clarion giggled lightly which confused him. After all, he was being serious!

"Of course you won't! You couldn't keep your hands of me for long!" She joked causing him to laugh to.

"And you obviously can't keep your hands off me!" He joked back.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked playing dumb as she jokingly ran her hands over his upper body. He rolled his eyes and pulled her close. "But seriously honey, I would never be able to keep my hands off you!"

"And if you ever did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then something would be really wrong with me!" They both laughed and shared a kiss before snuggling down into the covers of their king sized bed together.

Later that day they were walking together in the Winter Woods. When they woke up, Clarion had a real bad craving for ice cream, so Milori took her to the best ice cream shop in Neverland.

They were walking back through the snow drifts when Gliss found them.

"Lord Milori!" Gliss flew up to them. "Peri was showing me that thing you taught her and she frosted her arm to a tree!" Clarion and Milori had to suppress laughter.

"Ok let's go get her. Clarion, please go home and rest." Clarion nodded and they flew in different directions. Clarion was near the base of the Pixie Dust tree when she heard leaves crunch behind her.

"Milori?" She asked gently as she turned around. Nobody was there. She was frightened now and began to walk faster. She heard the noise again. "Who is it?! Show yourself!" She cried out. She turned to see Cheese the mouse. "Oh Cheese! You scared me!" She giggled and she bent down to pet the mouse. Just then a hand covered her mouth and she felt a knife at her throat. Lucas grabbed her and flew off on his crow.

"Clarion? Clarion where are you?" Milori looked all over their bedroom. He quickly ran out the door and began to look around the Pixie Dust tree. He was flying around the base when something caught his eye. He ran to it and gently lifted it up off the ground. It was Clarion's sapphire necklace. "What happened to you Ree? Who took you?!" Milori raced off and called a meeting to have fairies start the search for their queen. After giving instructions to the search parties, he placed the necklace he had been gripping into a box, the same box that held the necklace for his child, who was now missing too.

Rosetta was flying in the air when she spotted the crow. She heard the queen's distant screams and raced off to tell Milori which way they had flown.

"Attention fairies and sparrow men! I am leaving today to go and bring Queen Clarion back to Pixie Hollow. In the meantime, the Ministers, Fairy Mary, and the Keeper are in charge. If you have any problems, they will help. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that Milori flew off on his owl to go find the love of his life.

"Let me go Lucas!" Clarion yelled at the sparrow man as he locked her in a cage.

"I'm never letting you go Ree darling. You will love me again, and our baby." He reached through the bars to touch her pregnant belly. She back away quickly and covered her stomach.

"This is not your child! And I will never love you! I love Milori and he will find me!" Clarion shouted back at the evil figure. He hit the cage bars with a metal rod making Clarion flinch slightly.

"Milori will never find you!" He smacked the bars again before walking off. Clarion flew over to the opposite corner of the cage and sat down. _"Stay calm Clarion. Milori is on his way. He will find you and everything will be fine. You just have to stay calm...for the baby." _


End file.
